NE RESTERA' SOLTANTO UNO There can be only one
by Nefthys
Summary: Medieval Japan. Akane is a samurai and engaged to Ryoga. Ranma is a demon hunter. And immortal… I was inspired by the movie Highlander. Some characters may be ooc. I'm looking for a translator from Italian to English or Spanish, if interested contact me.
1. Prologo

**NE RESTERÀ SOLTANTO UNO**

**Prologo**

"Lo so che mi dimenticherai…".

Stava morendo, lentamente e soffrendo come un cane. Consumata da un amore mai ricambiato, da una vita mai pienamente vissuta e dal disprezzo che non le aveva mai risparmiato.

"Farai di tutto, lo so…".

Un risucchio strozzato e il petto si alzò bruscamente, mentre la gola pareva occludersi apposta per impedire all'aria di arrivare ai polmoni. Shan-pu serrò le dita scarne sulla coltre come per tirarla a sé e stirò le labbra riarse in una smorfia.

"Ammettilo, almeno…".

Perfino prossima a lasciare questo mondo stretta fra le sue braccia stava tentando di muoverlo a pietà, senza rinunciare a macchiare con una punta di sarcasmo il ventaglio della rassegnazione dietro cui nascondeva la paura. Quella vera, che non aveva mai cessato di serpeggiare fra le viscere fino ad avvolgerle nelle sue spire e torcerle, come lei usava fare col collo delle galline. La paura di chiederglielo apertamente e sentirsi rispondere che sì, l'avrebbe dimenticata il prima possibile, avrebbe gettato il suo ricordo in un pozzo così profondo della mente da non rimembrare neppure di averla avuta per moglie. Non era cambiata poi molto, Shan-pu, non sarebbe cambiata mai. Le labbra si tesero in un sorriso sbieco. Era diventata più docile, più avveduta, ma dopo quasi ottant'anni era ancora convinta di poterlo ingannare. Piccola, inossidabile Shan-pu, che nemmeno sul letto di morte rinunciava a un pungente tono di sfida e a manovre puerili per piegarlo alla sua volontà. Attendeva invano una risposta che le donasse quel sollievo tanto agognato, ma quando il silenzio continuò a gravare come una soffocante coperta sull'aria viziata, la udì esalare un respiro più lungo degli altri.

"Ranma…", esitò, "ti ricorderai di me, vero?".

L'uomo socchiuse per un momento gli occhi. Sempre la stessa domanda. Poteva quasi vederla aleggiare nella stanza, come il pulviscolo che danzava nei deboli varchi di luce, e allo stesso tempo sentirla scavarsi la via nel baratro dei suoi ricordi. Riaprì gli occhi, riprendendo a scrutare gli ultimi bagliori di un tramonto lontano. Presto avrebbe piovuto.

"Certo".

Quante volte aveva dato quella risposta? Quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto darla? Le sopracciglia si contrassero, mentre perseverava nell'osservare il cielo plumbeo che sembrava dimenarsi fra le assi di legno della finestra per contendersi la superficie del pertugio. Così come Shan-pu si era inutilmente affannata nel tentativo di ritagliarsi un cantuccio in quella pietra che lui aveva per cuore.

"Davvero?". Adagiata con la testa sul suo torace, la vecchia strinse con maggior vigore le dita ossute sul braccio con cui le aveva cinto le spalle, mentre con l'altra mano le carezzava i capelli. "Davvero? Dici sul serio?".

Le parole vennero travolte da un colpo di tosse. Ranma abbassò lo sguardo accigliato sul volto rugoso e smagrito di una donna sul quale il tempo e le sventure avevano infierito senza pietà. Eppure si ostinava a rimanere ancorata alla vita, a lui, con quelle dita scheletriche e tremanti che sembravano volergli affondare nella carne per non lasciarlo più. Non prima di avergli estorto quella promessa ridicola, almeno.

"Certo".

Sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte e la sentì deglutire a fatica, il respiro ridotto a un rantolo, così come continuava a sentire i suoi occhi su di sé, brucianti e supplichevoli come quando Shan-pu aveva ancora la vista acuta e ammaliante di una gatta. Non aveva mai smesso di cercarlo fra le tenebre che da tempo avevano inquinato le pupille ora sbarrate a fissare il nulla. Cercava ostinata il volto indifferente di un uomo che non l'aveva mai voluta, quasi che l'essere prossima alla morte dovesse in qualche modo concederle la grazia di scorgere un'ultima volta il ghiaccio sporco delle sue iridi. Non era così che le aveva definite un mare di anni prima?

Le mani, piccole e fragili, si aggrapparono con maggior foga al suo braccio, mentre la disperazione deformava il volto in un'espressione di sofferente supplica.

"Me lo giuri, Ranma?". Un altro respiro così stentato da temere che stesse soffocando. "Me lo giuri?".

Tornò a guardarla, sorpreso dalla scintilla di speranza che le animava lo sguardo opaco. La giovane dall'anima ripugnante aveva da tempo lasciato il posto a quella decisamente più mite e assennata che ora se ne stava andando. Ranma serrò la mascella, infastidito dalla pietà che cercava di ammorbidirgli i tratti del volto.

"Te lo giuro".

"Stai mentendo!". L'ennesimo colpo di tosse soffocò la recriminazione, costringendola a rinunciare alla presa su di lui per portarsi un fazzoletto alla bocca. Appena le convulsioni cessarono, la donna tornò a ghermirgli la pelle. "Stai cercando di blandire una povera vecchia!", sputò con livore. "Tu non…".

"Credi davvero che a uno come me sia concesso il lusso di poter dimenticare?".

Shan-pu trattenne il respiro e poi lo rilasciò. Aveva nuovamente dimenticato chi fosse. _Cosa_ fosse. E ancora una volta aveva lasciato che la lingua corresse come le nuvole trasportate dal vento. Se avesse potuto, ne era certo, si sarebbe morsa le labbra che non aveva più.

"Ranma…", esitò di nuovo, forse timorosa che potesse stringerla tanto a sé da sbriciolarle le ossa. "Quale inferno ti porti dentro?".

Smise di carezzarle i capelli e rimase con la mano a mezz'aria a sostenere una lunga ciocca candida, il respiro lento, silenzioso, costante. La sentì trattenere di nuovo il suo, come un bambino in attesa della punizione del padre. Ranma prese un respiro appena più profondo degli altri, mentre tornava a sfiorarle amorevolmente la chioma.

"Stai tranquilla, Shan-pu, ti porterò con me. Sempre".

Accentuò l'ultima parola con un lieve stretta della mano sulla spalla della moglie e lei lasciò andare l'aria trattenuta in un sorriso di beatitudine.

"Grazie, marito mio…".

Le parole fuggirono impalpabili come un alito, disperdendosi nella brezza intrisa di salsedine che penetrava dalla finestra, nella risacca che trascinava con sé i pensieri inespressi.

"Sono stanca, sai? Stanca di questo cuore agonizzante, di tutto questo buio, di essere un vecchio scheletro pelle e ossa". E senza meno di non essere mai stata ciò che lui avrebbe voluto. Eppure aveva perseverato in una guerra di conquista persa prima ancora di combatterla, da vera _donna di polso_.

"Ranma?".

Un sussurro fievole. Oltre la finestra i gabbiani volavano alti e strepitavano il loro diritto a un boccone di pesce.

"Dimmi".

Stava allentando la presa su di lui. Non gli fu difficile immaginare le ciglia che si chiudevano lentamente e i tratti del volto che si distendevano in un sereno abbandono.

"Tu non senti… freddo?".

Serrò le dita sulla spalla gracile nell'attimo stesso in cui la sentì rilassarsi sotto il suo braccio come un panno che si affloscia su se stesso.

_No Shan-pu, non sento più nulla, ormai._

Inspirò a lungo imponendosi di non distogliere l'attenzione dalla piccola finestra e dal mondo incolore che si estendeva al di fuori, ma alla fine schiacciò le palpebre sugli occhi e strinse al petto la moglie con ambo le braccia poggiando una guancia sulla sua nuca.

Anche lei, alla fine, se n'era andata.


	2. Solitudine

**II**

**SOLITUDINE**

_Non c'è nulla, là fuori._

_Le onde non si infrangono sulla spiaggia. _

_I gabbiani non volano in bilico sul filo del vento._

_Non c'è nulla, intorno a me. Queste pareti, bianche e sporche, sono solo apparenti._

_Non c'è nulla, Shan-pu._

_È tutta un'illusione. Una gabbia colorata e abbagliante per mettere alla prova la nostra anima. _

_Togli i colori, Shan-pu, sono ingannevoli._

_Togli la luce, serve solo a celare la verità. _

_Sai cosa rimane? L'abisso. Un abisso oscuro e senza fine. Il nulla._

_Perché questa è la verità. Le tenebre sono l'unica cosa reale che i nostri occhi percepiscono._

_Anche il tuo corpo, che stringo contro il mio. Anche tu sei un'illusione._

_Un'illusione che si aggiunge a miriadi di altre illusioni, morte come te._

_E tutte urlano, Shan-pu. Mi implorano. Mi chiamano. Mi sorridono. _

_Sono tante. Troppe. E io non riesco più a tenerle incatenate._

_Non sento più nulla, perché non sento altro._

_Vago senza meta, in una realtà senza tempo e senza contorni, in cui ogni dolore, ogni gemito, ogni risata, ogni pianto si fondono e si smorzano, attutiti dalla bruma fitta e perenne che avvolge i sensi e ottenebra ogni istante di più le mie percezioni. Fino a dissolverle._

_Una realtà ovattata e plumbea in cui niente sembra più in grado di toccarmi. _

_Niente._

"Onorevole Ranma?".

Spalancò gli occhi, furente. Nella stanza nulla si era mosso, a parte la lanterna appesa al soffitto che oscillava un poco emanando stanchi bagliori rossastri.

"Onorevole Ranma, possiamo entrare, ora?".

Socchiuse le palpebre, come a cercare di mettere a fuoco una a una le innumerevoli chincaglierie coperte di polvere di Shan-pu. La frescura aveva smesso di penetrare dalla finestra in timide folate. Il vento stesso doveva aver cessato di soffiare, perché le nubi gravide di pioggia avevano del tutto oscurato un cielo abbandonato anzitempo dal sole morente. Non un lampo, tuttavia, illuminava la sera che avanzava. Nessun ruggito cavernoso tranciava la calma immota preannunciando quello che sarebbe certamente stato un violento acquazzone. Un silenzio ovattato sembrava aver colmato l'aria umida attutendo ogni rumore, persino i gabbiani avevano smesso di strepitare per accaparrarsi un boccone di pesce, quasi fossero in attesa di un segnale per ricominciare a contenderselo.

Non si decideva a piovere. Avrebbe dilapidato volentieri la sua fortuna per poter udire, in quel momento, lo scroscio di un temporale autunnale. Il suo picchiettio l'avrebbe cullato in un abbraccio confortante, mentre il profumo di terra bagnata avrebbe carezzato la mente con la stessa freschezza di una mano immersa in una sorgente.

Invece un senso di spossante inerzia gravava sull'etere come una coltre di neve, imprigionando persino i granelli di polvere sospesi nell'aria e stritolando i sensi in una morsa di quiete assoluta. Che aspettavano quelle dannate nubi a riversare sulla terra le loro lacrime? Le sue, forse? Avrebbero aspettato invano, allora: da un pezzo non versava sale sulla pelle. Eppure lei era morta, lei che per anni era caparbiamente rimasta al suo fianco, perfettamente consapevole di quale sarebbe stato l'epilogo di quell'unione. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare che almeno una lacrima gli solcasse il volto.

Invece era rimasto lì, immobile, con la testa reclinata su quella di una vecchia che non c'era più e le braccia che perseveravano nel voler stringere a sé due spalle ossute. Perché, poi? Perché una speranza vana aveva sopraffatto la ragione nell'attimo in cui aveva avvertito la vita abbandonare il corpo atrofizzato di Shan-pu. Era rimasto lì, con la mascella serrata e il respiro mal trattenuto ad abbracciare sua moglie con tale veemenza che avrebbe potuto spezzarle le ossa, nell'attesa perfettamente inutile che la morte portasse via anche lui.

Invece sentiva ancora i capelli di lei solleticare la pelle. Sentiva ancora l'odore della salsedine invadere le narici e le onde del mare cercare di trascinare via la sabbia. Respiro dopo respiro la sua esistenza andava dannatamente avanti.

"Onorevole Ranma?".

Sollevò il capo dalla nuca di Shan-pu, volgendo lo sguardo alla porta chiusa. Rimase a fissarla incerto alcuni istanti, come se fossero state quelle quattro assi di pino inchiodate insieme a destarlo dalle sue riflessioni, imitando però il tono fastidiosamente acuto del grasso becchino.

Ansioso di mettere le mani sulla generosa somma che gli aveva promesso, lo scavafosse non aveva resistito oltre, evidentemente, bucando con la sua vocetta stridula la sottile parete mentale che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto Ranma in una sorta di limbo in cui i pensieri galleggiavano inerti sulla superficie gelata di un lago nero come pece. Pensieri appena distinguibili che avevano iniziato inaspettatamente ad agitarsi con sempre maggior frenesia per tentare di liberarsi da quel mare vischioso e putrido in cui aveva annegato la memoria. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere grato al flaccido omuncolo per averlo destato dal quella specie di agitato torpore, ma l'avversione che gli aveva suscitato sin dal primo incontro tornò a intaccargli i nervi.

"Entrate".

L'invito risuonò talmente cupo che Xiao Zhou esitò un momento nell'aprire l'uscio, ma il richiamo dei pezzi di rame prese possesso dei suoi arti e lo indusse a poggiare una mano sudaticcia sulle imposte, distanziandole quel tanto che bastava a gettare un'occhiata all'interno. Lo sterminatore di demoni se ne stava lì, stagliato contro il riverbero fiacco della luce morente.

Deglutì, mentre il cuore partiva al galoppo contro il petto, tanto da sospettare che fosse rimbalzato fin nelle orecchie. Null'altro riusciva a udire, infatti, all'infuori di una paura che gli stava assordando i timpani. Con un rapido cenno della mano dietro la schiena Xiao avvertì il suo assistente, immobile e sospettava senza fiato alle sue spalle, di non muoversi. E sentì questi che, a sua volta, intimava alle non meno impaurite lamentatrici di non fiatare, benché fosse certo che neppure una di loro avrebbe trovato in fondo alla gola il fiato per bisbigliare. Quello non era un semplice cliente, rifletté Zhou, ma una maledetta rogna. E le rogne vanno trattate con ogni accortezza possibile. Con una cautela che non sospettava di avere, il becchino distanziò maggiormente le ante in modo da poter mettere piede nella stanza, quindi si fermò.

Se ne stava disteso sul letto, apparentemente sprofondato nella più assoluta tranquillità a fissare il mondo fuori dalla finestra, mentre stringeva ancora a sé il cadavere della madre. Non dava segno di averlo udito entrare, ma era assai più probabile che lo stesse deliberatamente ignorando.

Xiao non poteva far altro che aspettare che lo sterminatore gli concedesse il permesso di parlare, perché aprir bocca in quel momento, di propria iniziativa, avrebbe quasi certamente significato dover celebrare due funerali: quello della venerabile Shan-pu e il proprio. Le voci che si diffondevano con la rapidità di un morbo sul conto di quell'uomo erano spesso contraddittorie o troppo fantasiose per prestar loro fede, eppure tutte parevano concordare sul fatto che l'onorevole barbaro nipponico dei suoi rispettabili zebedei non si limitasse a macellare demoni e che possedesse una ferocia che lo rendeva assai più temuto degli spettri stessi. Tuttavia, fu solo quand'era apparso sulla soglia della sua bottega tre giorni innanzi che aveva creduto all'istante alla quasi totalità di quelle voci. Le altre, quelle che l'avevano raggelato fino al midollo, sperò di non doverle mai appurare di persona.

Il sudore imperlava ormai la fronte e le tempie, ma Xiao si ostinò nella sua immobilità, pur desiderando più di ogni altra cosa sollevare la veste e scappare via di lì. Invece, nel tentativo di non farsi sopraffare dal terrore, abbracciò con sguardo rapace ogni particolare della stanza da letto: le pareti dall'intonaco appena scrostato, l'enorme specchio di bronzo argentato appeso su una di esse, i mobili in legno di rosa pregevolmente intarsiati, le statuine e i ninnoli di ogni sorta che li affollavano, la coperta ricamata con delicate peonie stesa sul materasso, le curve sinuose del fumo dell'incenso che usciva dai coperchi di due incensieri, uno di giada e l'altro di ametista. Tutta manifattura rara e costosa.

Il panciuto becchino stirò le labbra in una smorfia stizzita: l'uomo non accennava a degnarlo della minima attenzione. Prese allora coraggio, nonostante l'ansia martellante che aggrovigliava le viscere, e riempì i polmoni col respiro più profondo che gli riuscì, ma appena aprì bocca esalò solo un sospiro strozzato: lo straniero lo stava fissando. Lo fissava con quei due pezzi di ghiaccio acuminati come paletti che aveva per occhi. Xiao Zhou cercò vanamente di deglutire, mentre sentiva il sudore coprire come un velo la testa calva.

"Onorevole Ra…". Si schiarì immediatamente la gola, cercando di conferire alla voce un tono più dignitoso di quella specie di pigolio che aveva emesso. "Onorevole Ranma, vi prego di voler lasciare la vostra venerabile madre alle nostre cure, dobbiamo iniziare a preparare il corpo per… le esequie…", mormorò quasi tutto d'un fiato con un sorriso tirato. Udì il suo assistente informare sottovoce le prefiche e una di loro allontanarsi rapidamente per diffondere la notizia.

L'uomo sul letto frattanto era rimasto in silenzio, limitandosi a scrutarlo come cercasse di trapassarlo da parte a parte con lo sguardo. E Xiao ebbe d'un tratto la sensazione quanto mai assurda che la temperatura nella stanza si fosse di colpo innalzata, neanche le pareti trasudassero vapore bollente. Perché mai aveva accettato quell'incarico?

Ranma sembrò realizzare solo in quel momento il motivo per cui quella pulce fosse in casa sua: stava ancora stringendo fra le braccia le spoglie di Shan-pu. Da quanto era morta?

Abbassò un'ultima volta il viso su quello placido di lei e una ciocca sfuggita all'acconciatura scivolò come il ramo di un salice sul volto sorridente della moglie. Allora gli sovvenne che da viva sarebbe stata felice di quel fugace contatto: quante volte aveva letto nei suoi occhi il desiderio di carezzargli la chioma, di affondargli le mani nei capelli nella speranza di arrivare, un giorno, a sfiorargli il viso sfuggente? Quante volte quel desiderio l'aveva infastidito, spingendolo infine a sciogliere il nodo che tratteneva la coda per presentarsi davanti a lei con le ciocche strette in una treccia, fregandosene della sua espressione avvilita e dei suoi pianti furibondi? Per decenni Shan-pu aveva dovuto fare i conti con un volto granitico reso ancor più duro da due iridi nel cui mare nuotava un gelido risentimento. Non aveva mai compreso che l'astio che nutriva i suoi gesti non era dovuto al modo in cui lei l'aveva costretto a sé. Non più.

Le sfiorò delicatamente la fronte con la propria, gli occhi socchiusi. E finalmente, si decise a lasciarla andare.

Xiao Zhou si stava dimenticando di respirare. Era più alto di quanto ricordasse e anche più imponente. Strano poi come tutt'a un tratto la temperatura fosse precipitata, al punto che il freddo sembrava aver scalzato via il caldo.

"Desidero che mia madre abbia un funerale degno di lei".

Xiao osservò superficialmente il corpo della vecchia, sfregandosi mentalmente le mani mentre si profondeva in un ampio sorriso: la pericolosa professione di quel bastardo doveva rendere veramente bene, se era sul serio disposto a sborsare la cifra che gli aveva chiesto per l'inumazione. Magari la sepoltura fosse tornata in auge, così avrebbe smesso di guadagnare una miseria con le incinerazioni!

Zhou si volse di nuovo verso l'uomo per rassicurarlo sulla sfarzosità della cerimonia funebre, quando la lingua si paralizzò contro il palato e il respiro si trasformò in un refolo per poi restare impigliato in gola come le reti dei pescatori sugli scogli: un ostacolo grande quanto un armadio gli si era parato davanti, oscurandogli di colpo la stanza. Xiao sollevò cautamente lo sguardo, cercando di non posarlo sulle grosse mani contratte ad artiglio lungo i fianchi, tuttavia all'altezza del torace dell'uomo si fermò, le pupille incollate al simbolo della lunga vita intessuto con fili bianchi al centro della casacca nera. Fattura pregevole, pensò in preda alla confusione, ma dubitava fosse cinese, visto il profondo scollo verticale che lasciava intravedere le catenelle dorate di un pendaglio.

"Avete udito quello che ho detto?".

Il ringhio lo fece trasalire, convincendolo finalmente a guardare lo sterminatore dritto in faccia. Forse era vera anche la voce secondo la quale sarebbe stato capace di uccidere con lo sguardo. Non c'era di che stupirsi, allora, che non avesse ancora trovato moglie.

"Ma naturalmente! La vostra venerabile madre avrà un funeral…".

Non finì la frase che l'uomo gli lanciò tre filze di monete dritte contro il busto. Le mani di Xiao incespicarono tremanti prima di riuscire ad afferrarle saldamente.

"Allora non perdete tempo".

Furono le ultime parole che scandì, prima di avvicinarsi a una piccola credenza. Fece scorrere il chiavistello e aprì le ante, causando un prolungato lamento da parte dei cardini. La katana era sempre lì, poggiata su un elegante sostegno laccato e dipinto. Ranma l'afferrò senza troppo riguardo e se la legò sbrigativamente alla cintura, ma prima di lasciare per sempre quella stanza si volse a lanciare un ultimo sguardo a Shan-pu, felice nel suo sonno eterno. E invidiandola fino a odiarla, per questo.

Prese un respiro profondo e varcò la porta, incurante di Xiao Zhou che, rimasto sulla soglia con le pesanti filze di monete strette al petto, quasi incespicò nei propri piedi cercando di scansarsi. Il suo assistente si gettò letteralmente di lato onde evitare di essere scaraventato a terra, mentre le prefiche si dileguarono in preda al panico lungo il corridoio, che lui percorse a passo svelto e pesante facendo tremare le logore assi di legno, quasi che il pavimento gli scottasse sotto i piedi, del tutto incurante delle lamentatrici che emettevano gridolini disperati e inciampavano sull'orlo delle lunghe vesti variopinte.

"Onorevole Ranma, vi porgo le mie condoglianze…", proferì Hei Xien prodigandosi in un inchino.

Ranma si fermò davanti all'uscio, scrutando un punto imprecisato oltre la porta spalancata. La notte avanzava lenta e impalpabile come la nebbia.

"Cosa volete?".

Il mercante di perle si raddrizzò e sfoggiò un sorriso mellifluo.

"Sono venuto a porvi le mie condoglianze per la vostra venerabile…".

"Domani prenderete possesso della casa, non prima".

Ranma aveva arricciato le narici, sollevando le labbra sui denti come una tigre avrebbe fatto davanti a una preda. Il mercante di perle si schiarì la gola e inumidì le labbra, prima di porgere le sue più umili scuse per averlo disturbato in un momento tanto delicato. Poteva essere di qualche aiuto con le esequie?

Ranma osservò per qualche istante il cielo che appariva smanioso di sfogare sulla terra la sua frustrazione, sull'uscio di quella che dal giorno precedente non era più la sua abitazione. Il vento si alzò improvviso, sollevando e facendo ondeggiare il ruvido tessuto della casacca come le vele di un vascello. Senza rispondere, varcò la soglia per essere inghiottito dal crepuscolo.

Il viavai di gente che ogni giorno affollava le viuzze sudice e perennemente avvinte dalla penombra non meno che dagli odori più molesti lo investì in pieno: uomini con secchi d'acqua sulle spalle, venditori ambulanti delle più fantasiose mercanzie, mendicanti cenciosi, monaci erranti coi loro bastoni dagli anelli tintinnanti, prostitute con un trucco così spesso da poterselo sfilare come una maschera. E poi servi, facchini, tavernieri, ladri, guardie armate, esattori delle tasse. Si urtavano, si spintonavano, decantavano le merci esposte neanche fossero le più rare e preziose del mondo, imprecavano la malasorte, rubavano gli sprovveduti col naso all'insù, ridevano dietro le lunghe maniche dai colori sgargianti. La folla era un leopardo che gli affondava le zanne nel collo per soffocarlo con la sua vivacità e fargli credere che lui, un giorno, avrebbe fatto parte di quella stessa vitalità che lo circondava senza sfiorarlo. Detestava la calca, eppure c'erano volte come quella in cui gli capitava di cercarla, nella speranza che la confusione lo stordisse dal pensiero che morivano tutte, prima o poi, lo sapeva perfettamente che morivano tutte, ma restarne indifferente era sempre più difficile, anche quando aveva abbondantemente detestato la bellissima donna con cui aveva condiviso una piccola parte di quella che ancora si ostinava a definire vita.

Una ragazza con le labbra dipinte gli sorrise ammiccante passandogli accanto e in quel sorriso rivide per un istante fuggevole quello dell'ammaliatrice bugiarda che per anni era rimasta al suo fianco senza pretendere nulla. Col tempo era riuscito non senza fatica ad apprezzare le poche qualità che aveva: la forza, il carattere indomito, l'allegria anche se spesso sfociava nella volgarità e persino, di tanto in tanto, la sfacciataggine. Apprezzare e nulla più. Da tempo aveva bandito qualsiasi affetto o legame sentimentale dalla sua esistenza, ben prima di incontrare l'amazzone dagli assurdi capelli color lavanda. E pensare che un tempo aveva creduto sinceramente nell'esistenza dei nobili sentimenti vagheggiati da poeti e romanzieri, per poi rendersi gradualmente conto che certe suggestioni erano precluse a quelli come lui.

Si arrestò in mezzo alla marea umana e alzò gli occhi verso il cielo plumbeo. Le nubi si aggrovigliavano contorcendosi sopra la sua testa nel tentativo di fagocitarsi l'un l'altra, come lui era stato fagocitato dal _karma_. Si era burlato di lui scaricandogli addosso la peggiore maledizione concepibile, stentava a credere di esserne stato persino felice, un oceano di anni prima.

"Vieni con me, ti farò divertire per soli… cinque pezzi di rame!".

Riabbassò lo sguardo per individuare la vocina che nelle intenzioni avrebbe senza dubbio voluto risultare seducente e che invece alle sue orecchie era risuonata come un sussurro intimorito. La ragazza davanti a lui non doveva avere più di quattordici, quindici anni al massimo, nonostante lo spesso strato di biacca con cui avevano tentato di nascondere l'adolescenza. Cercava di rimanere eretta e di non tremare a ogni folata di vento, ma il vestito impalpabile che indossava non era fatto per coprire. Non ci avrebbe impiegato molto ad ammalarsi. Al volto della ragazzina dal sorriso tremolante si sovrappose quello ormai sbiadito ma altrettanto supplichevole di Ukyo sul letto di morte. Ranma scansò la giovane e riprese il suo incedere, risalendo la corrente umana a passo svelto. Forse non era stata una buona idea, forse avrebbe dovuto imboccare una stradina secondaria, deserta e silenziosa.

Anche Ukyo era morta fra le sue braccia col medesimo desiderio di Shan-pu. Di nessuna si era dimenticato, come avrebbe potuto? I loro sorrisi, i loro pianti, i loro occhi imploranti erano incisi nella memoria come gli intarsi di un ebanista su un mobile di legno. Aveva dimenticato i contorni, ma non ciò che li aveva resi vivi. E di tanto in tanto tutti quei frammenti di vita che non c'erano più tornavano a conficcarsi nella mente, a volte tanto in profondità da costringerlo ad annegarli nel vino di riso.

Maledetti ricordi. A volte gli sembrava di vivere solo dei pochi ricordi lieti che possedeva, erano stati quelli a fregarlo, non c'era dubbio: l'avevano illuso che un giorno avrebbe potuto trovare ciò che cercava, ciò che lo avrebbe fatto sentire completo, in pace. Col tempo avevano perso la loro forza di persuasione, ma non l'avevano mai del tutto abbandonato, rendendogli sempre più opprimente la sua solitudine, sempre più intollerante il pensiero che la sua condizione non avrebbe mai avuto fine, che avrebbe visto chissà quante volte ancora una persona cara morirgli davanti gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine da tempo immemore, invece continuava stupidamente a soffrirne, perché coloro che lo avevano amato lo avevano fatto senza riserbo, pur sapendo che lui non sarebbe riuscito a ricambiare: il peso dell'eternità aveva svuotato la sua anima di ogni sentimento, schiacciandolo come se gli fosse franata addosso una montagna.

E anche quando aveva finalmente preso atto che il suo fosse un vuoto impossibile da colmare, era stato tanto vigliacco da non aver mai trovato il coraggio di togliersi la vita, forse nella speranza che un suo _simile _lo avrebbe prima o poi _liberato_ da quell'incubo.

Invece vinceva. E vinceva. E vinceva ancora. Sempre. Perché lo stordimento che l'assorbimento della _reminiscenza_ causava era diventato per lui ciò che l'oppio era ormai per i cinesi. Perché mettere in gioco la propria vita era l'unico momento in cui riusciva a tollerarla abbastanza da trovarla accettabile e tornare a sperare che la tanto vagheggiata e misteriosa _ricompensa_ lo avrebbe salvato dal dolore. Ma quale ricompensa avrebbe potuto alleviare le sofferenze di un uomo dall'animo inaridito e dal cuore freddo come i ghiacci della Dimora delle Nevi Eterne…

"Incenso di prima qualità, glielo garantisco! Tutte le fragranze dell'Impero di Mezzo per soli dieci pezzi di rame il sacchetto!".

Ranma tornò bruscamente alla realtà e i ricordi si dissolsero come nebbia spazzata via dal vento. Scansò da sotto il naso la mano che reggeva i bastoncini profumati e superò l'imbonitore senza neppure rispondere alle ciarle, serrando anzi la mano sull'impugnatura della spada. Tutta quella confusione non faceva che accrescere un malumore già acuto e aumentare un'emicrania galoppante. Aveva sempre accuratamente evitato luoghi tanto affollati o prossimi all'affollamento in un immediato futuro come quel dannato porto di mare che era Yancheng, ma Shan-pu, cresciuta fra le montagne più impervie, aveva scoperto di amare quella distesa salata e infinita e aveva desiderato trascorrere gli ultimi anni che le restavano nella sua contemplazione. Cinque anni erano passati da che si erano trasferiti in quella piccola città costiera e lei era ormai troppo avanti con gli anni per presentarla come sua moglie. La giovane _donna di polso_, disposta alle peggiori bassezze pur di sposarlo, aveva lasciato da tempo il posto a un'inossidabile vecchietta che non aveva voluto credere che Ranma fosse ancora disposto rimanere accanto a lei nonostante sembrasse ormai sua nonna.

La pioggia iniziò a scrosciare violenta incollandogli le ciocche libere dei capelli al viso e la casacca al corpo senza che quasi se ne avvedesse, così come non badò alla gente che correva a ripararsi sotto una pergola, dentro una taverna o in una casa da tè. Ranma non aveva fretta, avrebbe anzi voluto sciogliersi con la pioggia, tanto che rallentò il passo in quella che si era trasformata in una distesa di fango e ricettacolo di immondizia senza più l'ombra di un essere umano.

Quando raggiunse il tugurio di mattoni di fango adibito a stalla, illuminato da un'unica lanterna in carta di riso lacera e sporca, un servitore stava finendo di strigliare il suo cavallo. Gli chiese se fosse tutto pronto e quello rispose sì, ho preparato le provviste e ogni cosa necessaria a un lungo viaggio, padrone. Ranma gli ordinò allora di sellare lo stallone e vi saltò in groppa.

"Ormai è buio pesto e sta piovendo, padrone, siete sicuro di voler partire adesso? La notte sarà molto rigida e voi non avete indosso nulla di pesante, siete anzi...".

"Che anno è, questo?".

"Non capisco, mio signore".

Ranma afferrò meglio le redini per trattenere la propria cavalcatura.

"Ti ho chiesto che anno è".

"L'anno della Tigre, mio signore".

"Lo so che è l'anno della Tigre, voglio sapere secondo la numerazione ufficiale".

"Questo umile servo non lo sa, mio signore."

"Non sono più il tuo signore, adesso il tuo padrone è Hei Xien, il mercante di perle".

"Sì, mio signore".

Ranma spronò il cavallo verso le tenebre e ancora una volta le tenebre lo inghiottirono.

Secondo il calendario cinese quello era l'anno 4383, quindi, se i suoi calcoli erano esatti, nel paese di Yamato era l'anno 2406, corrispondete all'anno dei barbari cristiani 1746. Mancava dalla sua terra natia da quasi dieci anni, ma dubitava fosse cambiato qualcosa: laggiù il tempo si era fermato da un secolo e mezzo, cristallizzando le forme di vita che lo abitavano. Una sola, tuttavia, era quella che a lui premeva incontrare di nuovo. Poi, avrebbe iniziato la caccia. Avrebbe stanato i suoi _simili_ e li avrebbe fatti fuori tutti quanti, uno per uno: _ricompensa_ o meno, avrebbe posto fine a ogni sofferenza.

In un modo o nell'altro.


	3. Sussurri dalle ombre

Glossario:

La _yukata_ è la vestaglia da camera.

La _fusuma_ era la porta scorrevole spesso dipinta che separava gli ambienti interni di un'abitazione. La _shoji_ è invece la porta scorrevole la cui intelaiatura di legno a quadrettini racchiudeva una velo di carta di riso: separava gli ambienti interni dall'esterno.

Il _koto_ è uno strumento musicale cordofono appartenente alla famiglia della cetra, introdotto dalla Cina in Giappone durante il periodo Nara.

Il _dojo_, ovviamente, è la palestra.

I _fudai daimyo_ erano signori feudali fedeli ai Tokugawa già prima della battaglia di Sekigahara (1600). I _tozama daimyo_, invece, lo erano diventati in seguito alla battaglia e quindi alla vittoria di Tokugawa Ieyasu sui sostenitori dell'erede di Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Questi daimyo, dunque, erano ritenuti generalmente poco affidabili, motivo per il quale lo shogun si era riservato il diritto di approvare i loro matrimoni e aveva istituito il _sankin kotai_ ("servizio alternato"): i _tozama daimyo_ erano obbligati a trascorrere un anno a Edo, la capitale, e uno nel proprio dominio, mentre la loro famiglia rimaneva nella città sede dello shogunato. I costi elevati che i daimyo dovevano affrontare per mantenere la doppia residenza e trasferirsi ogni anno da un luogo all'altro con un seguito adeguato impedirono loro di accumulare troppe ricchezze. I daimyo erano oltretutto obbligati a viaggiare in date prestabilite e a seguire itinerari fissi sorvegliati dalle guardie shogunali.

La _naginata_ era una lancia con la lama lunga e leggermente ricurva usata prevalentemente dalle donne samurai.

Il _seppuku_ era il suicidio rituale dei samurai: gli uomini si aprivano il ventre con una spada corta (la _wakizashi_), le donne la vena giugulare con un pugnale (il tanto).

Gli _oni_ erano i demoni.

Il _go_ è un gioco strategico da tavolo di origine cinese per due giocatori.

Il _Jigoku_ è l'inferno giapponese annidato nelle viscere della terra: comprende 8 regioni di fuoco sempre più intenso e 8 di neve e ghiaccio. E' il regno dei demoni, che cercano gli uomini per condurli nella regione degli inferi corrispondente ai loro peccati. Non solo i vivi, ma persino gli dei devono tenersene lontani. L'ingresso, ostruito da un masso, si trova nella regione di Izumo.

I _kami_ sono le divinità.

I Barbari del Sud (_Nambanjin_) erano i portoghesi, così definiti perché le loro navi giungevano appunto dai mari meridionali. Sono stati loro, nel 1570, a fondare la città portuale di Nagasaki, nell'estremo sud del Giappone.

**Capitolo II**

**SUSSURRI DALLE OMBRE**

Il pettine di giada affondava con tale delicatezza nelle lunghe ciocche dai riflessi cerulei da sembrar carezzare la chioma, più che lisciarla. I movimenti lenti ed esitanti della sua dama le trasmettevano l'impressione di una mano che sfiora titubante la seta ricamata, come pervasa dal timore di venir scoperta a toccare qualcosa cui non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi.

Lo specchio che Akane teneva in mano, inclinato verso la debole luce dell'unica lampada in carta di riso, pareva un lago placido in cui scintillava un sole morente. Inclinò la superficie di bronzo un poco di più e il riverbero dorato lasciò il posto al volto teso di Yuki, chino sui suoi capelli. Tanta concentrazione e discrezione non si addicevano alla sua dama di compagnia, almeno non quando erano sole. Evidentemente, il disagio che aveva attanagliato entrambe quando avevano fatto il loro ingresso in quella stanza avvinceva ancora la sua dama, che lungi dall'averlo superato aveva permesso che si tramutasse in inquietudine. Del resto, come spiegare la mancanza di qualcosa di assolutamente vitale che brillava invece per la sua deplorevole assenza? La camera non era stata arieggiata e ciò appariva sconcertante, tanto più che tatami odorosi di paglia fresca erano stati stesi sul pavimento, un futon era stato approntato per il suo arrivo, una vestaglia da notte giaceva debitamente piegata sul materasso e una lanterna cercava di allontanare le ombre almeno da un angolo della stanza. E tuttavia l'aria aveva un forte sentore di muffa e a tratti persino di pesce avariato. Non si sarebbe stupita se, la mattina successiva, fosse stata salutata al suo risveglio da vistose macchie di umidità che sbocciavano come fiori marcescenti sulle pareti.

Benché non fosse difficile immaginare le condizioni in cui il castello versava a causa delle ingenti spese che il padre era costretto a sostenere per mantenere la dimora avita e quella nella capitale – senza contare i continui, costosi spostamenti fra le due residenze – lei continuava ad arrovellarsi sul motivo per cui la finestra non era stata spalancata in una stanza che, nel migliore dei casi, non era stata più occupata da almeno trenta o quarant'anni. L'unica spiegazione possibile era che suo padre le manifestasse in questo modo un disprezzo che si trascinava dietro da quando sua figlia aveva raggiunto l'età per capire cosa significasse discendere da un 'signore della guerra'. A quel punto, non le era rimasto che reprimere il senso di soffocamento e di disgusto e immergersi in un'atmosfera così rafferma da crederla tangibile. Si era lasciata spogliare dalla propria dama, felice di liberarsi dei tanti strati del kimono per indossare la più comoda yukata preparata per lei. Persino quella, tuttavia, si era rivelata tanto imbevuta di umidità che anche solo lasciarsene sfiorare era risultato insostenibile. Per tacere del materasso.

Yuki era andata su tutte le furie e reprimendo a fatica l'indignazione aveva prontamente dato ordine alla servitù di sostituire il futon, portare un'altra vestaglia, preparare un bagno caldo e servire del tè. Con la scusa di assicurarsi che tutto fosse eseguito a dovere e nel più breve tempo possibile, si era allontanata, lasciandola sola a coprirsi alla meglio con il kimono di cui si era disfatta, al centro di una stanza troppo ampia e così gelida che si sarebbe scaldata a fatica, anche sotto la pesante coltre del letto.

Pur esausta e indossando ancora il kimono da viaggio, Yuki aveva insistito per pettinarle i capelli prima che lei si coricasse e Akane l'aveva lasciata fare, nella speranza che ritrovasse il suo allegro chiacchiericcio e l'aiutasse così a dissipare i pensieri che negli ultimi giorni si erano addensati come nubi appesantite dalla pioggia. L'aveva fatto sera dopo sera, immancabilmente, per sei anni, distraendola con le sue ciarle fatte di pettegolezzi piccanti, di chiacchiere futili, di vaghe dicerie, spesso condite da commenti irriverenti e salaci che sfociavano sovente in risatine soffocate. Ogni notte, nell'intimità della sua stanza da letto, Yuki l'aveva informata, in quel tono sommesso incapace di tradire l'eccitazione, sulle ultimissime novità che coloravano lo sterminato mondo esterno, dipingendo sul bianco paravento della sua mente paesaggi di uno splendore degno del Nirvana e personaggi così vividi da poter facilmente vagheggiare il suono delle loro voci, i profumi di cui si ammantavano e i kimono splendenti in cui erano avvolti. Forse provvedeva anche un'immaginazione feconda abbastanza da rendere sfavillanti i racconti di Yuki, forse la sua dama non si faceva scrupoli nell'estorcere notizie dalla servitù, dai facchini, dai mercanti, persino dai mendicanti, pur di allargare gli orizzonti limitati della sua signora. E tuttavia a lei non era mai veramente importato se ciò che Yuki le dispiegava davanti agli occhi con dovizia di particolari fosse reale o buono solo per riempire il fossato attorno al castello. Ciò che la sua dama le faceva bere era più dissetante di mille tazze di tè e avrebbe continuato a sorseggiarne anche se fosse stato unicamente frutto della sua sfrenata fantasia. Ogni sera aveva srotolato per lei pergamene immaginarie assai più variopinte di quelle che adornavano le pareti, sbiadendo le mura della stanza da letto e la sua solitudine. Ogni sera, fino alla partenza da Edo.

"Guardate sempre attraverso lo specchio, mia signora, guardate mai quello che c'è dentro?".

"Guardo attraverso lo specchio, Yuki, per non vedere quello che c'è dentro". Rispose accennando un sorriso stanco, lieta di non dover tollerare oltre un silenzio che sembrava trasudare dai muri insieme all'acqua. "Iniziavo a temere che il viaggio fosse stato tanto lungo e spossante da avervi privato della parola".

"Perdonate il mio silenzio, vi prego, ma le pareti delle stanze sembrano così sottili che ho timore basterebbe un alito per farle tremare".

Era quello il vero motivo della sottile agitazione che brulicava sotto la pelle di Yuki? Akane riportò la superficie metallica davanti al volto e con una mano prese a sistemarsi distrattamente le lunghe ciocche cobalto che incorniciavano il viso ricadendo sul petto, mentre lo sguardo saettava da un angolo all'altro della camera, le orecchie tese al minimo fruscio. Non capiva tanta precauzione da parte della sua dama di compagnia, dal momento che ormai erano al sicuro nel maniero di famiglia, ma aveva sempre avuto un udito migliore del suo e si era sempre rivelato infallibile.

"Credo ci sia un nodo proprio qui, alla base della nuca, potreste scioglierlo?".

"Sì, mia signora." La giovane si avvicinò tanto da poterle alitare sul collo, ma il bisbiglio fu appena percettibile. "Credo che qualcuno stia origliando oltre la fusuma."

Akane continuò a rimirare i contorni dello specchio.

"Grazie, Yuki, era molto fastidioso. Già a Edo ho dovuto sopportarne tanti, speravo che il cambiamento di residenza mi avrebbe giovato, seppure per poco."

La sentì allontanarsi e sospirare debolmente. "Mia signora, temo dovrete rassegnarvi a sopportarli per il resto della vostra vita."

Akane si soffermò per un istante sugli occhi che dallo specchio la fissavano sgomenti e mesti.

"Lo credete davvero?"

Una lieve esitazione colse Yuki, fugace come lo svolazzare di una farfalla.

"Ho paura di sì…"

Akane indugiò sulla tensione che le irrigidiva i tratti del viso, sui cerchi sotto gli occhi arrossati, sulle increspature che percorrevano la fronte, sulla piega amara che avevano assunto le labbra. Vi indugiò con la consapevolezza che non avrebbe dovuto farlo e poggiò lo specchio in grembo con gesto stizzito.

"Quando vi trasferirete definitivamente a Momoyama sarà diverso, sono certa…"

"Peggioreranno. Non potrebbero far altro. Almeno finché la vecchiaia non mi farà cadere tutti i capelli e allora forse, finalmente, smetteranno di infastidirmi."

"Non dite così, dovete…"

"Nobile Akane, la nobile Nabiki desidera parlarvi!"

Akane si voltò verso Yuki, che la fissò di rimando nient'affatto stupita. Un'anta della fusuma venne fatta scorrere da una cameriera che, inginocchiata oltre la soglia, s'inchinò al passaggio di sua sorella fino a sfiorare il pavimento con la fronte e sempre inginocchiata riaccostò i pannelli.

Nabiki fece il suo ingresso nella camera da letto con quel suo incedere maestoso che ogni volta induceva Akane a immaginarla avanzare in una sala gremita di alte personalità che stavano aspettando solo lei. La semplice acconciatura, ripartita in una coda che scendeva lungo la schiena e in due ciocche che incorniciavano il volto sino al mento, contrastava mirabilmente con lo sfarzo delle vesti. Si avvicinava a testa alta, sporgendo il mento, con un sorriso di compiacimento sulle labbra sottili, gli occhi languidamente socchiusi e il passo svelto e misurato che faceva ondeggiare la yukata, sicché la coppia di cormorani ricamata sui lembi della vestaglia di seta sembrava davvero afferrare col becco dei pesci dalle onde agitate del mare.

Alle sue spalle, Akane sentì Yuki prostrarsi sino a terra mentre lei accennava un rapido inchino col capo, poggiando semplicemente sul materasso la punta delle dita, tese come corde di un koto. Nabiki si inginocchiò davanti a lei sistemandosi le pieghe della vestaglia come fosse un kimono, quindi s'inchinò brevemente a sua volta.

"Benvenuta, sorellina cara. Perdona la mia visita in un'ora tanto inopportuna, ma volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene e non ti mancasse nulla. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Ti ringrazio, Nabiki, sei davvero gentile." Rispose chinando un poco il capo. "La camera è molto confortevole, non mi occorre nulla."

"Hai fatto un bagno caldo?"

"Sì, appena arrivata."

"Ti hanno servito del tè?"

"Sì, era ottimo."

"Immagino tu sia molto stanca, ma desideravo tanto poterti vedere prima di coricarmi, sono passati molti mesi dall'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrate."

"Quasi due anni."

"Oh, te ne ricordi?"

"Come potrei dimenticare i rari momenti in cui ho potuto godere della compagnia delle mie sorelle?"

"Non ti dispiace, allora, se conversiamo un po', da sorella a sorella? Domani sarà impossibile."

"Ne sarei davvero felice." Rispose Akane chinando nuovamente il capo e sforzandosi di mantenere inalterata la piega del suo sorriso.

"Potete ritirarvi, dama Yuki, stasera pettinerò io i capelli ad Akane."

"Sì, mia signora." La dama di compagnia si prostrò fino a terra e si alzò in piedi, sedendosi poi di fianco alla fusuma per distanziarne le ante. Varcò la soglia, s'inginocchiò e si congedò con un nuovo inchino, quindi riaccostò i pannelli.

Akane sollevò lo specchio avanti a sé, imponendosi inutilmente di allentare la stretta sul manico. Nabiki aveva preso posto dietro di lei, il pettine in una mano, una ciocca dei suoi capelli nell'altra. Tale era la finezza con cui prese a pettinarla, che Akane si chiese per un momento se li stesse lisciando davvero.

"Che aria viziata, la stanza non è stata areata a dovere. Domattina darò ordine di punire la servitù. Forse non sai che i castelli hanno tutti il medesimo difetto: un'umidità che ammolla le ossa e un effluvio di aria stantia, quando non addirittura putrida. Me ne sono sempre chiesta il motivo, è uno dei pochi misteri di cui ancora non sono venuta a capo. Ma non credo di essere lontana dalla verità nel ritenere che un odore tanto persistente sia il risultato di generazioni di antenati che sono marciti fra queste mura. Se poi penso che è la fine che faremo anche noi…"

Il tono di Nabiki era carezzevole quanto la lingua bifida di un aspide e indolente come solo la più annoiata delle nobildonne sapeva apparire. Akane poggiò lo specchio sul futon e le mani in grembo, stringendosele l'una con l'altra.

"Davvero trovi l'aria così pesante? Abituata com'ero ad allenarmi ogni giorno nel dojo, per tacere delle locande in cui ho dormito, non vi ho fatto caso."

"Immagino che questo tuo primo viaggio fuori dalla capitale sia stato quanto mai disagevole, posso indovinare il tuo sollievo nell'essere finalmente a Nagoya."

"Naturalmente. Ero quanto mai desiderosa di poter finalmente vedere il castello di famiglia, soprattutto dopo tanti giorni trascorsi sotto la pioggia battente."

"Durante l'autunno le strade diventano difficilmente praticabili, anche quelle maestre, in particolare per i carri. D'inverno, poi, restano sovente bloccate dalla neve: si può rimanere isolati per parecchi mesi."

Akane serrò con maggior vigore la mano destra sulla sinistra, i denti sui denti.

"Fortunatamente non è ciò che accade al castello di nostro padre."

"Fortunatamente. Ma da quel che ho saputo, è ciò che accade a quello di Momoyama. Non mi stupisce, vista la posizione in cui sorge. Sapevi che è a picco sul mare?"

"Me ne hanno accennato. Senz'altro si deve godere di una vista meravigliosa, da lassù."

"Oh, anche da qui, sai? Che ne pensi del nostro castello? Con la luna che brilla stanotte presumo tu te ne sia già fatta un'idea. Dev'esserti sembrato ben poca cosa, se paragonato a quello di Edo."

"Lo trovo magnifico."

"Sul serio? In ogni caso, quando sposerai il giovane Hibiki avrai la possibilità di vivere in un castello magnifico davvero: l'Airone Bianco è una fortezza inespugnabile che non ha eguali."

Il modo in cui sua sorella calcava la pronuncia di alcune parole fin quasi a sillabarle induceva Akane a convogliare forzatamente l'aria in gola. Ma la gola rimaneva testardamente occlusa e non voleva saperne.

"Sì, dicono che la sua bellezza tolga il fiato, quanto la sua imponenza il sonno, almeno a chi tenti di conquistarla…"

"Qualcosa del genere. In ogni caso tu vivrai dall'interno tanto splendore. Forse non godrai della compagnia e delle distrazioni che hanno allietato la tua permanenza a Edo in tutti questi anni, ma dalle sue finestre, seppur anguste, potrai comunque spaziare con la vista sull'oceano e sulle montagne."

"Senza poter mai…" Chiuse gli occhi e si maledisse, mordendosi l'interno di una guancia.

"Naturalmente. Ma del resto, anche a Edo ti era proibito uscire, quindi che differenza potrà fare per te?"

"A Edo potevo almeno godere di alcune distrazioni, come tu stessa hai..."

"Prima dimenticherai il tempo trascorso alla capitale, meglio sarà. Fra poco meno di un mese inizierai una nuova vita e posso assicurarti che sarai anche più strettamente sorvegliata di quanto non lo fossi nella capitale: è bene che inizi subito ad abituarti alla condizione di moglie del futuro daimyo di Momoyama."

"Non vedo il motivo per cui Ryoga dovrebbe farmi sorvegliare, una volta sposati. Nostro padre ha ampiamente dimostrato di meritare la fiducia che lo shogun ha riposto in lui, grazie anche ai matrimoni che tu e Kasumi avete contratto con dei fudai daimyo."

"Ma lui resta pur sempre un tozama daimyo. Se Kasumi e io possiamo vivere al di fuori di Edo, se i figli che avremo eviteranno la reclusione che noi abbiamo patito, lo dobbiamo unicamente al lignaggio dei nostri mariti. Tuttavia, rimaniamo sempre figlie di un tozama daimyo."

"Ma se nostro padre viene elevato al rango di fudai daimyo…"

"Suvvia, non riempirti la testolina di vane speranze, è per il tuo bene che lo dico. Anche se fosse, cosa cambierebbe, in definitiva? Il nostro unico dovere è quello di obbedire incondizionatamente al nostro signore e sacrificare la vita per lui, se occorre. Fosse per loro, anche più e più volte. E poi, ovvio, partorire figli, possibilmente maschi." Il pettine trattenne a mezz'aria una ciocca. "O forse hai ancora l'ardire di pretendere qualcosa di più?"

Si rese conto di non aver prontamente risposto quando fu troppo tardi per farlo.

"Naturalmente no."

"Bene, mi fa piacere che tu ti sia finalmente persuasa a sposarti. Ricordo ancora il luminoso mattino in cui hai manifestato a nostro padre il tuo rifiuto di unirti a Ryoga, non puoi immaginare quanto tu sia sprofondata nel ridicolo, in quel momento. E poco importa che allora avessi solo… quanto? Undici anni? Nostro padre non si è mai scordato della tua inaspettata quanto inammissibile presunzione, quel giorno ti sei marchiata a fuoco da sola. Ovviamente la notizia è trapelata e per quanto il nostro amato genitore abbia cercato di far credere al tuo futuro suocero che una simile diceria fosse del tutto priva di fondamento, stai pure tranquilla che sarà il primo motivo che indurrà Hibiki Souzen a tenerti costantemente sotto osservazione. Non sia mai che dovessi recare disonore, in qualsiasi modo, al loro casato."

Un sapore acidulo premeva contro il palato. Il tono lezioso di Nabiki non lasciava dubbi sul sorriso di aperta soddisfazione ancorato all'ovale del volto di cui la sorella andava tanto fiera.

"Sono passati quasi dieci anni, ho smesso da tempo di essere la ragazzina che osava alzare lo sguardo per sfidare quello paterno."

"Fuori, può darsi. Ma dentro?"

"Ho sputato sangue in quel dojo per dimostrare di essere all'altezza di Ryoga, cos'altro potrebbero volere?"

"Che chinassi il capo e non solo esteriormente. E poi, chi può dirlo, evitare forse che tu possa uscire nottetempo dal castello per avventurarti chissà dove…"

Akane riuscì a dominare la reazione impulsiva del corpo evitando di irrigidirsi, ma non poté evitare al respiro di arrestarsi.

"Non hanno più alcun motivo… di dubitare della mia lealtà e obbedienza…"

Una risatina soffice, infusa di indulgenza.

"Se avessi acquisito io le abilità che il maestro Happosai ti ha insegnato, l'avrei fatto, sai? Avrei approfittato dell'oscurità per lasciare di tanto in tanto la residenza di Edo ed esplorare il mondo circostante." Stava sorridendo fino a mostrare tutti i denti, lo sentiva. Sorrideva e le perforava la nuca con lo sguardo. Poteva quasi vederla, quella luce intrisa di gioia perversa che immancabilmente accompagnava l'espressione trionfante. In un attimo il suo orecchio fu a portata del suo sibilo. "Anzi, se fossi stata al tuo posto, non mi sarei lasciata sfuggire l'opportunità di non tornare più…"

Akane si voltò bruscamente verso di lei.

"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? E se qualcuno ti avesse udita?"

"Dovresti vedere la tua faccia. Sei talmente terrorizzata all'idea, da manifestare palesemente il tuo timore. Devo dedurne che non hai imparato granché, a Edo. Ormai dovresti essere in grado di dissimulare abilmente le tue emozioni, non così sciocca da farne mostra. In ogni caso, non hai motivo di stare in apprensione: Hatsue vigila affinché nessuno ci ascolti equivocando i nostri discorsi."

"Hatsue è…"

"Un'ombra. Leale. Silenziosa. Invisibile. Proprio come noi. L'unica differenza è che noi indossiamo pesanti indumenti di seta, mentre lei è alleggerita dalla sua condizione di serva e può muoversi liberamente."

Fu Akane, questa volta, a sorridere come se avesse ascoltato le sciocchezze di un bambino.

"Proprio perché è una serva, credevo andasse dove tu le ordinassi di andare…"

"Ma se un giorno decidesse di non far ritorno, nessuno se ne accorgerebbe, nessuno la troverebbe. Proprio come te, è in grado di passare del tutto inosservata, se lo vuole."

Sentì il sorriso vacillare e lo ampliò. "Come puoi credere che io…"

"Suvvia, Akane, cosa ti avrebbe insegnato il venerabile Happosai in tutti questi anni? Non penso che un maestro della sua levatura si sia limitato ad addestrarti all'uso della naginata, quella è un'arma che qualunque donna samurai è in grado di maneggiare. Considerando le pretese del nobile Souzen per sposare suo figlio, immagino che dopo dodici anni tu sappia padroneggiare praticamente qualunque tipo di arma. E anche di scomparire alla vista, addirittura di volare, se lo volessi, come fanno i ninja."

"Credo che le tue spie ti abbiano male informata, Nabiki, simili enormità…"

"Te le ha insegnate a dispetto degli ordini di nostro padre, non è così? È rimasto tanto impressionato dal tuo talento, si è affezionato a tal punto a te, da impartirti un'istruzione marziale senza pari. E purtroppo, non posso assicurarti di essere l'unica a saperlo, forse anche il nobile Souzen ne è al corrente. Un altro motivo per non perderti mai di vista."

Il sorriso della sorella era una falce che spaccava il viso. Il proprio era sul punto di frantumarsi e lo mutò rapidamente in accondiscendenza.

"Nabiki, il mio maestro ha soltanto ritenuto fosse il caso che io apprendessi qualcosa che mi permettesse di essere meglio accolta nella famiglia del mio futuro marito, in modo da rendermi non semplicemente utile e degna, ma indispensabile. Tuttavia il mio addestramento non ha comportato tecniche tanto avanzate come quelle da te citate, nonostante il venerabile Happosai sia stato egli stesso un ninja, molto tempo fa."

Nabiki la osservò a lungo, reclinando appena la testa di lato, senza mai smettere di sorriderle. Il tipico sorriso di derisione con cui la sorella palesava al suo interlocutore quanto fossero puerili i suoi tentativi di coprire la verità con le menzogne. So cosa hai fatto, sorellina, è inutile che neghi. Lo so bene.

"Spesso penso che nostro padre abbia commesso un'imprudenza. Pur di imparentarsi col nobile Hibiki ha ceduto alla sua insensata richiesta, invece avrebbe dovuto farti sposare Ryoga quando avevi sedici anni. Cercare di piegarti adesso, a vent'anni, significa trovarsi nella condizione di doverti prima o poi rinchiudere. O peggio, costringerti a fare seppuku."

Il sorriso di Akane agonizzò sino a spegnersi.

"Come puoi parlarmi in questo modo? Ti ho già detto che non…"

"Non darai loro alcun motivo per farlo? Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, anche meglio di Kasumi che ti ha fatto da madre. L'acqua di una sorgente trova sempre la strada per la superficie."

"Cosa vorresti…?" Akane serrò maggiormente i denti, costringendosi a respirare a fondo e lentamente. "Entro poche settimane mi sposerò e tu paventi il mio suicidio?"

"Nostro padre non tarderà a metterti alla prova, per non parlare del nobile Souzen. Mi auguro davvero che tu abbia imparato la lezione più importante in questa vita, altrimenti tutto ciò che il maestro Happosai ti ha insegnato sarà stato inutile."

Akane tese gli angoli della bocca nello sforzo di un sorriso paziente.

"Ho imparato ad accettare il mio karma, Nabiki, sta' tranquilla."

"Cos'è accaduto dieci anni fa? Perché sei improvvisamente cambiata dal giorno alla notte?"

Impallidì. Avvertì il sangue defluire via dalla pelle del viso come se le avessero aperto un foro dietro la nuca, quindi non sussistevano dubbi. Né li ebbe la sua adorata sorella su una reazione che lei aveva certamente previsto: Nabiki amava spiazzare l'avversario ormai convinto di aver avuto la meglio e chiuso la questione. Akane si rimproverò mentalmente, dandosi della sciocca per non aver impedito al suo corpo di rispondere prima della sua lingua, sapeva bene che nessun discorso veniva concluso senza che la sorella ne uscisse vittoriosa. Lo sapeva, eppure si era lasciata sorprendere. Riuscì almeno a non inghiottire e al prezzo di uno sforzo indicibile a non far appassire il proprio sorriso.

"Non è accaduto nulla di particolare, Nabiki, perché me lo chiedi ancora? È stato solo un attimo di follia da parte di una ragazzina che nella sua ingenuità era convinta di poter decidere della propria vita. Ti ho già spiegato che il credere di essere la preferita di nostro padre mi aveva indotto a illudermi sino a innalzare convinzioni senza fondamento. Avevo solo undici anni, dopotutto, e quando ero stata informata bruscamente del mio fidanzamento con Ryoga nessuno ha pensato fosse il caso di persuadermi ad accettarlo, mi è stato soltanto imposto come tale e tu mi conosci: un tempo non amavo mi si imponesse nulla, per questo ho reagito a quel modo."

La sorella avvicinò tanto le palpebre da far scomparire il riverbero della lanterna dai suoi occhi.

"Vuoi farmi davvero credere che il giorno in cui hai compromesso seriamente la tua vita nulla ti ha spinto ad agire in quel modo tanto sconsiderato? Hai fatto mostra del tuo vero temperamento senza che alcunché ti spingesse a farlo?".

"Assolutamente."

Nabiki la squadrò con studiata lentezza, scendendo dal volto fino alle mani, che ancora teneva strette in grembo sino a far sbiancare le nocche, per poi risalire di nuovo al volto. Studiava un nuovo esemplare di sorella minore e sorrideva, trionfante della sua scoperta, fin quasi a dividere la faccia in due metà.

"Voltati, finisco di pettinarti i capelli."

Akane ubbidì e tornò a darle le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e ordinando a se stessa di respirare normalmente. Era certa di non averla affatto convinta, neppure di averle instillato un pallido dubbio e appena ne avesse avuto l'opportunità sarebbe tornata senza dubbio all'attacco. Erano anni che tentava di estirparle con ogni mezzo quello che riteneva un segreto. Ogni volta che avevano modo di incontrarsi Nabiki non mancava mai di approfittarne per tenderle un'esca. Chiedergliene il motivo era stato fruttuoso come far crescere un abete in un orto: Nabiki aveva minimizzato adducendo come scusa che di tutte le sue conoscenze, lei restava quella apparentemente più facile da indagare e allo stesso tempo la più sfuggente. Semplicemente, non sopportava l'idea che una persona a lei così vicina riuscisse a custodire un segreto senza che ne sapesse nulla. Non aveva importanza che questo mistero fosse un'inezia, era inammissibile per lei non essere a conoscenza del più insulso dettaglio di tutto ciò che la circondava e anche di quello su cui ancora non aveva posato gli occhi.

Lei sì che era stata convincente. Akane aveva sorseggiato le sue parole come si beveva ogni sera quelle di Yuki, dal momento che ciò che Nabiki aveva ammesso combaciava perfettamente col suo carattere. Dunque, benché conoscesse perfettamente l'ambizione che guidava ogni suo gesto, non avrebbe avuto un motivo valido per dubitare della sua esibizione. Ma proprio perché erano cresciute insieme, sapeva che fidarsi di quella maschera plasmata ad arte sul volto candido equivaleva a consegnarsi nella mani di un oni. Se solo Kasumi fosse stata lì con loro, quel pesante drappo di silenzio non avrebbe accresciuto l'ansia che iniziava a mordere lo stomaco.

"Non mi hai dato notizie di nostra sorella, è già arrivata?"

"Si metterà in viaggio appena sarà in condizione di farlo." Nabiki posò il pettine sul futon e si alzò, avanzando a passo leggero e spedito verso la porta. Akane la seguì con lo sguardo, confusa.

"Non sta bene? È ammalata?"

La sorella si voltò con un sospiro, le labbra distese in un sorriso amaro.

"Rassegnazione e dolore, ecco da cosa è scandita la nostra vita. Non dalle stagioni, non dai cambi d'abito, ma da sofferenza e rinuncia. Non lo immagini, sorella cara? Daichi ha trovato un nuovo motivo per essere scontento di lei."

"Cosa le ha fatto?" La voce le uscì esile dalle labbra, nel presagire la risposta.

"Siamo come le pedine del gioco del Go, sorellina, che nostro padre posiziona strategicamente. E che a volte possono essere divorate dagli avversari. O dagli alleati."

Improvvisamente le braccia divennero inerti e pesanti come rami morti. Le parve che il corpo fosse collassato sulle ginocchia su cui sedeva, le mani rovesciate in grembo come a chiedere una supplica.

"Verremo sempre tacciate di essere pedine nere, per quanto grandi siano i nostri sforzi di essere considerate pedine bianche. Accettalo, Akane. Nessuna mancanza, nemmeno la più insignificante, ci sarà perdonata."

Persa fra le pieghe delle proprie dita, riusciva solo a pensare che avrebbe potuto fare praticamente qualunque cosa, con quelle mani. Qualunque.

"Potrebbe avere tutti i figli che vuole da altre donne. Potrebbe adottare i suoi nipoti, se non riesce ad averne. Perché si accanisce su di lei?"

"Non sei così sveglia come pensavo, sorellina. È evidente, il perché."

Akane schiacciò le palpebre e si piantò a fondo le unghie nei palmi. Il filo di voce avrebbe tradito la collera e rischiato di far traboccare la frustrazione, ma lo fece uscire ugualmente: voleva sentire una conferma di cui non aveva bisogno.

"È sempre stata solo una scusa, la sua, vero?"

"Naturalmente. Quell'omuncolo privo di cervello usa nostra sorella per sfogare le sue insoddisfazioni, approfittando anche del fatto che lei non ne fa parola con nostro padre per non compromettere la loro alleanza. Più lei tace e sopporta, più lui si sente libero di maltrattarla."

"Pensi davvero che Kasumi sarà in condizione di viaggiare?"

"Credo di sì, questa volta non l'ha picchiata troppo duramente, evidentemente si sta stancando. E questo, se possibile, è anche peggio."

Akane alzò il volto di scatto, mostrando apertamente lo stupore che dilagava sul viso. Nabiki aveva ragione. Se Daichi si fosse stancato di Kasumi, avrebbe anche potuto…

"Verrà anche lui al matrimonio, vero?"

Sentì Nabiki sospirare con gravità, prima di rispondere. Doveva aver intuito quale sproposito le aveva attraversato la mente.

"È in viaggio alla testa di un esercito per sedare le rivolte contadine scoppiate nel feudo che ha appena ereditato, non verrà alle tue nozze. Buonanotte, Akane, buon riposo."

* * *

><p>Grazie, Nabiki, dormirò serenamente adesso, stai pure tranquilla, mai tradirò il sonno in favore di una veglia tormentata: domattina mi sveglierò riposata come non mi accadeva ormai da troppo tempo. E grazie, grazie dal profondo del cuore per la tua visita, sei stata davvero gentile e premurosa. Come posso ripagarti?<p>

_Strozzandoti, magari._

Akane portò un braccio a coprire gli occhi per schermarli dalla luce ancora accesa della lanterna. Il futon era morbido e il cuscino anche. Erano i pensieri a essere duri e acuminati come punte di frecce. Si erano conficcati nel cervello un giorno di tanti anni prima e da allora non era più riuscita a estirparli. Anzi, erano andati aumentando e quella sera Nabiki li aveva spinti ancora più a fondo.

Nelle sue lettere, Kasumi non si stancava mai di tessere le lodi di un matrimonio che sarebbe stato perfetto, se solo avesse donato al marito la gioia di un figlio. Nessuna allusione, neanche minima, a eventuali problemi coniugali. Se non fosse stato per quell'aspide di Nabiki non avrebbe mai immaginato quale regione infernale del Jigoku il padre avesse costretto la primogenita a percorrere. Erano state le visite sempre più rare di Kasumi a suggerirle inizialmente che qualcosa non andava. Era stato il pensiero improvviso che stesse appassendo anzitempo, a farle nascere i primi sospetti: lo sguardo perso e vacuo, svuotato di quella luce che aveva fatto perdere il sonno al monaco Tofu, le mani che teneva quasi del tutto nascoste sotto le ampie maniche del kimono ma il cui tremolio non le sfuggiva. Non le aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva imparato a non chiederne più. Anche nella certezza che nessuno le stesse spiando, come qualsiasi samurai Kasumi avrebbe minimizzato piena di imbarazzo per una domanda così indiscreta, cambiando poi rapidamente argomento con uno dei suoi sorrisi sempre più tirati. Non riusciva a scorgere il fondo della sua angoscia, ma nel pozzo in cui il padre l'aveva gettata non penetrava la luce. E tuttavia, sembrava incapace di fare a meno di rovesciarle addosso una cascata di parole vuote. Anche le sue lettere erano così: fiumi di niente con cui credeva di travolgere la verità, forse nella segreta speranza che prima o poi annegasse. Peccato tornasse immancabile a galla e non c'era menzogna in grado di trattenerla sul fondo.

Akane si morse il labbro. Se solo glielo avessero chiesto, avrebbe potuto mettere la parola fine alla sventura della sorella senza che alcuno sospettasse di lei. Ma ci sarebbe riuscita davvero? Per tanti anni Happosai l'aveva allenata strenuamente, ma un vero combattimento non l'aveva mai sostenuto. Quando sarebbe stato il momento, avrebbe fatto uso delle sue conoscenze? Sbuffò dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, senza tuttavia riuscire ad arginare la valanga di pensieri che rotolava lungo i pendii della mente. Forse, se si fosse trovata quella carogna di Daichi davanti, sì, ci sarebbe riuscita: le sarebbe stato sufficiente immaginare tutto quello che Kasumi era stata costretta a subire. Tremava al pensiero di ricevere, un giorno, una missiva di Nabiki che l'informava che per la loro amata sorella…

Sollevò il braccio adagiato sugli occhi e lo sbatté con forza sul materasso. Nabiki. A cosa mirava? La teneva costantemente al corrente di ciò che accadeva in famiglia, di persona o per iscritto, riuscendo evidentemente a far sì che le sue lettere non fossero intercettate e aperte da alcuno. Ma perché si dava pensiero di informarla? Cosa ne ricavava? Non aveva dubbi che avesse un qualche scopo e a confermare i suoi dubbi era stata proprio Kasumi nella sua ultima visita, solo pochi mesi prima. Le disse di essere in pellegrinaggio verso non ricordava quale santuario e dal momento che passava poco distante, aveva pensato di fare una deviazione. Era stato allora che Akane si era ricreduta sull'apparente arrendevolezza, nonché ingenuità, della sorella: il viaggio era probabilmente una scusa escogitata allo scopo di poterla incontrare. E per la prima e unica volta nella sua vita, aveva avuto modo di parlare con la vera Kasumi.

Nabiki è divorata dall'ambizione, le aveva sussurrato nell'unica occasione favorevole che si era presentata. Non la credo capace di danneggiarci volontariamente, ma non escludo che possa usarci per i suoi fini. Guardati da lei, Akane.

Strinse i pugni e si morse l'interno della guancia. Le sembrava incredibile, eppure Nabiki non sembrava sospettare nulla. O forse era solo ciò che dava a vedere.

Di nuovo poggiò il braccio sul viso per coprire gli occhi. Nonostante fossero trascorsi quasi due anni dall'ultima volta che si erano riviste, Nabiki si era preoccupata quasi unicamente di esacerbare un disagio e un'inquietudine così acuti che erano mesi ormai che aveva scambiato la notte col giorno. Dormiva poco e dormiva male. Le notti erano popolate di incubi che faticava a dimenticare e di sogni che avrebbe voluto vivere. Uno, in particolare, era quello che si era ritrovata ad aspettare quasi con impazienza e a temere insieme, sicché ogni giorno, sin dal momento del risveglio, doveva compiere uno sforzo al limite dell'umano per impedire al minimo gesto di lasciar trapelare ciò che la notte aveva recato con sé. Se Nabiki ne avesse avuto sentore, l'avrebbe usato contro di lei? Il giorno delle nozze si avvicinava e sua sorella sembrava godere della sua insofferenza. Perché? Era l'unica ad aver intuito che avrebbe desiderato essere in qualsiasi parte del mondo, anche la più inospitale, purché non fosse Momoyama? Era l'unica ad aver scoperto delle sue sempre più frequenti fughe notturne da Edo? Quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a dominare i suoi inconcepibili desideri? Doveva ammetterlo, anche solo per mettere a tacere almeno una delle miriadi di voci che si accavallano nel tentativo di conquistare la cima delle sue preoccupazioni: era impensabile che riuscisse a ingannare ancora per molto gli occhi esperti di suo padre o del suo futuro suocero o persino di Ryoga. Non erano bastati dieci anni e l'autodisciplina che il maestro le aveva inculcato a suon di bastonate, per farla diventare una samurai fin nel midollo. O anche solo per far sì che apparisse tale almeno esteriormente.

L'avrebbero scoperta, oh sì, era solo questione di tempo. Suo padre o il nobile Souzen o entrambi l'avrebbero messa costantemente alla prova, sì, l'avrebbero attirata in un tranello dopo l'altro e lei sarebbe presto o tardi caduta in trappola, perché lei non era astuta come Nabiki, né rassegnata come Kasumi: delle sorelle Tendo lei era quella che non riusciva nemmeno a dissimulare il minimo fastidio, che apriva la bocca prima di pensare, che le atroci punizioni e gli sguardi di riprovazione non erano riusciti a far desistere il corpo dal parlare in sua vece. Lei era quella che non aveva mai sufficiente autocontrollo né lo avrebbe mai avuto, non riusciva a sorridere gaiamente quando era tediata o stanca o irritata, non riusciva a frenare l'impazienza quando il suo maestro le annunciava che le avrebbe insegnato una nuova tecnica marziale, lei era quella che – i kami la fulminassero ove si trovava – osava manifestare coi gesti o con la parola ciò che nasceva nel cuore, qualunque sciocchezza fosse. Era colei che aveva nemmeno tanto segretamente in odio coloro che mostravano una faccia quando dietro la nuca ne nascondevano un'altra, che imitava gli atteggiamenti altrui perché a lei non venivano spontanei, che non si capacitava dell'imbarazzo che suscitava, che faceva solo finta di piegarsi al volere paterno. Lei era quella che detestava specchiarsi perché quando trovava il coraggio di farlo, era la Rassegnazione, era la Sconfitta che guardava, non la sua immagine.

_(Cos'è accaduto dieci anni fa? Perché sei improvvisamente cambiata dal giorno alla notte?)_

Si alzò a sedere di slancio, una mano premuta sulla bocca, il respiro affannoso, solo la Dea Sole sapeva perché. No, lo sapeva anche lei, il perché. E se non stava attenta prima o poi l'avrebbe saputo anche Nabiki. Non fosse stata la sorella infida che era già all'epoca, probabilmente si sarebbe confidata con lei. Ma Nabiki, la nobildonna che si fingeva un'annoiata sperperatrice di ricchezze, un frivolo pavone dedito unicamente ai piaceri, era esattamente ciò che nessuno sospettava che fosse. Allora era poco più di una ragazzina, come lei, ma già manifestava tutti i sintomi della futura samurai attenta ai minimi dettagli senza darlo a intendere, che fingeva disinteresse quando non vedeva l'ora di saperne di più, che teneva ben stretto il cordolo del suo sacchetto di monete, che contava e ricontava per essere certa che non diminuissero mai. L'avrebbe ascoltata con viva partecipazione, ne era certa, e avrebbero riso insieme a lei dell'accaduto, imbarazzata. Poi sarebbe corsa dal padre a riferirgli ogni cosa. E lei avrebbe perso il suo adorato maestro per sempre.

Sollevò le ginocchia sotto la coperta finché poté posarvi sopra le braccia e sostenersi la fronte con una mano. Quella notte. Incredibile come, a distanza di tanti anni, la ricordasse ancora abbastanza bene, se tentava di richiamarla alla memoria. I dettagli che erano andati sfumando li aveva col tempo colmati a forza di sognarla e risognarla e a un certo punto aveva perso di vista il confine fra i ricordi reali e quelli creati dalla sua fantasia. Pur tuttavia, gli eventi salienti li rammentava nitidamente.

La canicola scioglieva la pelle, quell'estate. La liquefaceva in egual misura di giorno come di notte, durante la quale l'umidità raggiungeva vette così elevate che il futon si inzuppava di sudore. E il padre le aveva annunciato che avrebbe sposato Hibiki Ryoga. Anzi, erano addirittura fidanzati già da tre anni e lei non ne aveva mai saputo nulla. Acuto e impellente, il bisogno di immergersi in una tinozza d'acqua fredda, o nello stagno placido del giardino, era diventato irrefrenabile e aveva abbandonato il letto.

Un lato della veranda interna della dimora di Edo era illuminato dal chiarore lunare, così intenso da poter distinguere agevolmente le piante nel giardino. E da permettere a una guardia di notare lei, se l'avesse attraversato. Allora, non era ancora in grado di 'sparire alla vista' o 'confondersi col paesaggio circostante', come il suo maestro chiamava quella tecnica di cui l'avrebbe messa a parte solo molto tempo dopo. Allora, aveva dovuto percorrere il tratto di loggia all'ombra, passando davanti al dojo.

Ricordava di aver pensato di riuscire a muoversi con tale accortezza che nemmeno il suo maestro l'avrebbe udita, ne era stata risibilmente convinta: la tecnica del passo felpato dei ninja era una delle prime che le aveva insegnato. Ricordava il frinire incessante delle cicale, la brezza rovente che strozzava il respiro, le ante della porta della palestra non perfettamente accostate. Si era fermata. Peggio ancora, si era voltata, le aveva fissate ed era tornata indietro. Per la sua curiosità insaziabile, perché sperava di scoprire qualcosa che mandasse in frantumi la monotonia della sua vita passata, presente e futura, perché era un'avventata irrecuperabile.

Si era acquattata e si era avvicinata allo spiraglio tanto da poter cacciare un'occhiata all'interno e le ci erano voluti istanti lunghi come la sua breve vita per abituare l'occhio all'oscurità, ma alla fine era riuscita a scorgere una figura minuta e canuta che se ne stava seduta a gambe incrociate al centro della palestra e annuiva gravemente. Il suo maestro stava parlando con qualcuno. Si era allora spostata un poco di lato, per poter inquadrare l'interlocutore che evidentemente gli sedeva davanti.

Non riuscì mai a ricordare con chiarezza cosa accadde esattamente. Era sicura di non aver avvertito i suoi passi, eppure doveva aver corso, se non addirittura saltato. Un salto smisurato, impossibile, kamisama. Le ante si erano spalancate all'improvviso e lei era riuscita soltanto a risucchiare l'aria, prima che il buio la inghiottisse. Si era ritrovata riversa sul pavimento del dojo, la faccia premuta contro le assi di legno da una mano enorme e il corpo che, come d'incanto, non le rispondeva più.

Ricordava il suo maestro, seduto davanti a lei a gambe e braccia incrociate, gli occhietti infossati nel volto raggrinzito. Era stato l'altro a prendersi il disturbo di scaraventarla dentro la palestra e schiacciarla nella posizione in cui era atterrata. Tutto era avvenuto con tale repentinità, che il cuore aveva scambiato il petto per un tamburo da guerra e la paura aveva offuscato gli occhi. Si era affrettata a balbettare fra le lacrime incipienti perdonatemi maestro, perdonatemi, non intendevo spiare, perdonatemi, senza nemmeno aspettare che lui le desse il permesso di parlare. Cos'altro ricordava che il panico non avesse confuso e i sogni successivi alterato? Le parole di Happosai erano scivolate via come l'acqua di un ruscello sulle rocce. Rammentava solo che aveva intimato a colui che la teneva bloccata di lasciarla andare immediatamente, perché lei era la terzogenita del clan Tendo, il motivo per cui viveva lì.

Ricordava una mano callosa che si stringeva intorno al collo e la sollevava da terra come se la sua yukata non avesse contenuto alcun corpo. Le parole del suo interlocutore, ah no, quelle non le aveva dimenticate. Quelle se le era incise nel cervello con la punta di una wakizashi. Allevi galline, adesso? Aveva chiesto sarcastico ad Happosai con un accento strano. L'averla umiliata sbattendola al suolo come la più infima delle serve era già bruciante, ma perseverare con quella sua lingua da bifolco era intollerabile. Non l'aveva nemmeno visto in faccia, eppure giurò a denti stretti, la voce che usciva stridula, che gli avrebbe staccato la testa. Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio avevano riso. Entrambi. Il suo maestro sommessamente, l'altro quasi fragorosamente. L'umiliazione, allora, era diventata tanto annichilente che quasi non si era resa conto che l'interlocutore senza volto le aveva premuto un punto dietro il collo e l'aveva lasciata andare.

Padrona nuovamente del suo corpo, si era accasciata sulle ginocchia e si era prostrata fino a toccare il pavimento con la fronte, implorando la clemenza del suo maestro e pregando dentro di sé di potersi vendicare un giorno dell'inaudito affronto subito, dimentica che Happosai era in grado di udire la sua mente. Non pensarci nemmeno, bambina mia, ti scorderai di questa notte o io mi dimenticherò dell'affetto che nutro per te. Questo, più o meno, si era sentita dire dal venerabile Happosai. L'inaudibile. Eppure aveva risposto che sì, avrebbe dimenticato ogni cosa, non foss'altro perché amava il suo maestro quasi quanto suo padre e nel suo cuore era certa che non stesse tramando nulla contro la sua famiglia. No, bambina, non sto tramando nulla. L'uomo alle tue spalle è uno _youkaihanta_ e ha bisogno del mio aiuto, tutto qui. Quando avrà preso ciò per cui è venuto, se ne andrà e non lo rivedremo più. Torna nella tua stanza, adesso, domattina ti spiegherò meglio.

Uno _youkaihanta_. Uno che ammazzava demoni per professione. Diversamente dai monaci esorcisti, che sradicavano gli spiriti maligni dai corpi degli esseri umani posseduti, gli _youkaihanta_ si diceva cacciassero demoni in carne e ossa. Non credeva esistessero davvero.

Alzandosi in piedi dopo aver ringraziato il suo maestro, si era voltata appena verso quella rara specie di essere umano ed evitando di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui si era congedata con un rapido inchino, per poi allontanarsi senza fretta. Non sarebbe andata a dormire. Avrebbe atteso dietro la shoji socchiusa della sua camera che quell'essere spregevole uscisse dal dojo per poterlo vedere in faccia. Non aveva dubbi, lo avrebbe ammazzato un giorno, mettendo a tacere quel tono sprezzante e sarcastico con cui le aveva saturato le orecchie: se era venuto per prendere qualcosa ad Happosai, sarebbe tornato a restituirgliela, prima o poi. Così si era inginocchiata sul tatami, ma non aveva dovuto attendere a lungo, l'aveva visto uscire poco dopo essere rientrata.

Akane poggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia. Era come se l'avesse davanti in quel momento. Che le palpebre fossero abbassate o meno sugli occhi, il suo profilo era di fronte a lei, dritto e sfrontato che incedeva fra i rami del ciliegio e quelli dell'acero, lui e quelle sue vesti assurde. Camminava a passo sicuro attraverso il giardino inondato di luce, avanzando come se volesse incenerire le piante con lo sguardo accigliato, finché l'aveva sollevato verso la volta stellata.

Una flessione delle gambe, le braccia nude e tornite che si distanziavano appena dal corpo e il bifolco youkaihanta si era librato nell'aria, leggero come i ciuffi dei soffioni che lei si divertiva a disperdere nel vento. Stava volando, quella era la definizione giusta. E lei era rimasta così abbagliata dalla stupefacente facilità con cui quell'individuo era saltato sul tetto della sua dimora, come se i kami gli avessero fatto dono di un corpo senza peso, che lì per lì neppure si era chiesta come mai nessun samurai di guardia si fosse accorto di lui. No, in quell'istante in cui rapita seguiva i suoi movimenti, era riuscita soltanto a pensare che avrebbe imparato quella tecnica a qualsiasi costo. E nel ripetersi quel pensiero come una nenia, era uscita dalla sua stanza ed era rimasta a bocca aperta a fissare la figura che di spalle si stagliava contro il cielo notturno, solo per vederlo voltarsi all'improvviso verso di lei. Era immediatamente arretrata all'ombra del portico, chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad accorgersi, di nuovo, della sua presenza, quindi si era sporta un poco e solo allora si era resa conto che non temeva di essere visto, perché nessun samurai stava di certo sorvegliando l'abitazione: come aveva immobilizzato lei semplicemente toccandole un punto del collo, così doveva aver fatto con le sentinelle tutt'attorno alla casa. No, forse aveva fatto anche di più, forse le aveva addormentate. O uccise.

Quando l'aveva visto lanciarsi dalla cima del tetto aveva sussultato, come ridestata da un sogno, e aveva pensato che Happosai non le avrebbe mai insegnato a diventare fatua come una libellula: quella, probabilmente, era una di quelle tecniche che le sarebbero rimaste precluse. Non era giusto, si era detta incamminandosi verso l'ingresso della casa, non era giusto, si era ripetuta iniziando a correre nel viale d'accesso, non era per niente giusto, aveva urlato alla sua mente uscendo in strada nonostante fosse a piedi scalzi e indossasse solo una leggera yukata. Aveva degnato appena di un'occhiata i samurai che giacevano accasciati a terra, il tempo di constatare che respiravano ancora. Poi, aveva iniziato a seguire quell'uomo malvestito che saltava di tetto in tetto. Era la prima volta che lasciava la sua dimora da sola e di notte. E non avrebbe più smesso.

Di quell'inseguimento folle ricordava solo di essersi persa in fretta fra i vicoli della città e altrettanto in fretta aveva perso di vista l'unica persona – sempre che di essere umano si trattasse – che poteva svelarle il segreto di quella portentosa abilità. Aveva provato a tornare indietro, ma le stradicciole sembravano tutte uguali e di bussare all'uscio di qualcuno per chiedere aiuto non se ne parlava, non se voleva conservare la pelle che il padre le avrebbe strappato via a frustate, una volta saputo ciò che aveva fatto. E il panico, alla fine, si era fatto strada nelle sue viscere fino a paralizzarle il pensiero e arrestare le gambe. Si era ritrovata in mezzo a un crocevia, senza più sapere che direzione prendere e coi piedi che le dolevano.

Era stato allora che una mano era sbucata dal nulla per tapparle la bocca e un braccio le aveva circondato la vita staccandola dal suolo. Stava volando. Si era ritrovata a guardare dall'alto i tetti di Edo, con lo stomaco finito in fondo ai piedi che si dibattevano nel vuoto e il cuore schizzato in gola.

Quando finalmente aveva di nuovo sentito qualcosa di solido sotto di sé, le gambe le tremavano talmente che appena l'uomo aveva allentato la presa, lei si era accasciata e se non avesse continuato a sostenerla per la vita sarebbe caduta dal tetto. Sì, era sulla cima di un tetto, seduta in equilibrio precario sulla linea di colmo, a tenersi il petto che si alzava e si abbassava, senza il coraggio di muoversi. Poco importa, ci aveva pensato lui: con la stessa mano con cui le aveva sigillato le labbra, le aveva afferrato la faccia costringendola a voltarsi.

Akane sollevò il viso, poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi, rievocando ancora una volta la sensazione del contatto gelido della neve contro il palato, quando da bambina amava affondare le mani nella neve fresca e se ne riempiva la bocca, finendo per intorpidirsi la lingua e congelarsi le dita. Nell'istante in cui si era ritrovata i suoi occhi davanti, le era sembrato di sprofondare nella neve morbida e di trovare sotto la neve uno strato di ghiaccio duro. In quell'attimo era stata la sua mente a restare intorpidita, il suo corpo a rimanere congelato.

Stupida mocciosa, ce l'hai un cervello in quella testolina? Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi indignata, invece aveva continuato semplicemente a fissarlo, inebetita, riuscendo solo a pensare che avesse un viso splendido, nonostante i capelli lasciati crescere incolti e quella treccia che scendeva lungo il collo. O forse, proprio per l'insieme. Aveva un bel naso e una bella bocca, con tutti i denti. Ma quelle iridi… Allora si era resa conto che la stava fissando come probabilmente fissava i demoni un attimo prima di squartarli: ebbro di intento omicida. Gli aveva artigliato la mano con le sue, ordinandogli di lasciarla andare, che non si azzardasse più a toccarla.

Lui aveva aumentato la pressione delle dita, ruvide, sulle sue guance. Poi l'aveva lasciata andare di colpo e tanto rudemente da sbilanciarla all'indietro, poco c'era mancato che scivolasse lungo uno spiovente. Alzati, le aveva ringhiato ergendosi in piedi, in perfetto equilibrio sulla linea di colmo. No, aveva ribattuto lei, prima devi insegnarmi la tecnica del volo. Alzati, o ti sollevo di peso e ti riporto nella tua casa a testa in giù. Ho. Detto. Di. No, aveva scandito a denti stretti, arretrando con le gambe intralciate dai lembi della vestaglia. L'uomo era scattato improvvisamente in avanti e le aveva afferrato una caviglia. Rimembrava di aver urlato e di aver tentato di calciarlo, ma lo youkaihanta era stato lesto a stringere le dita attorno al collo e a sollevarla in aria. E più lei aveva tentato di riempirlo di calci, più lui aveva aumentato la presa. Era stato quando non era più riuscita a distinguere le stelle in un manto che era diventato uniformemente nero, che aveva smesso di opporre resistenza. Neanche il tempo di riacquistare la vista, che se l'era caricata su una spalla e aveva ripreso a saltare di tetto in tetto.

Fammi scendere, lasciami! Gli aveva urlato. Ma si era rivelato inutile, così come era stato inutile tempestargli di pugni la schiena o scalciare le gambe, almeno finché non gli aveva agguantato la treccia e non l'aveva tirata fin quasi a strappargliela. Solo allora si era arrestato su un altro tetto vomitando i peggiori insulti. Sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto appena le avesse permesso di poggiare i piedi sulle tegole: le avrebbe premuto chissà quale punto del collo per immobilizzarla e se la sarebbe di nuovo buttata in spalla.

Fermo, aspetta! Permettimi di spiegarti perché ti ho seguito! Lo aveva supplicato mettendo le mani avanti per tenerlo a distanza. Era arrivata a implorarlo, ma a lui non interessavano le spiegazioni di un'insulsa ragazzina, le aveva risposto. Prima ancora che dal tono rabbioso, la sua ira era evidente da una narice arricciata come un cane che sta per mordere. Nabiki avrebbe detto che era il tipo d'uomo che non amava perdere tempo a negoziare, ma solo a imporre, con le buone o con le cattive. E ad ammazzare per lo stesso motivo, se necessario. Non aveva compreso, se non molto tempo dopo, che quello era un individuo che probabilmente viveva al di fuori della società, anzi forse persino della civiltà, cosa poteva importargliene delle sue regole e delle sue gerarchie?

Non ti avrei mai seguito, se fossi stata certa che il mio maestro mi avrebbe insegnato un giorno questa tecnica, ma sono sicura che non lo farà mai, gli è stato proibito di… E dovrei farlo io? Per quale motivo? Così avrebbe potuto lavare l'offesa che le aveva arrecato nella sua stessa casa, gli aveva replicato, altrimenti un giorno si sarebbe dovuta vendicare.

Lui si era fermato a fissarla. E poi aveva iniziato a sghignazzarle in faccia, incurante del suo orgoglio e di chi avrebbe potuto udirlo. La stava deridendo. Rideva del suo onore, lui, un volgare macellaio, tanto miserabile da non indossare nemmeno vestiti decenti, rideva della futura erede della casata dei Tendo. Solo un pazzo o uno che disprezzava la vita si sarebbe permesso un affronto simile. Aveva accartocciato il viso, furibonda oltre ogni dire. Si era conficcata le unghie nei palmi e si era lanciata contro il bastardo, gettando al vento tre anni di ammonimenti di Happosai.

Non l'aveva nemmeno visto compiere il salto. Un attimo prima era davanti a lei, un istante dopo alle sue spalle. E tutto ciò che aveva percepito era stato lo spostamento d'aria e due dita che le avevano sfiorato la cima della testa, mentre lei era rimasta col pugno proteso a colpire l'afa. Dopo di che, le aveva toccato in spregio un punto dietro la nuca: di chi vorresti vendicarti? Fai pena. La rabbia l'aveva indotta a provare con un calcio rovesciato, ma l'uomo le aveva agguantato una caviglia e l'aveva sollevata in aria con la stessa disinvoltura con cui avrebbe sollevato un gatto.

Si era ritrovata a testa in giù, il viso coperto dai lembi della yukata. Fortuna che indossava il perizoma. Che ti dice quella testa? Lasciami indovinare. Nulla, immagino, perché è vuota. Continuava a burlarsi di lei, ma il tono di voce lasciava indovinare che stesse sfoggiando un sorriso di scherno. Schifoso ammazzademoni, lasciami subito o mi metto a urlare. Aveva spalancato la bocca e subito dopo la faccia aveva sbattuto sulle tegole: le aveva lasciato la gamba, ma l'aveva afferrata per la vestaglia prima che potesse cadere giù dal tetto e seduto sui talloni le aveva di nuovo compresso il viso fra le dita. Avrei dovuto portarti indietro immediatamente, senza mai togliere la mano da quella boccaccia che ti ritrovi.

Quando aveva capito che stava per privala ancora dell'uso degli arti, aveva rivisto se stessa davanti allo specchio, seppellita per la prima volta sotto strati e strati di un kimono da cerimonia. Non era riuscita a sollevare del tutto le braccia, respirare le era costato fatica. Inerte dal collo in giù, come quando quell'essere infido l'aveva atterrata nel dojo. E aveva del tutto perso la testa. Svelami il segreto di quella tecnica o io agonizzerò nella mia stessa casa, come una falena! Non voglio fare la fine di mia sorella!

Rammentava le lacrime che bruciavano le guance e i singhiozzi che diventavano incontrollabili. Kasumi si era sposata da poco e Nabiki non aveva tardato a riferirle notizie allarmanti. E poi avevano iniziato a soffocarla con un'etichetta di cui si era sempre poco curata, con un'educazione estenuante, con la notizia che si sarebbe sposata con un coetaneo che non aveva mai visto, ma sul quale Nabiki sapeva già tutto e le aveva giurato che non faceva che perdersi nel suo stesso castello. Aveva finito per poggiare la fronte sul tetto, schiacciare le palpebre sugli occhi e mordersi il labbro, stringendo tanto i pugni da sentire le dita dolere.

Quanti anni hai? Aveva alzato il volto, confusa. Undici, aveva mormorato e lui aveva avvicinato le sopracciglia, come a soppesare la sua età con le sue parole. Sei davvero temeraria a sfidare in questo modo l'autorità paterna. E me. O forse solo molto, molto stupida. Lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo, dapprima sulle mani dell'uomo che pendevano dalle ginocchia, poi su quella specie di sandali chiusi. Una sciocca mocciosa che alla sua età fa discorsi che nemmeno capisce.

Le sembrava di sentire ancora il mento stretto fra due dita, che l'uomo le aveva afferrato con insolita delicatezza e sollevato, perché lo guardasse bene in faccia. Adesso stammi a sentire. Se Happosai non ti insegnerà alcunché di utile, non sarà per via di un'imposizione da parte di chicchessia, ma perché non te lo meriti. È lui che devi convincere che vale la pena allenarti come si deve. Dimostragli che non sprecherà il suo tempo con te e ti addestrerà sul serio. Lei l'aveva scrutato, basita. Lo farà davvero? Aveva chiesto esitante. Happosai non ama perdere tempo nemmeno… se avesse tutta l'eternità davanti a sé. Se continuerai a deluderlo, non smetterà di considerarti poco più che promettente e ad approfittare semplicemente del vitto e dell'alloggio di cui gode, senza insegnarti nulla di veramente valido. Dipende solo da te. Quindi adesso piantala di piagnucolare che mi dai sui nervi e deciditi a seguirmi senza fare storie.

Seduta di traverso alla linea di colmo, non aveva mosso una ciglia. Cos'è accaduto ai tuoi occhi? Gli aveva chiesto di getto. Lui aveva incupito uno sguardo già torvo e contratto una mascella già serrata. I tuoi occhi, aveva insistito, cosa ti è accaduto? I Barbari del Sud te li hanno scoloriti? Lo aveva visto sgranare quegli stessi occhi oggetto della sua curiosità e restare accovacciato, anziché alzarsi in piedi. È la prima volta che qualcuno definisce 'scolorite' le mie iridi, le aveva confessato in tono divertito deformando metà della faccia in un sorriso sbieco. Aveva una voce gradevole, dopotutto, quando non era affilata dall'irritazione, quasi carezzevole. È che… sembrano lastre di ghiaccio sottile che… che riflettono il colore del cielo e... D'incanto, era regredita all'età di cinque anni. E allora era accaduto. Lui aveva disteso le labbra in un sorriso pieno, spontaneo. E anche gli occhi ridevano. Il ghiaccio era davvero una lastra così sottile da poterla infrangere facilmente. Ma la neve, sotto, era cedevole e profonda.

Era stata costretta a distogliere in fretta lo sguardo imbarazzata, gli dei fulminassero quel dannato ammazzaspettri, e aveva sperato che quella luna piena altrettanto dannata non riverberasse troppo sul suo viso, o si sarebbe accorto delle sue gote scioccamente andate in fiamme. Non sono stati i barbari occidentali, la colpa è dei kami. E se vedessi i miei occhi alla luce del giorno, penseresti che sono del colore delle pozzanghere nate dal fango. Lei aveva contratto le sopracciglia, davanti a un sorriso che si era fatto amaro. Le pozzanghere catturano il cielo e lo portano sulla terra, aveva ribattuto. Ma non è il cielo che tocchi, quando affondi le mani nell'acqua putrida.

Si era alzato in piedi e le aveva teso un mano, aiutandola a fare altrettanto. Non caricarmi su una spalla, mi si rivolta lo stomaco quando salti, voglio scendere a terra. Certo che per avere undici anni sembri molto più piccola, di questo passo a vent'anni ti ritroverai ancora senza seno, piatta come la superficie di una spada. Stizzita, aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul suo petto che non c'era e in un attimo si era ritrovata un braccio dietro le ginocchia e l'altro dietro la schiena, sollevata in aria di peso e addossata al suo torace.

C'era cascata come un pera nashi. Aveva ragione sua sorella a dire che era inverosimilmente ingenua. Era bastato uno stupido insulto buttato là, perché il suo raziocinio si ottenebrasse, permettendogli così di approfittare impunemente della sua distrazione. Nemmeno il tempo di aggrapparsi al suo collo con ambo le braccia, che l'uomo aveva ripreso a sorvolare la città addormentata. Impaurita aveva chiuso gli occhi, concentrandosi su particolari tali da risolversi infine a tenerli ben aperti. Per questo forse rammentava ancora bene la mano, ruvida, aggrappata all'incavo della sua gamba. E quella dannata vestaglia che si sollevava ogni volta che lui compiva un balzo in avanti. E l'altra mano, che la teneva saldamente poco sotto quel seno di cui ancora non si vedeva l'ombra. E il suo odore.

Tornerai? Gli aveva chiesto un po' sovrappensiero. Devo restituire ad Happosai quello che sono venuto a prendere. Bene, allora ci rivedremo e quel giorno mi vendicherò anche di quest'oltraggio, ne hai parecchi da scontare. Non ne dubito, era stato il commento accompagnato da un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro. Si era data della cretina un'infinità di volte, mentre la riportava indietro. E un'infinità di volte si era chiesta se il suo futuro marito le avrebbe sorriso con quella schiettezza, se i suoi occhi sarebbero stati limpidi come il ghiaccio e morbidi come la neve, se l'avrebbe stretta a sé tanto da instillarle quel senso di protezione e sicurezza che la sua casa circondata da un numero ragguardevole di samurai, a ben pensarci, non era mai stata in grado di infonderle.

Senza riflettere, aveva rilassato il capo su quel petto che s'intuiva solido sotto il tessuto grezzo e aveva socchiuso le ciglia. Sì, lei sarebbe diventata una samurai-ninja e avrebbe potuto vendicarsi di tutte le offese ignominiose di cui quell'odioso l'aveva fatta oggetto. Una per una, gliele avrebbe fatte scontare, quant'era vero che si chiamava Tendo Akane. L'avrebbe aspettato solo per questo, anche se era un vecchio. Non vetusto come Happosai, no, ma comunque sui venti, venticinque anni. Quando avrebbe avuto la sua età, lui sarebbe stato un decrepito... Sì, ma un decrepito che avrebbe punito come meritava, nient'altro.

Assolutamente nient'altro.

Addio, mocciosa. Salutami il vecchio e digli di aiutarti a sviluppare il seno, insieme al cervello, chissà che non diventi carina, oltre che una vera artista marziale. Non aveva fatto in tempo a replicare sotterrandolo sotto una valanga di insulti, che si era volatilizzato. Era rimasta così, a fissare il vuoto a bocca aperta, ancora sconcertata per l'incredibile, ennesimo sgarbo subito. Se avesse osato tornare davvero, l'avrebbe fatto decapitare seduta stante. Anzi no, impiccare, perché non era un samurai.

Il giorno successivo aveva annunciato al padre che non avrebbe sposato né Hibiki Ryoga né altri.

Avesse mai aperto bocca.

Strinse le dita attorno al manico dello specchio e scostò la coperta. Aveva avuto il coraggio di abbandonare la sua dimora non una, ma un'infinità di volte, pur non avendo mai appreso la 'tecnica del volo', ma sfruttando unicamente le conoscenze ninja del suo maestro. Aveva avuto l'animo di seguire uno sconosciuto che avrebbe potuto anche rapirla per chiedere un riscatto. O peggio, violentarla. Eppure non aveva la fermezza di voltare quel maledetto specchio per guardarvi dentro.

Nonostante fosse arrivata ai vent'anni, aveva continuato per tutto il tempo a fantasticare come quando ne aveva undici, a dispetto di quel che il maestro le aveva rivelato tanti anni prima, sorridendo sotto i baffi. Le aveva letto nella mente cos'era accaduto, eppure non l'aveva rimproverata. Si era semplicemente limitato a consigliarle di non dirlo a nessuno, mai, nemmeno a una futura dama di compagnia, quindi a informarla che la sua sarebbe stata un'attesa lunga, perché lo youkaihanta di cui non avrebbe mai saputo il nome sarebbe tornato solo quando sua moglie fosse morta.

Posò lo specchio sul letto e si portò una mano a sostenere la fronte. Stupida era e stupida era rimasta. Chissà perché, aveva dato per scontato che un tipo simile non fosse sposato e si era oltretutto infantilmente tormentata all'idea che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto, perché quello era il senso delle parole di Happosai. Se l'avesse buttata in una tinozza di acqua ghiacciata avrebbe sofferto di meno. Eppure era ovvio che non l'avrebbe più rivisto, com'era ovvio che alla fine avrebbe sposato Ryoga. Questione di settimane, ormai.

Si coricò su un fianco e spense il lume. Si sarebbe imposta di dormire a qualunque costo, perché il giorno dopo sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e sfiancante.

Avrebbe dovuto provare il kimono da sposa.

* * *

><p>Quando giunse davanti alla propria camera da letto, c'era Hatsue ad aspettarla, inginocchiata davanti alla porta, la schiena eretta, le mani strette in grembo. La serva s'inchinò fino a terra, quindi fece scorrere l'anta della fusuma per permetterle di entrare e la richiuse subito dopo, restando fuori dalla stanza.<p>

Nabiki s'inginocchiò davanti all'ospite, rispondendo al suo cerimonioso inchino con uno appena accennato.

"Ne è passato di tempo, non è vero? Ma vi trovo bene, dama Yuki."

"Grazie, mia signora."

"Devo ammetterlo, avete fatto davvero un lavoro egregio. Sono rimasta estasiata dalla convinzione con cui ha sputato menzogne da quella boccuccia delicata."

"Vi ringrazio, tuttavia non ho fatto altro che eseguire i vostri ordini." Rispose la donna chinando il capo. Nabiki fece sparire gli occhi dietro due fessure.

"Non a tutti avete però obbedito. Vi ho ripetuto non una, ma più e più volte, quanto fosse importante venire a conoscenza di ciò che è accaduto ad Akane dieci anni fa, eppure non siete mai riuscita a scoprirlo."

"Non con precisione, mia signora."

Nabiki inarcò un sopracciglio e dilatò le pupille, quasi le avessero messo davanti agli occhi il piatto più prelibato e magnificamente disposto che avesse mai visto.

"Spiegatevi." Scandì piano.

"Una mattina, poco prima di partire da Edo, mi sono recata nel dojo per recapitare a vostra sorella una missiva di vostro padre."

"Ebbene?"

"Un attimo prima di distanziare le ante della porta d'ingresso alla palestra, ho udito il maestro Happosai dire con fervore ad Akane 'di dimenticarsi una volta per tutte di quell'uomo'."

Le labbra di Nabiki di dispiegarono pigramente in un sorriso raggiante.

"Quale… uomo?" Mormorò trasognata, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui Akane non aveva fatto altro che ripetere che gli uomini le suscitavano unicamente disgusto.

"Quest'inutile samurai non lo sa, mia signora. Non sono riuscita a scoprire altro. Quando la sera stessa ho provato a chiedere a vostra sorella spiegazioni in merito, lei mi ha risposto che il maestro si riferiva a un samurai che non era riuscita a vincere durante un allenamento, ma era evidente che stesse mentendo, anche perché non c'è samurai di vostro padre che non affermi che la giovane Tendo sia diventata ormai impossibile da battere."

Il sorriso di Nabiki vacillò fino a morire.

"Le avete chiesto spiegazioni… direttamente? Senza tentare di ottenerle cercando di trarla in inganno?" Il sibilo era fuoriuscito a stento attraverso i denti, stretti in una morsa di frustrazione mentre malediceva dentro di sé quella stupida donna.

"Ecco, io ho creduto…"

"Sì, vi siete rivelata davvero inutile e oltremodo sciocca." Sentenziò dominando il respiro e il tremito di rabbia del proprio corpo. Un'informazione simile poteva essere basilare, ai fini del suo piano. Inspirò a fondo e riprese con tono più conciliante. "Tuttavia non posso ignorare che avete compiuto un lavoro eccellente su Akane, in tutti questi anni. In tal senso, sapevo di aver riposto bene la mia fiducia. Per ora vi esonero dal fare seppuku."

"Grazie, mia signora, grazie! Posso complimentarmi con voi per il vostro acume? Vostra sorella non resisterà a lungo in una stanza così soffocante, umida e fredda."

"Voglio ben sperare. E grazie anche all'involontario aiuto del maestro Happosai, ormai quella sciocchina è a un passo dal far crollare il castello di carte che nostro padre le ha costruito attorno. Basterà solo un altro piccolo 'incoraggiamento' che faccia saltar via la molla della sua indecisione."

"Avete già pensato alla mossa decisiva?"

Nabiki recuperò parte di quel sorriso che avrebbe gelato un aspide.

"Domattina, appena alzata, informerai mia sorella che il giovane Ryoga fra qualche giorno sarà qui. È talmente impaziente di sposarla, che non ha saputo resistere alla tentazione di poterla vedere prima delle nozze. Sarà proprio lui a dare il colpo di grazia ai tentennamenti di Akane." Nabiki sfoggiò il sorriso che riservava soltanto nei momenti in cui la vittoria era a portata di mano. "Non vedo l'ora di gustarmi la faccia di nostro padre, quando scoprirà che la sua adorata erede non giungerà mai a Momoyama."


	4. Il ritorno

**Capitolo III**

**IL RITORNO**

"Quello è completamente pazzo, capitano, ve lo dico io."

Il puzzo del vino di riso appestava il verdetto biascicato dal secondo di bordo, che al posto della bocca aveva ormai impiantato una distilleria. Yong arricciò le narici come se davanti al naso avesse un piatto di pesce marcio e piegò le labbra in un ghigno di disgusto, ma continuò a lisciare la punta della lunga barba scura e a osservare il passeggero che si era appena allontanato da loro.

"Non è un problema nostro, almeno finché tiene le sue follie per sé."

Gli occhietti seguivano attenti i movimenti cadenzati dello straniero, che attraversava la nave per poggiare i gomiti sulla balaustra opposta. Notò che anche i mozzi, che raschiavano con lena le assi di legno del ponte, non lo perdevano di vista: la testa era china sugli stracci, ma le pupille erano tutte puntate su di lui. Quel figlio di una troia con la cancrena al culo sudava ostilità da ogni poro, come un cumulo di cadaveri in decomposizione che emanava un effluvio pestilenziale. Sì, quel tipo sudava odio e si portava appresso il tanfo della morte.

"Si capisce dagli occhi: è sicuramente un incrocio e gli incroci sono contro natura, generano solo pazzi."

Insisteva, il cretino, e nemmeno si curava di tenere basso il tono di quella lagna. Yong abbandonò per un istante la schiena del giapponese e si volse irritato verso quel mentecatto incapace di frenare la lingua.

"Chiudi quel buco di merda, vuoi che ti senta?"

Era già seccante che fosse mezzo ubriaco, che almeno evitasse di procurargli delle noie.

"Ah, che accidenti può sentire da quella distanza? E comunque ha deciso di farsi divorare dagli squali, no?" Ridacchiò Jung facendo sussultare i pettorali. A che servivano tutti quei muscoli, se sostenevano una testa priva di materia cerebrale?

Yong sputò fuoribordo, ben attento a seguire la direzione del vento. Che brutti tempi. Credeva di averne viste ormai di tutti i colori, con quegli stramaledetti occidentali dalla pelle chiara e dai capelli dorati che puzzavano di piscio e sudore, ma spadroneggiavano sui mari coi loro velieri. Che vesti ridicole avevano il coraggio di sfoggiare! E ci tenevano così tanto che non se le toglievano mai di dosso, nemmeno per lavarle, ci dormivano e ci mangiavano per settimane e il risultato era uno sozzume nauseabondo. Mai avvicinato uno schifo simile senza correre il rischio di mostrare il contenuto del proprio stomaco. Una volta una di quelle bestie aveva aperto bocca a poca distanza dal suo viso e il fetore dei pochi denti marci rimasti era stato tale che aveva quasi perso i sensi. Sì, pensava di averle viste praticamente tutte, in fatto di variegata umanità.

Invece dal nulla era spuntata quell'accozzaglia di culture, tutte riunite in un unico individuo che, ci avrebbe giurato, non apparteneva a nessuna di esse. Torno nella mia patria, aveva pronunciato lanciandogli in una mano un sacchetto di monete. Era salito sulla sua imbarcazione, in procinto di salpare, senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto, nemmeno lui: stava berciando gli ultimi ordini ai suoi marinai, quando voltandosi verso il pontile se l'era ritrovato davanti.

Yong aveva risucchiato il respiro e aveva fatto un passo indietro, squadrando attentamente, dalla testa ai piedi, quel sedicente giapponese con gli occhi di un barbaro europeo, che si acconciava come un cinese, indossava indumenti di fattura vietnamita e parlava coreano come fosse la sua lingua madre, a parte qualche accento fuori posto. E tuttavia aveva asserito di essere un fottuto nipponico, uno vero, non un discendente cresciuto in terra straniera, nonostante avesse detto di essere giunto a Pusan su un mercantile del Celeste Impero. E per gli dei se le fattezze non erano per niente quelle di un cinese! Ma come poteva definirsi giapponese un uomo con occhi del genere? Se ne stava piantato davanti a lui a gambe larghe, i capelli in disordine che scappavano via dal codino che si agitava al vento e quelle due maledette biglie di ghiaccio che lanciavano un messaggio inequivocabile: azzarda il minimo gesto e sei morto. E non era una minaccia da prendere sottogamba: casacca e pantaloni erano macchiati da schizzi di sangue in parte rappreso, in parte ancora fresco, così come gli avambracci, anche se le polsiere di cuoio nero li coprivano per metà.

La vostra… patria? Quella stessa che è isolata da più di un secolo? Gli aveva chiesto distendendo metà della faccia in un sorriso di scherno. Non avrebbe dovuto e lo sapeva, ma del resto non avrebbe potuto sentirsi rivolgere richiesta più fessa: poteva ancora esistere qualcuno in quella parte di mondo che non sapesse che nessuno, neppure se giapponese o naufrago, poteva mettere piede in Giappone? Non se voleva conservare il capo sul collo, per lo meno.

Quella, si era invece sentito scandire con un ringhio. Yong aveva smesso di sorridere. Aveva tirato su col naso e si era sforzato di non distogliere lo sguardo da quello tagliente dell'uomo, talmente stretto fra le palpebre e infossato sotto le sopracciglia che l'acqua nei suoi occhi era diventata torbida. Non gli era sfuggito il gesto indolente con cui aveva poggiato una mano sull'impugnatura della katana, che teneva infilata nella fascia annodata in vita.

Ne aveva incontrati di tipi del genere nella sua vita, tanto da fargli comprendere in un lampo che il giovane di fronte a lui, col cipiglio duro e le labbra atteggiate in una smorfia di disprezzo, era il classico solitario che parlava solo se era proprio costretto a farlo, che non amava ripetere le cose due volte, che pretendeva di essere obbedito senza se e senza ma. L'aria era quella di chi considerava il mondo senza confini perché del mondo se ne sbatteva, che non lasciava dubbi sull'uso che sapeva fare delle armi che portava, che non cercava né creava fastidi, ma che era pronto a darne se gli avessero fatto saltare la mosca al naso. Una fottuta rogna, ecco cos'era. Ed era salita proprio sulla sua barca.

Nessuno può andare oltre l'isola di Dajima, tagliano la testa a chiunque ci provi, per questo trasporto solo merci, niente passeggeri, aveva spiegato cercando di conservare il contegno e nascondere il nervosismo che non faceva che accrescere una sudorazione già copiosa. Una volta tanto aveva detto la verità: non avrebbe approfittato del solito imprudente in fuga dalla legge, da una vendetta o da chissà cos'altro per poi gettarlo in mare alla prima occasione dopo averlo spogliato di ogni avere. Quel dannato figlio di cagna forse aveva perso la ragione: solo un folle poteva sul serio pretendere di essere portato là dove lo aspettava la morte.

Si era visto squadrare dall'alto in basso con piglio ancora più torvo, come se il suo interlocutore stesse decidendo quale pezzo del suo corpo far saltare via per primo. Dov'erano le guardie armate che pattugliavano il molo, quando ne aveva bisogno? Yong aveva deglutito, pronto a rimangiarsi tutto, quando si era visto scagliare addosso un altro sacchettino di monete. Non fatemelo ripetere un'altra volta, gli aveva sibilato a denti stretti il bastardo serrando il manico della katana.

Ancora adesso, nonostante il sole picchiasse come una mazza chiodata, ogni volta che quei pugnali che il nipponico aveva al posto degli occhi si piantavano nei suoi, brividi di freddo saettavano dai lombi su fino alla nuca.

Che tempi del cazzo.

"Va in giro con una dannata sciabola giapponese, pezzo d'idiota, la vedi o no?"

Jung si grattò il mento, pensoso.

"E allora? Gliela frego insieme a tutto il resto come al solito, ma stavolta si fa un mucchio di soldi senza faticare, tanto ha deciso di ammazzarsi da solo, invece di essere aiutato…" Ghignò estasiato in direzione del giapponese, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra riarse. Il sole doveva avergli fritto quel poco di cervello toccatogli in sorte.

"Tu ti terrai alla larga da quel tipo come da un cane pieno di zecche e non gli permetterai di avvicinarsi né a te né agli altri. E niente discussioni, fa' quel che ti dico e basta." Sibilò Yong serrando i denti.

Lo sguardo allibito e furente del secondo di bordo era acuminato come un arpione, ma il capitano continuò a studiare le spalle del giapponese con ostentata indifferenza. Respirasse pure a forza dalle narici come un toro pronto a caricare, non avrebbe mutato i suoi ordini, per quanto comprendesse il disappunto di quel coglione.

"Voglio un motivo valido, capitano, uno!" Sbraitò Jung senza nemmeno tentare di mascherare la sua frustrazione. "Quella spada vale da sola più oro di quanto ne vale questa zattera con le vele, potremmo sottrargliela stanotte, quando deciderà di buttarsi in acqua. Un colpo in testa, o un pugnale nella schiena. È assurdo che la porti con sé, dove non gli servirà!"

Dannatissimo figlio di una puttana sfregiata e di mille padri diversi! Quando avrebbe imparato a contenere il tono della voce e la sua irruenza? Yong si volse di scatto verso il suo secondo con un'espressione truce.

"Piantala di urlare e sturati quelle orecchie dal cerume, così magari quello che ti sto per dire arriverà in quel cazzo di melone vuoto che ti ritrovi, una buona volta!"

Jung riguadagnò la posizione eretta e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Vi ascolto, capitano." Mugugnò svogliato incrociando le braccia al petto.

Yong scatarrò e sputò nuovamente fuoribordo.

"Anni fa Jin-Ho lo Zoppo mi raccontò che un cinese che diceva di essere giapponese pagò per essere trasportato fino a Nagasaki."

"Volete dire Dajima..." Osò correggerlo Jung.

"È uguale, imbecille, fa lo stesso, non interrompermi!"

"Scusate, capitano." Borbottò il secondo mettendosi a osservare i propri piedi.

"Dicevo…" Yong si passò la lingua su un incisivo. "Il tipo pagò la traversata pur sapendo che non avrebbe mai messo piede a Nagasaki. Lo sapeva, capisci? E quando arrivarono a poca distanza dalla costa giapponese sai che fece?"

"Si buttò… in mare?" Mormorò Jung incredulo.

"Esatto."

Il secondo di bordo scosse il capo e metà della faccia butterata si distese in un sorriso sprezzante.

"I giapponesi sono tutti uguali e tutti pazzi, hanno i tarli nella testa."

"Quel tipo aveva gli occhi blu."

Osservò compiaciuto il sorrisetto di Jung morire alla velocità con cui era nato. Poi, come se cercasse conferma alle sue parole, si volse di scatto verso lo straniero ancora affacciato al parapetto della giunca.

"Capitano, non penserete…"

"Quanti giapponesi con gli occhi blu che vogliono gettarsi in mare hai incontrato nella tua vita?"

"Quello non è un vero giapponese. E non è nemmeno cinese. E nemmeno…"

"Chissenefrega di cosa non è! Non mi interessa indovinare cosa può essere, voglio solo che nessuno gli si avvicini, potrebbe anche essere infetto!"

"Me ne occupo io come sempre, mi…"

"No! Quel maledetto _ilbonnom_ sa il fatto suo, non mi stupirebbe che ci stesse perfino ascoltando. Non te lo ripeterò più: stanotte la smetterà di spargere per tutta la nave la sua aura schifosa, si getterà in mare e si farà una bella nuotata fino a Sasebo. E nonostante l'acqua gelida ci arriverà sano e salvo, te lo dico io, come sano e salvo scorrazzerà in quel dannato paese di diavoli. E tu vorresti sottrarre la spada a uno che è riuscito a evitare squali, samurai e assideramento già una volta? Provaci, se ci riesci."

* * *

><p>Ci avrebbe provato, ovviamente, certo che ci avrebbe provato, quant'era vero che il secondo di bordo aveva una cloaca piena di escrementi al posto del cervello. Del resto, apparteneva allo stesso branco di idioti che a Jiao'ao aveva provato a fregargli il cavallo o che a Pusan aveva tentato di alleggerirlo dei soldi rimastigli. Ora i loro corpi se ne stavano riversi su una strada polverosa a godersi il tiepido sole autunnale, oppure ammiravano i pesci delle profondità marine. In un caso o nell'altro, li aveva privati, tutti, di qualcosa che per loro era completamente inutile.<p>

La testa.

Inalò la brezza, che sapeva di alghe lasciate all'aria a essiccare e di sale che incrostava la pelle, quindi volse annoiato lo sguardo verso il capitano, che stava sbraitando in direzione di due marinai, e il secondo di bordo, che cercava di tenersi occupato ordinando a un mozzo di spostare delle grosse funi arrotolate. Il primo non vedeva l'ora di levarselo di torno, come se i lampi di astio che di tanto in tanto gli lanciava come shuriken dagli occhietti porcini potessero davvero infastidirlo. Le pupille del suo braccio destro, invece, non riuscivano a star lontane troppo a lungo da lui e dalla sua katana. Nessun problema, di lì a poche ore ci sarebbe stato un Jung in meno al mondo. O un pezzo di meno.

Ranma tornò a scrutare l'orizzonte, sul quale le nuvole si erano adagiate come un velo sfilacciato. Finalmente avevano superato anche la piccola Iki Shima, la costa del Kyushu si faceva di attimo in attimo più vicina e presto le navi shogunali che pattugliavano i litorali li avrebbero avvistati e fermati, per controllare i permessi che autorizzavano quella giunca al commercio col Giappone. L'idea di nuotare in mare aperto di notte non lo allietava affatto, tra freddo e pescecani. Ci mancava solo quella seccatura dell'isolamento. Che idea ridicola, tanto nemmeno lo shogun poteva fare a meno del commercio, dove andava a prenderla, la seta, altrimenti? Ma questo significava ogni volta pagare cifre esorbitanti per strappare un passaggio a qualche mercantile e poi sbarcare di nascosto. L'isolamento non sarebbe durato, ne era intimamente certo, per quanto il Giappone si ostinasse a difendere strenuamente le coste dalle potenze straniere. Tutto era ciclico, ma nulla era eterno. A parte loro.

Inspirò a fondo, assaporando l'odore pungente della salsedine e lo strepitio dei gabbiani che volavano alti. Il vento sbatacchiò la treccia e lo costrinse a socchiudere gli occhi: gonfiava talmente le vele, ora, che la giunca sembrava scivolare dolcemente sull'acqua. Quasi gli pareva d'intravedere il profilo della sua terra. La sua terra… Aveva continuato a considerarla tale anche quando non aveva più avuto un motivo per farlo. E non sembravano nemmeno passati dieci anni, dall'ultima volta che vi era approdato. E pensare che si era sobbarcato quel viaggio con un unico scopo: farsi prestare un'autentica fregatura. Infilò una mano nella scollatura della casacca e portò alla luce pallida di un sole velato dalle nubi il Talismano dei Draghi. Se lo rigirò fra le dita, scuotendo ancora una volta la testa al ricordo delle parole che Happosai aveva pronunciato al momento di consegnarglielo.

_Mi raccomando sopra ogni cosa, Ranma, cautela nell'uso che ne farai, limitati a tenerlo appeso al collo e non sfilartelo, qualunque cosa accada. E non bagnarlo mai col sangue tuo o di qualunque entità demoniaca, mi hai capito, testa calda? Mai, per nessun motivo._

Aveva preteso di sapere il perché, naturalmente. Naturalmente il vecchiaccio si era crogiolato nel mostrarsi enigmatico come suo solito, tentando di rinviare la spiegazione 'a un momento più opportuno'. Naturalmente lui aveva insistito, la pazienza già agli sgoccioli, facendogli notare che se doveva usare quel monile per difendere dai demoni se stesso e il villaggio delle donne di polso di Shan-pu, doveva conoscere i rischi cui andava incontro sfruttandone il potere.

Nonostante fossero passati dieci anni, riusciva ancora a ricordare con nitidezza, nella mummia seduta di fronte a lui con le braccine incrociate davanti al torace, quell'intollerabile sorrisetto che si allargava sotto i baffetti canuti letteralmente da un orecchio all'altro. Mai avrebbe saputo dire cosa detestasse di più in Happosai: se l'indifferenza con cui accoglieva le notizie di ogni sorta, o il ghigno derisorio col quale voleva dare a intendere di essere la Suprema Conoscenza Incarnata, tanto da riuscire a inculcargli sempre e comunque la sensazione di essere solo una forma di vita inferiore, stupida in modo irrecuperabile. Mmmm… la seconda, senza dubbio. Se non fosse stato per l'intrusione di quella scimmia ammaestrata della sua "allieva", avrebbe messo mano alla spada e gli avrebbe fatto saltar via una buona volta quella testolina calva che si ritrovava e, con essa, quei ridicoli boccoli attorno alle orecchie. Mah, forse l'interferenza del piccolo macaco era stata un bene, dopotutto: aveva sfogato la sua frustrazione e si era anche fatto due risate.

Già, ma alla fine, mandata via la mocciosa, cos'aveva ottenuto? Quando gli aveva nuovamente posto la medesima domanda per la quarta volta, a denti tanto stretti da sentir male alla mascella, si era sentito rispondere con gravità e incredibile faccia tosta che, in realtà, lui quell'affare non l'aveva mai usato: conosceva la storia dell'amuleto per sommi capi, ovvero solo ciò che il precedente proprietario – un bonzo – gli aveva raccontato in punto di morte, insistendo con veemenza sul fatto che il Talismano fosse in qualche modo 'vivo' e andasse maneggiato con cura. Le leggende si sprecavano e si contraddicevano, ma di scritto non c'era nulla.

Idiota. L'età doveva avergli rimpicciolito il cervello, insieme alla statura: gli aveva fatto perdere tempo prezioso senza averne cavato niente. Tanto per cambiare.

Passò il polpastrello sulla superficie del monile, saggiandone le imperfezioni. Sembrava d'argento e di rozza fattura, al di là della sua antichità: pieno di graffi e intaccature, era passato per così tante mani, prima che Happosai lo prendesse in consegna, che il continuo logorio cui era stato sottoposto aveva consumato le figure dei draghi, tanto da renderle ormai appena distinguibili: mostravano ancora le fauci spalancate l'uno verso l'altro, ma non più con la ferocia di un tempo, gli aveva assicurato Happosai. Persino gli smalti che li avevano sempre distinti erano quasi del tutto scomparsi: solo il Drago Blu conservava qualche traccia del colore originale, il Rosso aveva praticamente perso la sua livrea.

_Non bagnarlo mai col sangue tuo o di qualunque entità demoniaca. Mai, per nessun motivo._

Fiato sprecato, come sprecato era stato il viaggio che l'aveva costretto a tornare in Giappone anni addietro. Se il Talismano aveva sul serio un qualche potere, a lui non l'aveva mostrato: Happosai gli aveva detto che si sarebbe "sprigionato" quando l'orda di akuma avesse investito il villaggio, in che modo però non aveva saputo dirlo, ovviamente. E così i demoni li aveva respinti, ma con l'aiuto delle amazzoni più anziane, non certo grazie a quella patacca, che se n'era rimasta inerte per tutto il tempo che era stata in suo possesso. Happosai l'aveva costretto a giurare che gliel'avrebbe restituita, altrimenti l'avrebbe buttata già da un pezzo in un crepaccio bello profondo.

Infilò di nuovo quel pezzo di metallo consunto nello scollo della casacca. L'unica vera catastrofe che stava vivendo, al di là del fatto che spettri, mostri, spiriti maligni e oni sembravano ancora lontani dall'estinzione, era che i suoi simili non smettevano di nascere: per quanti ne venissero ammazzati, per quanti lui ne ammazzasse, altri erano pronti a prenderne il posto. L'unica conclusione che poteva trarne era che l'adunanza fosse ancora molto lontana e una simile prospettiva gli faceva venir voglia una volta per tutte di piantarsi la katana in gola fino alla tsuba e dare un taglio netto al proprio collo.

Mah, continuare ad arrovellarsi era inutile quanto sfiancante, ora doveva concentrarsi unicamente sulla sgobbata che lo aspettava di lì a poche ore, poi avrebbe pensato a come raggiungere Happosai a Edo nel più breve tempo possibile e senza dare nell'occhio. Prima avrebbe restituito al vecchio ciò che gli apparteneva, prima avrebbe potuto iniziare a far sistematicamente fuori tutti quelli della loro razza.

* * *

><p>Dama Yuki terminò di sistemarle l'obi attorno alla vita del furisode, apportando gli ultimi ritocchi al taiko stretto dietro la schiena. Il seno – che le avevano sempre rimproverato essere un po' troppo voluminoso per una giapponese, neanche fosse stata una sua scelta – era scomparso sotto i numerosi strati dell'elaborato kimono e infine schiacciato dalla fascia di broccato che superava in raffinatezza il kimono stesso. Avevano fatto confezionare apposta per lei il modello ōburisode, in modo che gli aironi dalle piume d'argento, che spiccavano il volo da un mare rosso sangue ribollente nell'orlo inferiore della veste, potessero proseguire la loro ascesa verso il cielo blu cobalto delle ampie maniche. Maniche che sfioravano il pavimento, quando teneva le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, come se il peso della seta ricamata non fosse stato sufficiente a intralciarle i movimenti.<p>

"Vi sentite bene, nobile Akane? State ansimando."

Akane deglutì, distese una mano là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il petto e socchiuse le ciglia.

"Non è nulla…"

La stanza sembrava ondeggiare persino dietro le palpebre chiuse. Akane artigliò la stoffa pregiata dell'abito e deglutì di nuovo.

"Siete sicura? Sembrate accaldata."

"Vi ho detto… che non è nulla…" Rispose cercando di inspirare dal naso e di gettare l'aria fuori dalla bocca.

"Vi prego di perdonarmi, ma sembrate aver difficoltà a…"

"Affatto!"

Aggrottò la fronte e strinse i denti. Le risultava inconcepibile, eppure, per la prima volta in tanti anni, non sopportava né la presenza della sua dama di compagnia, né il suono delle sue parole.

Riaprì gli occhi e la trovò china davanti a sé, le braccia tenute rigide davanti al corpo per poter incrociare le mani, altrettanto rigide, in grembo. Un moto di stizza la indusse ad accigliare maggiormente lo sguardo.

"Perdonate la mia insistenza, vi prego, ma è ovvio che non siete abituata a indossare abiti tanto pesanti e ingombranti. Come avete sperimentato voi stessa, il vostro uchikake lo è molto di più e va oltretutto indossato sopra il kimono da sposa, come farete il giorno delle nozze? Credo dovreste cercare di abituarvi indossando tutti i giorni un ōburisode, anche se non così sfarzoso…"

Akane la osservò stupita. L'irritazione che il suo atteggiamento le aveva suscitato venne scalzata via da uno stupore tanto subitaneo quanto impossibile da nascondere.

"Tutti i giorni? Da qui al matrimonio?"

Dama Yuki sorrise accondiscendente e s'inchinò di nuovo.

"Credo sia la soluzione migliore per abituarvi al peso del kimono da sposa: pochi giorni fa, quando avete provato l'uchikake, ho notato come sollevare le braccia sembrava vi costasse fatica. Da che sono al vostro servizio, vi ho vista raramente indossare abiti formali, quasi soltanto kimono comodi, pratici. E non c'è stato praticamente giorno in cui non vi abbia vista con il keikoji indosso: avete trascorso più tempo nel dojo che in qualunque altra ala della residenza di Edo."

Akane accennò un sorriso. Dama Yuki si stava solo preoccupando per lei, com'era giusto e naturale, e i suoi suggerimenti erano dettati dal buon senso, reagire in quel modo era stato sciocco, da parte sua. Soprattutto quando era perfettamente consapevole che a privarla dell'aria non era tanto quel maledetto furisode. S'impose la calma e sorrise con maggior convinzione.

"Avete ragione, seguirò il vostro consiglio, ora però è bene avviarsi."

Dama Yuki s'inchinò di nuovo, fece scorrere un'anta della porta della camera da letto e rimase inchinata al suo passaggio, nella medesima posizione che tanto l'aveva contrariata e che le procurò una nuova ondata di irritazione. Sarebbe stata felice di incolpare i numerosi strati di tessuto per la scortesia che le aveva ingiustamente dimostrato: a ogni passo, parevano stringersi sempre di più attorno al corpo.

La sottile emicrania con la quale si era svegliata anche quella mattina si acuì e le contrazioni alla bocca dello stomaco ricominciarono. Stavano diventando sempre più frequenti, come lo schiacciamento che avvertiva di tanto in tanto sullo sterno e che le strappava il fiato, lasciandola a boccheggiare per minuti interi in preda a un dolore indicibile.

"Quanto tempo è trascorso dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto? Esattamente, intendo."

Il comportamento così fastidiosamente affettato della sua dama contribuiva certamente ad accrescere tutti quei malesseri di cui non aveva mai sofferto, ma i motivi scatenanti erano da ricercare altrove.

"Quattro anni e cinque mesi, mia signora. Lo ricordo bene perché da due anni esatti ero stata assegnata alla vostra persona."

Era colpa del castello, con le sue pareti massicce, le finestre anguste, le mille orecchie dei vivi e i mille occhi dei morti.

"Quasi quattro anni e mezzo… Avevamo sedici anni, all'epoca del nostro 'combattimento'."

Erano i corridoi avvolti in una perenne penombra, che si snodavano lunghi e stretti e tortuosi davanti lei e che a ogni passo in avanti era certa si assottigliassero sempre di più.

"La prima volta che l'ho incontrato, invece, ne avevo dodici. È stato non molto tempo dopo…"

Era colpa di ciò che l'aspettava alla fine di quel percorso interminabile: l'inizio dell'attesa.

"Mia signora, perché vi siete fermata?"

L'attesa della morte con cui avrebbe consumato la propria vita.

"Mia signora?"

La luce soffusa, violenta nella nitidezza con cui tracciava le ombre, penetrava da una delle tante finestre che si aprivano a coppia lungo una parete. Akane ne saggiò il riverbero sul dorso di una mano, per poi volgere il viso verso il mondo inondato di calore che si estendeva oltre le mura di cinta, fin dove poteva seguirlo con lo sguardo.

"Non ve l'ho mai chiesto, Yuki-chan, e forse non ha senso chiedervelo ora che sto per incontrarlo di nuovo, ma vorrei sapere se in questi anni avete raccolto notizie su Ryoga-san."

Alle sue spalle dama Yuki taceva, probabilmente stava riflettendo sulla risposta migliore da darle.

"Tutto ciò che so, mia signora, è che il nobile Hibiki si è sempre allenato in segreto, in luoghi dove pochi esseri umani hanno osato avventurarsi, si dice infestati da demoni e mostri di ogni sorta."

"Questo è risaputo. Che altro?"

"Pare sia tornato nel mondo civilizzato solo due volte: quattro anni fa in occasione del vostro 'scontro' e un anno fa circa, al termine del suo addestramento. Sua sorella minore Yoiko ha dato alla luce il quarto figlio quattro mesi fa."

"Un maschio?"

"Sì."

Akane sospirò, lieta che la giovane dal sorriso solare fosse riuscita a dare alla luce un nuovo erede, dopo quello morto diversi anni prima a pochi mesi dalla nascita.

"E ora come sta?"

"Purtroppo è deceduta in seguito al parto e il bambino l'ha seguita nel Grande Vuoto poco dopo."

Akane si voltò di scatto, senza respiro.

"È morta? Kamisama… che ne sarà delle figlie?", chiese riprendendo a camminare.

"Il nobile Hibiki mariterà le nipoti entro pochi anni, appena saranno in grado di generare figli. Fino ad allora, riterrà di avere un solo erede: Ryoga-sama."

Non riusciva a capacitarsi che Yoiko fosse diventata un kami. Anche se l'aveva incontrata una sola volta, le era bastato per provare nei suoi confronti una subitanea simpatia. All'epoca era già madre di un maschio e una femmina, se lo ricordava bene: nel suo caso il padre non aveva perso tempo a farla sposare. Solo poco tempo dopo il loro incontro il maschio era morto e lei aveva dato alla luce la seconda femmina. Le recriminazioni da parte del padre e del marito si erano sprecate, aveva saputo tramite Nabiki. Poi, più nulla. E adesso che era venuta a mancare e che aveva lasciato soltanto figlie femmine, era logico che il nobile Hibiki puntasse tutto sul figlio maggiore. Dannazione. Era sin troppo facile immaginare quanto alta fosse diventata l'aspettativa nei confronti di Ryoga. Era la stessa che il padre aveva rovesciato addosso a Kasumi, poi a Nabiki e adesso a lei.

Ryoga… Cresciuto libero come lei aveva sempre desiderato, addestrato alle più avanzate tecniche di combattimento senza dover ricorrere a suppliche e minacce, abituato a battersi con avversari sempre più temibili e non con i soliti samurai di suo padre. Quando se ne era resa conto, quattro anni prima, la bile le aveva quasi corroso lo stomaco. Socchiuse gli occhi e l'immagine si materializzò dal buio con una facilità pari alla rabbia che ancora provava.

Rivide le tende candide, sbatacchiate dal vento, che diventavano improvvisamente abbacinanti, quando un raggio di sole le colpiva. Sarebbe rimasta per ore a fissare quei tessuti ondeggianti, solo per poter ammirare la luce sfolgorante in cui si tramutavano.

Ma il vento freddo, che pungeva la pelle sotto il keikoji leggero e frustava la doppia fila di tende con cui la mattina della 'dimostrazione' era stato delimitato un prato incolto poco fuori Edo, aveva addensato le nubi bigie che all'alba aveva visto confinate all'orizzonte, finché il sole era scomparso. Aveva pensato che forse sarebbe caduta una pioggia misera, senza tuoni né lampi.

_(Non intendo sposarlo. Con nessuno intendo sposarmi, lo sapete. Se non mi aiuterete a rimandare le nozze e non mi insegnerete ciò che vi ho chiesto, darò di me una prestazione così umiliante che il nobile Hibiki si vedrà costretto ad annullare il fidanzamento!)_

Aveva trascorso anni nel tentativo di cacciare il freddo dalla propria mente arrivando a esporsi alle nevicate, eppure, inginocchiata su una stuoia e percossa da raffiche gelide, cos'avrebbe dato, durante quell'attesa che logorava la concentrazione, per essere di nuovo nel tepore della propria casa.

_(Una volta per tutte, Akane, smettila di dire sciocchezze e fa' ciò per cui ti ho addestrata in tutti questi anni: batterti onorevolmente, senza vincere né perdere)_

Quando aveva chiuso gli occhi per rievocare il dojo, le era apparso con suo disappunto Happosai nel loro ultimo incontro, giusto poche ore prima: seduto a gambe incrociate su una pila di cuscini, sembrava divertirsi a fumare quella pipa puzzolente da cui non si separava mai solo per osservare il fumo salire in volute verso il soffitto. Ma era così che lasciava trascorrere minuti interi, prima di risponderle in tono annoiato.

_(Se gli lasciassi facilmente la vittoria, senza nemmeno tentare una difesa onorevole, sarai costretta a fare seppuku per lavare il disonore che ricadrà su di te a causa della deludente prova che avrai dato)_

A stento, nella penombra della palestra, era stata in grado di trattenere le lacrime che correvano agli occhi ogni volta che un'emozione intensa la assaliva. E nonostante gli sforzi compiuti per preservare l'autocontrollo, aveva ribattuto con un sorriso tremolante e la voce che somigliava a un pigolio.

_(Avete ragione, maestro, non posso arrecare disonore a me stessa, a voi o al mio clan. Vorrà dire che farò esattamente l'opposto: arrecherò disonore al clan Hibiki umiliando Ryoga in combattimento)_

L'aveva osservato sogghignare, mentre rilasciava dalla bocca increspata di rughe un'altra folata di fumo e guardava altrove, ignorandola. Aveva cercato di scacciare il ricordo chiedendosi per quale motivo tardavano tanto a chiamarla, ma certe memorie erano come i cani da caccia: inseguivano la preda finché non la sfinivano.

_(Questa è la scempiaggine più ridicola che hai avuto il coraggio di lasciarti scappare di bocca! Tu umiliare Ryoga! Puah! Non dirlo un'altra volta o potrei anche crepare rotolando dalle risate da qui fino al cortile d'ingresso!)_

Un samurai era arrivato trafelato alle sue spalle per comunicarle che doveva fare immediatamente il suo ingresso nella radura e i ricordi si erano dissolti. Altri due bushi avevano scostato prontamente i tendoni per permetterle di accedere all'area del combattimento e lei li aveva superati col cuore che minacciava di scoppiare.

Al centro dello spiazzo se ne stava immobile una figura di profilo, piazzata a gambe larghe e piedi nudi sull'erba ancora bagnata di rugiada di fronte a un'alta pedana coperta, eretta su uno dei lati lunghi del perimetro creato dalle tende.

Ricordava molto bene la sorpresa che le aveva suscitato il modo trascurato con cui quello che probabilmente era il suo fidanzato era vestito: era stato sicuramente studiato per fuorviarla, aveva pensato. E tuttavia, mentre avanzava verso di lui, si era chiesta più e più volte dove fosse finito il ragazzino tutt'ossa di quattro anni prima, che fine avesse fatto il marmocchio più basso di lei col canino destro che sporgeva vistosamente dal labbro superiore, chi l'avesse sostituito con quel ragazzo prossimo a diventare uomo, che indossava un corto kimono su kobakama che avevano visto tempi migliori e coi poderosi muscoli delle braccia messi in evidenza dalle maniche tirate su fino alle spalle e legate sotto le ascelle. Teneva un braccio piegato in modo da poggiare la mano stretta a pugno sull'anca, mentre l'altro sorreggeva un bo piantato verticalmente a terra identico a quello che reggeva lei.

Per tutto il tempo che le era occorso per raggiungere Ryoga davanti alla pedana, Akane aveva continuato a fissare con malcelato sbigottimento il ragazzo, che la superava abbondantemente in altezza malgrado avessero la medesima età, che sembrava un selvaggio, cresciuto nei boschi piuttosto che fra le mura di un castello e magari addestrato ad abbattere orsi, lupi e cinghiali. Le sue erano state considerazioni dettate dalla frustrazione per quell'incontro che avrebbe deciso la data del suo matrimonio, almeno fino al momento in cui si era fermata a una decina di passi da lui: prima di voltarsi verso la pedana e inchinarsi davanti al suo genitore e al futuro suocero, piantando anche lei il bo a terra con forza, era riuscita a scorgere le cicatrici che attraversavano le braccia di Ryoga. Alla vista di quegli sfregi aveva sgranato gli occhi suo malgrado: quello del suo futuro sposo non era affatto un travestimento, lui aveva probabilmente avuto ciò che lei aveva sempre bramato.

Era riuscita a stento a trattenere un singulto di collera e a mantenere un volto di pietra, ma solo perché aveva perseverato nell'inchino e si era concentrata sul pensiero che non doveva perdere di vista il suo obiettivo, né permettere ad alcun 'imprevisto' di indebolire la sua determinazione: aveva bisogno di affinare le sue capacità, di apprendere quelle tecniche che Happosai si intestardiva a non volerle insegnare. Aveva un bisogno disperato di più tempo per studiare il modo di evitare a qualunque costo quel matrimonio che avrebbe mandato gambe all'aria la sua vita.

Quando si era raddrizzata, a un cenno del genitore, aveva fissato a lungo il maestro seduto dietro suo padre, escludendo qualsiasi altro volto e qualsiasi suono giungesse alle sue orecchie, quindi si era voltata verso Ryoga con la mascella contratta e per la prima volta dopo tanti anni aveva avuto modo di guardarlo di nuovo dritto nelle iridi simili a muschio. Non era riuscita a credere a ciò che aveva visto.

Ryoga l'aveva fissata basito per qualche attimo, la bocca aperta come un pesce agonizzante e le palpebre che sbattevano come falene impazzite sugli occhi spalancati. Poi il volto era andato improvvisamente in fiamme bruciando fino alle orecchie e lo sguardo era precipitato tra i ciuffi d'erba. Le era anche parso che tutt'a un tratto avesse avuto difficoltà a respirare.

Forse erano stati gli anni trascorsi lontano da ogni forma di civiltà, forse aveva avuto modo di incontrare poche esponenti del sesso femminile durante il suo 'ritiro', forse era stata l'emozione di trovarsi davanti alla sua futura sposa. Qualunque fosse il motivo, Ryoga di spavaldo aveva solo l'aspetto: dentro era rimasto il bambino di dodici anni che aveva conosciuto tempo addietro, perché la scrutava ancora, curioso e imbarazzato, come allora. E come allora aveva accennato un sorriso nervoso con un angolo della bocca, mostrando involontariamente quel canino destro oggetto del sarcasmo di Nabiki.

Di Hibiki Ryoga era cresciuto solo il corpo.

_(Vi prego di non ridere di me, maestro, non sono tanto sciocca da manifestare propositi che non sono certa di portare a compimento!)_

La voce del ciambellano di suo padre che annunciava l'imminente inizio della 'dimostrazione' – ricordando il meticoloso accordo secondo cui lei avrebbe dovuto attaccare a mani nude e con tutte le armi messe a disposizione, mentre Ryoga si sarebbe limitato a difendersi – era svanita poco alla volta nei meandri della sua mente, completamente assorta sulla figura di Happosai di cui aveva localizzato la posizione.

_(Ma lo sei abbastanza da manifestarli apertamente. Eppure sai che ti basterebbe pensarli, perché io ne venga a conoscenza)_

Il nobile Takeo stava elencando le clausole del contratto, richiamando alla memoria dei due daimyo presenti che la data delle nozze sarebbe stata decisa di comune accordo in seguito all'esito della sua prestazione, mentre Ryoga continuava a mutare colore della pelle: stava diventando paonazzo, come se l'aria gli fosse venuta di colpo a mancare.

_(Ma poi non potrei udire le vostre risposte. Vi prego, vi scongiuro: rimandate il matrimonio con una scusa e insegnatemi la tecnica del volo e tutto ciò che ritenete sia capace di apprendere, o per quanto Ryoga sia forte lo umilierò, dimostrando che è lui a non essere alla mia altezza e non il contrario. Posso riuscirci)_

Takeo aveva finito di leggere i termini dell'accordo e nel silenzio l'aveva sentito riavvolgere il rotolo che aveva letto e tornare a sedersi.

_(Maestro, vi supplico di rispondermi! Non costringetemi ad annientarlo infliggendogli ferite tali da indurre il padre a interrompere il combattimento! Non esiterò a mirare alle parti vitali del corpo, sono disposta a tutto!)_

Aveva sollevato il proprio bastone in aria, l'aveva fatto roteare sopra la testa e aveva assunto la posizione della 'scimmia di ferro': una gamba piegata in avanti, quasi parallela al suolo, l'altra piegata all'indietro, fin quasi a toccare terra col ginocchio, il bastone tenuto con ambo le mani poggiato sulla gamba avanzata, ma puntato obliquamente verso l'alto, in direzione di Ryoga. Come aveva previsto, un vivo mormorio era serpeggiato fra i presenti: nessuno di loro aveva mai sentito nominare lo shaolin kung-fu.

Ryoga, invece, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, aveva spazzato via dal volto imberbe ogni turbamento e aveva assunto una posizione di difesa sorprendentemente simile alla sua. Lei aveva cercato di non vacillare per la sorpresa.

_(Anche a provocarne la morte? Vorresti farmi credere che lo starai a guardare mentre farà seppuku, se non dovesse riuscire a respingere i tuoi assalti? La sua morte è un prezzo accettabile per la tua libertà? Non farmi ridere, ragazzina, non dare a intendere di essere ciò che non sei. Non sei in grado di impensierire Ryoga, figurarsi di batterlo. Te l'ho già detto e ripetuto: ti ho allenata quel tanto che basta a sostenere uno scontro decoroso come tuo padre ha saggiamente ordinato, non ti ho messa nelle condizioni di poter nuocere al tuo fidanzato. E ringrazia i kami che quel ragazzo si limiterà a difendersi, non hai idea di quali spaventose tecniche distruttive padroneggi già alla perfezione)_

Chissà a quanti briganti e ronin Ryoga aveva tolto la vita durante il suo addestramento, mentre lei faceva a pezzi fantocci di paglia chiedendosi se un giorno sarebbe stata capace di fare altrettanto con un essere umano. Ricordava che al pensiero gli occhi si erano fatti più lucidi e la vista malferma.

_(Né mi importa saperlo. Vi prego, non voglio arrivare a ferirlo gravemente, ma potrebbe anche accadere e allora suo padre potrebbe anche decretare la sua fine, è questo che volete?)_

Non ci sarebbe mai riuscita e lo sapeva, mentre fingeva di calare il bo sulla testa del suo avversario, un attimo dopo aver compiuto uno spettacolare balzo per sovrastarlo e precipitare su di lui come un falco.

_(Non lo vuoi nemmeno tu, Akane, quindi, una volta per tutte, scordati della tecnica del volo e accetta il tuo karma, piantala di escogitare un modo per prendere tempo, tanto non puoi evitare il matrimonio, né oggi, né in futuro)_

All'ultimo istante aveva invece piantato il bastone al suolo con ambo le mani e aveva roteato il busto ancora a mezz'aria, calciando Ryoga fra collo e nuca con una gamba tesa. Il fidanzato era finito con la faccia nella polvere e dalla pedana, persino dai samurai seduti davanti a essa, si era levato un coro di espressioni incredule.

_(Perdonatemi, maestro… ma sapete perfettamente che non smetterò mai di tentare!)_

E lei aveva creduto nell'impossibile.

_(Mai!)_

"Mia signora, state di nuovo male?"

Akane riaprì gli occhi e uno specchio d'argento liquido, sul quale una mano ignota aveva sparso una manciata di cristalli di ghiaccio, le ferì la vista. Questo sembrava la baia che riusciva a intravedere in lontananza, oltre lo spessore delle grate. Una visione che avrebbe spezzato il fiato di chiunque.

"No. Va tutto bene."

* * *

><p>Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Hibiki Ryoga percorreva i corridoi del castello di Nagoya, che a detta di suo padre era una delle più grandi e splendide dimore del Paese degli Dei. Sarebbe stato certamente d'accordo con lui, se solo l'avesse osservata con attenzione, una volta sceso dal palanchino, anziché degnare appena il maniero e i suoi dintorni del solito sguardo distratto: ora non aveva che un'idea vaga della sua struttura esteriore e delle mura di cinta che lo circondavano. Questa volta, tuttavia, aveva una giustificazione più che valida per la sua disattenzione: come avrebbe potuto concentrarsi sul numero dei samurai di guardia, sulle condizioni in cui il castello e i suoi bastioni versavano o se di recente erano state fatte delle manutenzioni agli spioventi dei tetti, quando era consapevole che lei, lei era oltre quelle mura e lo stava aspettando? Che importanza potevano avere, ai suoi occhi, tutti quei dettagli che il padre riteneva di importanza assolutamente vitale per riuscire a capire quali fossero le reali condizioni economiche del suo alleato, quando finalmente stava per rivedere la sua amata? Al diavolo i tetti, le finestre, le erbacce fra i sassi, i muri crepati e il numero delle sentinelle. Gli unici samurai del nobile Tendo di cui gli importasse qualcosa erano i tre dai kimono verde scuro sopra hakama grigio chiaro che conducevano lui e i suoi bushi dai kimono blu oltremare verso la sala delle udienze. Blu e verde, che meraviglioso accostamento, esattamente come lui e Akane.<p>

_Baka, non distrarti! Se li perdi di vista è finita, concentrati!_

Era talmente terrorizzato all'idea di smarrirsi proprio nel castello del suo alleato, che non distoglieva mai lo sguardo dalle schiene dei samurai che lo precedevano, nonostante camminasse loro tanto vicino da riuscire ad alitargli sul collo: non poteva permettersi di perdere la faccia proprio nel giorno che aveva atteso con trepidazione per quattro, interminabili anni. Trepidazione che era tornata a tormentarlo proprio quando avrebbe dovuto mostrare l'imperturbabilità e il distacco degni di un Buddha che si richiedevano a un samurai del suo rango. Il cuore, invece, percuoteva il petto con tanto vigore che il torace pareva essersi tramutato in un tamburo che propagava i violenti colpi ricevuti al resto del corpo, sicché le mani tremavano al punto che era stato costretto a serrarne una a pugno e l'altra intorno al manico della katana.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul proprio respiro, solo per scoprire che si faceva più esitante a ogni passo, perché ogni passo in avanti lo conduceva inesorabilmente da lei: non c'era stato praticamente giorno, dal loro ultimo incontro, in cui non avesse sognato di bearsi di nuovo della sua forza e della sua bellezza. E pensare che, quando gli era stata imposta come futura moglie, a dodici anni, aveva a mala pena preso atto della sua esistenza, relegando quella coetanea magra e sciatta ai confini del suo feudo mentale per i successivi quattro anni. Sorrise al pensiero e scosse il capo, mentre saliva una ripida rampa di scale di legno senza quasi badarvi. Fin quando non aveva avuto occasione di incontrare nuovamente Akane, si era quasi convinto di non avere affatto alcuna fidanzata. Poi, quando avevano compiuto entrambi sedici anni, i rispettivi genitori avevano organizzato un nuovo incontro, assai diverso dal precedente, che era stato meramente conoscitivo: questa volta la sua futura consorte avrebbe dovuto dimostrare i progressi compiuti nelle arti marziali combattendo contro di lui. Ma Akane era andata ben oltre.

Perso nelle sue riflessioni, continuò a camminare a capo chino e a sorridere al pavimento, finché si sentì cautamente chiamare da un bushi della sua scorta, la cui voce risuonò stranamente distante. Solo allora sollevò disorientato il capo e si rese conto di essere solo: il corridoio proseguiva in penombra davanti a lui fino a piegare a destra. Vuoto. Il panico gli torse lo stomaco come una fune e Ryoga si ritrovò col respiro che non saliva e non scendeva. L'aveva fatto di nuovo, dannazione! Si era estraniato dalla realtà e aveva permesso alle sue fantasie di guidare i suoi piedi! Per quante punizioni corporali potessero infliggergli suo padre e i suoi maestri, era dolorosamente certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a superare quel suo deprecabile difetto, mai!

Gli altri samurai dovevano essere alle sue spalle, poco lontano, quindi non doveva far altro che voltarsi, ma se l'avesse fatto avrebbe perso la faccia e messo in imbarazzo anche i suoi bushi. Non gli rimase che comportarsi come i suoi maestri gli avevano consigliato di fare in questi casi: abbassò lo sguardo per fissarsi i piedi e con un sospiro incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, come per riflettere meglio su qualcosa. Poi, alzò il mento verso la finestra alla sua sinistra e si mise a osservare pensoso il cielo emettendo un altro profondo sospiro. Infine si volse lentamente indietro, solo per scorgere con orrore i propri samurai e quelli del nobile Tendo, fermi davanti a una shoji chiusa, fissarlo fra l'attonito e lo scandalizzato. Non riuscì a impedire alle gote di avvampare.

Si schiarì la gola e tornò sui propri passi con piedi di piombo. Ai lati della shoji stavano di guardia quattro samurai col simbolo della casata dei Tendo ricamato sul kamishimo. Ecco, solo su questo doveva concentrarsi ora: l'incontro coi membri della famiglia Tendo! A Ryoga parve che il cuore scalciasse nel petto per poi inerpicarsi su fino in gola: Akane era oltre quella porta.

I samurai di guardia s'inchinarono e distanziarono i pannelli in carta di riso, permettendogli di accedere a un'anticamera quadrata, dove altri tre samurai s'inchinarono e schiusero l'ampia fusuma dorata davanti a lui. Tutto riluce d'oro, pensò Ryoga immobile sulla soglia della sala delle udienze, non solo la fusuma, non solo i tramezzi: anche il tatami sembra luccicare, anche il soffitto di legno, persino i buddha allineati lungo le pareti erano rivestiti di lamina d'oro. Era tutto meraviglioso e tutto luminoso e tutto scintillante, perché finalmente l'avrebbe rivista dopo tanti anni passati a fantasticare a occhi aperti e a perdersi per questo nel suo stesso castello o nei boschi, l'avrebbe incontrata di nuovo, ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse e più fiera che mai. Eccola, era lei? Era lei che circondata da un tripudio di svolazzanti petali di ciliegio si alzava dalla pedana in fondo alla sala e gli correva incontro invocando il suo nome, con un sorriso radioso e le lacrime agli occhi? Che voce soave possedeva! E che chioma fluente! E quale splendido kimono di nozze! Sì, mio tesoro, sono venuto a prenderti, finalmente potremmo sposar…

"Ryoga-sama! Perché esitate? Entrate subito!" Bisbigliò con tono aspro al suo orecchio Hogai-dono, uno dei samurai più fidati di suo padre.

Ryoga si chiese confuso dove fossero finiti i tatami intrecciati con fili d'oro, le travi del soffitto rivestite con lo stesso prezioso metallo e i buddha ugualmente avvolti in una patina dorata: seduti al loro posto stavano samurai vestiti con kimono di seta che lo fissavano perplessi, se non sdegnati. Ryoga si sforzò di non deglutire. Era ovvio che fossero sconcertati: anziché fare il suo ingresso, se ne restava inchiodato sull'uscio a fissare i presenti a bocca aperta, idiota che non era altro!

Richiuse i denti di scatto sentendo il sudore che colava lungo i fianchi e varcò la soglia. Una rapida occhiata alla sala e si rese conto che Akane non era presente. C'era una delle sorelle maggiori, dai capelli castani e dallo sguardo più tagliente di una kusarikama; c'era il venerabile maestro Happosai, dalla statura tanto ridotta da sembrare rattrappito, seduto su una pila di cuscini; c'erano perfino gli hatamoto, i samurai di rango più elevato che lo fissavano con un sopracciglio inarcato dai loro posti. Ma non lei. Al suo posto sedeva il padre, o meglio, era riuscito a scambiare il futuro suocero, la cui persona spiccava in fondo alla sala, per la sua futura moglie.

Avanzò a testa alta seguito dai suoi bushi, fermandosi alla distanza di circa un jō dal nobile Tendo, seduto a gambe incrociate sulla pedana dove il desiderio che Ryoga aveva di vedere Akane gli aveva procurato un'allucinazione dagli innumerevoli precedenti. Il nobile Soun indossava uno sfarzoso kimono di broccato marrone chiaro ricamato con fili d'oro e d'argento e teneva un ventaglio chiuso nella mano il cui gomito poggiava indolente su un poggia-braccio di legno a forma di mezza luna, imbottito e rivestito di seta scura.

Ryoga si sedette sulle ginocchia, poggiò i palmi sul tatami e chinò il busto in avanti in segno di saluto, ben attento a tenere la testa allineata col corpo. Ma dov'era Akane? Dove accidenti era? Si rimise in posizione eretta, le mani poggiate di traverso sulle gambe distanziate. Il nobile Tendo lo salutò con un breve cenno del capo. Forse non si sentiva bene? Si era ammalata? Maledetta etichetta che lo costringeva a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul signore di Nagoya e a prestare la massima attenzione alle frasi convenzionali di benvenuto! Quale onore avervi qui e come sta vostro padre? Come se nessuno sapesse che avevano spie l'uno nel castello dell'altro! Rispose comunque a ogni domanda con la massima deferenza, cercando al contempo di mantenere un tono di voce fermo, nonostante alle sue orecchie suonasse invariabilmente stridulo e si maledicesse a ogni sillaba per questo. Detestava più che mai quella parte del cerimoniale, le frasi di circostanza potevano essere lunghe e tediose e lui stava friggendo dalla voglia di balzare in piedi per andare a cercare la sua adorata. All'inferno la grave rivolta contadina che si stava espandendo nel sud del paese, all'inferno se rischiava di risalire verso nord, all'inferno se fosse arrivata a minacciare i loro feudi, lui voleva sapere perché Akane non era lì con loro! Era lì da appena due, tre minuti al massimo e la sua pazienza si era già prosciugata.

"…ma di questo ne discuteremo meglio davanti a una tazza di tè." Terminò il nobile Tendo battendo le mani in direzione di un'anta scorrevole di lato alla pedana. La piccola fusuma venne spostata di lato da mani ignote, certamente da una serva seduta oltre la soglia per permettere a un'altra di oltrepassarla. No, un momento, quella che entrava non era… Ryoga risucchiò di colpo tutta l'aria con cui riuscì a colmare i polmoni.

_Non è… possibile…_

Se pochi minuti prima gli era parso che ogni cosa rilucesse d'oro, adesso aveva l'impressione che il mondo fosse inondato di luce: la creatura più splendente che avesse mai calpestato la terra, ma che di questa terra non poteva essere, fece il suo ingresso fra loro, indegni mortali, illuminandoli con la sua fulgida grazia e la sua celestiale avvenenza, più bella di quanto avesse immaginato.

_È le… è le… è lei!_

Nonostante tenesse il capo chino, mentre avanzava verso di lui avvolta da un'aura tanto sfolgorante da cancellare qualsiasi cosa li circondasse, avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille, no, centinaia di mille quel volto perfetto oltre ogni dire: era proprio lei, la sua promessa sposa, la sua Akane! Dopo aver contato ogni minuto di quei quattro anni lontano da lei, rivedeva l'armonioso ovale del viso, le labbra minute, ben delineate e tuttavia piene come boccioli di susino; il naso piccolo, dritto, che sporgeva appena da un volto invero poco piatto per essere giapponese e separava due gemme dalla forma sorprendente.

_Se… sembra la dea Amateratsu in persona!_

Erano stati proprio quegli occhi che l'avevano paralizzato quattro anni prima, occhi dal taglio senza dubbio nipponico eppure più grandi di qualsiasi altri avesse mai visto, capaci di sprigionare fiamme quando la determinazione s'impossessava di lei e di catturare il sole come gocce di rugiada per restituirlo in tutto il suo fulgore quando sorrideva. E al diavolo coloro che arricciavano il naso ritenendo che fossero spiacevolmente grandi.

La visione si avvicinava sempre di più, cinque passi, tre passi, uno soltanto… Kamisama, si stava sedendo davanti a lui! Ryoga la fissava ormai fra l'estasiato e lo sbalordito, mentre la figura, dall'inebriante profumo di viole, si profondeva in un rigido inchino formale. Completamente rapito, si era del tutto scordato di respirare, dimentico di dove fosse e perché. Che importanza aveva? Erano soli, dopotutto, in quel magnifico boschetto di pruni in fiore che lasciavano volteggiare nell'aria i loro petali, erano completamente sol…

"Per voi, nobile Ryoga, prego."

Ryoga piombò nel castello di Nagoya come un sasso lanciato in uno stagno. Qualcosa si era per un momento frapposto fra lui e la sua fidanzata, spazzando via i fiori trasportati dal vento e la luce che gli aveva avvolto il cuore, per riportarlo nella sala delle udienze, seduto su una stuoia anziché su un prato fiorito, attorniato da samurai dal volto di pietra anziché da alberi secolari, alla presenza del nobile Tendo, che lo scrutava con un sopracciglio alzato e le labbra arricciate sotto i baffi.

Ryoga si diede dell'imbecille. Aveva fantasticato a tal punto da non essersi nemmeno reso conto che una donna, sedutasi alla sua sinistra, aveva posizionato davanti a lui un basso tavolinetto intarsiato di madreperla, mentre un'altra, alla sua destra, aveva poggiato sul medesimo un vassoio con una teiera fumante, una tazzina vuota e un piattino con alcuni dolci di riso. Akane doveva averle precedute e lui non si accorto di nulla, ammaliato da lei, che ora si stava alzando per sedersi al suo fianco. Sarebbe stata proprio lei, con le sue mani, a servirgli il tè? Oh, quale magnifica sorpresa avevano approntato per lui! Solo allora, nel distendere istintivamente la bocca quasi da un orecchio all'altro, si rese conto di aver fissato per tutto il tempo la sua amata con un sorriso beota sulla faccia. E il nobile Soun l'aveva visto chiaramente, insieme a mezza sala.

Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che nascere samurai era stata una benedizione e una maledizione insieme. Una benedizione, perché gli avrebbe consentito di sposare Akane. Ma anche una maledizione, perché un vero samurai non doveva palesare mai – né coi gesti, né con le parole, né tantomeno con gli sguardi – ciò che gli passava per la testa. Mai, per nessun motivo, ne andava semplicemente della sopravvivenza sua e del suo clan, dal momento che gli alleati di oggi potevano facilmente trasformarsi nei nemici di domani e approfittare della più insignificante debolezza o della minima distrazione. Era quindi suo preciso dovere rimanere impassibile davanti a chiunque, lei compresa, nonostante si fosse consumato dal desiderio di stringerla a sé, al punto da dover artigliare la stoffa dei pantaloni per impedire alle mani di afferrarla per le spalle.

Aveva atteso tanto solo per essere costretto a ignorarla apertamente, a far finta che non fosse lì con lui, a risultare quasi infastidito dalla sua presenza. Era un atteggiamento che restava talmente al di fuori della sua natura, che finì col provare un autentico dolore fisico quando si costrinse a piegare le labbra fino a tramutare il sorriso in una smorfia di indifferenza verso la sua fidanzata e a voltarsi verso il nobile Tendo. Gli era seduta accanto, gli stava versando il tè nella tazza di fine porcellana, il suo profumo gli aveva invaso le narici, la sua bellezza gli aveva devastato la mente. Eppure, non poteva né voltarsi a guardarla, né rivolgerle la parola: tutto ciò che l'etichetta gli aveva consentito era stato ricambiare il suo inchino. E una volta che lui avesse sollevato l'ultima tazza ricolma del liquido verde, amarognolo e fumante, per potarsela alla bocca, lei si sarebbe inchinata di nuovo, si sarebbe alzata e sarebbe andata a sedersi accanto alla sorella maggiore, mentre lui avrebbe dovuto tenere gli occhi puntati in quelli del nobile Soun senza degnarla di alcuna considerazione. Ecco cosa significava essere samurai: dover celare i sentimenti più profondi e tuttavia aveva appena fugato il dubbio di non esserci riuscito granché, dopotutto.

E lei? Lei c'era riuscita? Lei, che nel loro primo e unico incontro/scontro avrebbe dovuto soltanto dar prova delle sue abilità marziali nel combattimento a mani nude e con alcune armi e che invece aveva lottato con tale accanimento da fargli nascere l'assurdo sospetto che volesse dimostrare di essergli superiore. Il che era ridicolo, ovviamente, eppure non avrebbe mai dimenticato che c'era stato un momento, fulmineo come una scia luminosa nel cielo notturno, in cui la convinzione e la foga che Akane aveva impresso nei suoi attacchi, il fatto che fosse arrivata ad aggredirlo persino con due armi diverse alla volta e che avesse mirato sempre in punti nevralgici del corpo gli avevano fatto balenare in testa l'idea malsana che volesse ucciderlo. Era ovvio che Akane avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di rendere i due clan orgogliosi di lei, ma c'era mancato poco che una semplice dimostrazione si tramutasse in un duello vero e proprio: gli occhi della ragazza avevano sprigionato una risolutezza tale che, in altre circostanze, avrebbero fatto pensare a lampi omicidi. Come era stato fortunato! Avere una donna simile al suo fianco che aveva ampiamente dimostrato di essere disposta a combattere per lui fino allo stremo! Il padre non avrebbe potuto scegliere moglie migliore, per lui, nossignore.

Ecco, gli stava offrendo i piccoli dolci di riso. Avrebbero trovato il modo per scambiare qualche parola, possibilmente soli? Ma certo, dopotutto aveva deciso di fermarsi almeno tre giorni, doveva solo pazientare e cogliere l'occasione favorevole a un incontro informale, che magari avrebbe provveduto lo stesso nobile Tendo a combinare… Il sorriso incantato, motivo di imbarazzo e di rimprovero da tutta una vita, riaffiorò al pensiero che quel meraviglioso sogno a occhi aperti sarebbe stato solo il primo di tanti che l'avrebbero allietato per il resto della sua vita.

* * *

><p>Stupida. Stupida ragazza. Sciocca in modo vergognoso, pensava Happosai. Cos'è quell'espressione terrea e affranta? Persino con quella specie di strato di calce spalmato sulla faccia chiunque potrebbe facilmente intuire il tuo stato d'animo: hai i lineamenti troppo irrigiditi, perché sei così nervosa? Fai almeno uno piccolo sforzo per sorridere in modo convincente, maledizione! Quanto vorrei sapere quali pensieri frullano sotto quell'acconciatura così elaborata, ma tanto me l'immagino, non ho certo bisogno di srotolare la tua mente come una lettera. Ed è bene che mi trattenga dal farlo, saresti capacissima di accorgertene e voltarti a guardarmi, da quanto sei agitata. Maledizione, sei di nuovo a un passo dal rovinare tutto, accidenti a te e alla tua testaccia dura.<p>

Il maestro cercò di quietare i pensieri per seguire passivamente ogni gesto che Akane compiva, ma la mente non volle saperne. Doveva ammettere che stava faticando non poco a riconoscere la sua grintosa allieva nella giovane a pochi passi da lui, e non solo a causa della patina di polvere di riso tanto spessa da fargli tornare in mente i muri scrostati delle povere case della Cina dell'entroterra: diamine, le dava l'impressione che i suoi lineamenti potessero creparsi e cascare a pezzi da un momento all'altro. No, era soprattutto a causa del fatto che Akane si muoveva come quando aveva nove anni, quando era così goffa e impacciata da inciampare in continuazione nei tuoi stessi piedi. Non sembrava affatto lei dentro quella stoffa pregiata che affaticava i tuoi movimenti, mentre serviva il tè con dita un po' tremanti. Per la miseria, un altro po' e sarebbe arrivato a udire i suoi denti stridere per la disperazione, dietro quelle labbra rosse e tirate come lanterne cinesi: nonostante il trucco rimpicciolisse gli occhi e ridisegnasse la bocca, Akane riusciva a sprigionare un senso di sconfitta annichilente, per chi avesse avuto la sensibilità di coglierlo nelle ciglia tremolanti e nelle iridi troppo lucide. Puah, se ti fossi sposata a sedici anni avresti smesso da un pezzo di rimuginare ossessivamente sulla tua vita di futura reclusa, ragazza mia. Saresti cresciuta, una buona volta, invece di preservare certi atteggiamenti adolescenziali, perché a quest'ora avresti avuto almeno due, no tre pargoli da tirare su, sempre ammesso che il tuo fidanzato sia in grado di darti dei figli, con quell'espressione da tonto che si ritrova.

Happosai sospirò debolmente. Non aveva mai ritenuto Ryoga adatto ad Akane, nonostante le consultazioni astrologiche cui Soun aveva sottoposto la figlia, così come Souzen aveva fatto col figlio. Gli indovini di oggi sono tutti ciarlatani, sentenziò fra sé, si limitano a predire ciò che il cliente vuole sentirsi dire. È evidente che non sono adatti l'uno all'altra, eppure miglior matrimonio Akane non potrebbe contrarlo e alla fine è questa l'unica cosa che conta. Non credere sia rimasto indifferente alla rassegnazione che traspare dal tuo sguardo senza luce, bambina mia. Sono anni che è offuscato dalla tristezza, potrei dirti precisamente anche da quando e no, non è stato subito dopo la sfuriata di tuo padre in seguito alla 'dimostrazione' contro Ryoga. È stato quando hai perso poco a poco la speranza, perché crescendo ti sei resa conto di quanto i tuoi desideri fossero giustamente ridicoli. Se Kasumi fosse qui, adesso, potreste quasi specchiarvi l'una nel volto dell'altra: lei è il ritratto del rimpianto e della frustrazione, benché tutti facciano finta di non vederlo, e tu lo diventerai presto, se sarai tanto ostinata da resistere ai tuoi obblighi.

Mi fa male sorprenderti sempre più spesso a volare con la mente dove non potrai mai recarti, o a fantasticare su una certa persona che vorresti tanto prendere a calci in faccia, perché sei ancora determinata a vendicarti, se mai te lo ritrovassi davanti. Mi fa male, perché so quanto male fai a te stessa alimentando queste fantasie assurde ogni giorno che passa. Quante volte ti ho sgridato, pur sapendo quanto inutile fosse: solo le nozze ti toglieranno dalla testa quella che in tua presenza ho chiamato fissazione, quando è chiaramente un'infatuazione bella e buona. Tenace, oltretutto, da quanti anni te la porti dietro? Troppi, per i miei gusti. E meno male che non è quello che i barbari europei chiamano 'amore', è un bene che tu non sappia nemmeno cosa sia: per fortuna nella nostra lingua neppure esiste una parola per definire un sentimento ritenuto inconcepibile per una persona civile. Io stesso l'ho 'scoperto' solo quando ho lasciato questa terra ed è meglio che tu ne rimanga all'oscuro, ti risparmierai un mare di sofferenze inutili.

Akane non aveva mai tentato la fuga come lui aveva temuto, ma unicamente perché le aveva promesso che prima o poi le avrebbe insegnato quella che lei amava chiamare la 'tecnica del volo'. E quando la giovane aveva capito che non gliel'avrebbe mai svelata, era ricorsa al ricatto. Tentativo inutile quanto pericoloso, visto che aveva corso il rischio di lasciarci la pelle, il giorno del combattimento con Ryoga. Peccato, però. Se fosse stata più assennata, forse le avrebbe almeno svelato il modo per arrivare da sola a comprendere il segreto dietro quella tecnica. Era arrivata molto vicina a capirlo, un paio di anni prima, ma l'applicazione sembrava fortunatamente ancora lontana dalla sua portata. In ogni caso non lo avrebbe mai appurato, perché al di là degli espliciti divieti di Soun, non sarebbe mai stato tanto sciocco da insegnare la tecnica del 'Drago Celeste che si libra fra le stelle' proprio a quella testolina piena di spifferi, dove l'immaginazione galoppava più di un purosangue e i sogni a occhi aperti riempivano l'intero scomparto del buon senso.

Spostò appena lo sguardo sul nobile Tendo, che teneva gli occhi fissi su Akane mentre lei serviva i dolci al fidanzato. Scrutò nei pensieri del signore di Nagoya e non si stupì che stesse rievocando dentro di sé l'infausto giorno in cui Akane aveva dimostrato di essere capace di tutto, oltre che di padroneggiare l'uso di diverse armi insieme. Stava riflettendo che forse era il caso di aumentare le spie attorno a lei: temeva non a torto un nuovo colpo di testa da parte della figlia, ora che la vedeva nuovamente fronteggiare Ryoga.

Che succede?, gli aveva bisbigliato Soun a denti stretti quella nuvolosa mattina, celando le labbra dietro il ventaglio aperto di carta di riso che teneva in mano. Sta attaccando con troppa veemenza, addirittura con due armi diverse, che intenzioni ha?, aveva insistito quasi sputando le parole. Seduto anche allora a gambe incrociate su una pila di cuscini alla destra del nobile Tendo, ma subito dietro di lui, Happosai aveva tirato una lunga boccata di fumo dalla sua pipa con una gran voglia di strozzare Akane con le proprie mani, se fosse riuscita a rovinare il suo futuro.

Vuole solo dimostrare di essere una moglie più che eccellente per Ryoga, nobile Tendo, tutto qui, aveva risposto con calma mescolando le parole alle esalazioni azzurrognole che lasciavano la sua bocca. Ma Soun era tutto fuorché stupido: Akane aveva abbandonato quasi subito il bo con cui aveva iniziato lo scontro, quando si era resa conto che Ryoga lo padroneggiava bene quanto lei, per passare inaspettatamente alla naginata, pilotando il combattimento in modo da avvicinarsi alla zona dove le armi erano a disposizione e afferrando la lunga lancia senza dare il tempo al suo fidanzato di fare altrettanto. Aveva così fatto a pezzi il bastone che Ryoga ancora brandiva e c'era mancato poco che gli tranciasse un braccio, anche solo per sbaglio.

La stessa scena si era poi ripetuta con altre due armi, i sai e i tonfa, perché ogni volta Ryoga dimostrava di difendersi senza problemi, dopo i primi attimi di disorientamento dovuti alle pose tipicamente cinesi che Akane assumeva per attaccarlo. Lei era allora passata a brandire il nunchaku e il bokken insieme, lasciando tutti ammutoliti per lo stupore: era infatti riuscita a usare le due armi contro Ryoga senza intrecciare il primo al secondo, grazie a evoluzioni aeree che sembravano delle vere e proprie librazioni nell'aria. Era stato allora che il giovane Hibiki aveva iniziato a non dimostrare più la stessa sicurezza nel difendersi, anche perché Akane era stata abile nell'impedirgli di arrivare a impugnare altre armi all'infuori del proprio bokken. Da qui la preoccupazione che aveva percepito in Soun, ma anche in Souzen.

Conosco abbastanza mia figlia da saperla capace di arrivare a qualunque estremo, devo fermare questa dimostrazione prima che compia qualche gesto che comprometta la mia alleanza con gli Hibiki, aveva confidato il nobile Tendo dietro le pieghe del ventaglio.

Non fatelo, gli aveva risposto, vi assicuro che Akane non è in grado di scalfire la difesa di Ryoga, non c'è pericolo che possa fargli perdere la faccia ferendolo tanto gravemente da dover interrompere l'incontro o addirittura battendolo. Ryoga non subirà alcun disonore, mentre Akane acquisterà molta faccia attaccando fino allo stremo con tutto ciò che ha a disposizione. Non udite anche voi i mormorii di ammirazione, non avete notato i cenni di assenso?

Per ironia, proprio in quel momento Akane era riuscita a strappare di mano al futuro marito la spada di legno tramite il nunchaku, dopo aver finto un affondo con il suo bokken. Al ragazzo non era rimasto che difendersi a mani nude.

Vostra figlia si sta rivelando una samurai dalle qualità eccezionali, non si ferma davanti a nulla, aveva detto il nobile Hibiki facendo passare la sua osservazione per un pensiero distratto espresso ad alta voce.

Sciocchezze, aveva ribattuto Soun con una goccia di sudore che caracollava da una tempia, delle arti marziali non ha appreso che le basi, è evidente. Le occorrerebbero ancora molti anni, prima di poter raggiungere il livello combattivo di vostro figlio.

Akane si stava accanendo con la spada di legno sulle braccia che Ryoga teneva incrociate davanti al viso e Happosai aveva pensato che il ragazzo fosse davvero robusto, per avere le ossa ancora intere. Tuttavia, non avrebbe resistito a lungo, se avesse perseverato in quella posizione. Ma non era su questo che Akane aveva contato, dopotutto? Sapeva eccome di non avere speranze, se a Ryoga fosse stata data l'opportunità di attaccarla.

Mio figlio non ha ancora terminato l'addestramento, l'aveva fulminato Souzen senza guardarlo, tuttavia mi chiedo di cosa sarebbe capace la giovane Akane se le fosse concesso più tempo per completare il suo, aveva concluso lasciando la frase in sospeso.

Bene, perché non scoprirlo interrompendo immediatamente l'incontro e rimandando il matrimonio di qualche anno?, aveva azzardato Soun lasciando passare alcuni studiati attimi di silenzio.

Sciocchi babbuini senza palle, aveva pensato Happosai. Possibile che nessuno dei due si fosse reso conto che era tutta scena, quella di Akane? Era vero, era molto dotata, ma se avessero atteso ancora si sarebbero resi conto senz'altro che poteva fare tutte le piroette che voleva, Ryoga non avrebbe ceduto nemmeno di un bu. Ma alla stupidità non s'accompagna forse la fretta? Ascoltando i pensieri del nobile Tendo non si era capacitato che quell'idiota potesse ritenere sul serio la figlia in grado di umiliare il giovane Hibiki, portando così all'inevitabile scioglimento del fidanzamento per morte del ragazzo tramite seppuku. Possibile che avesse ritenuto lui, il suo maestro, tanto stupido da insegnarle tecniche che la mettessero nelle condizioni di fare a pezzi il suo fidanzato? A un certo punto era addirittura arrivato a pensare che Akane potesse riuscire a uccidere Ryoga, se non quel giorno, quello delle nozze, o subito dopo: pur essendo al corrente della riottosità mai sopita della figlia verso il matrimonio, non la conosceva abbastanza, se la credeva davvero capace di un omicidio. Se solo si fosse consultato prima con lui… Non sarebbe stato qualche anno in più di dura disciplina a piegare Akane, ma le nozze immediate.

Invece il signore di Nagoya aveva dichiarato concluso lo scontro e si era ritirato col nobile Souzen in un padiglione appartato per decidere quanto tempo ancora concedere ad Akane. Lui era rimasto a schiacciare fra i denti la pipa fumante e ad artigliarsi le ginocchia. Solo dopo un lungo momento si era degnato di voltarsi verso i tre sensei di Ryoga che lo stavano fissando con disprezzo. Aveva scoccato loro un'occhiata di sufficienza ed era tornato a concentrarsi su Akane, che si stava passando un telo sul viso dando irrispettosamente le spalle a Ryoga. L'aveva punita a dovere, oh, se l'aveva punita! Te la do io la tecnica del volo, ragazzina!, aveva pensato quasi spezzando la pipa coi denti. Poi, finalmente, i nobili idioti l'avevano fatto chiamare, congratulandosi con lui per i risultati ottenuti e ordinandogli di continuare l'addestramento per altri quattro anni, evitando ovviamente di insegnarle tecniche ninja.

Se la figlia minore di Souzen non fosse morta di parto lasciandolo con due femmine per nipoti nel corso di quei quattro anni, non si sarebbero mai accordati per un tempo tanto lungo. Ora più che mai, quindi, era importante che Akane sposasse Ryoga e partorisse al più presto un maschio: anche Soun aveva bisogno di un erede.

* * *

><p>Sapeva perfettamente che gli incubi potevano presentarsi sotto molteplici forme, ma per quanto spaventosi la loro vaporosa inconsistenza non cambiava. Ed era quella che salvava dalla follia. Il risveglio ricuciva le speranze lacerate dalle angosce notturne, da quei timori inconfessabili che le solide palizzate diurne non riuscivano a respingere con l'avanzare delle tenebre. Tanto invalicabili di giorno, quanto facilmente scavalcabili di notte.<p>

Tuttavia, esistevano incubi da cui non era possibile destarsi. Quelli a occhi aperti, che si svolgevano a dispetto di ogni sforzo per fermarli o modificarli. A volte si manifestavano all'improvviso, abbattendosi come uno tsunami. A volte restavano in agguato per anni dietro la parvenza della quotidianità, minacciando di infrangere la fragile bolla di normalità dentro cui era rimasta protetta la banalità dell'esistenza. Ma la bolla presto o tardi esplode e l'esistenza fino a quel momento credutasi al riparo si ritrovava a percorrere la via per un inferno che prometteva di essere permanente.

Quello era il tipo di incubo che stava vivendo. La bolla, che per metà della sua vita le aveva impedito di prendere chiaramente coscienza di un destino già scritto per lei, si era rotta nell'istante in cui, facendo il suo ingresso nella sala delle udienze, aveva lanciato un'occhiata fugace in direzione del suo fidanzato. E aveva di colpo compreso che, al pari di un voluminoso romanzo che aveva appena iniziato a sfogliare, era soltanto al preludio della sua disfatta.

_Oh… kamisama…_

Ryoga la stava fissando rapito, come se non avesse mai visto una donna nella sua vita. Proprio come il giorno del loro scontro.

_No… per gli dei… no…_

Sorrideva come un bambino estasiato davanti a un giocattolo nuovo e prezioso, che avrebbe trattato con la massima cura e cautela perché non si sciupasse.

_…non è cambiato! Non è cambiato niente!_

Ryoga aveva la sua età e la medesima espressione sciocca di quando aveva dodici anni.

Tutti gli sforzi… tutti gli sforzi che ho fatto per accettare questo maledetto matrimonio… e per cosa?

Avrebbe sposato un bambino nel corpo di un adulto.

I mochi avevano più consistenza delle sue gambe malferme, eppure continuò ad avanzare verso il proprio fidanzato, benché più lentamente di quando avrebbe dovuto. Aveva bisogno di tempo. Per ritrovare l'autocontrollo, per impedire alle lacrime di inumidire le ciglia, per riflettere lucidamente su come agire. Perché era semplicemente impensabile che la sua vita finisse di lì a poche settimane, fra le braccia di un individuo che l'avrebbe trattata come un pregiato oggetto di porcellana da esporre, ammirare e richiudere nel cofanetto imbottito che lo custodiva. Già si figurava ermeticamente chiusa nella sua stanza, da dove le sarebbe stato consentito uscire solo per brevi passeggiate nel giardino del castello di Momoyama o per farsi un bagno. Figurarsi quando fosse rimasta incinta.

Avvertì un sapore acidulo invadere la bocca a quel pensiero e non senza fatica dissimulò il disgusto e la successiva fitta di dolore. Se fosse stata sola nella sua stanza, si sarebbe piegata in due tenendosi la bocca dello stomaco e avrebbe vomitato anche la bile.

Tutti quegli anni trascorsi a convincersi della convenienza di quel matrimonio a suon di fustigate sulla schiena che lei stessa aveva preteso, a persuadersi che doveva schiacciare sotto i piedi qualsiasi fantasia sul nascere e accettare il fatto che capricci e scenate non erano più ammissibili da parte di una ragazza che si avvicinava all'età in cui molte donne avevano già messo al mondo diversi figli. Si era imposta di crescere e come adulta accettare le proprie responsabilità, perché rifuggirle significava dimostrare soltanto di essere rimasta una sciocca mocciosa senza giudizio.

Ma dal giorno lontano in cui aveva lottato contro Ryoga, si era aspettata che lui facesse altrettanto. Era stata una pretesa perfettamente logica, la sua, perché nulla di meno era ammissibile da colui che doveva diventare suo marito e il padre dei suoi figli, che doveva proteggerla e guidare il clan Hibiki. Doveva maturare come uomo e non solo come artista marziale, se davvero osavano pretendere da lei che lo sposasse.

Sciocca. Stupida sciocca e ingenua.

In quanto futuro daimyo, Ryoga non doveva dimostrare niente a nessuno, men che mai a lei.

Devo trattenere le lacrime, devo assolutamente trattenerle! Come ho potuto sperare che arrivasse almeno un poco ad assomigliargli? Sposerò un bambino troppo cresciuto!

Potrai sempre rasarti il capo ed entrare in convento, dopo avergli dato i figli che vorrà, le aveva detto una volta Nabiki sorridendo malignamente. Anche mentre serviva il tè a Ryoga poteva sentire su di sé il sorriso di compiacimento nello sguardo della sorella, seduta proprio di fronte a lei. Te l'avevo detto, Akane, non te l'avevo detto, forse?

Sì, me l'avevi detto, Nabiki, ma io non ho voluto crederci. Non riesco a crederci nemmeno ora che è accanto a me, con quello sguardo annacquato e quella ridicola striscia di stoffa gialla e nera che gli cinge la fronte. No, non è questo che voglio, non un ragazzino che mi guarda come se fossi un bell'oggetto di cui vantarsi, da rinchiudere a piacimento in un castello e da zittire quando osa aprir bocca…

Finì di servirgli i dolci di riso e si erse quasi di slancio, lo sguardo rivolto al suolo nello sforzo sovrumano di non sollevarlo sul volto del suo impacciato fidanzato e sullo strano pezzo di stoffa intorno al capo.

_…e lui non avrà me!_

Di colpo le parve che il tatami le venisse bruscamente sfilato da sotto i piedi e che il mondo ondeggiasse paurosamente con l'intento di capovolgersi. Un rombo parve al contempo scaturire dalle viscere della terra, inizialmente debole, poi via via sempre più assordante.

_Ma che…_

Istintivamente Akane allargò le braccia nel tentativo disperato di non perdere l'equilibrio, ma l'improvvisa scossa di terremoto crebbe rapidamente d'intensità, al punto da far scricchiolare le pareti e le travi del soffitto: l'intero castello parve tutt'a un tratto solo un ammasso di legni ammucchiati alla meglio sul punto di collassare. E nella grande sala dorata la paura recondita che il karma di ognuno stesse per compiersi congelò i presenti nell'atto di scattare verso la porta, le mani strette sulle impugnature delle rispettive katane.

_Maledetto furisode!_

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e sentì Ryoga gridare il suo nome. L'ingombrante kimono finì per farla sbilanciare in avanti e immediatamente Akane avvertì le braccia di Ryoga afferrarla saldamente per poi serrarsi attorno al suo corpo come le zampe di una mantide attorno a una preda. L'istinto la indusse a chiudere gli occhi in attesa che tutto finisse e ad aggrapparsi alle spalle del suo fidanzato come un naufrago che cerchi di resistere alle onde del mare assicurandosi a uno scoglio. Finché non prese coscienza che quella era la seconda volta, in tutta la sua vita, che un uomo la stringeva a sé, foss'anche per proteggerla.

Seduta in grembo al suo promesso sposo, con le braccia del ragazzo che le cingevano la schiena al punto da schiacciarla contro di sé, le dita che affondavano tanto nel tessuto del furisode da sentirle quasi sulla pelle, il fiato contro la nuca che scendeva sul collo e da lì lungo la schiena attraverso la scollatura dell'abito, Akane tranciò di netto il respiro e strabuzzò gli occhi.

_No._

La sala delle udienze gremita di samurai allarmati scomparve. Si dissolse, come bruma del mattino, per lasciare il posto a un'immagine rimasta nitida nella mente di Akane da quando aveva poco più di nove anni. Quando tra le foglie di un cespuglio del suo giardino a Edo un ragno dall'addome grande quanto una nocca e le zampe lunghe come le spine di un riccio di mare raggiunse un insetto rimasto impigliato nella sua tela e iniziò ad avvolgerlo rapidamente in un bozzolo di seta, incurante del suo dimenarsi.

"No!"

Il fragore di un crollo lontano accompagnò il suo urlo, quando poggiò i palmi delle mani sul torace del fidanzato e imprimeva nelle braccia tutta la forza che aveva, solo per ottenere che Ryoga la stringesse a sé ancora di più.

"Lasciami!".

Akane convogliò istintivamente nei palmi parte del suo qi e riuscì a respingere il fidanzato con un impeto tale da costringerlo a lasciarla andare di colpo. Si ritrovò così riversa sul pavimento, con i calzini che scivolavano sulla stuoia intrecciata nella foga di rimettersi in piedi e nella mente un pensiero martellante.

Correre.

Correre via da lì, il più lontano possibile da lì, quasi augurandosi che il terremoto la inghiottisse mentre teneva sollevati i lembi del suo maledetto abito, spalancava la piccola fusuma che si apriva sulla pedana in fondo alla sala e percorreva a perdifiato gli angusti corridoi del castello.

Non avrebbe permesso mai più a Hibiki Ryoga di toccarla.

Mai più.


	5. La Foresta dalle Nebbie Perenni

**V**

**LA FORESTA DALLE NEBBIE PERENNI**

La piccola spiaggia era immersa nel pallore della luce lunare e a parte l'infrangersi delle onde sulla battigia e il vento che faceva frusciare di tanto in tanto i radi cespugli che spuntavano qua e là sulla sabbia, null'altro si udiva.

Ranma si guardò intorno ansante e tanto intirizzito da credere di possedere mani e piedi fatti di ghiaccio. I capelli, incollati al viso e alle spalle, grondavano acqua che correva gelida lungo il corpo contribuendo ad amplificare i brividi, doveva scioglierli immediatamente e strizzarli a dovere: la pelle d'oca sembrava sul punto di volersi ritirare dalla carne.

Buttò sulla rena la sacca da viaggio e la katana chiusa nel suo fagotto, chiedendosi dove accidenti fosse approdato e rimpiangendo di non aver conservato una mappa che fosse una del suo paese, perché tanto lui era quello che se l'era girato in lungo e in largo e lo conosceva meglio delle pieghe delle sue mani.

Sciolse sbrigativamente il nodo che teneva ferma la treccia e mentre cercava di districarne le ciocche aguzzò la vista, ma non riuscì a scorgere altro che scogli voluminosi alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, oltre a una parete di sabbia orlata di erbaccia davanti a lui. Era talmente alta che riusciva a mala pena a distinguere le chiome di alcuni alberi più oltre. Forse era troppo sperare che ci fosse anche un sentiero.

Chiuse gli occhi e si passò le dita fra i capelli con tutt'e due le mani, deglutendo a vuoto e cercando di riacquistare un respiro regolare. Lasciò ricadere le braccia indolenzite lungo i fianchi, tentato di piegarsi sulle ginocchia e abbandonarsi sulla rena. Al posto della testa gli sembrava di avere un tamburo che veniva percosso in corrispondenza delle tempie. Il ronzio nelle orecchie non gli dava tregua.

Sciolse il perizoma e se lo sfilò, quindi ne strizzò le estremità. Una piccola pozza si allargò ai suoi piedi, ma venne rapidamente assorbita dalla sabbia. Doveva trovare al più presto un ruscello in cui potersi sciacquare, meglio ancora una sorgente termale, altrimenti avrebbe cominciato a sbraitare improperi prima del sorgere del sole per il freddo e soprattutto per il sale che già sentiva iniziare a incrostare la pelle. Fortuna che si era ricordato di spalmare esternamente le sacche di cera, prima di lasciare Pusan, e che quel cretino di Jung gli avesse lasciato il tempo di spogliarsi e infilare i vestiti nella bisaccia da viaggio, prima di assalirlo.

Un fruscio alle sue spalle lo indusse pigramente a voltarsi: qualcosa stava rotolando sul bagnasciuga, spinto dalla risacca avanti e indietro. Ghignò nel rendersi conto che si trattava soltanto di un ramo nodoso: per un istante gli era parso che il braccio che aveva tranciato al secondo di bordo l'avesse seguito fin lì.

_Così impari a infastidirmi, pezzo d'idiota._

Si gettò il perizoma spiegazzato su una spalla, afferrò la bisaccia con una mano, l'involto che racchiudeva la spada con l'altra e si arrampicò sulla duna che delimitava la spiaggia. La brezza schiaffeggiava la pelle.

Come aveva sperato, un sentiero giungeva sin lì da chissà dove. Bene, ovunque portasse avrebbe trovato prima o poi del cibo e acqua in cui immergersi.

Ragioniamo un attimo, si disse. Se ti sei tuffato quando la bagnarola era in vista dell'isola di Hirado, significa che sei da qualche parte fra Imari e Hakata, sempre che la corrente non ti abbia spinto più a sud. Sulla cima della duna si fermò e si volse verso il mare, ma all'orizzonte non si stagliava alcuna massa informe.

_Niente isole. Bene, è già qualcosa, forse non sono lontano da Karatsu._

Riprese a camminare sperando di non deviare troppo dalla direzione che avrebbe dovuto prendere e augurandosi di non imbattersi in qualche sentinella di pattuglia: ci mancavano soltanto i soliti idioti che morivano per niente nel dare l'allarme che era sbarcato un intruso.

* * *

><p>"Sì, signore, questa strada porta ad Hakata e da lì a Kitakyushu, non potete sbagliare. Karatsu è quello che vedete laggiù", indicò Yukiko all'uomo seduto a gambe larghe su una delle panche all'aperto. Era già il sesto spiedino di polpette di pesce, che divorava, e avrebbe tanto voluto sapere se aveva i soldi per pagare. Si rese conto che aveva appena degnato di uno sguardo il suo indice puntato verso il villaggio, troppo preso a sfamarsi per andare oltre un grugnito di assenso.<p>

"Portamene un altro. Anzi due", ordinò il cinese passandosi il grosso spiedo in mezzo ai denti prima di buttarlo in strada come gli altri. Aveva più i modi sprezzanti di un samurai o peggio ancora di un ronin, che di un umile praticante di medicina. Se non fosse stato per l'accento e per quelle vesti assurde, c'era di che dubitare delle sue parole.

Yukiko corse nel piccolo chiosco e chiese al padre di preparare altri due _yakigushi_.

"Ma ce li ha i soldi, quello là?", sputò il genitore sporgendosi per poter squadrare lo straniero oltre una spalla della figlia.

"Non ho avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo, ha dei modi così rozzi, sembra un…"

"Non me ne frega nulla, stupida! Torna da quel barbaro e niente scuse!"

"Sì, padre", rispose mortificata Yukiko voltandosi e portando il vassoio rotondo che stringeva fra le mani fin sotto il mento.

Seduto in modo osceno, lo straniero si era messo a fissare il villaggio di Karatsu dall'alto della loro collinetta: aveva poggiato un piede sulla panca e si reggeva il mento con una mano puntellando il gomito sul ginocchio sollevato. Aveva ragione suo padre: per essere un cinese era davvero poco civilizzato. Perché mai il governo continuava a permettere che qualcuno di loro mettesse piede nel paese, di tanto in tanto?

Prese un respiro profondo e s'incamminò titubante, ma ormai a pochi passi dall'uomo si vide costretta a fermarsi: due samurai si stavano avvicinando, anzi a giudicare dall'aspetto poco curato e dai rammendi sui kimono erano più probabilmente due ronin. Deglutì nonostante la gola improvvisamente secca e andò loro incontro quando presero posto su due panche ai lati di un tavolo. Si profuse in un inchino e chiese rispettosamente cosa gradissero, cercando di ignorare la folata di sudore rancido che le arrivò alle narici e le toppe sugli _hakama_ cucite alla meglio.

"Vi servo immediatamente!", disse inchinandosi. Uno dei due aveva un sandalo rotto, entrambi i _tabi_ lerci.

"Aspetta! Quello laggiù, con quell'acconciatura ridicola: chi è?"

"Ah, ehm… un agopunturista cinese itinerante, signore. Così ha detto."

I due ronin squadrarono l'uomo di spalle dalla testa ai piedi, le labbra piegate in una smorfia sprezzante, i nasi arricciati, le sopracciglia talmente ravvicinate da arrivare quasi a toccarsi. Uno dei due sputò per terra.

"Hai mai visto un cinese?", chiese al compagno quello che non aveva mai aperto bocca fino a quel momento. L'altro si grattò il mento ispido.

"No, ma ho sentito dire che vestono in modo singolare e portano una treccia che scende in mezzo alla schiena."

"Sono soliti portare con sé anche una spada?"

Era inevitabile che anche loro se ne accorgessero: una delle due sacche che lo straniero aveva gettato sul proprio tavolo aveva una forma inequivocabile, ma lungi dall'essere una sciocca come credeva suo padre, aveva fatto finta di niente ed era stata solerte a servirlo neanche fosse un samurai. A essere sincera, non era stato solo per via dell'arma che sicuramente portava con sé: le era bastato il colore degli occhi a fargliela fare quasi addosso.

"Ehi! Arrivano questi spiedini o no?", sbraitò lo straniero voltandosi verso di loro.

_Per tutti i kami del cielo e della terra: col sole che lo colpisce dritto in faccia il grigio delle iridi sembra azzurro!_

Anche i ronin se ne erano accorti: avevano raddrizzato la schiena fissandolo scioccati, oltre che indignati per il tono spazientito che l'uomo aveva usato.

"Sì! Ehm… arrivo subito!", rispose Yukiko raggiungendo il padre col cuore in gola e le orecchie che fischiavano. "I ronin vogliono tè, sakè, quattro _yakigushi_ di pesce e due ciotole di riso con verdure, vi prego di fare in fretta, sono piuttosto nervo… Padre?" Col labbro inferiore che tremava vistosamente, il genitore stava seguendo a bocca aperta il movimento di qualcuno alle sue spalle. "Padre, che…?", azzardò lasciando il respiro a metà senza il coraggio di voltarsi.

"Uno… uno dei ronin si è incamminato verso il cinese… e quel pazzo sta palesemente ignorando le sue domande! Oh, _kamisama_, il ronin non fa che indicare le sacche sul tavolo col manico della sua katana e si sta infuriando perché quello stupido vestito come un idiota continua a guardare altrove!"

"Padre, ho paura…", piagnucolò Yukiko serrando le palpebre.

"Non muoverti!", ordinò il vecchio afferrandole le braccia. "Il ronin ha impugnato la spada!"

A Yukiko giunse il sibilo di una lama estratta velocemente dal fodero. Stranamente, non udì un secondo sibilo in risposta: allora il cinese non era armato?

"Che succede?", pigolò.

"Il… lo straniero… non so come ha… il ronin impugna ancora la sua katana ma adesso l'ha rivolta contro di sé!"

_Cosa?_

Yukiko stava per cedere alle lacrime e alla pressione della vescica e solo uno schiocco secco, come di un melone spaccato a metà, congelò sia le prime che la seconda. Seguirono due tonfi, uno simile a quello di un pesante sacco di riso lasciato cadere per terra, l'altro a una mela che cade da un albero e rotola sempre più lentamente sino a fermarsi. Riaprì gli occhi: il volto rugoso del genitore era pietrificato in un'espressione terrorizzata.

"Padre? Che è accaduto? Padre?", incitò con la voce che ormai usciva a fiotti e la lacrime che correvano sino al mento.

Un insulto squarciò l'aria insieme al fruscio di un'altra spada che veniva sguainata. Dietro di lei qualcuno aveva preso a correre, lanciando un grido di battaglia che sembrava più lo strepito di un uomo cui avevano strappato un arto.

"Pa-padre…"

L'urlo del secondo ronin si tramutò di colpo in un gorgoglio strozzato. L'attimo dopo, Yukiko udì ancora quel rumore simile a un frutto tagliato in due con un colpo deciso, seguito da uno schianto attutito e greve.

Tremava ormai come uno stelo d'erba e di muovere un muscolo non se ne parlava. In qualche modo rimase salda sulle gambe, anche quando vide suo padre svenire e il calpestio di passi misurati si fece tanto vicino che il vassoio le cadde di mano e la vescica cedette.

"Non so quanto vi devo, ma quei due imbecilli avevano queste nelle tasche delle maniche, spero bastino."

Una mano sbucò dal nulla dietro di lei e lasciò cadere sul banco alcune monetine di rame per poi ritrarsi.

Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo rimase a fissare suo padre riverso nella polvere. Se trovò il coraggio di voltarsi, fu solo perché il ronzio delle mosche era diventato insostenibile e il puzzo di sangue troppo nauseabondo per sopportarlo oltre.

Quando era arrivato, lo straniero le aveva chiesto per prima cosa se la strada che stava percorrendo portasse a Kitakyushu e se esistesse ancora un servizio regolare di chiatte che attraversava lo stretto di Shimonoseki, quanto costasse e quante barche partissero al giorno. Lei aveva risposto che il servizio era certamente funzionante, ma altro non sapeva. Avrebbe voluto avere quelle informazioni, adesso, così il 'cinese' divorato dal demone della fretta non si sarebbe fermato a mangiare da loro su sua insistenza, non avrebbe staccato la testa a un ronin facendola volare fin quasi ai suoi piedi, né avrebbe aperto a metà la testa dell'altro, lasciando che i grumi di cervello colassero sulla nuda terra come gli intestini di un animale.

Yukiko si accasciò sulle ginocchia bagnate di urina, le mani premute sulla bocca che sapeva di bile, il corpo che sussultava contro la sua volontà. Dietro il nugolo di mosche che si affannavano a banchettare, la metà della testa che era saltata via la stava fissando.

Boccheggiò in cerca d'aria finché ne colmò i polmoni e si ferì la gola a forza di urlare.

* * *

><p>"Lo sapevo." Sospirò Nabiki trionfante quando la porta della camera da letto venne richiusa alle sue spalle.<p>

Akane se ne stava compostamente seduta a osservare la parete incrostata di bianco che le stava di fronte. Teneva le mani strette a pugno poggiate in grembo, lo sguardo apparentemente concentrato sulle macchie di umidità e sulle crepe sottili che infrangevano l'uniformità dell'intonaco.

"Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto."

S'incamminò verso la sorella, s'inginocchiò di fianco a lei in modo da poterle osservare agevolmente i lineamenti e sistemò i lembi del proprio kimono sotto le gambe. Akane non si voltò a guardarla, né diede a intendere di essere consapevole della sua presenza. Nabiki ampliò il sorriso.

"Ryoga ha convito nostro padre a non prendere provvedimenti contro di te, ma spero tu ti renda conto che con la tua fuga precipitosa hai inevitabilmente perso la faccia." Si fermò per scrutare la reazione della sorella, ma la parete che fissava con tranquilla ostinazione era evidentemente un interlocutore più interessante. "Credo che quello sciocco del tuo fidanzato si sia talmente invaghito di te da non rendersi conto del vero motivo che ti ha spinto a un simile gesto. Nessuno se ne è reso conto, a dire il vero: erano tutti convinti che la ragione fosse da imputare al terremoto, tutti, compreso nostro padre. Del resto non c'era un solo samurai nella sala che non si guardasse intorno con apprensione: ovunque volgevano preoccuparti gli occhi sbarrati tranne che su di te abbracciata a Ryoga, ragion per cui nessuno si è accorto del tuo _rifiuto_. A parte me e il maestro Happosai, s'intende. A proposito, non potrai sfuggirlo a lungo, ti suggerisco di recarti da lui, dopo la mia visita, lo troverai certamente nel dojo."

Akane serrò maggiormente le dita e Nabiki non si stupì di riuscire a udire il sibilo dei suoi respiri brevi e profondi. Doveva ammettere però che si era aspettata di trovarla in lacrime, o furibonda, o entrambe le cose. Questo suo silenzio cocciuto unito a una totale mancanza di considerazione verso di lei la disorientavano un poco. Si costrinse a scrutare più attentamente il volto di una sorella che credeva di conoscere come le maniche del proprio kimono: una tensione leggera irrigidiva la mascella e faceva contrarre di tanto in tanto le sopracciglia, ma lo sguardo restava saldo sul muro bianco che le stava di fronte.

"Non sei scappata per paura che il soffitto ti cascasse sulla testa, o perché Ryoga si è permesso un contatto troppo intimo, vero?"

Akane chiuse gli occhi, serrò i denti e li riaprì.

"Te la sei data a gambe levate perché quell'idiota nonè colui che ti ha rubato il cuore, ammettilo!"

Stavolta la sorella sgranò gli occhi e con infinita lentezza si volse finalmente verso di lei. Cosa ne sai tu?, chiedeva sbalordita con sguardo accigliato.

"Che sciocchezze… stai dicendo?"

Nabiki le sorrise con dolcezza.

"Forse ti sentiresti meglio se ti confidassi, non credi? Vuoi parlarmi un po' di questo giovane? Perché non penso sia un vecchio, giusto?"

La vide socchiudere gli occhi e inspirare profondamente.

"Non c'è. Nessun. Lui." Sputò fra i denti arricciando le labbra. "Le tue congetture sono… ridicole." Finì tentando di far passare per un sorriso una smorfia di irritazione.

Nabiki ampliò tanto il suo, di sorriso, che se lo sentì letteralmente da un orecchio all'altro.

"Ma certo, è così _evidente_…"

Si alzò, aprì un baule dall'altra parte della stanza, tolse uno specchio dalla sua custodia e tornò da Akane per gettarglielo in grembo, quindi s'inginocchiò di nuovo, questa volta di fronte a lei.

"Prendi lo specchio, sorellina, osservati. Mentre fai correre quella lingua bugiarda il tuo volto dice apertamente ciò che ti piace, ciò che detesti, ciò che ti causa disagio o disturbo, ciò che ti imbarazza o ti instilla un dubbio. È sempre stato così. Non puoi difenderti da un viso del genere, qualunque cosa tu dica. Su, guardati, avanti. Puoi vedere anzitempo la tua condanna."

Cautamente la vide abbassare lo sguardo sul manico e restare a osservarlo a lungo prima di afferrarlo. Infine guardò nello specchio e vide anche lei quello che c'era dentro. Lo vide nei lineamenti induriti, nelle labbra socchiuse e tremolanti, nelle rughe d'espressione sulla fronte corrugata, negli occhi corrucciati e increduli che diventavano lucidi. Akane distolse lo sguardo, mentre lo specchio le scivolava di mano.

"Guarda pure altrove, sorellina. Guarda gli angoli bui della stanza, i mobili intarsiati e i paraventi dipinti. Ovunque ti volti vedrai sempre l'immagine che ti ha fissato in quella piccola superficie di metallo. Ed è bastato così poco, Akane, così poco… Dominarti non è nella tua natura, come non lo è vivere da reclusa."

Rigida nella sua posizione, Akane si conficcò le unghie nei palmi, per tentare senza meno di ritrovare quell'autocontrollo di cui aveva sempre difettato. La vide passarsi la punta delle dita su una guancia bagnata senza smettere di appuntare lo sguardo su qualsiasi cosa non fosse lei.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Nabiki."

"Kasumi e io siamo avvezze alla vita disciplinata delle samurai, siamo state preparate adeguatamente al nostro ruolo, per noi sopportare è più semplice, ma tu… tu sei portata a sognare a occhi aperti, a _desiderare_. Questo prima o poi ti porterà alla rovina, è inevitabile. Chissà quali e quante illusioni il maestro Happosai ti avrà involontariamente inculcato coi suoi racconti, perché so che ha violato quest'accordo. Ti ha raccontato le sue numerose avventure in terre lontane, non è così? Ti avrà prospettato chissà quali meraviglie, con cui il mondo sarebbe in grado di estasiarti. E tu te ne sei imbevuta, povera sorellina."

"Vorrei coricarmi", tagliò corto Akane accennando ad alzarsi. Nabiki le afferrò fulminea un braccio e strinse così forte da penetrare il tessuto della vestaglia con le unghie.

"Non è per questo che di tanto in tanto sei uscita nottetempo dalla residenza di Edo?"

La sorella si volse di nuovo verso di lei, i denti stretti in una morsa. Le afferrò il polso con la punta del pollice e quella dell'indice, quindi iniziò a schiacciare. Con sua somma sorpresa, Nabiki avvertì una fitta lancinante inerpicarsi subitanea fino alla spalla.

"Sono molto stanca, Nabiki. E tu proverai dolore per settimane."

"Fai pure, se questo ti convincerà che puoi fidarti di me."

"Io fid…!" Akane le agguantò il polso con tutta la mano e la allontanò bruscamente da sé, quindi si erse in piedi e le diede le spalle. "Vattene."

"Kasumi non verrà alle tue nozze, non è nelle condizioni di affrontare il viaggio fin qui, seppur breve: lo ha fatto chiaramente trapelare nella sua ultima lettera, me l'ha mostrata nostro padre poco fa."

Akane si immobilizzò al centro della stanza e tornò a guardarla. Quanto amava quella sua espressione di incredulo terrore misto ad apprensione!

"Che significa?"

Il tono era diventato così flebile da essere appena percepibile. Eccellente.

"Ti ricordi quanto ha insistito Daichi perché il matrimonio con Kasumi fosse celebrato al più presto, vero? Io lo rammento bene. La prima volta che l'ha vista ho pensato che gli occhi gli sarebbero cascati dalle orbite rotolando sul tatami, se avesse continuato a fissarla neanche fosse stata la dea Sole in persona. Non ho più visto da allora un uomo ammirare una donna con tanto ardore, con tale… bramosia. Mai più fino a ieri pomeriggio nella sala delle udienze."

"Ryoga non è assolutamente come…"

"Come fai ad affermarlo? L'hai incontrato solo tre volte, come puoi dire in cosa si trasformerà una volta che diventerai sua moglie?"

"Come fai _tu_ ad affermare che si comporterà come Daichi una volta sposati? Nemmeno tu lo conosci!"

"Ma conosco gli uomini, sorellina. A differenza di te, conosco molto bene gli uomini. E ti assicuro che nostro padre non chiederà il divorzio, quando Ryoga diventerà tale e quale Daichi, esattamente come non l'ha mai chiesto per Kasumi pur sapendo come venisse e viene tuttora trattata. Quando diventerai sua moglie, Akane, sarai in trappola: non potrai fuggire, non ti potrai allontanare dal castello per alcun motivo, né chiedere aiuto a nostro padre o a qualsiasi altro parente. A nessuno."

La faccia della sorella pareva una maschera di stupefatto orrore, tuttavia lei ritrovò il respiro e volse lo sguardo accigliato altrove.

"Mi spiace, Nabiki, ma mi rifiuto di credere che un giovane pieno di riserbo come Ryoga…"

"Ah, dimenticavo. Nel caso 'canino sporgente' non dovesse riuscire… come dire… ad adempiere ai suoi doveri coniugali per incapacità o timidezza, sarà suo padre a provvedere."

Il volto di Akane scolorì fino ad assumere la smorta tonalità delle pareti. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, l'aprì di nuovo fino a spalancarla, parve sul punto di gridare e invece articolò con le labbra soltanto un 'Cosa?'. Le ciglia si erano orlate di lacrime e aveva preso a tremare senza ritegno. Nabiki continuò a sorriderle e inarcando un sopracciglio inclinò un poco la testa di lato.

"Proprio perché un matrimonio non consumato sarebbe la tua unica occasione per chiedere il divorzio, nostro padre si è accordato col nobile Hibiki affinché provveda lui, all'occorrenza, a farti… 'diventar madre'", sogghignò compiaciuta.

"Non parli sul serio… Tu non…" Le lacrime caracollarono fino al mento. Nabiki raddrizzò il capo fingendosi scandalizzata.

"Suvvia, hai visto anche tu che razza di sempliciotto sia Ryoga, era naturale che nostro padre non perdesse tempo ad aggiungere una piccola clausola al vostro contratto di matrimonio. Andiamo, non dirmi che disprezzi anche il padre, oltre al figlio? Il nobile Souzen ha fama di possedere molte concubine, saprà certamente come renderti _felice_", ridacchiò affettatamente.

"Smettila", soffiò Akane a denti stretti. "Smettila immediatamente! Come puoi pensare che ti creda?"

Nabiki strinse le pupille tra due fessure.

"Perché allora non lo chiedi al nobile Tendo in persona, o meglio ancora, al tuo maestro? Sì, Akane, ne è al corrente anche lui, possibile che tu sia così sciocca da dimenticare costantemente che sia agli ordini di nostro padre?"

La sorella si portò una mano a coprire la bocca, ma i singhiozzi non si arrestarono.

"È inutile, non credo a una sola parola, tu godi nel vedermi soffrire!"

"L'unico godimento che traggo da questa conversazione è scoprire quanto grande sia la tua ingenuità, sorellina. Rido di te, sì, perché sei ancora così stupida da credere sul serio di poterti fidare degli uomini e della loro volubile volontà. Volontà che non coinciderà mai con quella di una donna, ma sarà sempre a scapito di questa. Sei così innocente che fai tenerezza, per questo rido di te."

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di Tendo Nabiki?" Chiese di nuovo Akane con la voce incrinata dal pianto. "Perché?"

Nabiki tornò a sorridere. Dolce.

"Perché il mio, di tornaconto, coincide esattamente coi tuoi desideri. Per questo puoi star tranquilla che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarti, se ti degnerai finalmente di ascoltarmi. Io sono la tua sola speranza per evadere da questo inferno. Se agirai da sola puoi dire sin d'ora addio alla tua breve esistenza. Se invece mi presterai fede, otterremo entrambe ciò che abbiamo sempre desiderato."

Akane tirò su col naso.

"Cosa ricaverai aiutandomi?"

Nabiki sospirò teatralmente.

"Devo credere che piuttosto che fidarti per una volta di me, preferiresti sposarti con Ryoga per poi finire magari a giacere anche col padre?"

"No…", mormorò Akane scuotendo il capo. Era sull'orlo del collasso emotivo e Nabiki quasi fremeva di gioia. "No!", gemette ancora, prima di mettersi a mordere l'orlo della manica con cui detergeva le lacrime.

Nabiki restò ammaliata a fissare la propria vittoria.

Finalmente.

Finalmente teneva in pugno quella sciocchina, _kamisama_, non le sembrava vero. Eppure il risultato di tanti anni di sforzi incessanti era proprio davanti a lei, nel fagotto di lacrime che cercava di dominarsi. Così se l'era immaginata un giorno di tanti anni prima, quando aveva iniziato a prendere forma il suo piano. Così era infine riuscita a ridurre l'invincibile e risoluta Akane. Quasi vacillava per la gioia.

Mai tuttavia avrebbe pensato che a determinare il suo successo sarebbe stato alla fine il candore della sorella, non immaginava nemmeno che ne possedesse uno e così spiccato, per giunta! Eppure aveva trascorso anni e anni ad allenarsi con decine di samurai, com'era possibile che conservasse la sua innocenza al punto da credere senza quasi batter ciglio alle idiozie che le aveva servito? Non erano proprio inverosimili, tuttavia… O forse Akane aveva desiderato credere che fossero vere, così da avere la scusa perfetta per cedere alle sue lusinghe? Chissà… Ciò di cui non dubitava era che la sorella non sarebbe andata né dal padre né dal maestro a chiedere spiegazioni, ci si sarebbe giocata tutt'e due le mani sul braciere che scaldava la stanza. Ah, il risentimento, che emozione proficua…

"Bene, adesso che ti sei calmata possiamo discutere del tuo futuro, Akane. Voglio innanzitutto che mi illustri nei particolari l'addestramento che hai ricevuto dal maestro Happosai: devo sapere cosa sei realmente in grado di fare, la riuscita del mio piano dipende dalle tue capacità. Dopodiché, voglio che mi ascolti molto, molto attentamente."

* * *

><p>Era bella l'alba, quella mattina, di un delicato rosa peonia come non lo era da troppi giorni. Il vento aveva lavorato egregiamente, peccato avesse spazzato via solo le nuvole.<p>

_Soffia sempre troppo in alto e mai abbastanza in basso_, gli aveva detto una volta Happosai.

Abbassò lentamente lo sguardo sui tetti a spiovente del castello, grigi e svettanti su pareti immacolate come quasi tutti i manieri dello Yamato. L'ultimo piano del corpo centrale, già raggiunto dai primi bagliori, era quasi abbacinante. Spostò la visuale più in basso, sorvolando i bastioni dell'edificio quasi del tutto nascosti alla vista da un bosco di pini e ciliegi sfioriti. Poi ancora più in basso, sui tetti delle case, addossati gli uni agli altri e digradanti verso il mare: formavano un tappeto compatto di tegole brune, spesso tenute ferme da grossi sassi. Lo sguardo si posò infine sullo stretto passaggio fra due basse costruzioni, ancora avvolto da un'oscurità a stento penetrabile. Probabilmente il sole non avrebbe mai raggiunto quel letamaio di vicolo cieco: alle narici si accavallavano le sferzate di carogne in decomposizione, di rifiuti accumulati nel tempo, di escrementi di ogni natura. Carcasse, spazzatura, sterco. E reietti. Come l'esemplare ai suoi piedi.

Talmente ciucco da sudare sakè, il ronin era indubbiamente più basso di lui e tanto magro da dargli l'impressione di un mucchietto di legnetti inchiodati alla meglio per dare l'idea di uno scheletro, con una zucca malformata sulla cima a simulare una testa. Giudicò che non ci sarebbe stato alcun bisogno di premere il punto dietro il collo per mantenerlo incosciente e si piegò sulle ginocchia.

L'abbigliamento non era ancora in condizioni critiche: qualche toppa, alcuni strappi, diverse cuciture di fortuna, se escludeva le macchie di sangue rappreso, di salsa di soia, di terra e i _kami_ solo sapevano cos'altro. Almeno non sembrava puzzare quanto aveva supposto in un primo momento, non quanto quel vicolo pestilenziale in cui l'idiota si era accasciato, se non altro. Doveva essersi imbevuto come una spugna, per cadere addormentato mentre pisciava e senza che nessuno in quello sputo di città se ne fosse accorto, altrimenti non si spiegava perché fosse ancora armato e vestito. Udì un gallo sgolarsi in lontananza e si erse in piedi.

Sbottonò gli occhielli della casacca e se la sfilò, quindi si tolse i pantaloni. Ripose tutto nella sacca da viaggio ripromettendosi di lavarli e ripararli quanto prima, quindi si chinò di nuovo sul samurai senza padrone e iniziò a infilarsi le vesti di cui man mano lo privava. Il kimono liso e i pantaloni stinti e impolverati fasciavano torace e gambe tirando sulle spalle, sulla parte alta di schiena e pettorali e sull'inguine, mentre, come aveva temuto, i calzini erano troppo piccoli. I sandali di paglia, invece, era riuscito bene o male a calzarli: potevano andare, finché non fosse uscito dalla città.

Infilò anche le scarpe cinesi nella sacca da viaggio, annodò l'_obi_ in vita e fermò i lembi inferiori dei pantaloni sotto le ginocchia coi rispettivi lacci. Avrebbe voluto fare altrettanto con le maniche del kimono, anche se non arrivavano che al gomito, ma una delle tasche interne custodiva i documenti che accertavano l'identità del povero idiota.

Infilò nell'obi, una accanto all'altra, la propria katana e la _wakizashi_ del ronin. Decise di tenersi le polsiere di cuoio e infine raccolse da terra il largo cappello di paglia semisferico, gli diede un paio di manate per scansar via il grosso della mota e raccolse la treccia sotto il copricapo prima di legarlo sotto il mento. A parte la metà inferiore delle gambe esposte all'aria diaccia e umida, le vesti non risultavano del tutto scomode.

Squadrò un'ultima volta il fesso, ora riverso nella melma, passandosi il dorso di una mano sotto il naso, prima di buttarsi la sacca da viaggio su una spalla e imboccare una stradina per ritornare sulla strada principale.

Taverne e case da tè stavano aprendo i battenti. Una serva passava la scopa davanti all'ingresso di un locale, un'altra usciva in strada, rovesciava in un canale di scolo l'acqua sporca da un secchio e rientrava nella bottega, un servo si affrettava ad aprire un negozio rimuovendo le ante di legno che ne sbarravano l'entrata. Un cane smunto gli tagliò la strada, un altro latrò poco distante e un altro ancora rispose. Da ogni dove giungevano inconfondibili il profumo della zuppa di _miso_ e di quella di farro, l'odore acre della legna messa ad ardere e il tanfo del letame.

Servi, tavernieri e mercanti si prostrarono lesti al suo passaggio, restando in quella posizione finché non li aveva superati. Un samurai straccione resta sempre un samurai, anche se diventa ronin e cominciano a fioccare le pezze sul didietro. Stavolta, forse, aveva azzeccato il travestimento, benché non fosse che il contorno alla katana che finalmente poteva mettere in mostra: ora avrebbe potuto proseguire il viaggio senza più essere costantemente infastidito da mentecatti decisi a reincarnarsi. E pensare che la volta precedente e quella prima ancora il viaggio si era svolto senza problemi.

_Già, ma solo perché ti sei visto costretto ad attraversare il paese di notte e non certo perché si morisse dal caldo. Dannati siano tutti i Tokugawa._

Si chiese cos'altro si fossero inventati, dopo la bella idea di proibire a chiunque non fosse samurai di possedere armi, di spostarsi senza documenti d'identità e di farlo dopo il tramonto. Ci mancava solo che avessero deciso di impedire del tutto agli stranieri l'ingresso nel paese.

_Ridicolo, avranno sempre bisogno di agopunturisti cinesi, così come avranno sempre bisogno degli europei che li portino qui di tanto in tanto insieme alla seta. Dovevo occultare meglio la spada, tutto qui. Tsé, tanto valeva viaggiare soltanto di notte un'altra volta, allora._

All'ingresso nord della città trovò i cancelli spalancati, alcuni samurai e un folto gruppo di persone in attesa di uscire da Himeji: chi da solo, chi scortato, chi su bestie da soma, chi piegato in due sotto il peso delle merci che trasportava sulla schiena. Uomini, donne, bambini, vecchi, alcuni dei quali caricati su spalle giovani. La fila era lunga, come l'ispezione dei lasciapassare da parte delle guardie.

Si ricordò di essere un 'ronin' e passò davanti a mercanti, facchini, servi, bonzi, pellegrini e quant'altro che aspettavano il proprio turno, affatto sorpreso della rapidità con cui si tirarono indietro e si profusero in un inchino al suo passaggio, senza azzardarsi ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui.

Appena giunse davanti al samurai che se ne stava piazzato a gambe larghe davanti all'uscita, questi infilò rapidamente qualcosa nella tasca interna di una manica, restituì i documenti alla donna che gli stava di fronte e la spinse via in malo modo. Quella s'inchinò e scappò via.

Ranma accennò un inchino col capo e quando la guardia fece altrettanto, le tese l'attestato di identità senza darle il tempo di chiederglielo.

Il samurai lo squadrò rapidamente, soffermandosi per pochi istanti sul cappello, sul braccio sinistro piegato per trattenere la sacca che pendeva oltre la spalla, sul torace e sulle gambe, quindi aprì il documento spiegazzato e macchiato, fece mostra di studiarlo attentamente con una smorfia meditabonda e di nuovo si mise a soppesare Ranma dalla testa ai piedi.

"Motivo della partenza?"

_Bakayaro!_

Se l'era aspettato, comunque, per questo si era allenato a rivangare la pronuncia corretta per tutto il tragitto sin lì.

"Pellegrinaggio", scandì piano.

"Dove?"

Ranma arricciò una narice.

"Kyoto", rispose con un ringhio.

"Quale tempio?"

Serrò la mascella e la risposta somigliò più a uno sputo.

"Todai-ji."

Il samurai si limitò ad accentuare la sua perplessità inarcando un sopracciglio e abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue spade.

"Perché la wakizashi è di fattura diversa dalla katana?"

Ranma dominò a fatica la tentazione di stringere i pugni.

"Ho perso la mia guadando un fiume. Questa l'ho sottratta a un ronin che mi ha attaccato."

"Che strano accento… da dove venite?"

Adesso ambedue le narici erano arricciate. La voce fuoriuscì gutturale.

"Oita."

Quello emise un grugnito e lo squadrò di nuovo con palese disgusto.

"Questi documenti non sono in regola."

Stavolta strinse i pugni.

"Come. Sarebbe. A dire."

I quattro samurai ai lati del cancello posero noncuranti una mano sulle katane.

"Sono quasi illeggibili e dal momento che non avete provveduto a rinnovarli, pagherete una tassa."

Ranma percorse con lo sguardo l'omuncolo col ventre prominente e il volto butterato dai piedi, che sicuramente non riusciva più a vedersi, ai capelli unti d'olio.

"Immagino che per ogni 'tassa' che chiedete lasciate una ricevuta, vero?", domandò ad alta voce con un ghigno, mentre lasciava cadere dalla spalla la sacca da viaggio.

Il samurai divenne paonazzo. Gli altri impugnarono le rispettive spade e senza estrarle dal fodero si misero in posizione d'attacco.

"N-non ce n'è alcun bisogno, io sono… Pagate immediatamente, altrimen…"

La testa rotolò per terra mentre il sangue schizzava dal collo reciso e accecava il samurai che sopraggiungeva. Ranma calciò il cadavere in pieno stomaco e il corpo volò contro la guardia che cercava di pulirsi il viso e quella che seguiva subito dietro, mentre lui si acquattava al suolo con una gamba tesa e l'altra piegata, evitando un affondo da parte di un terzo bushi. Si diede allora una spinta lieve e tranciò l'imbecille di netto, dagli attributi al cervello. La metà destra del corpo ricadde sul quarto samurai, che si ritrovò col sedere per terra a urlare nel tentativo di scansare da sé i pezzi di interiora che gli si riversavano addosso.

Ranma si accovacciò di colpo su un ginocchio puntando la lama obliquamente verso l'alto, per poi estirparla immediatamente dal corpo che aveva trapassato, ruotare su se stesso e alzarsi in piedi. Il primo bushi sopraggiunse di nuovo con la katana tenuta alta sopra la testa, un ruggito di battaglia e gli occhi semichiusi per il sangue che gli imbrattava la faccia. Ranma scansò il fendente all'ultimo istante falciandogli via testa e avambracci prima che quello completasse l'affondo. Il corpo si accasciò a terra e lui si ritrovò a guardare uno spiazzo deserto al posto della fila di persone che aveva superato.

Si volse verso l'ingresso della città, constatando come il quarto samurai fosse svenuto nel suo stesso vomito. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai resti dei cadaveri, agitò la spada nell'aria un paio di volte, la passò su una manica prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, quindi la rinfoderò. Raccolse la sacca da viaggio e i 'suoi' documenti, sputò per terra e si ficcò fra le labbra il filo d'erba che aveva involontariamente strappato, quindi scavalcò i corpi dei samurai e s'incamminò sulla strada costiera.

_Soffia sempre troppo in alto e mai abbastanza in basso_, gli aveva detto una volta Happosai.

Aveva ragione.

Non avrebbe mai soffiato un vento forte abbastanza da spazzare via ogni sozzura.

* * *

><p>"Desideravate vedermi, maestro?"<p>

Happosai rilasciò il respiro con gravità e il fumo lo accompagnò disperdendosi rapidamente nell'aria. Era davvero una giornata magnifica, perfetta per contemplare l'inverno che avanzava nelle foglie che planavano dolcemente al suolo. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto restare ad ammirare quel giardino ammantato d'oro e di porpora finché l'autunno non fosse stato definitivamente sconfitto.

"Sì, Akane." Lanciò un'occhiata sbieca alla sua allieva – inginocchiata alla sua destra e con le mani incrociate sulle gambe – quindi aspirò dalla pipa e tornò a osservare gli sfavillanti colori della natura che lentamente moriva. "Perché non ammiri con me questo spettacolo incomparabile?"

Sentì le sue vesti strusciare sul pavimento di legno e sospirò. Era bello starsene seduti sotto quella veranda e lasciare che il riverbero del sole pomeridiano investisse le membra intorpidite dal freddo. L'alone luminoso che circondava le piante pareva un'aura sfolgorante.

"È inestimabile, maestro."

"Lo è. E lo è perché è stato sapientemente modellato dalle mani dell'uomo affinché la natura superasse se stessa. Una tale perfezione è possibile solo dove può essere scrupolosamente guidata affinché non torni a essere la banale manifestazione di sé. O non venga improvvisamente e irrimediabilmente deturpata."

La udì prendere un respiro profondo e rilasciarlo.

"Se fossimo seduti sotto la veranda di una misera casa sperduta in un minuscolo villaggio, ora staremmo guardando un groviglio di piante infestanti. E dietro il paravento di piante infestanti inizierebbe la foresta, dimora abituale di animali pericolosi di cui l'uomo occupa notoriamente la cima della lista. Per tacere delle entità demoniache…"

Un uccello cinguettò sopra le loro teste, si posò sul ramo di una camelia e volò via.

"Gli esseri che popolano la realtà oltre queste mura conducono un'esistenza così grama da non poterti fidare nemmeno dell'innocente svolazzare delle farfalle: la natura può diventare così ostile da sembrar creata ad arte per avversare l'uomo e spingere l'uomo a diventare più spietato degli stessi _oni_, pur di sopravvivere. Forse dovresti vedere coi tuoi occhi i cadaveri dei bambini galleggiare lungo i fiumi durante l'inverno, così comprenderesti da te il motivo delle continue rivolte che spuntano come funghi nel sud del paese. Le carestie sono la norma, in questa stagione, non l'eccezione."

Akane rimase muta, limitandosi a stringere i pugni in grembo.

"Tutte quelle avventure meravigliose… tutte quelle… erano solo nella vostra mente, non è così?"

Il vecchio sospirò, permettendo al fumo di lasciare la sua bocca.

"Sì, forse ti farebbe bene esplorare i dintorni, constatare di persona la miseria di cui si vestono le persone comuni. Durante il viaggio da Edo fin qui ci siamo fermati solo in locande di prim'ordine, dove tutto era stato approntato appositamente per riceverti. Mi stupiscono i tuoi pensieri sconcertati, davvero non lo immaginavi? Tutti i ryokan grandi abbastanza per accogliere il tuo numeroso seguito e i tuoi bagagli sono stati avvertiti con largo anticipo del tuo passaggio, per questo hai trovato tutto pronto e confortevole: cibo, bagno, riscaldamento, biancheria pulita, tatami nuovi… Hanno mandato via tutti gli ospiti solo per riceverti degnamente. Oh, ma stai pure tranquilla, i clienti cacciati in fretta e furia si sono sentiti _onorati_ di lasciare le loro stanze per un'ospite tanto illustre. Del resto locande di secondo e terz'ordine – gelide e umide, con i tatami che puzzano di muffa, le porte rattoppate, le stanze comuni, il cibo scadente – non mancano mai, il guaio è che sono sempre sovraffollate…"

Si volse verso di lei, sorridente.

"Allora, vuoi venire con me stanotte? Hai avuto il coraggio di lasciare la tua residenza anche nelle nottate più fredde, quando eravamo a Edo, quindi non dovrebbe rappresentare un disagio per te." Ampliò il sorriso, davanti al volto di Akane che mutava repentinamente per manifestare un aperto stupore. "Pensavi davvero che non lo sapessi? La tua ingenuità è talmente sorprendente da essere una delle poche cose a questo mondo che riesce ancora a stupirmi. Ti ho seguito ogni volta che sei uscita dalla tua stanza, fin dalla prima volta: i tuoi pensieri erano talmente frenetici che rimbombavano di sala in sala, è stato facile captarli nel silenzio della notte, mentre meditavo."

Il labbro inferiore di Akane tremava vistosamente. Forse fu perché se ne rese conto che richiuse la bocca di scatto e irrigidì la mascella, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento e poi volgendolo al prato del giardino.

"Sono lieto che tu sia stata così saggia da far ritorno ogni volta alla residenza, anziché approfittarne per fuggire davvero e costringermi così a intervenire. Ero sicuro, nonostante tutto, che non saresti mai venuta meno ai tuoi doveri, hai un senso dell'onore e della fedeltà troppo spiccati, per tradire coloro che ripongono in te la loro fiducia e le loro speranze. Tuttavia, visto il deplorevole comportamento che hai tenuto nei confronti del tuo fidanzato, ritengo che perlustrare le squallide abitazioni nei pressi del castello sarà per te più istruttivo che spiare quelle dei ricchi mercanti di Edo, che ne pensi?"

Akane chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, continuando a fissare il giardino.

"Non ho alcun interesse per la vita al di fuori di queste mura, maestro, non più."

Happosai socchiuse istintivamente le palpebre, mentre cercava conferma a quell'assurdità fra le pagine dei suoi pensieri: la sua allieva stava ripercorrendo con la memoria l'incontro appena avvenuto con Ryoga e il gesto impulsivo col quale aveva rischiato di dire addio alla sua vita, oltre che all'alleanza fra i Tendo e gli Hibiki. Era proprio vero quel che percepiva attraverso immagini subitanee e fugaci sensazioni di pentimento? Akane stava provando… dispiacere? Possibile? Il vecchio inarcò appena un sopracciglio. Nei modi e nei pensieri, la sua allieva appariva sinceramente contrita e non solo per quel che era poc'anzi accaduto: sembrava prendere lentamente coscienza degli enormi sbagli che la sua caparbietà e la sua avventatezza le avevano indotto a commettere. Suo padre contava su di lei, la sua erede designata, come aveva potuto pensare di deluderlo? Come aveva potuto anche solo lasciarsi sfiorare dal pensiero di contravvenire al suo volere e gettare un'onta incancellabile su tutta la famiglia? Che sciocca era stata! Perché si rendeva conto solo adesso di aver rischiato la propria vita e la reputazione di tutta la famiglia? Che ne sarebbe stato delle sue sorelle?

Happosai ne ebbe abbastanza e recise il legame mentale. Stentava a credere a ciò che aveva 'visto' e 'udito', eppure l'incarnazione del rimorso era lì, seduta accanto a lui, che si tormentava le mani e il labbro inferiore, facendo vagare lo sguardo per tutto il giardino senza posarlo su una foglia. Doveva realmente prestarle fede? Aveva imparato ad aspettarsi di tutto da Akane, mai tuttavia avrebbe pensato a quel repentino cambio di rotta. Forse era genuino, chissà.

E forse no.

"Sul serio vorresti darmi a intendere che hai deciso di 'marcire' in un castello? Puah!"

La vide abbassare il capo e fissare con intensità le proprie dita raccolte a pugno.

"Non marcirò in alcun castello, ne sono sicura. Quando Ryoga mi ha stretta a sé mi sono istintivamente ritratta e sapete bene il perché. Ma subito dopo, quando mi sono precipitata nella mia stanza, ho iniziato a soppesare l'intensità del suo abbraccio. Poco fa, inoltre, quando mi è stato comunicato che Ryoga ha intercesso in mio favore presso mio padre, ho avuto conferma dei miei sospetti."

"Ovvero?"

"Lui sembra provare un sentimento molto forte nei miei riguardi, oserei dire che ecco… va ben oltre l'affetto che si dovrebbe provare per la propria sposa, non so come altro spiegarmi… in ogni modo, inizio a credere che non ho motivo di aspettarmi una vita da reclusa da parte sua."

Happosai non seppe trattenersi dallo spalancare gli occhi.

"Vuoi dire che inizi finalmente ad accettarlo come futuro marito?"

"Ebbene… penso… penso che, sì, possa anche… essere un buon marito, dopotutto."

Il vecchio si rimise la pipa in bocca e continuò a fissare Akane con un sopracciglio manifestamente inarcato. Se avesse avuto uno specchio per potersi guardare, non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio sul fatto che gli occhi minacciavano di cascargli dalle orbite: Akane era lievemente arrossita.

"Ripeti quello che hai appena detto. _Lentamente_. Non stai parlando dello stesso Ryoga che hai giurato e spergiurato di non sposare nemmeno se ti avessero legata a una pira funebre, vero? Com'è che lo avevi definito? 'Secchio di escrementi', se non sbaglio. E anche 'latrina di stupidità, coacervo di…"

"Maestro, tacete! Qualcuno potrebbe…"

"Non dire sciocchezze! Parlerei così, se avessi percepito la presenza di chicchessia nelle vicinanze? Ho fatto allontanare tutti, prima che tu venissi qui."

"Per indurmi ad affermare ciò che non penso più? Non ho detto che Ryoga sia o possa diventare il marito ideale, ma che alla fine potrebbe anche rivelarsi un buon marito, per me, tutto qui."

"Tutto qui? Stai definendo davanti a me Ryoga come un possibile _buon marito_ e mi dici 'tutto qui'? Che novità è questa? Hai deciso di farmi morire per l'emozione di vederti finalmente assennata?"

"Maestro, vi prego! È già difficile per me accettare di sposarmi e di doverlo fare oltretutto con un essere patetico come Ryoga, mi sto sforzando in ogni modo di trovare un motivo valido per accettarlo e voi che fate? Cercate di rovinare tutto? Sì, ritengo che se mi rispettasse quel tanto da non umiliarmi prendendosi delle concubine e permettendomi di andare a trovare Kasumi, di tanto in tanto, potrei anche considerarmi fortunata." Akane si portò il dorso di una mano sulla fronte chiudendo gli occhi. "Ora vorrei ritirarmi, maestro, ho un forte mal di testa."

"Mmmm…", mugugnò Happosai lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbuffo di fumo. "E va bene, se le cose stanno _veramente_ così, allora non posso che rallegrarmene", concluse come tra sé e sé. "Puoi andare." La congedò tornando a fissare il giardino.

_Essere patetico_, eh? Quella conversazione meritava un'attenta riflessione.

* * *

><p>Il pulviscolo danzava pigramente nella luce pomeridiana, di una tale intensità che ad Akane parve che una lama di lucciole fosse penetrata dalla finestra per tagliare in due l'oscurità della stanza.<p>

Avanzò di qualche passo, udendo distrattamente la porta che veniva richiusa alle sue spalle e il fruscio del proprio kimono sul tatami nuovo.

Nabiki sedeva immersa nella penombra dall'altra parte della stanza, oltre le lucciole di polvere. Era così composta, così immobile, che Akane si chiese se stesse respirando. Forse risparmiava anche su quello, non se ne sarebbe stupita.

S'inginocchiò restando a pochi passi dalla _fusuma_, con la parete lunga alle spalle e il pugnale di luce che le permetteva, con sollievo, di scorgere a mala pena il volto della sorella.

Sistemò i lembi del kimono sotto le ginocchia, incrociò le mani in grembo e irrigidì la schiena. Anche se di Nabiki non intravedeva altro che gli angoli della bocca che disegnavano una curva di compiacimento, era convinta che lei fosse in grado di vederla benissimo, persino attraverso il bagliore accecante e poi le tenebre che la avvolgevano. Istintivamente sollevò il mento.

"È andato tutto come avevi previsto."

Nabiki lasciò andare il respiro ed estese il ghigno all'intera faccia. Ma più ancora delle labbra, a sorridere di trionfo erano certamente gli occhi.

"Eccellente."

* * *

><p>Abbandonare la Tokaido non era stata una buona idea e più avanzava in quell'intrico di sottobosco, più se ne convinceva. Se non fosse stato per quei dannati samurai che avevano preso a inseguirlo strepitando come oche, adesso se ne sarebbe stato a godersi il sole e il vento salmastro della strada costiera, invece che addentrato in una sterminata foresta così umida da ammollare le ossa e dagli alberi così alti che solo sprazzi di luce vi penetravano. Soprattutto, avrebbe avuto la pancia piena. Lo stomaco si contorse rumorosamente al pensiero degli innumerevoli chioschi presso cui non avrebbe mai sostato. Si chiese ancora una volta per quale motivo non si fosse fermato ad affettare anche quei rumorosi bushi, invece di piegare verso le risaie e da lì verso le montagne. Ancora una volta si rispose che il motivo era sempre lo stesso e allora mandò al diavolo ad alta voce tutta la gente di passaggio che avrebbe certamente assistito al massacro restandone magari coinvolta e con lei i propri scrupoli: era unicamente colpa loro se adesso doveva sorbirsi le proteste del suo addome.<p>

E quel fetore! Ci mancava solo quel fetore schifoso, lo stava uccidendo! Finché aveva percorso la Tokaido, con la brezza che soffiava dal mare, non vi aveva fatto caso. Dannazione, non se ne era accorto nemmeno quando aveva attraversato le risaie, col puzzo di escrementi che emanavano. Doveva ammetterlo: gli effluvi di quel lurido vicolo avevano camuffato bene il tanfo del ronin, ma adesso che se lo sentiva addosso avrebbe dovuto disfarsi di quei sudici vestiti appena si fosse presentata l'occasione di farsi un bagno come si deve, anche se ciò significava dover cercare altri indumenti. Pazienza, avrebbe viaggiato nudo, se necessario, finché non fosse incappato in un villaggio.

Un villaggio, certo, come no, fra Himeji e Kyoto, sembrava quasi vero. Era già tanto se si fosse imbattuto in qualche catapecchia, in quella sterminata zona boscosa che pareva dividere le due città. Era più probabile che prima o poi si imbattesse in un ruscello, allora si sarebbe lavato e cambiato e magari avrebbe anche catturato qualche pesce o una salamandra gigante, forse non erano ancora andate in letargo. Tuttavia c'era anche la possibilità di arrivare a Kyoto in quelle condizioni miserevoli…

Sfoderò la spada si mise a tagliare con foga gli arbusti spinosi che gli si paravano davanti, maledicendo per la milionesima volta Happosai per averlo risparmiato prima e addestrato dopo, per avergli fatto conservare quel briciolo di umanità che avrebbe dovuto fargli calpestare, per avergli instillato quello stramaledetto senso di colpache si portava cucito addosso come un marchio d'infamia, per averlo fatto diventare un combattente formidabile quanto inutile, assalito com'era da incertezze ed esitazioni proprio quando meno avrebbe dovuto. Ma avrebbe posto rimedio a tutto questo molto presto, anzi, poteva affermare di aver già iniziato. Il tempo di uscire da quello schifo di posto, raggiungere Happosai e trovare il coraggio di infrangere il patto.

_(Dov'eri, Ranma? Dov'eri finito? Se fossi stato qui, lui…)_

Niente umanità.

_(Demone! Mostro! Vattene di qui! Vattene!)_

Niente dubbi.

_(Non ti dimenticherai di me, vero? Vero?)_

Niente sofferenze.

_(Gli dei ci proteggano, che cosa sei?)_

Niente di niente.

_(È morta, Ranma, e tu non c'eri. Portami con te, ti scongiuro, portami con te. Sei una sciagura! Gli dei ti maledicano! Non lasciarmi, ti prego, ti giuro che… Ti odio, tutto questo è colpa tua! Come hai potuto deludermi, come? Non farti più vedere, essere infernale! Un giorno io e te staremo insieme per sempre, fattene una ragione o continuerò a sterminare tutti quelli a cui tieni!)_

La spada si conficcò quasi interamente nel tronco di un albero e Ranma si fermò, ansante. I denti gli dolevano per averli tenuti contratti e un'emicrania minacciava di fargli scoppiare la testa.

Lasciò andare il manico della katana e fissò il palmo della mano destra cosparso di calli spessi e duri: le zone rosee parevano macchie che deturpavano l'uniformità di una pelle gialla e coriacea. Se le strofinò lentamente col pollice come a soppesarne la consistenza, quindi lasciò ricadere la mano lungo il fianco per scrutare il vuoto. Sbuffò e socchiuse gli occhi, passandovi poi sopra la mano sinistra. La pulsazione alle tempie iniziava finalmente a scemare.

Afferrò di nuovo l'impugnatura della spada, sradicò la lama dall'albero e rimase a osservarla qualche istante prima di rinfoderarla. Anche quella apparteneva ad Happosai. Come la sua vita.

Mosse un passo in avanti e immediatamente si bloccò.

Un formicolio dietro la nuca.

Ranma arrestò quasi il respiro, gli occhi fissi sulla vegetazione che aveva appena fatto a pezzi, il sangue che affluiva repentino al viso e alle orecchie. Il formicolio raggiunse la cima della testa e scese fino alla base del collo.

Sollevò lentamente lo sguardo e lo volse con cautela intorno a sé, stringendo una a una le dita della mano destra attorno al manico della katana.

Tronchi coperti da rampicanti, così grandi da poter essere abbracciati da tre uomini. Sottobosco di felci, arbusti e piante che non riusciva a riconoscere alte sino alla vita. In lontananza un banco di nebbia aleggiava fra gli alberi fino a mutare i più distanti in fantasmi. Dai rami più alti giungevano i cinguettii senza sosta degli uccelli, mentre mosche e moscerini braccavano braccia e viso e qualche farfalla svolazzava sui rovi, là dove il sole riusciva a penetrare la volta boscosa.

Niente. Eppure non doveva essere lontano.

Lasciò andare la spada e s'impose di distendere le braccia lungo i fianchi riacquistando così la posizione eretta, tuttavia non riuscì a impedirsi di stringere i pugni facendo scrocchiare le dita e di serrare suo malgrado i denti. Maledicendo le nuove, violente pulsazioni alle tempie, la salivazione improvvisa e se stesso, chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a inspirare profondamente, quindi si pose in _ascolto_.

Gli uccelli smisero gradualmente di cantare e gli insetti di agitarsi.

Il profumo di fiori selvatici e l'effluvio della terra umida si spense.

La brezza cessò di carezzare la pelle.

Nella mente iniziò a percepire tre, cinque, dieci, quattordici… no, diciannove battiti cardiaci. Alcuni piuttosto energici, la gran parte normali, uno lieve e accelerato. Ranma riaprì gli occhi.

Tredici esseri umani, quattro cavalli, un rapace e _lui_, chiunque fosse. A giudicare dal formicolio piuttosto lieve che aveva avvertito, doveva essere relativamente giovane e dunque quasi certamente inconsapevole. Magari aveva la stessa età che aveva lui quando… Scacciò immediatamente quel pensiero con un grugnito e cercò di focalizzare l'attenzione sul fatto che fosse troppo bello per essere vero: la giornata era iniziata decisamente male, ma quell'incontro provvidenziale era quel che ci voleva per risollevarla, anche se solo per pochi istanti.

Riprese a camminare leccandosi le labbra.

* * *

><p>"Questa bruma si fa sempre più fitta, mio signore. Temo ci siamo addentrati nella Foresta dalle Nebbie Perenni, sarà arduo proseguire senza perdersi. Non credete sia più prudente tornare indietro?"<p>

Smise di massaggiarsi la nuca e volse alla sua destra gli occhi giustamente sgranati, a metà fra l'ira, lo sdegno e la sorpresa. Sì, sì, era stato proprio il capitano della sua guardia personale che aveva avuto l'ardire di avanzare quell'assurda richiesta. Inconcepibile! Cosa voleva insinuare, che avesse fermato la sua cavalcatura perché aveva tema di attraversare quel tratto di bosco? _Lui?_

"Indietro? L'erede del feudo di Asada? Futuro signore e padrone del castello di Himeji? Il più fulgido esponente del kendo che lo Yamato abbia mai conosciuto? Kuno Tatewaki non si tira _mai_ indietro. Kuno Tatewaki conosce solo la parola 'avanti' e in quella direzione procede inarrestabile."

Sciocca parodia di un samurai che non sei altro, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma riuscì a frenare la lingua. Anche il più idiota dei servitori poteva rivelarsi un prezioso alleato, non si stancava mai di ripetergli il padre a suon di _bokken_ calati sulle sue poderose spalle.

"Perdonatemi, mio signore, non ci siamo mai allontanati tanto dal castello e in questa foresta così fitta il vostro falco…"

"Sciocchezze! So per certo che oltre questo boschetto c'è una magnifica radura dove la mia adorata Akemi potrà dispiegare le sue ali lucenti e librarsi in volo nell'aere di questa fulgida mattina. Orsù, proseguiamo senz'altri indugi."

Tatewaki spronò il suo cavallo, ben attento a non lasciarsi sfuggire le redini che teneva con la sinistra e a non far oscillare troppo Akemi, che aggrappata al suo braccio destro agitò per un attimo le alucce.

Chissà perché tutt'a un tratto aveva preso a formicolargli la nuca. E poi quei brividi! Si erano propagati all'intera schiena, eppure era ben bardato, non avvertiva il minimo freddo! Strano davvero. Che sul serio, in cuor suo, celasse il timore di attraversare quella foresta dannata? Ridicolo, semplicemente ridicolo! Se mai uno spirito maligno vi avesse realmente albergato, l'avrebbe messo in fuga, anzi no, ucciso, dimostrando una volta di più la sua superiorità intellettiva e marziale su quegli omuncoli che osavano definirsi samurai, ecco cos'avrebbe fatto!

Sorrise alla foresta che sbiadiva e sollevò il mento ancora più in alto. La foschia avvolgeva i sensi in un umido abbraccio, insinuando le sue vaporose spire tra le foglie che si rivestivano d'oro e le cortecce sbrecciate degli alberi secolari, riducendo a spettrale silenzio ogni creatura vivente e finanche trapassata. Oh quanto sapeva essere poetico! Appena rientrato al castello avrebbe regalato al mondo un componimento senza pari, degno della bellezza della sua arte calligrafica! Sì, ma il mondo cos'avrebbe ammirato maggiormente? Le rime profonde come gli abissi più oscuri o la perfezione dei caratteri con cui avrebbe vergato la carta più fine? Il poema o la calligrafia? La calligrafia o il poema? Oh, qual atroce dubbio! Le menti più acute potevano restar giustamente folgorate dalla penetrante sottigliezza dei suoi versi ignorando la calligrafia, o viceversa: i maestri calligrafi potevano rimirar lo splendore dei caratteri tralasciando ciò che quegli stessi andavano a comporre! Oh, in quale misero gorgo stava colando a picco! A cosa dar la preminenza? Al componimento o all'eccellenza nell'uso del pennello? All'eccellenza nell'uso del pennello o al componimento?

Un nuovo formicolio dietro la nuca mise a tacere il vibrante dilemma. Era più violento o sbagliava? E non sembrava accennare a diminuire, anzi! L'ondata di brividi si era diramata alle gambe e alle braccia, poteva sentire i peli degli avambracci rizzarsi sulla pelle d'oca. Che fosse una premonizione? Forse aveva un potere divinatorio e non lo sapeva! Forse quel potere lo stava mettendo in guardia dall'avventurarsi in quel bosco! Del resto la caligine soffocava sempre più la luce mutando la foresta in un antro oscuro. Smorzava i colori e attutiva i suoni quasi che questi vi rimbalzassero contro. Quasi un mondo irreale, avrebbe osato dire un mondo a parte, dove la bruma – che al livello del suolo era talmente compatta da formare uno strato uniforme che gli lambiva i piedi – pareva voler celare chissà quali immondi segreti e spegneva poco a poco ogni singulto di vita. A Tatewaki sembrò quasi di percepire il tacito messaggio di quella foresta dagli alberi sempre più spogli: via umani, questo non è posto per voi, questo è il regno del silenzio…

"E piantala, imbecille, mi fai venire l'emicrania."

Il cavallo s'impennò con un nitrito, per poi tentare di arretrare scalciando il terreno. Fortuna che aveva un presa salda sulle redini, poco c'era mancato che finisse disarcionato a ruzzolare sull'umido terriccio! E la dolce Akemi con lui, per tutti i _kami_! Ricondusse il cavallo alla ragione da superbo cavallerizzo quale lui era, mentre alle sue spalle gli altri equini nitrivano e s'impennavano.

"Buona, piccola mia, buona…", sussurrò al suo falcone carezzandolo, mentre Akemi continuava a emettere strepiti di disappunto. "Chi è stato? Chi ha osato levar la voce a quel modo?"

"Nessuno di noi ha aperto bocca, mio signore, questa foresta dev'essere stregata!"

Smise di rassicurare Akemi e strattonò le briglie per volgere la sua cavalcatura verso quella massa di inutili codardi.

"Bene, vorrà dire che avremo l'occasione di liberarla dal maleficio di cui è preda! Giammai sarà ancora il dominio di un'entità demoniaca! Avanti, miei prodi, sguainate le spa…"

_(Sei sordo, per caso? Ho detto di piantarla!)_

Tatewaki lanciò un urlo strozzato artigliandosi la testa con una mano.

"Cos'avete, mio signore?"

Cos'aveva? Mille pugnali che scavavano il cervello, ecco cosa!

"!"

Il falco gli venne strappato dal braccio e poté finalmente afferrarsi la testa anche con l'altra mano, mentre aveva l'impressione che qualcosa colasse giù dal naso.

_(Fa male, eh?)_

Adesso gli sembrava di avere la testa schiacciata sotto un masso che mani ignote premevano e premevano e premevano…

_(Tu non sai niente, vero?)_

Da un momento all'altro i timpani sarebbero scoppiati e il cervello sarebbe colato dalle orecchie come gli occhi dalle orbite, oh _kamisama_, che dolore, che dolore atroce!

_(Mandali via)_

"Mio signore, rispondete! Che vi sta succedendo?"

"Haru, è inutile! È la foresta, non capisci? È stregata! Dobbiamo portarlo via!"

"E dove? Non si vede più nulla!"

_(O ucciderò anche loro)_

Il dolore cessò di colpo e Tatewaki si ritrovò ad annaspare con le mani ancora fra i capelli, gli occhi che dolevano a forza di stringerli, come la mascella a forza di urlare.

"Tatewaki-sama… state… state bene?"

Si passò titubante una mano su naso e bocca, l'altra sotto il mento, quindi se le guardò: una era macchiata di sangue, l'altra di sangue e saliva. Entrambe tremavano.

"Sto bene, sì… anzi benissimo! Il demone che infesta questo bosco ha cercato di impossessarsi di me, ma dopo un'estenuante lotta spirituale sono riuscito a cacciarlo via! Adesso… adesso dobbiamo solo stanarlo e ucciderlo!"

Si pulì freneticamente mani e viso col fazzoletto profumato che Yoshiki gli aveva offerto con un lieve inchino, irrigidì la schiena nel riguadagnare la posizione eretta sulla propria cavalcatura e spinse il mento in fuori. Doveva ancora ritrovare un respiro regolare, ma nulla era sostanzialmente rimasto della sofferenza che l'aveva attanagliato.

Takeshi, Yoshiki e Haru lo avevano intanto circondato, così come i fanti erano corsi a disporsi intorno a loro. Adesso sì, che poteva affrontare lo spirito malvagio che si annidava tra la vegetazione. Non un alito di vento tuttavia soffiava, non un insetto volava. E il silenzio pareva farsi denso come lo strato di bruma che nascondeva gli _ashigaru_ dalla vita in giù.

"Mostrati, demone!", gridò imperioso Tatewaki sfoderando la katana. "Palesa le tue viscide forme!"

Kuno si guardò intorno con circospezione imitato dai suoi bushi, le orecchie tese, gli occhi che seguivano attenti il lento incedere della nebbia. Iniziava a detestare le carezze gelide di quella bruma soffocante, parevano insinuarsi sotto il kimono imbottito per ghiacciargli la pelle e procurargli brividi a ondate lungo la schiena. Con la coda dell'occhio quasi aveva l'impressione di vedere dita caliginose prendere forma e protendersi verso di lui.

Prese a respirare forzando l'aria a entrare e uscire dalle narici e a stringere le redini, per poi rilasciarle e stringerle di nuovo. Il cavallo alzò per un attimo il muso e mandò un nitrito sommesso scalciando il terreno con una zampa.

"Che succede, mio signore?"

"Nulla, Haru", si affrettò a rispondere Tatewaki. "Nulla. Ho solo la sensazione che questa nebbia dannata abbia gli occhi. Tenetevi pronti."

"Tatewaki-sama, non credete sia il caso di…"

"No!"

Era già allarmante il fatto di avere l'orribile impressione che lo spirito maligno fosse la nebbia stessa che li opprimeva, se poi i suoi samurai si…

Una folata di vento.

_Calda_.

Kuno scrutò interrogativo le facce dei suoi subordinati, che cercavano ognuno nello sguardo sbigottito dell'altro una risposta.

"Mio signore!", gridò Yoshiki puntando l'indice. "Guardate!"

Davanti a loro la foschia si stava raggrumando, per poi torcersi preda di chissà quali spasmi, finché di colpo un varco si aprì, quasi che la bruma arretrasse precipitosamente dalla figura spettrale che stava incedendo.

L'uomo si fermò a sette, otto passi a dir tanto. Celava il viso sotto un cappello di paglia, sopra un kimono tanto imbrattato di sangue da ritenere che avesse appena squartato un animale. Che fosse un cacciatore? Era stato dunque quello straccione a pronunziar parole da zotico? Impossibile, un essere così abietto non si sarebbe mai permesso di esprimersi in cotal maniera nei suoi confronti.

"È un ronin!", esclamò Yoshiki quando i manici di due spade emersero dallo strato più denso della nebbia.

"Tu! Come osi star ritto di fronte al nobile Kuno? Inchinati immediatamente, bifolco!", ordinò imperioso Takeshi. Aveva puntato la spada e spronato il cavallo per meglio frapporsi fra lui e il cane che perseverava nella sua sconsiderata immobilità. Che quello fosse in realtà un demone travestito da spregevole reietto? Un essere umano _vero_ si sarebbe già prostrato a terra senza lesinare sulle scuse, persino un ronin avrebbe accennato almeno un inchino.

Anche Haru e Yoshiki spronarono i cavalli ordinando al villano di genuflettersi all'istante, mentre gli _ashigaru_ si disposero in due file davanti a lui con le lance sempre puntate contro il pezzente. Per tutta risposta il miserabile, anziché chiedere pietà per aver intralciato il suo cammino, alzò quel tanto il volto da mostrarlo per intero.

I fanti fecero prontamente un passo indietro, tutti, bisbigliando a mezza bocca frasi di stupore, mentre i samurai strattonarono le redini facendo indietreggiare i cavalli. Lui stesso risucchiò le parole che stava per pronunciare: gli occhi dell'essere avevano la solida consistenza di un torrente ghiacciato. E lo stavano fissando.

_(Li avrei risparmiati, se li avessi mandati via. Ora morirete tutti)_

"Mio signore!", gridò Takeshi quando lui si artigliò ancora una volta la testa con una mano emettendo gemiti strozzati. Sangue prese di nuovo a colare copioso dalle narici.

"Tatewaki-sama…", mormorò Haru.

"Uccidetelo…", gli uscì con un filo di voce quando il dolore si dissolse.

"Cos'avete detto?", chiese Yoshiki porgendogli un altro fazzoletto pulito.

Kuno l'afferrò e si pulì rabbiosamente il mento senza smettere di fissare l'essere infernale. Stava tremando senza ritegno davanti ai suoi bushi, gli avrebbe fatto pagare a caro prezzo quest'ingiuria.

"Uccidetelooooooo!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monte Kanpu, Honshū settentrionale<strong>, **decimo mese del II anno di regno dell'imperatore Daigo, periodo Heian (novembre dell'899 d.C.)**_

Tu non sai niente, vero?

La voce era lì, dall'altra parte del calderone che pendeva sopra il focolare, eppure sembrava distante, esattamente come il lamento della bufera fuori da quella stamberga.

Ho fame, vecchio. E ho freddo… Dimmi che sono arrivato nel posto giusto… Anche se è umido… puzza di muffa… e sembra abbandonato… dimmi che sono arrivato nel posto giusto…

Persino la propria voce gli sembrava distante. E nelle orecchie continuava a sentire vorticare il vento, solo che adesso al rumore incessante della tormenta si accompagnava il crepitio del fuoco e gli schiocchi della legna che si consumava. E poi ogni tanto arrivava alle narici l'aroma di qualcosa che bolliva nel pentolone annerito.

Sì, ragazzo, ti ho già detto di sì, rispose la voce. Sembra abbandonato perché l'ultimo monaco che se ne prendeva cura è morto un paio d'anni fa, sono rimasto solo io.

Stentava a tenere gli occhi aperti e non riusciva a impedirsi di ciondolare in avanti appena permetteva alle palpebre di abbassarsi sugli occhi. Si sforzò di scrutare il suo interlocutore, ma sembrava ci fosse la nebbia in quella stanza. Il vecchio era seduto su una pila di cuscini intento a fumare da una lunga pipa, di questo almeno era sicuro. Doveva essere centenario o giù di lì, non aveva quasi più un capello, a parte dei ciuffetti candidi che circondavano le orecchie.

Siete voi… il maestro…

Sì, ragazzo, sono io, stai tranquillo. Ora pensa solo a rifocillarti e a riposare, domani parleremo.

No, si lasciò scappare di bocca. Voglio sapere.

Domani saprai ogni cosa, ora mangia.

Come ho fatto… a non perdermi? La neve arriva quasi ai fianchi… non vedevo più… come ho fatto ad arrivare qui?

Il vecchio sospirò, o così gli parve.

Ti ho detto domani, ragazzo, ora sei troppo stanco, capiresti una parola sì e una no.

Capisco benissimo!, sbraitò quasi cadendo su un fianco per l'impeto. Riuscì a non finir disteso solo perché aveva poggiato istintivamente una mano sul pavimento. Si tirò su a sedere e si strinse maggiormente nella coperta che il vecchio gli aveva dato. Era sfinito, non stanco. La fame gli stava mangiando le viscere, la debolezza aveva ridotto le gambe a budini di riso tremolanti e le vesciche facevano urlare i piedi. Non c'era parte del suo corpo che non tremasse senza ritegno e poi la testa che ronzava e ronzava…

A mala pena riesci a star seduto, non insistere. Mangia e coricati.

Cos'era quel formicolio…? Perché diventava sempre più intenso… e poi quando mi sono accasciato contro la porta… perché è scomparso? È stato quello… a guidarmi…?

Il vecchio sospirò di nuovo e la bocca larga come quella di un rospo rilasciò una nube di fumo.

Sì. Ma non ti ha guidato al tempio, ti ha guidato da me. Sei riuscito ad arrivare qui perché eri abbastanza vicino da percepire la mia presenza. A questo serve il formicolio: ad avvertirci che un nostro simile è nelle vicinanze. Peccato che per molti anni rimanga piuttosto fastidioso, ti è sembrato che una secchiata d'acqua gelida ti venisse rovesciata sulla nuca, vero?

Ma come lo…, mormorò, poi corrucciò la fronte. Un momento… un nostro simile? Che…

Col tempo ti ci abituerai, anzi, più ti fortificherai – disse avvicinando la pipa al bordo del focolare per farvi cadere le ceneri con un colpo deciso dell'indice – sempre meno sgradevole ti apparirà, perché incontrerai avversari sempre più deboli. Per me avvertire la tua presenza è stato come essere punti da una zanzara.

Non capis…

Ho risposto alla tua domanda, ora versati la zuppa e poi va' a dormire, da quanto non tocchi cibo e non riposi?

Aprì la bocca e la richiuse immediatamente con una smorfia: lo stomaco si era bruscamente contratto, procurandogli uno spasmo doloroso al punto da costringerlo a piegarsi in avanti e afferrarselo con tutt'e due le braccia.

Agguantò la ciotola che il vecchio gli aveva messo davanti, quindi si alzò in piedi barcollando. Afferrò il mestolo di legno lasciato a mollo nella zuppa che ormai bolliva e riempì la scodella fino all'orlo, per poi svuotarla quasi in un sorso solo bruciandosi la gola. La riempì di nuovo e di nuovo la scolò d'un fiato. Solo allora emise un sospiro di sollievo. Se ne servì una terza volta, buttò il mestolo nella pentola e si accasciò di nuovo a gambe incrociate sulle assi sconnesse, puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Sorseggiò con calma la brodaglia, questa volta, per meglio gustare le verdure. Aveva l'aroma e il sapore migliori mai arrivati a narici e palato da che si era messo in viaggio. Del vento tagliente, che pareva accanirsi contro quel tugurio con la precisa intenzione di buttarlo giù rendendo ancora più ghiacciata quella stanzetta fatiscente, non gliene fregava più niente. Nevicasse pure fino a seppellirli.

Voglio solo sapere… se ne è valsa la pena…, biascicò iniziando ad avvertire il tepore diffondersi al resto del corpo e il sonno farsi più seducente. La trapunta sulle spalle, persino la ciotola vuota fra le mani sembravano tutt'a un tratto un peso insostenibile.

…arrivare sin qui?, finì per lui il vecchio. Lo scoprirai anche troppo presto.

IO VOGLIO SAPERLO ORA! Voglio sapere adesso se è valsa la pena abbandonare mia moglie e i miei genitori!, urlò scagliando la scodella dall'altra parte della stanza. Voglio saperlo, finalmente, se…

_(…sia valsa la pena mettersi in viaggio settimane fa da quel muco di avamposto di Isawa proprio nel periodo peggiore dell'anno, soffrendo fame e gelo? Se sia valsa la pena subire le torture di tuo padre dall'età di tre anni 'per colpa mia', sopportare il sospetto negli sguardi altrui, le accuse di essere un demone o il frutto del connubio con un demone e uccidere per arrivare sin qui, tu che non hai mai avuto bisogno di farlo prima d'ora?) _

Aveva ghermito la testa con le mani, cascando a faccia in giù sul pavimento, la bocca spalancata per cacciare fuori il dolore attraverso le urla. Qualcosa colava rapidamente dal naso.

!

_(Se vuoi saperlo, no, non sono colpito nemmeno un po' dalla triste storia della tua breve esistenza, non me ne frega niente. Che tu abbia sedici anni o trentadue o sessantaquattro, che tu abbia sofferto le pene dei dieci inferni, che tu sia stato ingiustamente attaccato dalle guardie di frontiera e sia dovuto fuggire e nasconderti dopo averle fatte a pezzi, tutto questo non ha la benché. Minima. Importanza. Ti concederò un giorno per dimostrare _a me_ che vale la pena averti permesso di arrivare sin qui. Se saprai convincermi, moccioso, vedrai l'alba di dopodomani, altrimenti farai la fine degli altri)_

Ma che…? Quali altri? Di chi…?, riuscì a farfugliare con la bocca impastata di sangue prima che una nuova fitta di dolore lo inducesse ad artigliarsi la cute strappandosi ciocche di capelli.

_(Degli altri immortali, Saotome Ranma, come te e me. Se ti azzarderai un'altra volta a mancarmi di rispetto, ti costringerò a vivere il resto dell'eternità col cervello ridotto alla consistenza della zuppa che hai ingoiato prima. Se invece ubbidirai senza fiatare ma non ti dimostrerai all'altezza delle mie aspettative, farò volare la tua testa tanto lontano che arriverà a fondovalle)_

I… immortali…?, mormorò allo stremo.

Sì, ragazzo mio, gracchiò il vecchio facendo udire di nuovo la sua voce. Alla fine ne deve restare uno solo, di noi, e quell'unico avrà la _ricompensa_. E io voglio un avversario con le palle dure come il granito, per quando resteremo solo in due. Non avrò pietà di te, sia che soddisfi le mie attese, sia che ti riveli una perdita di tempo, ma se vuoi un consiglio, moccioso, vedi di non deludermi.


	6. Petali

Glossario:  
><strong><em>Monogatari<em>**: storia, racconto, romanzo.  
><strong><em>Yūrei<em>**: sono i fantasmi della tradizione giapponese. Il nome è composto dai kanji _yū_ (evanescente, oscuro) e _rei_ (anima, spirito). Sono talvolta chiamati anche _bōrei_ (spiriti dei caduti), _shiryō_ (spiriti dei morti), o più genericamente _yōkai_ e _obake_. Come per le controparti occidentali, si tratta di anime incapaci di lasciare il mondo dei vivi e raggiungere così l'Aldilà. Per saperne di più: .org/wiki/Yurei

**Capitolo V**

**PETALI**

Ciondolava il capo contro la corteccia dell'albero, mentre respirava a forza dalla bocca. Il ronzio nelle orecchie stentava a scemare, come le fitte che incidevano le tempie, eppure continuava a ferirsi le pupille fissando le lame di luce che avevano squarciato la nebbia.

_I respiri sono rancidi di saké, i cuori mazze che percuotono il tamburo del petto, i volti contratti per la tensione, il sudore che cola copioso puzza di quella paura atavica impossibile da scacciare. Alcuni si girano e rigirano fra le mani le lance puntate in avanti, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra o facendo saettare le pupille sul sudario bianco tutt'intorno a loro. Altri si guardano intorno deglutendo a vuoto, le orecchie tese al più lieve rumore e stringendo tanto la_ naginata _da causarsi tremiti lungo le braccia._

Socchiuse gli occhi e si umettò le labbra, deglutì e sentì la gola raspare come se avesse ingoiato un riccio di mare con tutte le spine. Si portò una mano alla fronte per passarsi le dita fra i capelli, ma le ciocche erano incrostate di qualcosa che si era indurito come fango. Abbassò la mano davanti al viso e si rese conto che anche quella era tanto rappresa di sangue da non riuscire quasi a chiuderla.

_Accenna un ghigno sbieco: quello che chiamano 'Tatewaki' ha appena mollato il suo rapace a uno degli ufficiali e ha sfoderato la katana, invitandolo a 'palesare le sue viscide forme'. Lui scuote appena la testa e rimane a_ osservare _gli 'avversari' dietro il muro di nebbia densa come latte cagliato: hanno l'aria di pulcini spaventati raccolti intorno a una chioccia. In effetti il suo_ simile _non ha fatto altro che pensare e strepitare idiozie, ma i suoi tirapiedi non devono essere meno fessi di lui, se sono disposti a sacrificare la propria vita per un tale demente.  
>Peggio per loro.<em>

Puntellò il gomito sul ginocchio sollevato e abbracciò la fronte con la mano schermando gli occhi. Dannata _reminiscenza_, persino quando era insignificante riusciva a spossarlo. Le tempie pulsavano ancora, ma almeno l'intensità iniziava ad attenuarsi, così come si stava finalmente attenuando il ronzio che aveva acuito il mal di testa. E ora che era tornato a respirare con regolarità, riusciva a percepire di nuovo il proprio tanfo. E la puzza di bruciato.

_Il tempo sembra rallentare il suo corso sin quasi a fermarsi, quando inizia a incrementare lievemente l'aura, finché i secondi si condensano nell'attimo in cui il suo corpo pare sprigionare una folata di vento caldo che apre un varco nella foschia. Solo allora avanza di qualche passo.  
>Lo squadrano con manifesto stupore, indecisi se crederlo un essere umano o un demone camuffato. Non impiegano molto a compiere una scelta: le espressioni sui loro volti passano dal timoroso sbigottimento all'aperto sollievo misto a tracotanza. Un samurai a cavallo si fa persino avanti per sputare il suo disprezzo dalla bocca arricciata in una smorfia. Gli ha ordinato qualcosa, forse l'ha pure insultato, ma lui ha occhi e orecchie solo per Tatewaki.<em>

Prese a massaggiarsi le tempie col pollice e l'indice, ma smise quasi subito. Riaprì gli occhi e abbandonò di nuovo il braccio sul ginocchio, lasciando penzolare la mano. Il tronco dell'albero che gli stava di fronte era attraversato da uno schizzo di sangue che colava infiltrandosi tra le scaglie della corteccia.

_Continua a fissare il suo obiettivo dietro la trama del cappello di paglia, non sapendo se benedire o maledire la sorte: troppo giovane, forse, per sapere_ cosa _sia in realtà, sicuramente troppo per opporre almeno una difesa che duri più di qualche istante. E stupido come se ne vedono pochi. Non ne ricaverà che una tenue reminiscenza, un mestolo d'acqua fresca in una giornata afosa lo_ disseterebbe _di più. Dannazione._

Lo sguardo percorse le braccia adagiate sulle ginocchia raccolte sin quasi al petto. Avrebbe dovuto lavare anche le polsiere, oltre ai vestiti: erano tanto impregnate di sangue da aver cambiato colore. Di tanto in tanto le dita delle mani si contraevano, nonostante pendessero inerti.

_Anche gli altri due samurai a cavallo si avvicinano per intimargli chissà cosa. Allora solleva il volto e li vede indietreggiare tutti, ufficiali e fanti. Anche Tatewaki ha perso l'espressione arrogante ed è ammutolito._  
>(Li avrei risparmiati, se li avessi mandati via. Ora morirete tutti)<br>_Lo osserva artigliarsi la testa con la mano libera e piegarsi in avanti, urlare e sanguinare dal naso. Era parecchio che non incontrava un immortale inconsapevole di esserlo. Poi l'idiota mormora qualcosa fra un filo di saliva e uno di sangue, qualcosa che è costretto a gridare a pieni polmoni perché ha degli imbecilli, per samurai. E infatti al suo ordine gli_ ashigaru _si muovono tutti insieme, gridando come un sol uomo. Sono così lenti, così goffi, sembrano insetti invischiati nel miele, mentre convergono su di lui a lance spiegate. Non può evitarli con un salto, le fronde degli alberi sono troppo basse._

Lasciò ruotare il capo contro la corteccia dell'albero sin quasi a toccarsi una spalla col mento. Il corpo era sempre lì, riverso nell'erba alta. La testa un poco più in là.

_Non perde mai di vista il suo bersaglio mentre si lancia in avanti e si muove a una velocità per loro impensabile: sfiora a mala pena la terra mentre afferra due lance per il manico spezzandole di netto, affonda una lama in un torace e l'altra in un collo, per aprire il tronco di carne come un ciocco di legno. Agguanta la gola del fante successivo con una mano e penetrandone i muscoli con le dita scaglia in aria il corpo fra spruzzi di sangue._

Richiuse gli occhi, riportò il capo in posizione eretta e li riaprì. Era bella, la pioggia di luce. Cadeva sulle foglie degli alberi come una cascata e riusciva quasi a nascondere lo schifo su cui si posava.

_Continua a fissare Tatewaki mentre avanza afferrando un'altra_ naginata, _attira a sé il fante che la impugna e nello sfondargli lo sterno con una ginocchiata spezza di netto il manico, per poi conficcare la lama nel corpo del_ bushi _che sopraggiunge alle spalle. Agguanta la lancia che sta per calargli sulla testa e pianta la lama nella fronte del prossimo idiota che gli piomba addosso. A quello che segue colpisce il setto nasale col palmo di una mano conficcandone le ossa nel cervello, per poi affondare un gomito in uno stomaco spappolandone gli organi interni e il collo del piede in un fianco spezzandone le costole. Le ossa si frantumano come ramoscelli secchi. E forse lo sono._

Cercò a tentoni il manico della katana e si tagliò le dita sfiorando la lama. Senza aspettare che le ferite si rimarginassero, ne afferrò l'impugnatura e si alzò in piedi. Fu allora che notò il cappello, coi lacci carbonizzati e un lato annerito, come tagliato di netto da un'arma arroventata. Lo raccolse e se lo rimise in testa.

_Gli ufficiali lo fissano con le bocche spalancate, gli occhi che minacciano di cascare dalle orbite, il viso esangue. Non hanno avuto il tempo di realizzare quel che è accaduto, sono ancora in sella, ancora immobili, fra poco le spade cadranno loro di mano e nemmeno se ne renderanno conto, perché il terrore ha svuotato loro la mente. Quella dell'idiota, invece, non smette di blaterare fesserie senza senso._  
>Che state aspettando… fatevi avanti…<br>_Lo pensa ma non lo dice, non trova la forza. E lui non saprebbe dire se sia più inetto quell'imbecille del suo simile o i suoi_ hatamoto _congelati sui cavalli, mentre spicca il salto che porrà fine a quella farsa. Ora può, finalmente. E nel compiere il balzo fa scivolare la katana fuori dal fodero._

Fece lentamente scorrere i due lati della spada su una manica lorda di sangue, terriccio e foglie putride, quindi la rinfoderò. Lo sguardo rimase per tutto il tempo sull'erba bruciata in prossimità del cadavere. Anche ampi tratti di cespugli e porzioni di sottobosco erano stati inceneriti, per tacere degli squarci ancora fumanti che deturpavano i tronchi circostanti. Non si era aspettato, dopotutto, una gran devastazione: la _reminiscenza_ che quell'impiastro aveva accumulato era troppo insignificante per causare chissà quali danni. E lui non si sentiva meglio di prima.  
>Nemmeno un po'.<p>

_Tatewaki è convinto di star sognando._  
>Avanti, fermatelo…<br>_Un sogno contro ogni logica, s'intende, ma pur sempre un sogno, anzi, un incubo._  
>Che aspettate? Avanti…<br>_Perché a quello che si chiama Takeshi non sprizza davvero il sangue dalla gola, né il samurai cerca di arrestarlo afferrandosela con tutt'e due le mani._  
>Qualcuno lo fermi…<br>_Così come quello che si chiama Yoshiki non urla sul serio al suo signore di fuggire mentre lui spezza il collo di quello chiamato Haru con un calcio._  
>Oh kami… Qualcuno…<br>_Pensa veramente che niente di tutto ciò sia reale. Per quel fesso lui non se ne sta davvero appollaiato sulla sella di Haru appena caduto a terra, a fissarlo con le braccia poggiate mollemente sulle ginocchia. Non riesce a crederci finché non lo vede alzare il volto quel tanto da puntare di nuovo gli occhi nei suoi._

Non sentiva un accidente di niente, in realtà, perché ormai quell'assurda lotta millenaria si era ridotta a questo. Un po' di sollievo, sempre più raro e sempre più effimero, a volte inesistente. Happosai l'aveva avvertito che sarebbe potuto accadere. Ovviamente non gli aveva dato ascolto, come per tante altre cose.

Te l'avevo detto di mandare via tutti, _gli sibila.  
>Adesso il nobilastro ci crede alla sua esistenza, e com'è naturale pensa sia un<em> oni. _Un_ oni _che scompare nell'istante in cui Yoshiki si protende verso di lui per falciargli via le gambe con la katana e subito dopo urla al suo padrone di fuggire colpendo il cavallo di Kuno sul posteriore con il lato piatto della lama. Niente male, per uno che decide persino di frapporsi fra lui e la sua preda, anziché cercare di fuggire a sua volta. Merita di morire dignitosamente con un colpo di spada che gli fa saltar via la testa, mentre Tatewaki si ritrova a frustare la propria cavalcatura perché corra più veloce, ancora più veloce. Vuole assolutamente raggiungere il castello, la sua unica salvezza, il castello, sì, il castello, solo lì sarà al sicuro, ma non deve voltarsi indietro, non deve, per nessun motivo, qualunque cosa ne sia stata di Yoshiki, dopotutto si è sacrificato per la salvezza del suo signore com'era giusto che fosse e allora avanti, maledetta bestia, corri!  
>Quanto strilla quella mente senza senno. È così presa da se stessa da non essersi ancora accorta che gli sta correndo incontro: lui lo ha superato da un pezzo e lo sta aspettando.<em>

Gli occhi sbarrati fissavano il nulla, la bocca rimasta ammutolita per lo stupore. Con quell'eterna espressione di sorpresa mista a confusione, Tatewaki sembrava ancora chiedersi perché. Spiacente, moccioso, non sono obbligato a dare spiegazioni, sono sciocchezze per chi ha tempo da perdere. Ne dove restare uno solo, di noi, perché non importa. E nemmeno come.

_Ma il formicolio avverte di nuovo l'idiota della sua presenza e lo induce a tirare con violenza le redini del cavallo perché cambi direzione. La bestia s'impenna e scarta ricominciando la sua folle corsa lontano da lui. Il suo simile, intanto, si lascia alle spalle il poco raziocinio rimastogli._  
>!<br>_Quando però inizia a intravedere fra gli alberi che gli saettano davanti una radura inondata di sole, non può fare a meno di sorridere, preda di un'estasi folle._  
>Ce l'ho fatta! Ce l'ho fatta!<br>_La luce. La salvezza. Un'altra occasione._  
>Ci sono quasi! Ci sono…<br>_La solita storia.  
>La spada fende l'aria con un sibilo acuto. E un attimo dopo Tatewaki è a terra, stordito e dolorante.<em>

Sicuro, Ranma? Non sarà invece che sei arrivato al punto che Happosai temeva? Ammettilo, un immortale vale l'altro, ormai, non importa quanto giovane o preparato, purché la sua morte ti infonda anche per un istante soltanto quella quiete che lui ha raggiunto e che a te sarà per sempre preclusa. Altro che lotta all'ultimo sangue per la_ricompensa_, raccontala a un altro.

_All'inizio il suo simile avverte solo un dolore pulsante al labbro inferiore e grumi di terra umida misti a sangue sulla faccia, la schiena emette fitte così lancinanti da strappargli il respiro. È caduto da cavallo e non capisce come sia accaduto, ma non c'è tempo da perdere, pensa, deve risalire immediatamente in sella e…_  
>Perché il cavallo non si muove?<br>_La bestia è accasciata su un fianco. Tatewaki gli si accosta strisciando sul ventre e a tentoni cerca le redini, venendo invece a contatto con qualcosa di caldo e viscido. Inizia a tremare convulsamente e si porta le mani davanti al viso._  
>S-sangue…?<br>_Il cavallo non ha più la testa. L'idiota scatta all'indietro con un balzo, mette per caso una mano sul manico della katana caduta in mezzo all'erba e la impugna. Si lancia in piedi e la solleva per frapporla fra lui e la foresta, girando continuamente su se stesso, ruotando gli occhi strabuzzati in tutte le direzioni. L'arroganza tipica del suo casato si è liquefatta andandogli a riempire la vescica.  
>Ranma si chiede perché abbia tranciato la testa al cavallo, anziché a quel demente. Perché gli ha dato la possibilità di morire per lo meno con onore, con la spada in mano? Per uscire da quel massacro con la coscienza pulita? Per convincersi di non essere un vigliacco e un carnefice? È ridicolo. Patetico in modo rivoltante.<em>

La verità è che stai diventando come quella bestia che hai giurato di macellare e che invece non hai fatto altro che lasciarti sfuggire. Ormai gli assomigli al punto che un giorno guardandoti Happosai si sbaglierà e ti chiamerà…

_Ora tutto il corpo è preda di quel dannato formicolio, Tatewaki se lo sente fin nelle ossa e non sa più dove volgere lo sguardo. Gli pare che il pericolo lo circondi e si volta di scatto là dove lui si trovava pochi istanti prima, i muscoli delle braccia tesi, la spada che trema davanti al volto, tutt'intorno solo il velo vaporoso della nebbia. D'impulso Ranma si chiede se valga davvero la pena ammazzare un individuo simile, per non ricavarne altro che un immortale di meno._  
>Io sono il nobile Kuno, il nobile Kuno, non posso morire, sono l'erede, senza di me sarebbero tutti perduti, non posso morire, io sono il nobile Kuno, non un pezzente qualsiasi, non posso morire, non in questo modo, non è giusto…<br>_Si porta alle sue spalle e il povero stupido se ne accorge solo quando si rende conto di avere la sua lama sul collo.  
>Ripetilo, gli sibila. Dimmi perché sarebbe ingiusto.<br>Fra i piedi di quello che si crede il più alto esponente del_ bushido _si allarga una perdita maleodorante.  
>Ti darò quello che vuoi, balbetta, quello che vuoi, ma fammi vivere, non voglio morire, io sono il nobile Kuno Tatewa…<br>Ranma fende l'aria con la katana e il nobile Kuno si sente improvvisamente strano, quasi leggero. Fissa incerto la propria spada e si accorge un po' confuso che si è stranamente accorciata di un terzo.  
>Un attimo dopo si accascia a terra, la testa che rotola via.<em>

Io non sono come lui!  
>Non sono come lui…<br>No, lui non era come quel bastardo, no che non lo era. Lui uccideva solo se provocato e non poteva fare altrimenti, c'era una bella differenza con quello scarto di merda che torturava gli immortali prima di finirli e per il quale squartare i mortali pareva l'unico passatempo in attesa del prossimo simile da fare fuori.

_Gli occhi si serrano e le braccia si aprono, di colpo e quasi di propria volontà. Il volto, lo sa, è una maschera di dolore, il grido sgorga dalla bocca spalancata che rivolge verso l'alto, verso quegli dèi che si fanno beffe di quelli come lui, mentre assorbe, tremante, la reminiscenza che abbandona il corpo di Tatewaki per avvolgere lui fra le sue spire di energia. E distruggere ciò che lo circonda._

Volse per l'ultima volta lo sguardo sul corpo decapitato del suo simile e prese a camminare a passo svelto digrignando i denti. Doveva recuperare la sacca da viaggio, doveva uscire da quella foresta schifosa, liberarsi di quei vestiti schifosi, immergersi in una schifosa tinozza fumante e raschiare via il sudiciume che aveva per seconda pelle. La nebbia puzzava di marcio, le foglie puzzavano di marcio, l'erba puzzava di marcio, tutto quel dannato bosco brumoso puzzava di carne in putrefazione brulicante di vermi. Aveva un bisogno disperato di aria fresca, di spazi aperti, di rivedere il cielo e sopra ogni altra cosa di un maledetto bagno.  
><em>(Sai perfettamente cos'è quell'odore. E sai anche perché ti aleggia intorno)<em>  
>Strappò le maniche del kimono senza riguardo e le gettò via, ma l'olezzo non diminuì.<br>_No._  
>Passò in mezzo ai corpi degli <em>ashigaru<em> senza distogliere mai lo sguardo dal punto in cui si era fermato a osservarli e lì, fra i rami spogli di un cespuglio, ritrovò la sacca. La raccolse e se la buttò su una spalla.  
><em>(È l'odore della morte. L'odore che<em> tu _emani)_  
>"No!", ruggì a denti serrati. Chiuse gli occhi, deglutì e li riaprì.<br>Davanti a lui, là da dov'era venuto, la bruma accennava a diradare, eppure non tentò un passo. Maledì anzi la forza, qualunque fosse il suo nome, che lo spinse a voltarsi.  
><em>(Non puoi continuare a ignorarlo)<em>  
>Corpi e pezzi di corpi. Gole aperte, arti deformati, toraci sfondati, teste dall'inclinazione innaturale. E sangue. Ne aveva sparso tanto che colava perfino dalle foglie degli arbusti tutt'intorno. Eppure non ne percepiva il fetore.<br>Aggrottò la fronte e inspirò a fondo. A fatica giunsero alle narici l'aroma della terra umida e della resina degli alberi. Si portò allora una mano sotto al naso, aspirando avidamente dalle dita, dal palmo, dal dorso. Nulla. Tornò a fissare sbalordito i cadaveri, neanche fossero improvvisamente spuntati dal sottobosco come funghi.  
>Da quando, in nome dei <em>kami<em>, aveva smesso di percepire l'odore del sangue?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monte Kanpu, Honshū settentrionale, decimo mese del II anno di regno dell'imperatore Daigo, periodo Heian (novembre dell'899 d.C.)<em>**

Giaceva bocconi nella neve che non era più neve, ma un impasto di sangue raggrumato. Con l'unico occhio ancora in grado di vedere, aveva l'impressione di andare alla deriva in un lago cremisi che lambiva gli alberi più vicini. Se non era ancora svenuto, forse era anche merito della puzza di sangue, bile e urina che pugnalava il cervello.  
>E il dolore, Ranma, non dimenticare il dolore, diceva una vocina gracchiante nella sua testa.<br>No, bastardo di un vecchio, farfugliò la sua mente. Non lo dimentico, il dolore. Non lo sento più come non sento più il corpo, ma non l'ho dimenticato.  
>Sul serio non lo avverti più? Eccellente, allora posso spezzarti qualcos'altro.<br>Quando udì lo schiocco secco riuscì solo a emettere un lungo gorgoglio strozzato: la mascella non si apriva più e aveva consumato la gola a forza di urlare. Le grida non uscirono nemmeno quando Happosai gli maciullò forse l'ultimo lembo di carne intatta per frantumare le ossa sottostanti. In compenso gli parve che gli occhi uscissero dalle orbite per quanto li aveva spalancati e la mascella si staccasse definitivamente dal cranio nel tentativo di spalancare la bocca.  
>Devo ammetterlo, Saotome Ranma, hai una discreta resistenza al dolore, tuo padre ha fatto un buon lavoro, dopotutto. Tuttavia mi aspettavo di più da un artista marziale che si vantava di non aver mai perso un combattimento in vita sua. Avevi asserito che non ti saresti lasciato sfuggire nemmeno un lamento, ricordi? Cos'hai da dire, ora che hai perso la voce?<br>Ti ammazzo, vecchio. Giuro che ti ammazzo. Dopo averti staccato un arto alla volta.  
>La tua testaccia dura funziona ancora, vedo. Gli altri, nelle tue condizioni, erano già del tutto fuori di senno: l'hanno perso dopo appena una manciata di minuti dall'inizio del loro puerile attacco, puoi immaginare la mia delusione. Anche tu hai perso la dignità, insieme a… vediamo un po': sangue, vomito, feci, intestini. Almeno sei riuscito a 'conservare la testa'.<br>Molto divertente, vecchio, davvero. Se avessi ancora la vescica, mi sarei pisciato sotto dalle risate.  
>Sono molto spiritoso, lo so. Ma non scherzavo quando ti ho detto che non possiamo morire finché la nostra testa non viene separata dal collo, per cui continueremo a vivere anche nelle peggiori condizioni. Pensa, potrei portare avanti questa tua agonia in eterno.<br>Adesso gli sembrava che _tutto_ quel che vedeva fosse un impasto di sangue raggrumato. E che al posto dei tronchi degli alberi ci fossero le gambe rachitiche del vecchio.  
>Ti diverti con poco, devi essere disperato...<br>Mi annoio, invece, e anche parecchio: come temevo hai la velocità di una tartaruga zoppa, ho previsto il tuo attacco prima ancora che muovessi un muscolo, la tua difesa è efficace quanto quella di un uomo senza braccia. Che devo fare di te, ragazzo?  
>Ridammi l'uso del corpo e te lo faccio vedere…<br>Lo udì ridacchiare.  
>E sia, visto che per le mani non ho di meglio e che non aspetto altri immortali, vediamo come te la cavi nei prossimi due mesi. Se riuscirai a sopportare le sofferenze cui ti sottoporrò, ragazzo, forse la cinquantina d'anni che trascorreremo qui non sarà sprecata.<br>Ci…?  
>Ora premerò uno dopo l'altro lo <em>tsubo<em> che ha impedito alle tue ferite di rimarginarsi con la consueta rapidità, quello che ti ha impedito di svenire e quello con cui ti ho immobilizzato. Memorizzali, mi raccomando. A pensarci bene, aggiunse sogghignando, sono certo che non li scorderai.  
>Bastardo schifoso, riuscì a pensare un istante prima che Happosai si staccasse da lui e le lesioni prendessero a risanarsi tutte insieme a una velocità spaventosa. Fu allora che Ranma ebbe la certezza che sarebbe impazzito sul serio.<br>Le ossa cercarono le ossa per ricomporre i frammenti in mezzo a muscoli lacerati e tendini strappati che tentavano di fare altrettanto, mentre gli intestini parevano avere vita propria strisciando sulla neve come tentacoli che il corpo risucchiava dentro di sé.  
>Quando ritrovò l'uso delle dita, prese ad artigliare la poltiglia di sangue che era diventata la neve. Quando la mascella si rinsaldò, spalancò la bocca per urlare fino a perdere la voce un'altra volta, sicuro adesso che le corde vocali si sarebbero strappate per non ricongiungersi più.<br>Il corpo si torceva, si contraeva e si torceva ancora, come se avesse arti senza ossa in grado di piegarsi nelle posizioni più innaturali. Il dolore non era più un pozzo di oblio in cui annegare poco a poco, ma una valanga che cresceva a dismisura e gli faceva bramare di nuovo, dopo tanti anni, una morte che si ostinava a ignorarlo, che si tappava le orecchie davanti alle sue grida, anche se dalla bocca non usciva niente, eppure stava urlando, ne era certo, urlava nella testa, ma il dolore non si zittiva e allora la mente si mise a strepitare più forte, ma non riuscì nemmeno a stordirlo, perché ormai era dolore lei stessa, era sul punto di spaccarsi in tanti pezzi e avrebbe voluto afferrarla per staccarsela da solo, perché…  
>Gli spasmi cessarono di colpo.<br>Ranma rimase attonito a udire il silenzio del proprio corpo e a fissare col volto rigato di lacrime un cielo uniformemente bianco.  
>Happosai si stava avvicinando o forse così gli sembrava. Ne ebbe la certezza quando la faccia si sporse sulla sua, le mani raccolte dietro la schiena.<br>"Noto con piacere che hai ritrovato il colorito. Come ti senti?", gli chiese tornando eretto.  
>Ranma continuava a scrutare il candido nulla. Non ricordava più l'ultima volta che il sole avesse brillato.<br>"Tu lo sapevi…"  
>"…che il tuo stesso corpo ti avrebbe portato sull'orlo della follia? Oh sì, perché credi che ti abbia inflitto una tortura alla volta, se non per fartele gustare tutte insieme? Se non hai perso il senno quando ti ho restituito la capacità di guarigione, non lo perdi più, benché..." Lo sentì sospirare. "Devo ammetterlo, non pensavo che Genma fosse riuscito a ottenere tanto da te, la tua mente non lascia trapelare certi ricordi... Comunque sia, la capacità che possediamo di rigenerarci velocemente, ragazzo mio, può essere accresciuta attraverso l'incremento dell'energia vitale. In uno scontro fra due immortali di pari livello, riuscire a guarire più rapidamente dell'avversario e continuare a combattere ignorando il dolore può essere determinante."<br>Ranma chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, ancora stordito, ancora incredulo. Fino a quel punto era diverso.  
>Affondò titubante i palmi aperti nella neve e si alzò in piedi. Le gambe lo sorreggevano come nulla fosse, le dita si aprivano e si chiudevano: era tanto imbrattato di sangue e vomito da essere sul punto di rigettare di nuovo, eppure non aveva un graffio. Che cos'era, per gli dèi? Non era proprio umano, questo era chiaro. Ma neppure un demone come gli abitanti del suo villaggio amavano sussurrare attorno ai focolari. Era sempre stato così?<br>"Sì, ragazzo, sei nato così, rassegnati. Non è però la prima volta che le tue ferite si rimarginano come per incanto, perché te ne stupisci?"  
>Ranma sollevò lo sguardo inferocito su Happosai, abbassando le braccia lungo i fianchi e respirando a forza dalle narici.<br>"Forse perché nemmeno mio padre è riuscito a ridurmi a un ammasso di carne sanguinolenta", sputò a denti stretti.  
>"Se vuoi tornare a esserlo, ti basterà dar sfogo alla tua frustrazione e provare ad attaccarmi di nuovo. Solo che in quelle condizioni ti ci lascio, questa volta."<br>Ranma strinse i pugni e inghiottì il risentimento anche a costo di strozzarsi, ma si ripromise che un giorno avrebbe ringraziato il vecchio per l'onore che gli concedeva di poter essere suo allievo spargendo le sue interiora ai cani affamati.  
>Happosai sorrise compiaciuto.<br>"Va' a farti un bagno, Ranma, non senti quanto puzzi? Togliti di dosso quello schifo e poi prepara la cena, così possiamo parlare davanti a due belle ciotole fumanti."  
>"Cos'è questa storia dei cinquant'anni?"<br>"Tutto a suo tempo, ragazzo, ora va', i tuoi umori appestano l'aria."

Non ricordava l'ultima volta che avesse fatto un bagno, ma era sicuro di non averne mai fatto uno tanto lungo in vita sua. E chisseneimporta se la stanza da bagno era quasi al buio, umida e col pavimento viscido. Alla malora anche la tinozza, così lercia da sospettare che fosse la sporcizia accumulata negli anni a tenerla in piedi. Sarebbe rimasto immerso in quell'oscurità sino a diventare cieco, pur di assicurarsi di aver raschiato a fondo la pelle: sfregarsela prima di entrare nella vasca non era bastato, così perseverava anche se era immerso nel tino sino al collo da chissà quanto. Eppure l'onta non voleva venir via: restava lì, attaccata alla cute, mentre lui mormorava improperi digrignando i denti.  
>Era stato battuto.<br>Lui. Era. Stato. _Battuto_. Per tutti i dannatissimi _kami_.  
>Battuto e umiliato con una facilità devastante: non si era nemmeno accorto di essere stato immobilizzato, quando era finito a faccia in giù nella neve.<br>Avrebbe dovuto capirlo che al vecchio non interessava combattere né saggiare le sue abilità marziali: ora come ora erano semplicemente troppo ridicole perché valesse la pena sostenere uno scontro. No, il decrepito voleva soltanto verificare la sua resistenza mentale e fisica senza perdere tempo. E tuttavia voleva anche schiacciarlo sotto la consapevolezza che le sue capacità combattive fossero nulle di fronte a lui, come se non fosse mai stato sottoposto ad alcun tipo di addestramento marziale in tutta la sua vita.  
>L'aveva annichilito senza nemmeno toccarlo.<br>Ranma tentò di ricordare cosa fosse accaduto, _come_ fosse accaduto, ma la sua memoria non andava oltre l'attimo in cui aveva divorato la distanza che li separava e si era ritrovato quasi a respirare in faccia a un vecchio immobile e sorridente. Eppure era sicuro che non avesse alzato su di lui nemmeno una delle sue dita grassocce, anzi, aveva continuato a tenere le mani raccolte dietro la schiena, ne era certo. Come aveva fatto? L'avrebbe scoperto prima o poi, o meglio ancora l'avrebbe appreso, sempre che il bastardo gli concedesse di superare l'inverno.  
>Smise di sfregarsi la pelle e fissò la fitta penombra oltre il bordo della tinozza.<br>Superare l'inverno… _kamisama_, ora aveva la conferma che non sarebbe mai esistito inverno troppo rigido per lui, perché lui era immortale. Immortale, per gli dèi. Eppure non riusciva a figurarsi una vita senza fine, non riusciva proprio a capacitarsene, nonostante il pensiero di poter diventare invincibile sul serio, con Happosai come maestro e tutta l'eternità davanti a sé. L'eternità… Lasciò che sulle labbra affiorasse un ghigno, che tuttavia morì con la stessa facilità con cui era nato: anche quelli come loro, tuttavia, potevano finire nel Grande Vuoto.  
><em>(non possiamo morire finché la nostra testa non viene separata dal collo)<em>  
>Solo così gli immortali si ammazzavano l'uno l'altro. Ma perché, poi? Happosai aveva parlato di una 'ricompensa' per l'ultimo di loro che fosse rimasto in vita. Ora che ci pensava, quanti erano al mondo? Poteva invecchiare? Happosai era canuto, quindi evidentemente col tempo...<br>_(forse la cinquantina d'anni che trascorreremo qui non sarà sprecata)_  
>Non parlava sul serio, era impossibile, anche perché… I suoi genitori! Ukyo! Si prese la testa fra le mani, puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia piegate. Cos'avrebbe raccontato, quando avrebbe fatto ritorno? Loro si aspettavano… loro speravano che… No, dannazione, stavolta sarebbero stati cacciati. Come dimostrare a tutto il villaggio che si erano sbagliati su di lui, che non era un'entità maligna, se anche le ferite peggiori si rimarginavano, se non invecchiava come un comune essere umano? Eppure lui <em>era<em> umano, come chiun…  
>"Esci da quella tinozza, Ranma, ti vuoi rammollire? Devi ancora preparare la cena!"<br>Dannazione.  
>Il vecchiaccio voleva 'un avversario con le palle dure come il granito'? Felicissimo di accontentarlo, non fosse altro che per demolirgli il ghigno a forza di calci. Un giorno molto lontano, forse, avrebbe ammesso che la tortura cui l'aveva sottoposto era stata necessaria per verificare la sua resistenza fisica e mentale in vista di allenamenti, ormai era chiaro, di gran lunga peggiori. Ma adesso si sarebbe nutrito della rabbia per essere stato trattato come un fantoccio da fare soltanto a pezzi: qualcosa gli suggeriva che gli sarebbe servita, o nel giro di un paio di mesi il bastardo l'avrebbe lasciato riverso nella neve a ingrassare i corvi. Del resto, non era così che era sopravvissuto alle follie del padre?<br>"Questa zuppa fa vomitare, ragazzo, nel senso che sa proprio di vomito. L'hai fatto apposta?"  
>Ranma sollevò gli occhi dalla ciotola senza smettere di bere la brodaglia.<br>"Se non ti piace buttala e la prossima volta cucina tu."  
><em>(Non sei divertente, moccioso. Per niente. E hai chiaramente la memoria corta)<em>  
>Ranma si lasciò sfuggire la scodella di mano e si artigliò la testa reprimendo a stento un urlo. Un rivolo di sangue scese da una narice e gli finì in bocca.<br>"Come se potessi… dimenticare… quel che… puoi… farmi!"  
>"Allora smettila di comportarti da idiota, credi che abbia tempo da perdere con gli imbecilli come te? Credi mi piaccia starmene quassù? Se non fossi arrivato, sarei sceso a valle nell'arco di qualche giorno, ero stufo di aspettare un altro immortale da addestrare. Anzi, a dire il vero credevo di aver esaurito i mocciosi da mettere alla prova. Non farmi pentire della scelta che ho fatto, perché anche se non ne avevo altre, stai certo che sfogherò su di te la mia frustrazione, nel caso ti rivelassi insoddisfacente, e quello che hai patito oggi ti sembrerà il solletico di una piuma, a confronto. Non sfidarmi più e non contraddirmi più e forse conserverai la testa sul collo."<br>Ranma strofinò il volto imbrattato di sangue prima su una manica e poi sull'altra senza smettere di fissare in cagnesco Happosai, che lo fissava disgustato di rimando.  
>"Non fai altro che ripeterlo, perché non mi dai una spiegazione, una buona volta?"<br>"Mi chiedo se ne valga la pena, ragazzo. Guardati: sei rozzo, ignorante, avventato e stupido."  
>Ranma permise a un sorriso compiaciuto di allargarsi quasi da un orecchio all'altro.<br>"Ma non sono impazzito come gli altri, magari dopo aver supplicato invano di avere pietà, non è così? Io non chiederò mai pietà, non uscirò mai di senno, né ti darò più la soddisfazione di vedermi in lacrime. Mai più, vecchio. Pur di imparare, sono disposto anche a farmi cavare gli occhi."  
>Happosai lo osservò a lungo. Guardasse pure nella sua testa, pensò Ranma, non l'aveva detto tanto per dire.<br>"Attento, moccioso, potrei prenderti in parola."  
>Nel sorriso che sfoggiò con una metà della bocca, Ranma ci mise tutta la sua amarezza.<br>"Ci guadagnerei solo, perdendoli. Ti sei dimenticato cos'hai visto nella mia mente?"  
>Il vecchio arricciò dapprima le labbra, quindi le piegò in una smorfia di disprezzo.<br>"Prima di sputare fesserie impara almeno a vedere con il _terzo occhio_, poi puoi fare quello che ti pare", concluse Happosai lasciando cadere la ciotola vuota sul pavimento dall'alto dei suoi cuscini.  
>"Non faceva schifo, la zuppa?", chiese Ranma con un ghigno.<br>"D'ora in avanti sarai tu a preparare il pranzo e la cena e finché non saranno di mio gradimento ti inchioderò ogni volta a un albero mani e piedi, dove resterai finché mi garberà. E ora, visto che hai 'finito' anche tu di sorbire quel liquame disgustoso, pulisci il pavimento, così possiamo parlare", ordinò Happosai accendendosi la pipa. Ranma invece rimase immobile a fissare il vecchio oltre il bordo del pentolone con tutto l'astio che gli attorcigliava le viscere.  
>Happosai sollevò gli occhi senza smettere di tirare rapide boccate di fumo.<br>"Subito", scandì piano. Le fiamme che ancora lambivano il pentolone guizzarono fino a raggiungerne il bordo. Ranma si alzò con indolenza in cerca di uno straccio.  
>"Quando hai parlato… quando hai parlato di cinquant'anni da trascorrere qui… non dicevi sul serio, vero? Se passo qui tutto questo tempo, non potrò rivedere nemmeno mia moglie, perché è impensabile che viva tanto a lungo." La zuppa era penetrata fra le assi di legno ed era colata oltre il bordo del focolare. Ranma immerse lo straccio nel secchio, lo strizzò e prese a strofinare il pavimento. "Non intendevi veramente…"<br>"Sì, invece."  
>Smise di sfregare le assi e rimase a fissare la mano che stringeva il panno, prima di sollevare lo sguardo incredulo sul vecchio.<br>"Accettalo, Ranma. Non sei del tutto umano, dovrebbe esserti chiaro ormai. E se anche fra cinquant'anni tua moglie fosse ancora viva, ripresentandoti con le stesse sembianze di quando te ne sei andato dimostrerai soltanto a lei e a tutto il tuo sputo di paese quanto i loro timori fossero fondati", sentenziò puntandogli contro la lunga canna della pipa.  
>"Allora… allora potrei tornare fra cinque o dieci anni, solo il tempo di tranquil…"<br>"No!", proferì Happosai in tono rabbioso. "E prima che tu inizi a parlare a vanvera, è meglio che mi ascolti bene!"  
>Il vecchio prese un bel respiro, per poi soffiare via il fumo. Sbatté la pipa un paio di volte con l'indice perché la cenere cadesse nel focolare, quindi se la rimise in bocca e inspirò.<br>"Non chiederti perché sei nato così, Ranma, è inutile. Succede e basta. Potevi nascere pianta, o animale, o demone. Invece sei nato immortale e prima ne accetterai il peso, meglio sarà."  
>"Ma i miei genitori sono normali, perché io…"<br>"Non c'è un perché, come faccio a fartelo capire? È un evento estremamente raro – saremo a dir tanto un migliaio su tutta la terra – ma accade, tutto qui. E tanto per dare uno scopo a una vita eterna che senso altrimenti non avrebbe, gli dèi hanno pensato bene di farci venire al mondo col solo intento di annientarci. Le regole sono poche ma precise: alla fine, ne deve restare uno solo, di noi."  
>"È un'assurdità, per quale…?"<br>"Per la _ricompensa_, te l'ho già detto. E prima che tu me lo chieda, non so cosa sia. Nessuno lo sa", concluse il vecchio ficcandosi la pipa in bocca e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
>Ranma scrutò la faccia grinzosa di Happosai nella speranza che non stesse parlando sul serio. Arrivò persino a scuotere debolmente il capo a bocca aperta, quando si rese conto che ostinandosi a fissare le rughe del vecchiaccio non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna smentita.<br>"Nessuno… lo sa? Come sarebbe… che pazzia è questa? Ammazzarsi per qualcosa che…"  
>"Un giorno nemmeno troppo lontano ti renderai conto che è tutto quello che ti resta, quindi non aprire bocca solo per dire scemenze!"<br>Il pentolone prese a dondolare da solo, il fuoco sprizzò scintille e si acquietò.  
>"Ascolta, ragazzo, occorrerà molto tempo prima che tu riesca a leggere nella mente di un altro immortale, qualche secolo, se ti applicherai con costanza nella meditazione. Non parliamo poi della mente degli umani, i cui pensieri e ricordi diverranno intelligibili solo dopo che avrai passato il millennio. Quindi per ora dovrai fidarti delle mie parole."<br>Un'altra boccata dalla pipa, un altro sbuffo di fumo che salì verso le travi del tetto.

Ranma fissava il soffitto sbilenco coi pensieri che vorticavano come il vento fuori da quel tugurio. Un turbine di parole che spazzava dalla testa tutte le certezze che aveva accatastato in un monticolo senza solide basi, per far largo a un incubo che avrebbe vissuto senza bisogno di chiudere gli occhi.  
>Reminiscenza. Adunanza. Ricompensa. Senza volerlo le aveva pure messe nell'ordine esatto. Parole senza senso che non lo sarebbero rimaste a lungo.<br>Si girò su un fianco e tirò la coperta fino al naso. _Kami_, quanto accidenti era duro quel pagliericcio.  
>"Normalmente gli immortali non si prendono il disturbo di addestrare altri immortali. L'istinto di ucciderci a vicenda spinge i più a togliere di mezzo quanti più avversari possibili, anche se ancora bambini o ignari, e si scatena soprattutto quando l'immortale in cui ci imbattiamo ha accumulato tanta di quella reminiscenza che il desiderio di appropriarsene può travolgere la ragione."<br>Ranma gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse la reminiscenza, ma Happosai aveva agitato una mano nell'aria come a voler scacciare una mosca e aveva berciato di non interromperlo, che ascoltasse senza fiatare. Si era quindi rimesso la pipa in bocca tenendola con una mano e assumendo un'espressione pensosa.  
>"Nessuno sa con precisione quando sia iniziata questa follia, qualcuno parla di migliaia di anni fa, in ogni caso gli umani non sanno niente e non devono saperne niente. Io sono uno dei pochi immortali con diversi millenni sul groppone rimasto in vita e l'unico che detiene tanti di quei poteri e conoscenze da annientare facilmente tutti gli altri. Ma l'<em>adunanza<em>, Ranma, il momento in cui rimarremo così in pochi da provare un'attrazione irresistibile per una terra lontana dove ci batteremo per la ricompensa, è un evento ancora remoto. Abbiamo ancora troppi secoli da trascorrere su questa terra e la mia vita, molti anni fa, è diventata improvvisamente priva di significato. Da allora mi sono messo alla ricerca di un immortale da addestrare affinché rimanessimo solo lui e io, alla fine. Voglio un avversario degno di questo nome e che soprattutto la ricompensa se la meriti, nel caso perdessi, che sappia farne un uso saggio qualunque cosa sia, non posso permettere che l'ultimo immortale sia una bestia come… come ce ne sono fin troppe."  
>Qualcuno l'aveva deluso e molto profondamente, anche. Le facce afflitte da amarezza inconsolabile non avevano segreti per uno che aveva fatto della delusione da infliggere agli altri suo malgrado il proprio vessillo.<br>"Non ti ho scelto come allievo solo per via della tua tempra, Ranma. Ho deciso di addestrarti perché ritengo che riuscirai a conservare la tua umanità. Puoi immaginare quanto sia facile perderla, una volta scoperto di essere invulnerabili alla fame, al freddo, alle malattie, alle ferite. Alla morte. Spesso gli immortali perdono la testa prima ancora che qualcuno gliela tagli via, ma sono certo che a te non accadrà: ho esaminato la tua vita e i tuoi pensieri mentre dormivi ieri notte, mentre eri immerso nella tinozza, mentre preparavi la cena. I tuoi sentimenti per la tua famiglia, tua moglie, la gente del tuo villaggio, persino per le guardie di frontiera che ti hanno aggredito ti fanno onore. Quindi non ho dubbi che, grazie anche alla mia guida, riuscirai a conservare la tua integrità, a non uccidere se non sarai costretto a farlo, ad avere pietà di chi non può difendersi, ad aiutare chi sarà in difficoltà, a rispettare coloro che sono più deboli di te. A non abituarti mai all'odore del sangue."  
>Ranma aveva chinato il capo e abbozzato un sorriso. Non hai ucciso coloro che mi hanno preceduto, vero? Happosai aveva sorriso a sua volta e scosso piano la testa.<br>"Uno solo. Dei tre che sono giunti qui prima di te, uno è uscito di senno, un altro ha implorato pietà alla prima frattura strillando come un'oca e pisciandosi addosso e l'ultimo aveva un'energia vitale persino più grande della tua, ma una mente ottusa. È a quest'ultimo che ho mozzato il capo: era troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo vagare libero. Gli altri due li ho risparmiati perché sarebbero crepati comunque molto presto."  
>Io invece continuerò a vivere, aveva mormorato osservando rapito le fiamme del focolare che lentamente morivano. Vivrò qui e non potrò andarmene finché non mi avrai plasmato anima e corpo.<br>Happosai aveva sorriso e aveva gettato un altro po' di cenere nel focolare.  
>"È così. Per quanto grande sia l'affetto che ti lega a tua moglie e ai tuoi genitori, dimenticali, ragazzo mio. Tornare sarebbe deleterio per te come per loro. Vuoi vederli spegnersi lentamente? Vuoi vederli invecchiare, ammalarsi e infine scoprirli una mattina con gli occhi sbarrati perché l'inverno è stato troppo rigido o le scorte di cibo insufficienti? Non hai idea di quante persone vedrai perire nella tua vita, spesso nei modi più orribili e ingiusti. Risparmiati almeno queste morti, ragazzo, soffrirai a sufficienza nei prossimi secoli."<br>Ranma si strinse nelle coperte quando gli occhi iniziarono a bruciare. Non sarebbe mai potuto tornare a casa, perché non avrebbe mai potuto dimostrare di non essere veramente un demone, quando non era neppure veramente umano. Quando non era _per niente_ umano.  
>"Col tempo la gente smetterà di voltare le spalle a tua madre e a Ukyo come se l'una avesse partorito una specie di spirito maligno e l'altra l'avesse sposato. Se davvero vuoi il loro bene, lasciale andare. E se sei abbastanza intelligente, capirai da te che quelli come noi non avranno altra compagnia che la solitudine."<br>Aveva scosso la testa senza smettere di fissare le braci. Lasciarle andare. Far sì che la sua scomparsa permettesse loro di vivere una vita normale, quella che lui non aveva mai veramente vissuto e a cui stava dicendo addio. E nel suo caso aggiungere 'per sempre' non era un'esagerazione, _kamisama_.  
>Cosa mi resta, Happosai?, aveva chiesto. La mia famiglia era tutta la mia vita.<br>"No, Ranma, le arti marziali sono tutta la tua vita. Le hai sempre anteposte a qualunque affetto, ammettilo. Mettendoti in viaggio intuivi che non avresti più fatto ritorno, eppure non hai esitato ad abbandonare tutto e tutti. Per te combattere viene prima di ogni cosa, anche di te stesso. E allora fai del loro apprendimento lo scopo della tua esistenza, recidi ogni vincolo nel tuo cuore e non stringere mai legami troppo profondi con gli esseri umani, se non vuoi morire dentro poco a poco."  
>Le ombre danzavano sul volto accigliato di Happosai, rapito dalle fiamme come se in mezzo a quelle lingue di fuoco vi scorgesse qualcosa appartenuto a un altro tempo e a un altro luogo.<br>"A tanti immortali succede prima o poi di morire qui dentro, Ranma", aveva aggiunto Happosai posando una mano all'altezza del cuore senza distogliere lo sguardo dal focolare. "C'è chi reagisce trovando nuovi motivi per andare avanti. E c'è chi impazzisce. Ma a te non accadrà né l'una né l'altra cosa, se mi permetterai di guidarti. Lascia che io ti addestri e non avrai mai a pentirtene."  
>Ranma si girò sull'altro fianco e si rannicchiò quasi in posizione fetale. Inutile mentire a se stesso. Nonostante una vita di sofferenze, nonostante un viaggio interminabile e insidioso, nonostante le allucinanti torture di Happosai, non gli dispiaceva affatto essere lì. L'idea di poter diventare imbattibile lo esaltava; l'idea di non essere un demone come aveva sempre temuto lo confortava; l'idea di non essere più l'oggetto dei mormorii e degli sguardi impauriti e sprezzanti del suo villaggio lo sollevava. Lontano da ogni aspettativa e risentimento, si sentiva finalmente libero.<br>_(Quelli come noi non avranno altra compagnia che la solitudine)_  
>Sapere tuttavia che lo sarebbe stato per il resto dell'eternità fu come rivivere in un istante tutto il supplizio di quella mattina.<br>Se penso che non sono stato nemmeno capace di darle un figlio, così come non sono stato capace di proteggerla dalle malelingue, aveva mormorato alle braci scuotendo la testa. Forse è stato un bene che non sia rimasta incinta, eppure non posso non dispiacermene quando so quanto desiderasse avere un bambino. Se solo potessi rassicurarla sulla mia natura e darle almeno la consolazione di un…  
>"C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto, ragazzo."<br>Nel buio di una stanza percossa dall'ululato del vento, Ranma schiacciò le palpebre sugli occhi. Non si illuse che sarebbero state le ultime lacrime. Ma era certo che un giorno non ne avrebbe più avute da versare.

* * *

><p>All'inferno, pensò continuando a guardare i cadaveri.<br>Una volta l'avrebbe gridato spaccandosi i timpani, colpendo il tronco più vicino con tutta la rabbia che avrebbe impresso nel pugno, godendo dentro di sé nel vedere la corteccia ridursi in briciole e le nocche affondare nelle fibre dell'albero.  
>All'inferno, pensò invece, soltanto.<br>Non percepiva più il lezzo del sangue e con ciò? Tanto meglio, un odore nauseabondo in meno da sopportare.  
>All'inferno, allora. Tutto quanto.<br>Sistemò meglio la sacca sulla spalla e si passò di nuovo il dorso della mano libera sotto al naso. Volse le spalle ai corpi fatti a pezzi e s'incamminò nella nebbia.  
>Ancora una volta gli parve che un fetore come di carogna in decomposizione aleggiasse nella bruma. O forse era la bruma a non essere altro che miasma condensato. Quanti erano morti in quella dannata foresta, ammazzati per i pochi stracci che avevano addosso o da uno <em>yurei<em> senza pace? Affrettò il passo con una smorfia, cercando di concentrarsi sul tragitto da compiere.  
>Una volta giunto a Kyoto avrebbe fatto una sosta, pensò, giusto il tempo di trovare qualcosa da indossare con cui passare inosservato e rifocillarsi fino a scoppiare, prima di imboccare la strada per Kano. A metà strada, però, avrebbe tagliato nuovamente per i boschi in direzione di Nagoya: da lì, tutto dritto fino a Edo. Sì, non poteva sba...<br>Si fermò di colpo, sgranando gli occhi mentre sollevava il volto, il cappello che scivolava a terra, la caligine che si scostava da lui come scottata.  
><em>No...<em>  
>Il formicolio era così intenso da sembrare un fiume in piena su un letto riarso. Ranma risucchiò il respiro e lo trattenne, le dita che si contraevano ad artiglio fino a chiudersi in una morsa.<br>_...non è possibile…_  
>Rilasciò il respiro e lo risucchiò di nuovo, mentre cautamente volgeva lo sguardo oltre la propria spalla, per scorgere un petalo nero che planava leggero.<p>

* * *

><p>Che potessero cascargli gli occhi dalle orbite, i denti dalla bocca e i quattro boccoli rimastigli. Che potesse smarrire la sua adorata pipa o sedercisi sopra spezzandola di netto. Che gli venisse un colpo che lo fulminasse là dove si trovava, anzi, meglio ancora, che un fulmine sfondasse il tetto e lo incenerisse sul cuscino su cui era accomodato. Che non potesse più palpare le curve generose di un esemplare femminile, se la donna che sedeva di fianco a lui era davvero Tendo Nabiki e quella non fosse una giornata che meritava di finire dritta nei <em>monogatari<em> di famiglia.  
>Non era bastata Akane a fargli venire il sano dubbio che quella mattina si fosse fumato un misto di erbe e funghi allucinogeni più forte del normale, con quelle ammissioni così inaspettate che per un attimo aveva creduto le si fosse ammollato il cervello a furia di farsi oliare i capelli, no, ora ci si metteva anche quella ripugnante scolopendra della sorella maggiore. Non poteva essere davvero lei, doveva per forza trattarsi di una sosia, ovviamente così abile da riuscire a camuffare persino l'aura di quella vipera cornuta.<br>Perché Tendo Nabiki, _quella vera_, non avrebbe mai pronunciato ciò che le sue orecchie avevano appena udito. Non avrebbe mai mormorato al padre, con tanto di sguardo vibrante, che aveva ragione di credere che Akane stesse nascondendo qualcosa, che da quando era giunta al castello aveva sempre tenuto un comportamento troppo accondiscendente e sottomesso, dunque sospetto – conoscendo tutti molto bene la sua natura – sicché, in base alla sua attenta osservazione e alle conversazioni avute con lei, aveva fondati motivi per temere che stesse progettando la fuga.  
>Dall'alto della sua pedana, il nobile Tendo stava fissando la secondogenita senza batter ciglio, lasciando chiaramente trasparire dal volto la domanda che si stava ponendo: per quale motivo avesse acconsentito a concederle udienza, mandando oltretutto via le guardie. Tratteneva appena il ventaglio con le dita che pendevano inerti dalla stoffa imbottita del bracciolo portatile, mentre l'altra mano, stesa di traverso sulla gamba ripiegata, sosteneva il peso del braccio in modo da lasciar sporgere il gomito. Non aprì bocca né diede segni di vita per un bel pezzo, prima di voltarsi con indolenza verso di lui e poi tornare a squadrare la figlia.<br>"Sarebbe dunque questo il motivo per cui hai tanto insistito per vedere me e il maestro Happosai?"  
>Il tono era un connubio perfetto di noia e irritazione.<br>Il labbro inferiore di Nabiki tremò per qualche istante prima di sigillarsi a quello superiore, mentre lo sguardo lasciava trapelare un misto di confusione e timore. Quella del nobile Tendo non era una domanda per la quale ci si aspettava una risposta, ma uno studiato rimprovero che non ammetteva repliche. Nabiki difatti tacque, aspettando invero con malcelata pazienza che il padre le permettesse di nuovo di parlare.  
>"Cosa pensate, maestro Happosai, dei timori di mia figlia?", chiese Soun rivolgendosi a lui. Con la coda dell'occhio si avvide che anche Nabiki si era voltata a guardarlo, ma facendo finta di non badarci non distolse mai lo sguardo dal volto del nobile Tendo, che lo scrutava di rimando con impazienza: sapeva di dover elaborare rapidamente una risposta, ma sapeva anche da questa sarebbe potuto dipendere il futuro della sua allieva.<br>"Nobile Tendo", iniziò Happosai, "ritengo che se davvero Akane avesse voluto fuggire, avrebbe senza meno tentato di farlo durante il viaggio da Edo a Nagoya, dal momento che le sarebbe risultato indubbiamente più facile."  
>"Proprio ciò che pensavo anch'io", affermò Soun tornando a fissare la figlia senza nemmeno simulare l'astio che trasudava dallo sguardo.<br>"E per quanto concerne il comportamento tenuto dal momento in cui è arrivata al castello", proseguì il vecchio, "non è molto diverso da quello tenuto prima della partenza da Edo. Ritengo che Akane si stia sinceramente sforzando di accettare il matrimonio combinato con Ryoga-sama, ora più che mai, visto che la data delle nozze si avvicina, dunque credo sia inevitabile, ahimè, che non riesca a dissimulare la rassegnazione per un evento tanto prossimo. Anch'io, avendo avuto modo di conversare con lei, sono rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dai suoi tentativi di vedere nel nobile Ryoga un buon marito quando fino a poco tempo fa ne parlava in termini… come dire… poco consoni al suo rango. Ma dopo averla osservata bene, in questi giorni, sento di poter affermare che l'atteggiamento pacato di Akane sia senza dubbio da attribuire alla sua capitolazione di fronte all'inevitabile."  
>Soun rivolse a Nabiki uno sguardo rapace e un sorriso a mezza bocca non meno predatore.<br>"Hai sentito, figlia mia?", chiese scandendo le parole. Happosai si schiarì la voce e il suo padrone tornò a guardarlo.  
>"Permettetemi tuttavia di aggiungere, nobile Tendo, che sarebbe comunque prudente aumentare la sorveglianza intorno ad Akane."<br>Soun sgranò gli occhi, prima di stringerli tanto da farli sembrare due incisioni nella pelle.  
>"Come sarebbe a dire? Avete appena affermato che…"<br>"Questo è un momento molto delicato, Tendo-sama", si azzardò a interromperlo Happosai. "Proprio perché la data delle nozze si avvicina, ho timore che tutti gli sforzi compiuti da Akane per accettare questo matrimonio possano di colpo crollare di fronte alla consapevolezza che il giorno in cui si sposerà sia ormai imminente. Per questo vi invito alla prudenza: se non sta progettando alcuna fuga, tanto meglio; ma se dovesse esserne improvvisamente tentata, un rafforzamento della sorveglianza che lei dovrà necessariamente notare scongiurerà qualsiasi fantasia sul nascere."  
>Adesso era lui che il nobile Tendo fissava con le labbra arricciate per il disappunto. Disappunto e sorpresa. Soun rimase qualche istante in silenzio, prima di prendere un respiro seccato e volgersi verso la figlia. Anche Happosai si volse a guardare Nabiki e dal modo in cui stringeva e allentava i pugni serrati sulle ginocchia raccolte capì che la donna stava friggendo come <em>tempura<em> dal desiderio di dire ciò che pensava del suo suggerimento.  
>"Immagino che tu sia d'accordo col maestro Happosai, non è così?", chiese Soun concedendole di nuovo la parola. La giovane non prese nemmeno un respiro profondo per imporsi la calma: era patetica, nell'urgenza che lasciava trapelare.<br>"Assolutamente, padre: anch'io sono dell'avviso che sia necessario aumentare il numero delle guardie che stazionano nei pressi degli appartamenti di Akane. Perdonate la mia insistenza, ma ho il forte sospetto, purtroppo, che mia sorella voglia solo farci credere di essersi rassegnata, mentre sono persuasa che stia mentendo: appena allenteremo la vigilanza su di lei, sono certa che…"  
>"Ridicolo!", esplose il nobile Tendo afferrando il ventaglio chiuso e sbattendolo sul poggia-braccio. "I cosiddetti 'timori' che tu e il maestro nutrite verso Akane non fanno invece che rafforzare la mia convinzione che finalmente tua sorella abbia accettato l'idea di sposarsi: cos'ha fatto di veramente sospetto da meritare i vostri dubbi? Benedetto sia quel terremoto, perché Akane ha preso coscienza della convenienza del suo matrimonio con Ryoga, ha perfino ammesso che sarà un buon marito per lei, cosa potrei desiderare di più? E invece proprio quando inizia a comportarsi come abbiamo sempre auspicato, che finalmente dimostra di saper usare la testa, io dovrei diffidare di lei? Dovete fornirmi prove, non congetture."<br>Nabiki stava _boccheggiando_ e Happosai non avrebbe saputo dire se in quel momento fosse più sbalordito per la reazione insensata di Soun o per l'inaudita perdita di autocontrollo della figlia.  
>"Padre, vi scongiuro di ascoltarmi… ho le prove di cui avete bisogno per convincervi, sono certa…"<br>"Ora basta!"  
>L'urlo s'infranse contro le pareti scorrevoli della sala, urtò le travi del soffitto e tornò indietro.<br>Nabiki era ammutolita. E doveva essere anche impazzita, per aver osato contestare suo padre, aveva premura di perdere la vita anzitempo? Cosa le era mai accaduto, in tutti quegli anni di lontananza? La Nabiki che ricordava lui era un avvoltoio che strappava il cuore alle vittime senza aspettare che fossero morte, consumata da una fame insaziabile che si chiamava 'ambizione'. Era a causa di quella fame se vedeva gli esseri umani come prede da divorare vive o a cui cavare gli occhi per renderle inoffensive. Non era sempre stato così, da che la conosceva? A nove anni come a quindici i suoi pensieri ossessivi non erano mutati di una pennellata, erano solo diventati col passare del tempo dei mormorii quasi impercettibili, tale era il terrore che qualcuno potesse intuire le sue brame. Brame in cui l'intero clan Tendo veniva spazzato via, in cui un membro alla volta svaniva nell'ombra senza lasciare tracce. Se ricordava bene, era stato allora che aveva suggerito a Soun di farla sposare con quell'effeminato di Kashao. Che colpo di genio, aveva avuto! Farla unire in matrimonio con l'erede di un feudo minuscolo, per quanto strategicamente importante, si era rivelato il modo migliore per togliersela di mezzo e far sì che sbollisse lontano le sue ridicole smanie di potere.  
>E ora cos'aveva davanti, dopo tanto tempo? Una figlia <em>preoccupata per la sorella<em> e per l'onore della famiglia, una samurai _incapace_ di mantenere il contegno e l'autodisciplina. Di fronte al padre, oltretutto.  
>Tsé, non avrebbe creduto a quel teatrino insulso nemmeno se Nabiki si fosse rasata il capo e avesse indossato una tonaca, perché la secondogenita di Soun possedeva ancora la capacità quanto mai straordinaria di suscitargli ribrezzo, nonostante l'innegabile, algida bellezza: era come se la sua aura fosse irta di aculei veleniferi con cui, al pari dei pesci scorpione, teneva lontani i potenziali nemici. Non gli restava che verificare ciò che le era uscito fino a quel momento dalle labbra nell'unico modo che conoscesse.<br>Nabiki s'inchinò fino a toccare il tatami con la fronte, le mani tese che convergevano davanti al capo.  
>"Vi chiedo umilmente perdono, padre. Se ritenete che vi abbia offeso, non avete che da ordinarmi di fare <em>seppuku<em> e io mi toglierò immediatamente la vita."  
>Happosai quasi scosse la testa per l'incredulità e poco ci mancò che si mettesse a mormorare: <em>Non è possibile...<em> Quell'aspide era sincera, lo era stata per tutto il tempo. Era lui adesso ad avere gli occhi sgranati, benché appena li sentì dilatarsi subito li restrinse.  
>Quella… quel… l'<em>essere<em> era sul serio angustiato per i colpi di testa della sorella minore, era veramente angosciato per l'onore che a suo dire il clan rischiava di perdere, voleva davvero il bene della propria famiglia. Che il padre la perdonasse dunque per la sua insolenza, aveva solo agito nell'interesse del suo signore, ma ora era profondamente pentita di averlo contrariato. Forse aveva ragione lui, forse si era angustiata senza motivo e quel che era peggio aveva fatto adirare il genitore per niente. Meritava di morire, ecco la verità, meritava solo di…  
><em>Kamisama<em>, i pensieri di quella donna corrispondevano davvero alle intenzioni di cui aveva fatto mostra. Si avvide di avere la bocca spalancata per lo stupore e la richiuse all'istante. Fortuna che Soun stava fissando la balaustra che s'intravedeva oltre le ante di legno della porta-finestra un poco distanziate.  
>"Vorrei che tu capissi, Nabiki, che non posso concepire che proprio ora che siamo così vicini al suggellamento dell'alleanza con gli Hibiki, qualcosa, anche un semplice sospetto, possa comprometterla. Non riesco a tollerare nemmeno il pensiero che proprio Akane, senza la quale l'unione fra i nostri clan non sarebbe possibile, possa decidere di sottrarsi al suo dovere, non è una bambina e non è una sciocca! Mi riesce incredibile credere che alla sua età possa ancora indulgere in patetiche fantasticherie, mi rifiuto!"<br>Nabiki rimase nella medesima posizione – probabilmente stava persino trattenendo il respiro – né si azzardò a far udire la propria voce. Anche lui rimase in silenzio, in attesa che il nobile Tendo esaurisse il suo scoppio d'ira.  
>"Tuttavia… tuttavia ho sempre tenuto in un certo qual conto il tuo giudizio…" Soun sospirò, quindi tornò a guardare la figlia. "Dunque, Nabiki, cosa con esattezza ti ha indotta a dubitare di Akane?"<br>La secondogenita si rialzò a sedere, rossa in viso e con un evidente lampo di speranza nello sguardo.  
>"Tanti piccoli particolari, padre."<br>"Quali?", chiese il genitore con impazienza.  
>"Ecco… ogni volta che ho cercato di parlarle del suo meraviglioso futuro come moglie di Ryoga-sama, Akane tentava di cambiare discorso, o di trovare una scusa per accomiatarsi, manifestando disagio e irritazione. È arrivata persino…" Nabiki abbassò lo sguardo, contrita.<br>"Persino?", la esortò Soun stizzito.  
>"…ad afferrarmi il polso col pollice e l'indice dicendomi che avrei sentito dolore per settimane, se avessi insistito nel volerle parlare del suo imminente matrimonio."<br>Sollevò languidamente il braccio destro e con la mano sinistra fece scivolare verso il gomito la manica del kimono: un paio di lividi violacei macchiavano il polso sottile e candido come le piume di un airone.  
><em>(È già difficile per me accettare di sposarmi e di doverlo fare oltretutto con un essere patetico come Ryoga, mi sto sforzando in ogni modo di trovare un motivo valido per accettarlo e voi che fate? Cercate di rovinare tutto?)<em>  
>Happosai socchiuse gli occhi e si diede dell'imbecille. Se i timori di quella serpe erano fondati, Nabiki doveva aver intuito ciò che a lui era inconcepibilmente sfuggito. Come aveva potuto sottovalutare tutti quei segnali? Preferiva anche lui non vedere, come Soun? Il nobile Tendo, intanto, aveva fatto saettare lo sguardo accigliato su di lui. Happosai sospirò.<br>"Sì, Tendo-sama, ho insegnato ad Akane la presa con schiacciamento dei nervi, può essere stata solo lei a provocare quegli ematomi alla nobile Nabiki."  
>Il daimyo tornò corrucciato a fissare ciò che si scorgeva tra le ante della porta-finestra. Nabiki ricoprì con grazia il proprio braccio e unì le mani in grembo.<br>"Se avete bisogno di una prova ulteriore, padre, vi basterà affacciarvi da quel parapetto e osservare Akane che passeggia con Ryoga-sama in giardino: li ho visti incamminarsi in quella direzione poco prima di venire qui."  
>Soun continuava a fissare le ante di legno della <em>fusuma<em> che dava sul ballatoio con l'evidente intenzione di spalancarle e affacciarsi: aumentava e allentava la presa sul ventaglio e respirava fin troppo rumorosamente.  
>Nabiki si volse verso la propria serva, rimasta per tutto il tempo seduta accanto alla porta d'ingresso, più immobile di un Buddha di pietra. La donna scattò in piedi senza che la sua padrona avesse accennato un ordine, corse verso la porta-finestra, si sedette accanto a una delle ante e la fece scorrere completamente inondando la sala di luce. Happosai scrutò per qualche istante l'ancella – si chiamava Hatsue, se non ricordava male – stupendosi di come si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza finché non vide Soun scattare verso il parapetto. Balzò in piedi anche lui e lo raggiunse, mentre alle sue spalle Nabiki li seguiva senza fretta.<br>Akane stava facendo molto di più che passeggiare con Ryoga. Stava _ridendo_. Anche Ryoga rideva, e di cuore, a giudicare dalla risata aperta e dal modo in cui si grattava la nuca. Akane, invece, rideva col capo basso e le dita di una mano davanti alla bocca, come le avevano faticosamente insegnato. Ma dal modo in cui stringeva gli occhi, Happosai capì che non stava fingendo e quando lei tornò a guardare Ryoga per chiedergli qualcosa, lo fece con un sorriso genuino. Di qualunque cosa stessero parlando, Akane pareva deliziata e Ryoga entusiasta. A debita distanza da loro, la dama di compagnia di Akane e le guardie del corpo di Ryoga li seguivano in silenzio.  
>Happosai tentò di leggere nelle menti dei due, anche se la lontananza fra loro gli avrebbe forse permesso di afferrare, a dir tanto, brandelli di pensieri.<br>"Dimmi, Nabiki, cosa nella scena cui sto assistendo dovrebbe preoccuparmi?", chiese Soun scandendo le parole con tono risentito.  
>Happosai non si volse a guardarla, non ce n'era bisogno: bastò il suo balbettio a fargli comprendere quanto fosse incredula. E in pericolo.<br>"Non… non capisco… Vi assicuro che quando li ho visti incamminarsi, lei…"  
>"Non è evidente, figlia mia, quanto Akane sia felice insieme a Ryoga? Sei tu che dovresti <em>osservarli attentamente<em>, non è così del resto che trascorri il tuo tempo? A osservare e congetturare? Guardali bene, allora: ti sembra che Akane sia a disagio? Ti sembra infastidita dalla presenza di Ryoga? Di qualsiasi cosa stiano parlando è evidente che fra loro si sia instaurata una grande intesa."  
>"Molto probabilmente", finse di ipotizzare Happosai abbandonando la mente del giovane Hibiki, "Ryoga le sta narrando le innumerevoli disavventure che ha vissuto da ragazzo, quando si allenava nei boschi. E Akane ne sarà senza meno rimasta affascinata, tutti sappiamo quanto ami questo tipo di storie…", concluse volgendosi anche lui verso Nabiki.<br>La secondogenita di Soun fissava inorridita la scena che si stava svolgendo sotto di loro, il volto esangue e le palpebre che sbattevano su occhi che andavano inumidendosi. Poteva aprirli e chiuderli quanto voleva, la verità non sarebbe mutata.  
>"Credo che l'unica cosa che abbia irritato Akane finora siano state soltanto le tue eccessive premure, figlia mia. Forse dovresti ritirarti nei tuoi alloggi a riposare: sarai stanca, a forza di immaginare cose che non esistono."<br>Nabiki si volse verso di loro e si prostrò fino a toccare con la fronte il pavimento della balaustra.  
>"Sono immensamente addolorata, padre, per il disturbo che vi ho arrecato. È evidente che ho male interpretato il comportamento e le parole di mia sorella, era… era solo inquieta per un evento più volte rimandato e la mia sollecitudine ha soltanto acuito il suo nervosismo. Sono contenta di essermi sbagliata, ma oltremodo afflitta per avervi fatto preoccupare senza motivo, vi scongiuro di perdonarmi".<br>Soun sbuffò e tornò ad ammirare compiaciuto la figlia più giovane che s'intratteneva allegramente col futuro genero.  
>"L'importante è che tu abbia compreso il tuo errore, figliola, e che d'ora in avanti compirai ogni sforzo per cercare di essere… meno zelante, nel pur lodevole compito che ti sei assunta di preoccuparti per il bene della famiglia".<br>"Sì, padre", mormorò Nabiki restando inginocchiata.  
>"Bene, puoi ritirarti", sospirò Soun senza degnarla di uno sguardo.<br>La donna si alzò e con un inchino si allontanò senza mai sollevare il volto.  
>Le era andata bene, pensò Happosai. Il padre era stato rassicurato dalla visione di un'Akane spensierata al punto da perdonare, per questa volta, l'inaccettabile insolenza di una figlia che aveva osato offendere non tanto la sorella, quanto la capacità di giudizio del genitore. Se non altro, grazie a lei, il vecchio si era tolto ogni dubbio sulla propria allieva e così anche Soun, se mai ne aveva avuti. Bene, ora poteva dormire sonni tranquilli, tutto stava procedendo anche meglio di quanto avesse sperato.<p>

* * *

><p>Nabiki procedeva spedita lungo gli interminabili corridoi del castello, sforzandosi fino al logoramento dei nervi di preservare la contrizione facciale e i pensieri angoscianti con cui aveva lasciato la sala delle udienze. Almeno finché non avesse raggiunto una distanza di sicurezza dalla mente malefica di quel dannato vecchio.<br>Quando finalmente giunse davanti alla _fusuma_ che dava accesso ai suoi appartamenti, Hatsue si permise di superarla per inginocchiarsi di lato alla porta, far scorrere un'anta e farsi da parte con un inchino per lasciarla passare.  
>Nabiki oltrepassò la soglia quasi correndo e si diresse verso la finestra della camera da letto, sulla quale poggiò una mano e riprese fiato mentre sentiva Hatsue entrare a sua volta, richiudere la <em>fusuma<em> e raggiungerla per inginocchiarsi sul tatami. Quando si volse per metà a guardarla, ancora ansante, Nabiki permise al proprio volto di tendersi in un sorriso euforico.  
>La serva, incoraggiata, le sorrise di rimando per poi congratularsi prostrandosi in un profondo inchino.<br>La nobile Kashao congiunse allora le mani davanti al viso e si lasciò andare a una lunga risata rauca. Era stata una mossa azzardata, ma ne era valsa la pena: tutto stava procedendo anche meglio di quanto avesse sperato.

* * *

><p>La vide planare dolcemente al suolo, le braccia appena distanziate dal giunco flessuoso che era il corpo, i capelli legati in una coda che si spandevano nell'aria come fili di seta. Pareva senza peso come i petali neri che amava lasciar volteggiare attorno a sé, l'incarnato tanto pallido da sembrare la nebbia stessa che si scostava alle sue spalle. Quanto tempo era passato? Settant'anni? Ottanta, forse. Era rimasta la grazia personificata, la leggiadria fattasi carne. Bella ed eterea come le principesse senza età delle fiabe, perfetta come solo le dee che non conoscono mai la vecchiaia potevano essere.<br>Un incubo nell'incubo che era già la sua vita. No, lei non era lì, non poteva essere lì, in mezzo a una foresta fantasma di cui ora avvertiva tutto il gelo. Non era possibile, _kamisama_, che non riuscisse a liberarsene. Intollerabile che non riuscisse a guardarla senza che la sua mente, anche solo per pochi istanti, vacillasse. Inconcepibile, più di tutto, che l'avesse lasciata in vita. Non parve nemmeno posare i piedi sul tappeto di foglie secche, ma rimanere sospesa a un filo d'erba dal suolo. E quando infine sollevò il volto su di lui, gli si spezzò, una volta ancora, il respiro. Due lastre di ghiaccio traslucido, che risaltavano come fuochi fatui sulla divisa nera da _kunnoichi_ e sui capelli neri come le notti senza luna e senza stelle, stavano per sciogliersi in lacrime dall'emozione: lo fissavano ora con incredulità, ora con bramosia, combattuta fra l'estasi di averlo ritrovato e il desiderio evidente di corrergli incontro. Le labbra tremavano, adesso, carnose e vermiglie come i fiori di una pianta carnivora. Le schiuse per dire qualcosa, ma rimase a boccheggiare, mentre la prima lacrima correva lungo una guancia. Deglutì e di colpo sorrise.

"Amore mio…" Intuì le parole, più che udirle: le labbra si muovevano, ma non ne uscivano che suoni spezzati e respiri che si condensavano per svanire subito dopo. "Ti ho aspettato così tanto… così tanto… ho pregato ogni giorno che tu tornassi, ogni giorno… ho acceso incensi, fatto offerte, ho creduto di impazzire lontana da te… ma alla fine gli dèi mi hanno ripagata mettendomi sulla strada giusta…"  
>No, non gli era mai parsa tanto bella. Forse era per via di quelle maledette lacrime che sembravano scintillare sul volto perlaceo. E peggio ancora, che facevano risplendere quegli occhi così simili ai suoi, così maledettamente <em>vivi<em> in confronto ai suoi, da fargli quasi dimenticare chi avesse davanti.  
>"Stavo-stavo seguendo quell'idiota di Tatewaki indecisa se ammazzarlo o meno, adesso vivo in un piccolo tempio disabitato fra i monti, non lontano da Kyoto… Ho visto da lontano le scariche di energia della reminiscenza, i lampi erano inconfondibili e mi sono detta che dovevo vedere, dovevo, sapevo che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe messo fine alla miserabile vita di quello stupido ma non… non avrei mai immaginato che saresti stato… tu…"<br>E in un istante gli tornò in mente tutto, fin nei più ripugnanti particolari, inondandogli la mente come un fiume di fango che lo travolse e lo fece sentire più lurido di quanto non fosse già. Avvenne allora ciò che non credeva più possibile: gli si annodarono le viscere e gli si riversò in bocca il sapore della bile.  
>"Amore… di' qualcosa…", la udì mormorare.<br>Ranma stava stringendo tanto i pugni da farli sussultare. Ma fu solo quando Kodachi sembrò protendersi verso di lui, che si rese conto che stava anche annaspando. Sbatté più volte le ciglia e accartocciò il volto in un'espressione truce.  
>"Quando mi lascerai in pace?", sputò fra i denti mettendosi a respirare come un toro pronto a caricare. "Quando mi lascerai in pace!"<br>L'urlo rabbioso la impietrì, inducendola a fissarlo basita e a scuotere piano la testa, prossima ora a un pianto dirotto.  
>"Cosa… che significa…? Che ti prende, amore mio? Finalmente ci siamo ritrovati e tu…"<br>"Non ti azzardare!", urlò appena la vide tentare un passo in avanti. "Non. Ti. Azzardare."  
>"Ma io…"<br>"Provaci e ti spezzo il collo."  
>Kodachi spalancò occhi e bocca risucchiando il respiro. Un refolo di vento si levò a scuotere le foglie vive e a sollevare quelle morte. La nebbia aveva ripreso ad allungare i suoi tentacoli verso di loro.<br>"Perché mi tratti così? Ho fatto quel che mi hai chiesto… Mi sono-mi sono allontanata ad aspettare pazientemente che quella donnaccia morisse, come volevi tu… Ed è morta, non è così? Ma certo e tu hai ottenuto quello che volevi, altrimenti non saresti tornato!"  
>Quella maledetta si era illuminata di nuovo come un pira funebre e di nuovo tentò di avvicinarsi.<br>"Io non ti ho mai. Chiesto. Niente! Io volevo che sparissi dalla faccia della terra e non ti facessi più vedere!"  
>Kodachi restrinse tanto gli occhi da farli sembrare due schegge di vetro conficcate tra le ciglia. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto.<br>"Come puoi parlarmi in questo modo? Dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te… Ora che potremmo finalmente stare insieme, essere felici, come osi parlarmi in questo modo? Le ricordo bene le tue parole!"  
>"Vaneggi, come al solito! Hai sognato che ti ordinassi di venire qui, dannata cagna!"<br>Stavolta Kodachi scosse il capo con veemenza, talmente sbalordita e indignata da tornare a boccheggiare.  
>"No… No! Ho capito alla fine perché hai… hai… <em>sposato<em> quella sgualdrina, l'ho accettato, per questo sono partita come mi hai…"  
>"Io ho giurato che se ci fossimo incontrati di nuovo ti avrei staccato quella testa da squilibrata che ti ritrovi, ecco cos'ho detto!"<br>Kodachi lo fissò interdetta per un momento, prima di esplodere in una di quelle sue risate capaci di scorticargli i nervi. E quella mano… quella mano ossuta che si portava ogni volta davanti alla bocca col dorso rivolto alle labbra in aperto segno di spregio…  
>"Sei davvero divertente, non cambierai mai! Come se non sapessi che se davvero avessi voluto, l'avresti già fatto molto tempo fa! Suvvia, amore mio, come potrei credere alle tue minacce, quando so che mi ami come io ti…"<br>"Non ti azzardare a dirlo di nuovo o prima di staccarti la testa ti strappo via gli arti!"  
>Insieme al grido sprigionò una raffica di vento bollente con un repentino incremento dell'aura. Le fronde degli alberi si agitarono di colpo e numerose foglie volteggiarono nell'aria investendo una Kodachi livida di rabbia. Anche la bruma, che stava ricoprendo il sottobosco, si ritrasse un poco.<br>La pazza lo fissò a lungo trasudando livore, prima di portare tutt'e due le mani davanti alle labbra tremule per scoppiare in singhiozzi convulsi.  
>"Perché fai così? Lo sai che senza di te non posso vivere… perché, allora, perché?", la sentì frignare mentre celava il volto dietro le mani. "Cos'ho fatto per meritare tanto disprezzo? Dimmelo!"<br>Ranma socchiuse gli occhi per un momento, serrando una dopo l'altra le dita sull'impugnatura della katana e riprendendo a respirare con forza attraverso i denti.  
>"Smettila", sibilò. "Smettila, smettila, smettilaaaa!"<br>L'urlo si disperse fra i tronchi sempre più cinerei degli alberi. Battiti d'ali si allontanarono rapidamente insieme allo strepitio di qualche grosso volatile.  
>Il volto ancora celato dalle mani, Kodachi si limitò a scrutarlo dietro le dita. "Povero amore mio…", mormorò ritraendole.<br>Lo stava guardarlo con compassione. _Lei_ si permetteva di guardarlo come se fosse un povero demente da compatire. Cosa lo tratteneva ancora, in nome dei _kami_? Desiderava forse più di ogni altra cosa al mondo veder volare quella testa ripugnante, allora perché se ne stava lì impalato a fissarla?  
>"Il tempo trascorso con quella gatta morta di una <em>donna di polso<em> deve aver fatto pulsare di nuovo quella vena di follia che nascondi così bene. E io che credevo non si sarebbe più manifestata…" sospirò scuotendo piano la testa. "Lo sapevo, non avrei mai dovuto permettere quell'assurdo matrimonio. Ma non temere", sorrise rassicurante, "alla fine ti convincerai che sono _io_ la tua unica cura".  
>Ranma era talmente nauseato da non riuscire quasi ad articolare parola: dovette sputarla dai denti così serrati da udire scricchiolare la mascella.<br>"Tu sei solo una condanna e mi dai il voltastomaco!"  
>"Che bugiardo…", affermò Kodachi passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. "Sappiamo tutt'e due che…"<br>"Mi disgusti più di quanto abbia mai creduto possibile", ringhiò lui con una smorfia. "Il solo posare gli occhi su di te mi insudicia più di quanto non sia già, il solo pensare di toccarti mi fa rivoltare le budella. Ti avevo dato un'ultima opportunità, cagna rognosa. Avresti fatto meglio ad approfittarne."  
>Kodachi esplose in un'altra risata stridula e Ranma sperò si strozzasse con la sua stessa saliva.<br>"Oh sì, è così evidente il tuo disprezzo per me… non è forse per questo che porti ancora il mio dono?"  
>Ranma aggrottò la fronte ancora di più.<br>"Che idiozie stai dicendo?"  
>Kodachi congelò il sorriso, spalancò gli occhi e sbatté le ciglia.<br>"Ma bravo! Vorresti negare persino ciò che s'intravede chiaramente sotto il tuo kimono? Ranma, Ranma…", gongolò la pazza scuotendo il capo.  
>L'immortale afferrò la catena attorno al collo, sollevando il pendente oltre il bordo della veste.<br>"Vuoi dire questo?"  
>Lei posò lo sguardo sull'amuleto e l'espressione compiaciuta si sgretolò in un grumo di orrore. Fissò il Talismano dei Draghi neanche le avesse messo davanti al naso un verme purulento, cercando di far uscire la voce da labbra che si aprivano e si chiudevano. Guardava il ciondolo e guardava lui, talmente fuori di sé che il corpo intero stava tremando come scosso da una febbre violenta.<br>"Cosa… cos'è _quello_? Te l'ha dato quella schifosa di una cinese, vero? Come hai potuto… come hai potuto! Sostituire il mio inestimabile ciondolo con quella… quella…_cosa_ degna di un pezzente, come hai osato!"  
>L'odio le colava dagli occhi insieme alle lacrime, un odio che corrode la ragione, ottunde il senno. E Ranma pensò avanti, Kodachi, attaccami.<br>"Del tuo 'inestimabile dono' mi sono sbarazzato almeno due secoli fa. Credevi sul serio che me lo sarei tenuto? L'ho venduto appena ne ho avuta l'occasione, quindi dovresti sapere anche con precisione _quando_". Stavolta fu lui a ghignare, con una soddisfazione che gli tese la bocca fin quasi a un orecchio. "E non te ne sei mai accorta…"  
>Tanto sussultante di rabbia da sembrare accennare col capo, Kodachi inclinò il viso di lato e si profuse in un ampio sorriso.<br>"Tu sei mio, Ranma…", mormorò portandosi le mani chiuse a pugno davanti alla bocca, come a voler reprimere la risatina nervosa che seguì. "Sei mio e sarebbe ora che lo accettassi, sai?", chiese neanche stesse redarguendo un bambino capriccioso. Sollevò il mento, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra. Ma Ranma non stava più guardando il suo viso: ora fissava le mani che sembravano carezzare languidamente il collo, anziché avvicinarsi a due manici che le spuntavano dietro le spalle.  
>"Sarebbe proprio ora che te ne facessi una RAGIONE!".<br>Ranma si appiattì al suolo e spiccò un balzo all'indietro nel medesimo istante in cui due tentacoli d'acciaio lacerarono l'aria e schioccarono nel punto in cui lui si trovava solo un attimo prima, sollevando un turbinio di foglie morte mentre poggiava mani e piedi contro il tronco più prossimo e si dava dell'imbecille: si era del tutto dimenticato delle fruste irte di lame di quella matta esaltata. Peggio ancora, non vi aveva minimamente badato quando la pazzoide si era materializzata dal nulla.  
><em>Perché sei ammaliato da me, ma ti ostini a negarlo!<em>  
>Poco mancò che si ritrovasse con una gamba tranciata. Con la velocità degna di un cobra, Kodachi era scattata in avanti divorando la distanza che li separava e aveva fatto saettare una delle fruste, ma solo per sbriciolare la corteccia alle sue spalle: per la sorpresa di udire i suoi pensieri nella testa, Ranma si diede la spinta necessaria a balzare ancora più in alto con un attimo di esitazione.<br>_Non te l'aspettavi, vero amore mio?_  
>Sospeso nell'aria per quella che gli parve un'eternità, Ranma sguainò la katana e la wakizashi e le ruotò impugnandole in modo da ritrovarsele parallele alle braccia spalancate come ali, il filo della lama rivolto verso l'esterno, invisibile agli occhi di Kodachi che ritraeva una sferza per far immediatamente sibilare l'altra.<br>_Ho imparato molte cose da quando ho lasciato la Cina!_  
>Lanciato su di lei, Ranma portò il braccio sinistro in avanti, il gomito piegato a schermare per un istante la visuale, mentre la spada corta tracciava un arco e deviava la traiettoria della lingua di metallo in un tripudio di scintille. Fu in quell'attimo che scorse l'altra frusta venirgli addosso.<br>_Avanti, Ranma, mostrami i tuoi pensieri, di cosa hai paura?_  
>Ruotò lo stesso braccio disegnando un altro arco davanti al viso e parando per un soffio la staffilata, ma il tentacolo rimase avvinghiato intorno alla wakizashi. Ranma la mollò e la spada piombò a terra insieme alla frusta, mentre lui si precipitava quasi in picchiata su Kodachi e faceva scattare il braccio destro in avanti nell'attimo in cui la donna allargava le braccia e si profondeva in un ghigno.<br>Sì, _ghignava_, mentre lasciava cadere le lunghe sferze al suolo e piegava di colpo la schiena all'indietro, evitando l'affondo nell'istante in cui la lama le passava rasente al naso e faceva volare nell'aria minuscole ciocche nere.  
><em>Io non ho paura di nulla.<em>  
>Kodachi poggiò i palmi a terra dandosi una spinta vigorosa per balzare lontano, ma Ranma le afferrò una caviglia con la mano libera prima che con una sforbiciata lo calciasse in pieno petto e la sollevò quel tanto da poterla scaraventare in aria.<br>_Di nulla!_  
>La donna disegnò un arco nell'aria col proprio corpo andando a frantumarsi colonna vertebrale e costole contro un acero. Ranma accolse con autentica soddisfazione lo schianto contro il tronco e l'urlo che si spezzava in un gorgoglio. Prima di scivolare a terra, un fiotto di sangue le fuggì dalla bocca insieme a un singulto strozzato.<br>La guardò rimettersi faticosamente in piedi, mentre la raggiungeva a grandi falcate. Aggrapparsi con le dita alla corteccia dietro di lei, mentre le ossa tornavano a posto con scricchiolii che ricordavano i rami spezzati di netto, il ghiaccio negli occhi liquefatto dal dolore, i denti premuti sulle labbra.  
><em>(potremmo essere felici insieme… so che lo vuoi anche tu…)<em>  
>Non avrebbe aspettato di vederla crollare sulle gambe malferme.<br>_L'unica cosa che voglio è conficcarti la lama in gola._  
>Convogliò di colpo il <em>qi<em> nella gamba con cui si sarebbe lanciato in avanti e per un istante lungo una vita una miriade di foglie accartocciate si sollevò nell'aria e vi restò sospesa. Gli occhi e la bocca di Kodachi si spalancarono allora con tale lentezza da sembrare congelati, le mani dietro la schiena che afferravano qualcosa e gliela lanciavano quasi nel medesimo istante, lo stesso in cui lui si scagliava contro di lei e lei si dava la spinta per balzare lontano.  
>Ranma evitò i pugnali che ruotavano verso di lui deviandone la traiettoria con un affondo che lo costrinse a rallentare quel tanto da dare alla cagna il tempo di sfuggirgli: le lame schizzarono via mentre la sua affondava in profondità nelle scaglie dell'acero facendo saltar via un nugolo di schegge e poche ciocche di capelli.<br>Nei pochi attimi che Ranma impiegò a disincagliare la katana dal tronco e a lanciargliela contro, Kodachi riuscì a recuperare le fruste e a ruotare su se stessa in tempo per evitare che la punta della spada le penetrasse la schiena: con una staffilata la fece volare lontano e la katana andò a conficcarsi sbieca nel terreno.  
>Kodachi era di nuovo in piedi, ansimante e armata. E lo fissava con un'espressione strana, quasi volesse fargli credere che si stesse sforzando sul serio di capire.<br>_Non stai facendo sul serio, ti conosco. Se avessi voluto uccidermi l'avresti già fatto, eppure ti ostini a voler gettare al vento la possibilità di una vita felice._  
>Senza perderla d'occhio, Ranma convogliò il <em>qi<em> in entrambe le gambe.  
><em>Perché, amore mio, per quale motivo?<em>  
>Kodachi fece di colpo saettare una frusta, quando solo un attimo prima la tratteneva fra le dita.<br>"Dimmi perchééééé!"  
>Doveva aver intuito le sue intenzioni, la cagna, non c'era altra spiegazione.<br>Guardò la sferza serpeggiare verso di lui, mentre Kodachi stava per far schioccare l'altra e all'ultimo istante compì un salto laterale tanto repentino da farlo sparire alla vista, proprio mentre la prima frusta scavava un solco profondo nell'esile acero dietro di lui e la seconda finiva di tagliarlo da parte a parte.  
>Il tempo di poggiare i piedi sul ramo di un albero vicino, che il tronco dell'acero si inclinò velocemente verso una Kodachi che ritraeva le fruste fissando basita il fusto che le veniva addosso.<br>Ranma spiccò un nuovo balzo nel momento stesso in cui Kodachi ne compì uno poderoso all'indietro per evitare di essere schiacciata e atterrò leggero sul tronco che stava precipitando in un fragore di rami che si spezzavano contro altri rami. Lo percorse per tutta la sua lunghezza sfiorandolo a mala pena con le punte dei piedi e intravide Kodachi con le spalle premute contro un altro acero secolare, costretta a balzare verso l'alto per non ritrovarsi incastrata fra quello contro cui era finita e quello che piombava giù. Con un'ultima falcata che era quasi un salto, Ranma si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la persecuzione della sua vita mentre l'albero abbattuto si schiantava al suolo.  
>Kodachi fece in tempo solo a spalancare la bocca: Ranma le afferrò i pugni stretti attorno alle fruste e la tirò a sé centrandola alla bocca dello stomaco con una ginocchiata che la piegò in avanti e le svuotò i polmoni. Le armi le scivolarono di mano e lui ne approfittò per colpirla al collo con un manrovescio che la scaraventò a terra.<br>Restò così, a guardarla tossire convulsamente e cercare l'aria ansimando, artigliare con una mano mucchi di foglie ingiallite che diventavano via via vermiglie in prossimità delle labbra, mentre con l'altra si teneva il ventre, le gambe raccolte fin quasi al petto.  
>Ranma alzò per un momento gli occhi da lei per guardarsi intorno e individuò la katana, tornò a guardare Kodachi rannicchiarsi sempre di più e si diede la spinta sufficiente per raggiungere con un unico balzo la propria arma. Alla wakizashi avrebbe pensato a lavoro finito.<br>La trovò col manico che spuntava dallo strato più basso e denso di una nebbia che tornava a riappropriarsi del bosco, la tirò via dal terreno e tornò sui suoi passi. Kodachi si stava rimettendo in piedi, un rivolo di sangue che colava dalla bocca, una clavicola fratturata ed esposta che si saldava per tornare nella propria sede. La bruma si insinuava fra le gambe e le braccia come a volergliele afferrare e trascinarla via.  
>Ranma continuò ad avvicinarsi rinsaldando la presa sull'impugnatura della katana, i denti serrati a morte. Non c'è fretta, continuava a ripetersi. Gustati questi attimi, perché stai finalmente per levarti dai piedi la zecca più grossa che la storia ricordi.<br>La zecca frattanto si era rialzata, ma pareva sul punto di accasciarsi a terra tanto vacillava. Ranma esitò un istante, poi aumentò l'andatura finché non si mise a correre e a impugnare la spada levata con ambo le mani.  
>Kodachi non si mosse né alzò il capo.<br>L'ultima falcata, di nuovo, che era in realtà un salto. La lama che tagliava l'aria verso la sua testa.  
>E se la ritrovò addosso, aggrappata al proprio, di collo, le unghie che laceravano la stoffa dietro la schiena sino a graffiare la pelle.<br>La cagna aveva di colpo sollevato il viso e gli si era gettata contro, lasciandolo interdetto a guardare la caligine che s'infittiva fin quasi a celare l'acero caduto.  
>"Per molti immortali la reminiscenza è diventata come l'oppio, per me invece l'oppio sei tu. Senza di te questa specie di vita non ha più senso, se mi uccidi mi fai solo un favore, ma prima devi dirmi <em>perché<em>", gli mormorò in un orecchio sfiorandoglielo con le labbra. "Me lo devi".  
>Non tentò nemmeno di staccarsela di dosso. Rimase con le braccia distanziate dal corpo a fissare l'acero che scompariva dietro un manto fatto di nulla mentre la katana gli scivolava dalle dita. Poi avvertì le lacrime della cagna che cadevano sulla spalla e si rese conto di aver trattenuto fino a quel momento il respiro.<br>Le artigliò il collo con una mano e la scostò disgustato da sé quel tanto da poterle sputare in faccia tutto il suo odio. Kodachi gli afferrò il polso con ambo le mani iniziando a boccheggiare.  
>"Perché non sei diversa da Taro", le ringhiò in faccia.<br>Lei cercò di dire qualcosa e lui aumentò la pressione sul collo.  
>"Nemmeno… tu!", riuscì lo stesso a sibilare.<br>Ranma la fissò versando tanto di quel fiele dagli occhi che sperò di ucciderla con lo sguardo.  
>"Non ti azzardare a ripeterlo".<br>"E… e il mas… sacro… di… prima?".  
>Stavolta sbatté le palpebre, disorientato.<br>"Di cosa…?".  
>"Chi ha… fatto a… pezzi… tutti… i sam… samurai… di Tat… ewaki? Io… forse?"<br>Ranma strinse ancora nella speranza di sentire quel dannato collo scricchiolare.  
>"Mi sono solo difeso!"<br>E lei, nonostante non respirasse quasi più, si profuse in un ghigno.  
>"Sei… patetico! Non sei… diverso… da noi… piantala di… crederti… superiore… li hai… sterminati tutti… senza pietà!"<br>Al limite della sopportazione, Kodachi tentò di sferrare calci maldestri, ma Ranma nemmeno se ne avvide. La fissò ancora qualche istante, scuotendo appena il capo, quindi la lasciò andare.  
>La sentì stramazzare a terra e tossire anche l'anima – sempre che ne avesse una – mentre lui scrutava il muro ora compatto della nebbia.<br>"Non sono affatto come voi…", affermò scuotendo ancora il capo, quindi raccolse la katana da terra e la sollevò bene in alto sopra la testa, pronto a mozzarle il capo.  
>"Sì che lo sei!", gridò lei tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro tenendosi la gola con una mano. "Era ora che smettessi di fare il santo eremita… quando sei come tutti noi! Torna là dove… hai ucciso i samurai di quell'idiota di Kuno… guarda coi tuoi occhi se non è vero!"<br>Ranma abbassò poco a poco la spada e si guardò intorno, neanche potesse veder spuntare i cadaveri dal nulla.  
>"Ho aspettato tanto questo momento, amore mio…", gli disse Kodachi rialzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi di un passo. "Il giorno in cui avresti smesso di credere alle sciocchezze che ti ha inculcato il vecchio Happosai e avresti iniziato a comportarti da vero immortale". La voce era suadente attraverso il velo di incredulità che si era alzato davanti agli occhi. Si accorse appena di due mani che si posavano delicatamente sopra il suo torace. "Se me ne darai la possibilità, ti farò rinsavire del tutto, mio amato, dammi solo l'opportunità di restarti accanto…"<br>Fu quando avvertì le labbra di Kodachi sfiorare le sue e il suo fiato caldo quasi in bocca che tornò in sé inorridito e agendo d'istinto la colpì con l'indice dietro il collo.  
>Kodachi scivolò al suolo, svenuta, e lui iniziò a indietreggiare. Un passo, poi un altro, un altro ancora e d'un tratto le volse le spalle e si allontanò quasi correndo. Almeno finché non si ricordò della wakizashi. Si mise allora a cercarla con una frenesia crescente e quando la rinvenne trovò anche qualcos'altro. Uno dei due pugnali a spicchio di luna che Kodachi gli aveva lanciato era lì, adagiato sul soffice tappeto di foglie, la lama non meno nera del manico, dove faceva bella mostra di sé per tutta la lunghezza un drago cinese fra riccioli di nuvole.<br>Se ne era completamente dimenticato. Dell'oggetto, dell'intarsio, del perché fosse nelle sue mani.  
><em>(Non esiste l'uno senza l'altro. Rammentalo quando guarderai i due manici uniti)<em>  
>Non lo raccolse, né si chiese dove fosse finito il gemello. Doveva recuperare la sacca da viaggio, il cappello e lasciare una volta per tutte quel luogo maledetto.<br>Doveva raggiungere al più presto Happosai.


	7. Verso Nagoya

Glossario:  
><em>Gochisousamadeshita<em> (gocisoosamadeshtà): "grazie per il buon pasto".  
><em>O-cha<em>: _cha_ è il tè (verde e amaro), _o-_ è un prefisso onorifico, non ha significato, serve solo a rendere il termine che segue più gradevole.  
><em>Kashi<em>: termine che serve a indicare un dolce in senso generico.  
><em>Azuki<em>: fagioli dolci.  
><em>Obi<em>: lunga fascia-cintura dei kimono maschili e femminili.  
><em>Tenshu<em>: torre principale del castello giapponese, a volte l'unica, chiamata anche _donjon_ (vedi: Tenshu).  
><em>Wa<em>: armonia (interiore). Era anche il più antico nome (cinese) del Giappone (vedi: Wa).  
><em>Eta<em>: "pieno di sporcizia". È il termine con cui venivano definiti i reietti che svolgevano i lavori più umili o in qualche modo collegati al sangue (un tabù per lo shintoismo). Vivevano confinati in appositi villaggi e un altro termine per definirli era infatti burakumin ("abitanti dei villaggi"). Erano la classe più bassa della società feudale durante il periodo Edo (1603 – 1867). La suddivisione gerarchica per classi era un sistema morale confuciano di classificazione degli individui in relazione al loro sviluppo sociale e al loro lavoro. Il sistema era dominato dai militari (_bushi_), cui seguivano i contadini (_nōmin_), gli artigiani (_kōgyō_) e i commercianti (_shōnin_). In fondo alla gerarchia, ai margini della società ed esclusi dalla stessa, c'erano gli hinin ("non umani"), feccia intoccabile perché si trattava soprattutto di criminali e mendicanti, e i _burakumin_, ovvero macellai, conciatori, boia e becchini. A differenza dei _burakumin_, gli _hinin_ potevano però sperare di riuscire a reinserirsi nella società.  
>Il sistema discriminatorio <em>shinōkōshō<em> fu legalmente eliminato nel 1871 durante il periodo di Rinnovamento Meiji, ma i pregiudizi radicati nella società permeano ancora il Giappone.  
>Namu Amida Butsu: "cerco rifugio nel Buddha Amida". Per rinascere nel Paradiso Occidentale della Terra Pura i fedeli dovevano intonare continuamente un <em>mantra<em> o preghiera ad Amitabha, che aveva promesso di salvare tutti gli esseri senzienti intrappolati nel ciclo delle rinascite e incapaci quindi di liberarsi da sé. In Giappone il mantra era _Namu Amida Butsu_: si credeva che i fedeli che cantassero in continuazione il _nembutsu_ sarebbero stati ricevuti da Amida Buddha al termine della loro vita e sarebbero entrati così nel Paradiso Occidentale. La semplicità di questa forma di venerazione ne favorì in Giappone la diffusione fra gli umili a partire dal X secolo: fino ad allora la salvezza propugnata dal Buddismo (giunto in Giappone nel VI secolo) mediante lo sforzo individuale (meditazione e buone azioni) era stata "appannaggio" di monaci e nobili (vedi: Amidismo).  
><em>Kaiken<em>: pugnale corto.

**Capitolo VI**

**VERSO NAGOYA**

****

  
>Quando riprese conoscenza, di due cose fu vagamente consapevole: del proprio corpo intirizzito e del <em>futon<em> duro e gelido su cui era sdraiata. Dischiuse gli occhi e tentò di inghiottire, ma la gola faceva male e la bocca era impastata.  
>Bianco. Uniforme come un muro.<br>Sbatté le ciglia cercando di aguzzare la vista, ma tutto quel bianco tale restava. E si spostava, constatò, e pareva avere dita invisibili che la sfioravano gelide. Nebbia, suggerì la mente. Una nebbia tanto fitta da scorgere a mala pena le foglie accartocciate che le si paravano davanti al naso. Ecco su cosa era sdraiata: un _tatami_ di foglie rinsecchite. Ed ecco perché avvertiva un freddo tanto pungente da mordere la carne: era in un bosco che esalava un'umidità spaventosa. A giudicare dall'indolenzimento al braccio destro, poi, dovevano essere ore che se ne stava distesa in quella posizio…  
><em>Ranma!<em>  
>Balzò a sedere e una saetta di dolore s'inerpicò lungo il medesimo braccio per azzannare la spalla. La ghermì con l'altra mano stringendo i denti e si guardò intorno, ma scorse soltanto il fantasma di qualche albero che sbucava dal nulla e vi ritornava. Non il cinguettio di un uccello, non il fruscio delle fronde scosse dal vento. Niente.<br>Nessuno.  
>Si rilassò e si profuse in un sorriso di gioia, passandosi le mani sulle braccia fino ad artigliare le spalle. Poggiò una guancia sul dorso di una mano e iniziò a dondolarsi piano, fissando con estasi crescente il prato di foglie. Anche se misto a quello del sangue, del sudore e della terra, l'odore aspro di Ranma pugnalava i sensi. Se lo sentiva addosso confuso col proprio, ne era avvolta come lo era da quella bruma. Avrebbe rinunciato persino a lavare la divisa pur di continuare a stordirsi in quella fragranza inebriante.<br>Aveva ritrovato il suo Ranma, _kamisama_. L'aveva ritrovato davvero! Ed era quasi riuscita persino a baciarlo. Ma ben altra era la felicità.  
>Lui l'amava. L'amava <em>sul serio<em>.  
>Si mordicchiò felice il labbro inferiore, mentre si alzava in piedi e incrementava il livello dell'aura. La caligine iniziò ad arretrare, diradandosi quel tanto da permetterle di vedere con una certa chiarezza fino a una distanza di almeno cinque passi. Si guardò allora intorno facendo scrocchiare una a una le dita e infine il collo, prima da un lato, poi dall'altro. E fu solo quando scorse in lontananza una delle fruste che si rese conto di non averle più indosso.<br>_Lo sapevo che non mi aveva dimenticata, lo sapevo!_  
>Raccolse l'arma, facendo attenzione ad avvolgerne le spire senza sfiorare le lame e chiedendosi dove fosse finita l'altra, anche se con buona probabilità l'avrebbe trovata dall'altra parte del tronco caduto: se non ricordava male, le era scivolata di mano quando il suo amato le aveva affondato un ginocchio nella bocca dello stomaco.<br>Il suo amato… ora aveva la certezza assoluta di poterlo ancora definire tale. Come aveva potuto dubitare che non lo sarebbe stato per il resto dell'eternità? Non dopo che l'aveva risparmiata pur avendolo attaccato in ogni modo. Povero amore, chissà che tormento era stato per lui resistere alla tentazione di staccarle la testa nel vederla inerme ai suoi piedi! E quando l'istinto di ucciderla si era fatto troppo bruciante era fuggito, quale altra prova occorreva?  
>Sì, a dispetto di insulti e minacce, Ranma l'amava, solo che non riusciva ad accettarlo. E il perché era ovvio: non riusciva ad accettare il dono della vita eterna. Non era per questo che si ostinava a voler vivere come un mortale tra i mortali? A preoccuparsi per loro, addirittura di ciò che pensavano, come se i vermi contassero qualcosa? E tutto per colpa di quel mentecatto di Happosai, che potesse sprofondare negli Inferi con tutte le sue idee balorde! Solo all'idea che la <em>ricompensa<em> potesse essere la mortalità tanto agognata da lui e da qualche altro idiota, le si annodavano le viscere: meglio morta, che dover invecchiare e ammalarsi e infine morire lentamente, nel proprio piscio. Niente più poteri di guarigione, niente più bellezza e giovinezza. Che orrore, chi poteva volerla una ricompensa del genere?  
>Si sfilò il kimono e fissò la frusta arrotolata agli uncini fissati dietro la schiena. Vecchiaccio della malora. Aveva rovinato Ranma inculcandogli principi assurdi, del tutto estranei alla natura di un vero immortale, non c'era da stupirsi che fosse così confuso da non capire quale fosse il suo bene, né come dovesse realmente <em>considerare<em> gli umani. Ma dov'era finita l'altra frusta? Niente, dalla cima del tronco non vedeva oltre lo strato più basso e denso della nebbia. La allontanò con un incremento della propria aura e scese a terra. Eccola là, ce l'aveva proprio sotto al naso. La raccolse e iniziò ad arrotolarla.  
>Ora che le veniva in mente, Ranma non aveva nemmeno combattuto seriamente. Le era parso come in perenne attesa di un pretesto per attaccarla, quasi non se la sentisse di farle del male senza una provocazione. E andandosene le aveva lasciato persino le armi, di quale altra prova aveva bisogno <em>lui<em>? Eppure si ostinava a non accettare la realtà, peggio, a rifiutarla con tutte le forze e perché poi? Perché si credeva migliore di tutti loro e questo perché quel maledetto piantagrane di Happosai gli aveva fornito degli _ideali_ cui aggrapparsi per non "perdersi". Per gli dèi, che ridicolaggini! Perdersi da cosa? Si era perso quando il vecchio l'aveva allontanato dal suo vero io, altroché se si era perso! Ma lei l'avrebbe fatto ritornare sulla retta via, oh sì. L'avrebbe fatto rinsavire, non importava quale sarebbe stato il prezzo da pagare. Prima Ranma avrebbe accettato una buona volta di essere ciò che era, prima avrebbe messo da parte gli scrupoli insensati che il vecchio caprone gli aveva fatto venire e prima avrebbe iniziato a comportarsi da vero immortale. Per fortuna sembrava aver già cominciato ad agire come tale: vista la strage di samurai che aveva compiuto, nemmeno il grande Happosai, alla fine, era stato in grado di porre un freno alla sua vera indole.  
>Stava per fissare anche la seconda frusta ai ganci quando vide un brandello di stoffa impigliato tra le punte di due lame. Lo prese con delicatezza fra dita tremanti e lo tirò via con cautela, per poi aspirarlo con forza, le ciglia che fremevano di gioia e il sorriso che vacillava verso una risatina stridula. Sfilò quindi dalla tasca interna della cinta l'astuccio piatto e l'aprì, deponendovi un altro cimelio.<br>Soddisfatta, si mise alla ricerca dei pugnali. Non vedeva l'ora di risvegliarlo dal torpore in cui Happosai l'aveva fatto sprofondare per tanti secoli: tolto di mezzo quel nano rattrappito, Ranma sarebbe stato davvero invincibile, senza rivali. Con lui al suo fianco non ci sarebbe stato più scampo per nessuno, umano o immortale che fosse. E lo sterminio sarebbe stato solo l'inizio.  
>Ridacchiava mentre ritrovava prima un pugnale e poi l'altro. Una risata che crebbe di pari passo al suo compiacimento, quando osservò le due lame l'una accanto all'altra.<br>_(Non esiste l'uno senza l'altro. Rammentalo quando guarderai i due manici uniti)_  
>Come poteva dimenticarselo? Lei non esisteva senza di lui e presto lui si sarebbe reso conto che senza di lei era perduto. Ormai era certa che non sarebbe stato così difficile: il seme del dubbio era stato gettato, non restava che raggiungere l'amato e cercare di farlo ritornare definitivamente in sé.<br>Inserì la lama di un pugnale nel manico dell'altro facendo combaciare le impugnature con uno schiocco secco, quindi infilò la mezzaluna nella cinta, dietro la schiena.  
>Controllò che le fruste fossero ben fissate al supporto e che non ondeggiassero troppo, prima di incamminarsi nella foschia. Si fermò solo quando, uscita da quella foresta malefica, giunse in un piccolo spiazzo dove il cielo terso, virante al rosso carminio, ammiccava dalle cime degli alberi. Dove poteva essersi diretto quel cagnolino di Ranma, se non dal suo padrone Happosai? E chi non sapeva dove vivesse Happosai? A giudicare dall'inclinazione del sole, l'amato aveva quasi una giornata di vantaggio su di lei, ma non se ne preoccupò. A differenza di qualcuno, la pazienza non le aveva mai fatto difetto.<br>_Sei tu la mia_ ricompensa, _Ranma. La giusta ricompensa di una vita interminabile e senza scopo. Non ti permetterò di sfuggirmi_.  
>Lasciò che il ghigno si prendesse tutto il viso, quando si mise in marcia. <p>

"Gradisci dell'_o-cha_, sorella?".  
>Akane s'inchinò appena.<br>"Sei davvero gentile, ma permetti a me di versarlo per tutt'e due".  
>"Oh no, insisto: la tua presenza onora i miei appartamenti".<br>"_Gochisousamadeshita_", rispose Akane chinando il busto, la mani incrociate in grembo, senza credere a una parola.  
>Nabiki versò il tè nella sua tazza con un gesto fluido e al momento di versarne anche per sé, Akane la fermò sfiorandole la mano e insistendo per versarglielo lei. Nabiki posò allora la teiera e la ringraziò con un inchino, mentre Akane le versava il tè cercando di tener fermo il coperchio del recipiente con l'altra mano. Non poté fare a meno di notare la raffinata semplicità delle tazze e maledire al contempo il bricco, con quel coperchio minuscolo che traballava sotto le dita. Riuscì tuttavia a non farlo scivolare, né tintinnare, neppure a versare una goccia di tè, per una volta.<br>S'inchinarono di nuovo nello stesso momento e insieme sollevarono le rispettive tazze bevendo in silenzio. Akane assaporò ogni sorsata bollente, felice di potersi scaldare le mani a contatto con la ceramica e trovando che il gusto amaro del tè si sposasse alla perfezione col sapore che aveva sempre avuto la vita di tre sorelle incapaci di soddisfare le aspettative del padre. Chiuse gli occhi e scacciò con forza l'immagine di una Kasumi col sorriso appena accennato e i polsi sottili segnati da lividi violacei. Ci mancavano solo le lacrime che si mischiavano a un tè a mala pena bevibile.  
>La sorella maggiore le chiese se gradiva un <em>o-kashi<em> e spinse con ambo le mani un piattino quadrato verso di lei. Akane rifiutò perché Nabiki fosse la prima a prenderne, ma la sorella insistette affinché fosse Akane ad assaggiare per prima. Lei ringraziò con un altro inchino, prese con delicatezza un _mochi_ e lo addentò, gustando senza farne mostra la purea dolce di _azuki_. Finì di bere e assentì per educazione a una seconda tazza, nonostante il retrogusto troppo forte. Si complimentò quindi con Nabiki per l'aroma particolare del tè verde e per la squisitezza dei _mochi_.  
>"Bene, Akane, vogliamo mettere da parte i convenevoli e parlare senza formalità?".<br>"Non chiedo di meglio, sorella", rispose lei posando la tazza.  
>"Eccellente", disse Nabiki sorseggiando dalla propria. "Hai avuto difficoltà a venire da me? Hai notato niente di insolito, qualcuno che ti spiava o che ti seguiva?".<br>"Nessuno mi ha tenuta d'occhio e nessuno mi ha seguita. Sembro improvvisamente diventata invisibile, il tuo piano è riuscito alla perfezione".  
>"Ne dubitavi?", chiese Nabiki inarcando un sopracciglio e versandosi dell'altro tè. "Finalmente possiamo parlare in tutta tranquillità senza timore di essere ascoltate. E né il tuo maestro né nostro padre sospetteranno alcunché, per quante volte al giorno tu venga a trovare questa 'povera sorella reclusa'…", concluse con un sorriso compiaciuto.<br>"Hai corso comunque un rischio notevole".  
>"Preoccupati dei rischi che correrai tu, piuttosto. Hatsue deve ancora insegnarti a muoverti e a comportarti come una serva e non abbiamo molto tempo, purtroppo".<br>"Perché, quand'è il momento più propizio per la fuga?".  
>"Quattro giorni prima della partenza per Momoyama, in base al tuo oroscopo".<br>"Così presto? Questo significa che ho solo… quanto? Undici giorni per…"  
>"Dieci. A proposito, Hatsue ti procurerà un kimono di povera fattura, nel frattempo ha tracciato una pianta dettagliata del castello e della città, imparala a memoria e appena puoi distruggila senza farti vedere", le ordinò posando la tazza e sfilando dall'<em>obi<em> un pezzo di carta ripiegato. Lo poggiò sul basso tavolino e lo spinse verso di lei.  
>Akane lo prese e lo aprì, gettandovi una rapida occhiata. Non tentò nemmeno di nascondere il proprio sconcerto. Sollevò il volto dal foglio a bocca aperta.<br>"Nabiki, tu non puoi credere sul serio che…"  
>"Sì, invece", rispose tranquilla la sorella fissando il fondo della propria tazza. Akane cercò di mantenere la calma prendendo un respiro profondo.<br>"Ti rendi conto che in base al percorso tracciato dalla tua serva dovrei uscire dal _tenshu_ principale per entrare in quello più piccolo, uscire anche da lì, girarci attorno per attraversare il primo cortile ed entrare nel giardino Fukaimaru?"  
>"E con ciò? Questa parte del complesso la conosci già, che c'è che non va?", chiese Nabiki col tono annoiato e seccato insieme. Akane strinse con forza la carta e arricciò le labbra.<br>"Speravo di evitarla: devo passare davanti a due torri di guardia e una guarnigione solo per ritrovarmi nel solito giardino che dà sul fossato".  
>"E allora?", chiese di nuovo Nabiki mandando giù un sorso di tè.<br>Akane sbuffò senza riuscire a impedirselo.  
>"Poi devo girare tutt'intorno alla cinta muraria più interna, sempre dal lato del fossato, per ritrovarmi in un cortile immenso che non mi sono nemmeno accorta di aver attraversato quando sono arrivata qui, ma del resto era buio e io mi ero quasi assopi…"<br>"Ah sì, il cortile Ninomaru, nemmeno io l'ho mai visto, ma so che vi sono almeno tre guarnigioni, lì. Che altro?"  
>Akane si morse l'interno di una guancia perché la bocca non la tradisse.<br>"Devo attraversare una specie di ponte per ritrovarmi in un altro cortile con giardino, si chiama Nishinomaru. È alla sua estremità che si trova l'accesso principale?".  
>Sentì Nabiki posare di nuovo la tazza sul basso tavolino e versarvi altro tè.<br>"Hatsue mi ha fatto capire che lì sono stanziate due guarnigioni, ma superato l'ultimo cortile in una volta sola attraverseresti seconda e terza cinta muraria. E saresti fuori, ci pensi?".  
>Akane fissò le minute pennellate nel mare giallastro della carta stropicciata.<br>"Fuori…?"  
>"Li-be-ra", scandì piano Nabiki.<br>Fissò con tale intensità quegli esili tratti d'inchiostro che alla fine si confusero e non li distinse più. Smise anzi del tutto di vedere la mappa, troppo intenta ad assaporare quella parola, dolce più del _mochi_ col suo ripieno di _azuki_.  
>Libera.<br>Di ridere, di piangere, di mettere un piede davanti all'altro anziché muoversi a piccoli passi.  
>Libera.<br>Dai finti sorrisi, dalle finte cortesie, dalle finte lusinghe.  
>Libera.<br>Dallo spettro di dire o fare la cosa sbagliata, o dirla o farla nel modo sbagliato.  
>Libera.<br>Di essere se stessa, di andare ovunque volesse.  
>Libera.<br>Sollevò titubante lo sguardo e poi il volto per incontrare il sorriso appena accennato di chi ciò che desidera se lo sente già in pugno.  
>"Sì, sorellina, hai capito bene. Da quel momento sarete solo tu, la strada, una città fangosa e puzzolente, fin troppi pezzenti, il cielo, il sole e tutte quelle fesserie che ami tanto. Non sei contenta?".<br>Akane lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle tazze, sul _tatami_, sulla stanza inondata dalla luce infuocata del tramonto, la mente che creava dal niente vie, case, gente che animava quelle vie e quelle case, bambini che correvano e ridevano oltre quella porta fortificata e poi risaie, montagne, fiumi, cascate, nubi che si rincorrevano nel cielo e il sole alto sul viso, finalmente.  
>"Noto che hai mantenuto viva la vecchia abitudine di perderti in patetiche fantasticherie, ottimo", ridacchiò Nabiki col suo affilato sopracciglio inarcato. Akane la scrutò con astio malcelato, frustrata per essere ripiombata in quella stanza. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe immobilizzato la sorella solo per strapparle via uno a uno tutti i preziosissimi peli sopraccigliari. "Quand'è che imparerai a dominare i tuoi pensieri, Akane? Proprio non ti accorgi di come prendono possesso dei tuoi lineamenti?".<br>Akane riuscì a stento a reprimere un'imprecazione. Coi denti serrati e le labbra strette s'impose di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla mappa, solo per rendersi conto che le mani, sudate, l'avevano inumidita. Ingiunse a se stessa la calma chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un lungo respiro.  
>"Come ti ho già accennato, comunque, non sarai la sola a lasciare il castello al tramonto: ti aggregherai a un gruppo di servi, per cui fino all'uscita la mappa è quasi superflua".<br>"L'uscita… ora che ci penso, alle varie guardie che stazioneranno nei cortili non dovrò mostrare un lasciapassare? Come…"  
>"Hatsue provvederà anche a questo, non assillarti per simili sciocchezze".<br>"Sì, ma…"  
>"So bene che da quassù è difficile persino capire da dove si è entrati, ma la mia serva ti insegnerà come orientarti e tutto ciò che ti occorre sapere per uscire da Nagoya. A proposito, vedi di seguire con scrupolosa attenzione il tracciato della mappa fuori dal castello, altrimenti non troverai mai il cavallo che ti aspetta ai margini della città". Nabiki finì di sorseggiare il tè e posò la tazza. "È essenziale che tu ti sappia muovere senza esitazioni e senza fretta: il tragitto segnato non è il più breve, ma quello obbligato per chi non fa parte delle guarnigioni, vedi di non farti prendere dalla tentazione di abbreviarlo".<br>"Mi ritieni sciocca fino a questo punto? Quando iniziamo, piuttosto?", chiese Akane ripiegando la mappa e nascondendola fra il kimono e l'_obi_.  
>"Domani pomeriggio. Verrai a trovarmi ogni giorno e ti tratterrai un paio d'ore ufficialmente per prendere il tè e ammirare insieme il tramonto. Come ti ho già accennato Hatsue è muta, ma si fa intendere molto bene e in ogni caso ci sarò io a tradurre, diciamo così, i suoi gesti, tutto chiaro?".<br>Akane tenne premuta una mano sull'_obi_ per qualche istante, prima ricongiungerla all'altra.  
>"Sì", rispose con un sospiro tornando a guardare Nabiki.<br>La sorella maggiore non parve molto convinta: la scrutò a lungo, lo sguardo così assottigliato da svanire fra le ciglia, ma poi decise evidentemente di soprassedere.  
>"Mi raccomando di nascondere bene quella mappa finché non l'avrai imparata a memoria e non l'avrai distrutta, cosa che ti ingiungo di fare il prima possibile: nessuno deve trovarla, soprattutto la tua dama di compagnia. Non dimenticare che ti è stata messa accanto da nostro padre, è escluso che ci si possa fidare di lei…"<br>"Non c'era bisogno me lo ricordassi", rispose Akane stizzita.  
>"Non alterarti sempre per un nonnulla, cerca di capire che la prudenza non è mai troppa".<br>"Come se non avessi mai vissuto in mezzo ai samurai… Fino a che punto mi credi tanto ingenua, Nabiki?".  
>"Al punto da erigerti un tempio quale nume tutelare dell'ingenuità. Per cui, finché non sarai uscita di qui non mi stancherò di ripeterti ogni giorno che devi essere prudente".<br>"Ci tieni tanto che sparisca per sempre, vero?".  
>Nabiki rimase con la teiera sollevata nell'atto di versarsi ancora del tè, lo sguardo acuminato e rovente come uno spillo passato sulla fiamma, i lineamenti in balia di pensieri che non dovevano trovare la via delle labbra.<br>"Mi stavo quasi dimenticando", disse la sorella inclinando il bricco finché ne uscì il contenuto. "Volevo complimentarmi per come hai saputo essere convincente quando hai passeggiato con Ryoga".  
>"<em>Arigatou gozaimasu<em>", rispose Akane con un cenno del capo e un sorrisetto a incresparle le labbra.  
>"Sono sempre belli i suoi occhi verde muschio?", chiese Nabiki con un tono a metà fra il lagnoso e il sarcastico.<br>"Come se t'importasse davvero. Non sono stata abbagliata dal loro colore, se è questo che credi, tuttavia non ho fatto alcuno sforzo per apparire cordiale: mi stavo divertendo sul serio, in sua compagnia", affermò cercando di non lasciar trasparire la soddisfazione di vedere l'autocontrollo di Nabiki vacillare, foss'anche per un solo istante. La sorella maggiore la osservò inorridita il tempo di un battito di ciglia, per poi distendere il volto in un'espressione di velato scherno.  
>"Ma davvero? Dunque non è stata una tortura intrattenerti con lui…", osservò versandosi il tè sino a finirlo. Il sorrisetto beffardo faceva fremere ad Akane le mani dalla voglia di vederlo deformarsi in una smorfia di dolore. Le strinse maggiormente l'una nell'altra e sollevò il mento.<br>"No, affatto: devo ammettere che Ryoga-_sama_ è meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, molto meglio".  
>"Naturalmente... E magari vuoi anche farmi credere che potrebbe essere un buon marito, non è così?", le chiese Nabiki con tutto il disprezzo che sapeva far trasudare da un ghigno sul punto di trasformarsi in un'aperta risata.<br>"Perché no?", rispose Akane asciutta. "Qualunque donna si sentirebbe onorata di sposarlo".  
>Nabiki smise di bere e si mise a scrutarla con le labbra poggiate sul bordo della tazza.<br>"Ma non tu, sorellina. Tu lo guardi e vedi un ragazzino troppo cresciuto, che ha avuto ciò che a te è stato negato e continuerà ad averlo mentre la tua indipendenza si assottiglierà sempre di più, un figlio dopo l'altro… _Kami_! Ti immagini fare figli con uno così, che parla e ride come un bambino?".  
>No, <em>kamisama<em>, non voleva affatto immaginarlo. Il solo permettere a quell'idea di sfiorarle la mente le faceva contrarre lo stomaco.  
>"Ha vissuto tanti anni lontano dal mondo civile, è normale che sia un po' immaturo".<br>"E quanto tempo credi che impiegherà ad assumere gli atteggiamenti tipici dei samurai, visto che ora ne è circondato? A meno che non sia del tutto ottuso, certo…".  
>Akane si piantò le unghie nei palmi.<br>"Ryoga non è affatto ottuso. È gentile, premuroso e ha a cuore la mia opinione, è stato piacevole passeggiare con lui, ti prego di astenerti da altri insulti".  
>"Oh perdonami!", esclamò affettatamente la sorella posando la tazza. "Non volevo turbare il tuo <em>wa<em>, né offendere il tuo fidanzato, ma ritiro comunque ciò che ho detto, se ti sconvolge tanto. Desideri un altro _mochi_?".  
>"Sì. Grazie". Meglio mordere un dolce che rischiare di staccarle quel naso a punta che si ritrovava.<br>"Bene, faccio portare anche dell'altro tè", disse Nabiki battendo le mani. "Vuoi nel frattempo illuminarmi sulle qualità di Ryoga? Sono oltremodo curiosa di scoprirle".  
>Akane prese un respiro paziente e afferrò il pasticcino di riso.<br>"Mi ha raccontato le avventure che ha vissuto nei boschi durante l'addestramento, in particolare quella contro un gigantesco cinghiale che distruggeva i raccolti, a suo dire uno spirito irrequie…"  
>"Dèi del cielo, che conversazioni interessanti!", dichiarò Nabiki sollevando con enfasi un sopracciglio mentre Hatsue poggiava sul basso tavolino la teiera di nuovo fumante.<br>"…e l'ha fatto in un modo che mi ha sorpreso", continuò Akane imperterrita. "In modo schietto, come ha sempre fatto Happosai, senza risparmiarsi sui particolari, nemmeno quelli più ilari. Mentre parlava ho compreso che non si stava trattenendo, non stava scegliendo le parole con cura: era come se non aspettasse altro che poter trascorre qualche ora con qualcuno che lo capisse e non lo giudicasse. Forse siamo più simili di quanto immaginassi…"  
>"Ammettilo, Akane, era davvero ridicolo", l'interruppe Nabiki con un tono lamentoso intriso di noia e disprezzo, mentre versava il tè a lei e a se stessa. "Io ho visto un uomo fatto e finito incapace di celare i propri pensieri: di volta in volta aveva scritto in faccia qualunque cosa provasse, qualunque cosa gli passasse per la testa. Proprio come un bambino".<br>"Smettila. Subito", le ordinò Akane irritata fino alla punta dei capelli. I palmi urlavano di dolore e si impose di allentare la stretta delle dita. "Ti ho appena spiegato che è affabile e…"  
>"Ma?", chiese Nabiki sorseggiando il tè.<br>"Ma cosa?".  
>La sorella non rispose, limitandosi a fissarla di sottecchi.<br>Akane abbassò lo sguardo e poi anche il volto, osservando senza vederla la tazza che teneva fra le dita.  
>"Appena volgeva gli occhi su di me le gote gli andavano in fiamme e iniziava a balbettare, distogliendo lo sguardo quando avrei dovuto abbassarlo io".<br>"L'etichetta al contrario", ridacchiò Nabiki, "che pena…".  
>"Si riprendeva a fatica", continuò Akane senza badarle, "proseguiva concitato il suo racconto e quando io con cautela ridevo lui tornava a guardarmi e si bloccava di nuovo, avvampando e sudando neanche fosse stato appeso sopra un braciere".<br>"Come un infante…", suggerì la sorella.  
>Akane continuò a fissare il verde torbido che colmava il proprio recipiente.<br>"Già. È cortese, dilettevole, eppure quando ride sembra così… così…"  
>"Infantile?"<br>Rilasciò il respiro che aveva trattenuto senza rendersene conto.  
>"Sì", confermò volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra.<br>"Non regge il confronto con l'altro, vero?"  
>"Oh no, assolutamente…", rispose sovrappensiero scuotendo piano la testa. "No, lui era… lui…", <em>lui ti guardava dentro con quegli occhi di ghiaccio e neve e vi scavava un abisso. Della tua età e del tuo sesso non me ne importa nulla, dicevano, della tua classe sociale non so che farmene. Ti guardava e ti derideva perché per lui non eri niente, ma sapeva sorridere di cuore e carezzare con lo sguardo e allora pareva che le tegole scivolassero da sotto i piedi…<em>  
>Sorrideva incantata agli ultimi raggi del sole che incendiavano i ciuffi di nuvole all'orizzonte lasciando il posto alle prime stelle della sera, mentre si rendeva conto di ciò che aveva detto e il sorriso iniziò a creparsi per cadere un pezzo alla volta. Si volse poco a poco verso Nabiki, gli occhi spalancati non meno della bocca, l'aria che attraverso la gola non entrava e non usciva più.<br>La sorella se ne stava immobile a fissarla con una luce di trionfo nello sguardo che nessun sorriso sarebbe riuscito a eguagliare.  
>"Ma che begli occhioni vibranti, mi era persino sembrato di veder luccicare delle lacrime…", sibilò piano la vipera. E piano iniziò a ridere, portando una mano a coprire le labbra finché non si lasciò andare a una risata indecente.<br>"Maledetta…", le scappò di bocca mandando all'inferno l'etichetta.  
>"Sei un'irrecuperabile sciocca, parola mia, un'irrecuperabile sciocca!", continuò a ridere Nabiki.<br>"Che tu sia dannata", ringhiò ancora digrignando i denti. "Mille e mille volte e anche di più".  
>"Che banale che sei…", ghignò la sorella scolando la tazza, mentre Akane stava per frantumare la sua. "Banale e manipolabile. Due qualità tipiche degli ingenui con la testolina affollata da tanti bei sogni, anziché da strategie per sopravvivere in questo mondo. Tu il cervello ce l'hai al posto del cuore ed è esattamente di quelle dimensioni…"<br>"Non ti permettere!", scattò Akane puntandole due dita tese alla gola.  
>"Non dimostrare di essere più stupida di quello che sei, sorellina. Dimostra anzi di essere una Tendo, altrimenti puoi scordarti il mio aiuto".<br>Le punte delle dita premevano contro il collo. Sarebbe bastata una leggera pressione perché quella serpe velenosa smettesse di respirare. Akane strinse i denti e riacquistò poco alla volta la posizione seduta senza smettere di trafiggerla con lo sguardo. Serrò i pugni sulle ginocchia e prese diversi respiri prima di riuscire a parlare senza perdere la calma.  
>"Come faccio a sapere che ciò che ti dirò lo terrai per te?".<br>Nabiki ampliò il sorriso predatore.  
>"Raccontami ogni cosa". <p>

"_Kamisama_, che orrore! E che puzza!"  
>"Ma cos'era? Un procione?"<br>"Pare di sì, guarda la coda…"  
>"La somiglianza col venerabile Jimu è impressionante! Cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse riuscito a…"<br>"Che domande idiote fai? Avremmo avuto un demone a officiare i riti, ecco cosa!".  
>"Qualcuno a proposito sa come sta il venerabile?".<br>"C'è Koji-_sama_ che lo sta curando, non so altro…"  
>"Ho sentito che è ridotto in condizioni spaventose, è vero?"<br>"Non lo so, sono arrivato adesso! Tu sai qualcosa, Nobu-san?"  
>"Sono arrivato da poco pure io, però ho sentito che il demone ha assalito il monaco appena questi ha messo il naso fuori dal tempio e il demone a sua volta è stato sventrato da un ronin cencioso".<br>"Allora è accaduto all'alba…"  
>"Non lo so, può darsi, uno spirito maligno non potrebbe certo entrare in un tempio con tutte quelle protezioni appese fuori, no?"<br>"Vallo a sapere, magari era un demone particolarmente potente!"  
>"Ah sì? E allora come avrebbe fatto il ronin a salvare il venerabile Jimu?"<br>"Forse l'ha sentito gridare passando vicino al tempio… o forse il monaco l'ha ospitato per la notte."  
>"Senza il permesso dello <em>shoya<em>? Ma cos'hai nella testa?"  
>"Hai ragione, chissà da dov'è sbucato…"<br>"Un momento: se questo tipo è entrato nel villaggio senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, potrebbe essere un brigante, un ricercato! Dobbiamo avvertire subito il _goshi_, prima che lo scopra da solo!".  
>"È vero, qui rischiamo la vita, qualcuno è andato a chiamare lo <em>shoya<em>?".  
>Aveva sentito abbastanza. Yori abbassò la mano con cui aveva trattenuto l'incedere e la lingua di Fumio, sicché il genero si affrettò a superarlo.<br>"Largo, fate largo al capo villaggio!", annunciò.  
>Le teste assiepate si voltarono e quasi nel medesimo istante s'inchinarono al suo passaggio compiendo qualche passo indietro.<br>"Yori-_sama_, avete udito?", gli chiese Nobu-san con il viso rivolto al suolo.  
>"Ogni cosa", rispose lui avanzando di qualche passo per posare gli occhi sulla creatura. Gli abiti, le membra ossute, il volto rugoso, la testa rasata costellata di chiazze. Sarebbe stato un venerabile Jimu perfetto, una volta scomparsa la coda. Era tutto vero, dunque. Si portò il dorso di una mano sotto al naso. Il fetore di carne in rapida putrefazione era più impressionante dello spettacolo che il demone offriva e fu costretto suo malgrado a mascherare il disgusto che risaliva dallo stomaco dritto in bocca dietro una facciata impassibile. Un nugolo di mosche banchettava con gli intestini riversi in una poltiglia di polvere e sangue nero che aveva tracciato una scia in direzione del tempio; un altro sciame ronzava sullo squarcio in gola, tanto ampio che poteva scorgere le ossa della colonna vertebrale. Ma erano gli occhi sbarrati a inquietarlo. E la bocca, non meno spalancata.<br>"Qualcuno tra voi sa dire cosa sia accaduto esattamente?", chiese guardando gli astanti. I suoi compaesani fecero altrettanto fra di loro, interrogandosi con lo sguardo.  
>"Io lo so, onorevole <em>shoya<em>!", rispose una voce tra la ressa.  
>"Ah bene, Goro, vieni avanti, vuoi dirmi tu cosa ci fa questa… <em>cosa<em> in mezzo alla strada?".  
>La gente trattenne il respiro e si strinse maggiormente attorno a lui.<br>"Yori-_sama_", rispose quello con un breve inchino, "posso solo riferirti ciò che io ho visto coi miei stessi occhi. Uno straniero è apparso dal nulla trascinando questo demone per un braccio e lasciandolo qui dove lo vedi. Ha detto di averlo sorpreso nei pressi del tempio e di averlo ucciso prima che assumesse del tutto le fattezze del sacerdote, poi ha detto di mandare un medico a curare il monaco perché era gravemente ferito e infine ha chiesto del cibo".  
>"Uno straniero… e dove sarebbe adesso?".<br>"N-nella bettola di Isamu, ve l'ho condotto io stesso".  
>Yori si volse a scrutare di nuovo il demone dagli occhi terrorizzati e dalla bocca congelata in un grido.<br>"Qualcuno ha toccato quest'essere?".  
>"No, Yori-<em>sama<em>".  
>"Nessuno si avvicini, potrebbe respirarne le esalazioni e venir infettato. Anzi, allontanatevi tutti immediatamente e tenete rinchiusi i bambini. Fumio?".<br>"_Hai_!".  
>"Fa' venire gli <em>eta<em> a raccogliere questo schifo, sbrigati, prima che arrivi il _goshi_".

Goro scostò le tende per lui e Yori entrò. La taverna era deserta, se si escludeva l'uomo col cappello di paglia che aveva preso posto all'unico tavolo su cui si protendeva la luce che entrava dalla porta. Se ne stava seduto contro la parete al di là del bagliore, immerso nella penombra a mangiare da una ciotola. La quinta, se aveva contato bene quelle impilate che aveva di fronte. Non diede segno di averlo visto o udito, continuando a ingozzarsi come fosse solo. Yori stava per fare un passo avanti, quando Isamu mise piede nella stanza dal retrobottega con un piatto fra le mani.  
>"Onorevole <em>shoya<em>!", esclamò l'oste inchinandosi. "Benvenuto, prego, accomodatevi!", disse d'un fiato posando il piatto davanti allo straniero.  
>"Non dimenticare il pesce", berciò quello senza sollevare il volto.<br>"No, no, no, lo porto subito!".  
>Isamu sparì in cucina dopo un inchino frettoloso, mentre quello che pareva sul serio un ronin, vista la katana che intravedeva oltre le ciotole, afferrò una fetta di rapa con le bacchette. Di nuovo lo straniero non badò alla sua presenza e Yori udì alle proprie spalle la gente iniziare a fremere. Ingoiò l'umiliazione e mormorò a quanti erano alle sue spalle di allontanarsi, che all'ingresso restasse solo Goro. Attraversò quindi la stanza col passo più cauto che gli riuscì e s'inchinò davanti all'uomo.<br>Il ronin smise di masticare, ma non aprì bocca. Yori non osò prendere posto di fronte a lui finché non lo vide riprendere a mangiare. Appena posò le natiche sulla panca, tuttavia, si pentì di averlo fatto: il tanfo che quel pezzente emanava non era migliore della bestia che marciva là fuori.  
>"Onorevole samurai", esordì cercando di respirare con la bocca anziché col naso. "Io sono Yori, il capo villaggio, posso sapere chi dobbiamo ringraziare per aver salvato il venerabile Jimu?".<br>L'uomo continuò a mandar giù il suo riso senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo. Lo _shoya_ si schiarì la gola e il ronin ingoiò il boccone per prenderne subito un altro.  
>"Voglio un bagno caldo, vestiti puliti, una scorta di cibo e un cavallo".<br>Yori lo fissò come se avesse parlato un dialetto a lui sconosciuto.  
>"C-come?"<br>Il ronin abbassò ciotola e bacchette e sollevò appena il volto.  
><em>Namu Amida Butsu!<em>  
>Dovette aggrapparsi alla panca con ambedue le mani per impedirsi di fuggire: al posto delle iridi quel maledetto aveva due pezzi di metallo, freddi e taglienti come un <em>kaiken<em>. Era consapevole di trattenere il respiro, ma non riuscì a evitarselo, così come non era riuscito a evitare di sgranare gli occhi, di deglutire a vuoto e di chiedersi se il vero demone non ce l'avesse davanti.  
>"Non lo trovate un giusto prezzo?".<br>Ora che l'aveva visto in faccia, ora che _quell'essere_ lo stava scrutando con quelle due schegge d'acciaio, avrebbe accettato anche se gli avesse chiesto cento pezzi d'oro. Yori cercò di rispondere, ma quando aprì la bocca scoprì che la lingua si era incollata al palato.  
>"N-non abbiamo cavalli qui, siamo poveri contadini".<br>Lo straniero emise un grugnito e riavvicinò la ciotola alla bocca.  
>"E dove posso trovarne?".<br>"A-a Kyoto, naturalmente, sempre che siate diretto lì…"  
>"No".<br>Deglutì, benché non avesse più saliva da mandar giù.  
>"A-allora ne troverete senza dubbio a Nara, non è lontana".<br>Un altro grugnito. Ormai la bocca se la sentiva riarsa, in compenso però il sudore scivolava copioso lungo la schiena.  
>"E da lì si riprende la Tokaido?", chiese il ronin afferrando un'altra fetta di rapa.<br>"Ah… sì, a-all'altezza di Sakanoshita".  
>"Allora mi darete il denaro sufficiente per comprare una cavalcatura".<br>"D-denaro? Ma noi…"  
>"Chiedi un prestito ai mercanti, <em>contadino<em>".  
>Dannato schifoso. Prima che potesse ribattere, Isamu fece di nuovo il suo ingresso nel locale e posò sul tavolo un tagliere di legno con del pesce arrostito sopra. Yori gli afferrò un polso prima che l'oste potesse svignarsela in cucina e gli ordinò di portare del saké, quindi di preparare delle provviste per il ronin. Isamu fece un inchino e si dileguò.<br>Lo _shoya_ approfittò del fatto che il ronin stesse divorando il pesce per far cenno a Goro di entrare. Quello lo raggiunse a passi brevi e svelti, già prostrato in avanti per ascoltare gli ordini.  
>"Avverti Naoki-san di preparare subito un bagno e un kimono pulito", gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "E trova anche un nuovo cappello di paglia, muoviti!".<br>Goro s'inchinò e corse fuori. Il capo villaggio tornò allora a guardare lo straniero, che si stava passando una spina in mezzo ai denti e lo stava fissando. Il capo villaggio non poté fare a meno di notare meravigliato che quel pezzente i denti ce li aveva tutti e persino in ottime condizioni. Quasi non fece caso al gesto con cui il ronin gettò lontano la spina e poi incrociò le braccia sul tavolo verso il torace, le mani che pendevano oltre il bordo del tavolo medesimo. L'insolita posa lo turbò insieme al sudiciume del suo kimono: del samurai aveva l'arroganza, ma l'atteggiamento era… anomalo, come il suo accento. Come tutto di lui.  
>"Ehm… ho chiesto all'oste di portarci del saké, ovviamente tutto ciò che vi ha servito finora è offerto dal villaggio, non dovrete pagare nulla".<br>Quello non batté ciglio.  
>"Ehm… mentre aspettiamo da bere, volete raccontarmi cos'è successo?".<br>"Non ve l'hanno già riferito?".  
>"N-naturalmente, ma mi occorrono i dettagli per l'intendente del daimyo, perché state certo che quanto accaduto è già arrivato al suo orecchio e ora starà venendo qui".<br>"Ciò che avete udito è ciò che è accaduto, niente di più. Se vi servono dei dettagli non dovete far altro che raccogliere le dicerie che saltano da una bocca all'altra, saranno più che soddisfacenti per il vostro cane da guardia".  
>Yori rimase a bocca aperta davanti a un insulto proferito con tanta sconsiderata leggerezza. Benché odiasse quell'imbecille del <em>goshi<em>, non poteva tollerare una simile mancanza di rispetto da un randagio puzzolente. Eppure, se quel bastardo senza più padrone si era permesso un tale affronto, i motivi potevano essere solo due: non aveva niente da perdere o sapeva il fatto suo.  
>"Posso almeno chiedervi come siete arrivato qui, cosa ci facevate nei pressi del tempio e quando esattamente avete sorpreso il demone ad aggredire il venerabile Jimu?".<br>Lo straniero volse lo sguardo verso l'entrata della locanda. Il fascio di luce ormai allagava completamente il tavolo e investiva in pieno il ronin.  
>"Voi credete che il demone che ho appena ucciso sia la cosa peggiore che abbiate visto finora?".<br>Yori abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul kimono consunto dell'uomo. Le chiazze che lo costellavano, di un rosso cupo, si mostrarono pian piano per ciò che erano: macchie di sangue rappreso cui si aggiungevano gli schizzi di quello del demone appena sgozzato.  
>Sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del ronin, assorto a contemplare qualcosa che era solo nella sua mente, benché gli occhi fossero puntati in direzione del tempio di Jimu.<br>"No… suppongo di no".  
><em>Non più.<em>  
>"Allora non insistete con le domande".<p>

_Monte Kanpu, Honshū settentrionale, undicesimo mese del II anno di regno dell'imperatore Daigo, periodo Heian (dicembre dell'899 d.C.)_

"Stai dritto… dritto ho detto! Guarda come tremi, che accidenti ti ha insegnato tuo padre in tanti anni? Che hai, le dita intorpidite?".  
>"Ce l'ho… immerse nella neve… vecchio… secondo te?".<br>"Rispondi e basta".  
>"Sì, maledizione… non le sento più! Anzi… vuoi saperlo? Le braccia stanno… diventando pezzi di ghiaccio… sto rischiando il congelamento… vuoi farmi perdere gli arti? A che serve… tutto questo?".<br>Se le mani non le percepiva davvero quasi più, in compenso il dolore che gli procuravano lo sentiva benissimo. Maledetto. Gli avrebbe fatto mangiare i propri intestini, oh, se l'avrebbe fatto.  
>"Piantala di lagnarti e rimani in quella posizione, non perderai un bel niente: non sei del tutto <em>umano<em>, tu."  
>Ranma si morse la lingua. E per zittire anche la mente, cercò di concentrarsi ancora di più sul proprio <em>qi<em>. Chiuse gli occhi immaginando di sentirlo scorrere lungo le braccia in direzione delle mani e quindi delle dita, di sicuro ormai nere. Una sorta di lieve bruciore risalì dalle estremità fino a lambire i polsi e tanto bastò per stabilizzare la posizione smettendo di tremare.  
>"Bene, adesso stacca i talloni dall'albero".<br>"Cosa?", gli scappò di bocca spalancando gli occhi. Per un attimo le braccia vacillarono tanto che temette lo tradissero.  
>"Fammi vedere la verticale sulle sole dita, avanti".<br>"Ma come pensi che…?"  
>"Davvero devo spiegartelo?".<br>Una cornacchia, o forse un corvo, sbatté le ali e spiccò il volo protestando a viva voce.  
>"Devo… devo concentrare ulteriormente il <em>qi<em>… sulla punta delle dita?".  
>"La tua perspicacia mi sconvolge ogni giorno di più".<br>Uno sbuffo di fumo gli passò davanti al naso.  
>"Male… detto…", sputò dai denti serrati.<br>Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Un respiro profondo. Un altro. Un altro ancora. Finché il silenzio della foresta non divenne il proprio. Immaginò allora l'energia vitale fluire a ondate violente e continue verso le estremità finché le braccia iniziarono a scottare e le mani a scaldarsi. E tornò a percepire le dita abbastanza da poterle distanziare per disporle a cerchio. Saldo sul respiro e sul controllo del _qi_, con cautela staccò dal tronco prima un piede, poi l'altro, allineando le gambe al resto del corpo senza tuttavia evitare di tremolare un poco.  
>"Strano che tuo padre non ti abbia mai sottoposto a nulla di simile. Forse credeva che qui nello Yamato non occorresse sviluppare più di tanto l'energia vitale, chissà… Comunque sia, ora solleva i mignoli".<br>Imprecò, pur sapendo quanto inutile fosse.  
>Nel rinunciare al sostegno delle dita più esterne le braccia vacillarono, mai però quanto le altre otto dita quando vi riversò sopra il peso del corpo. Strinse i denti sentendole piegarsi ancora di più, mentre la testa pulsava tanto da credere di avere al suo posto un tamburo che veniva percosso con impeto sempre maggiore, avvertiva la faccia iniziare a gonfiarsi e diventare di sicuro paonazza e davanti a lui quel tugurio mezzo sepolto dalla neve che era il tempio si moltiplicava, svaniva nel buio, riappariva fra lampi di luce, cambiava colore.<br>Nemmeno il conforto di sapere che, finita quella prova di cui doveva ancora afferrare il senso, lo avrebbe aspettato un riparo caldo e accogliente, anziché una stamberga pericolante piena di spifferi.  
>"P-perché… perché viviamo… in un posto simile?".<br>Nonostante il ronzio alle orecchie, gli sembrò di sentire un fruscio simile a quello del corvo che si era librato in volo e subito dopo gli parve di vedere con la coda dell'occhio un mucchietto di neve cadere alla sua sinistra, seguito da un'ombra che planava sul manto nevoso.  
>"Non te l'avevo già spiegato?".<br>"No!".  
>Udì l'ombra buttare fuori l'aria in un soffio prolungato e una folata di fumo lo raggiunse solleticandogli il naso.<br>"Devo essermene dimenticato", sospirò il vecchio.  
>"Sai… che novità…"<br>"Beh, adesso non mi pare il caso, non devi distrarti".  
>"Mi aiuterebbe a non… pensare al dolore…"<br>Un altro sbuffo di fumo.  
>"Mmmm… E sia, ma prima fammi controllare la tua verticale".<br>"È perfetta… datti una mossa!".  
>"Lo decido io, moccioso!", ruggì Happosai posizionandosi davanti a lui coi piedini uniti, un braccio piegato dietro la schiena e l'altro che sorreggeva la pipa. Tirava con calma una lunga boccata fissandolo annoiato, quella dannata faccia da schiaffi. "Sì, va bene… ora solleva da terra gli anulari".<br>"Cheee?"  
>"Fallo".<br>"Ba… stardo…"  
>Intravedeva bagliori del maestro che si allontanava senza affondare i piedi nella neve, quasi la sfiorasse appena. O forse nemmeno quello.<br>"Gli immortali hanno solo due regole, Ranma, ma due regole molto importanti, non dovrai violarle per alcun motivo. Mai". Un'altra sbuffata di fumo che il vento si portò via. "Ti sto allenando quassù perché fintanto che resterai entro il recinto del tempio sarai al sicuro, nessun immortale – se mai capiterà qui – tenterà di ucciderti qualora io mi dovessi assentare, ecco perché qui potrò allenarti indisturbato. È proibito per quelli come noi battersi su terra consacrata, che sia un luogo di culto o un'area adibita alla sepoltura: le conseguenze sarebbero catastrofiche. Templi, monasteri e cimiteri saranno quindi sempre un rifugio per gli immortali, perché nessun combattimento deve violarne la sacralità, non importa quale credo vi venga praticato, la religione non ci riguarda, il nostro unico "credo" è la _ricompensa_. Questa è la prima regola".  
>Ranma riuscì finalmente a stabilizzare il peso su sei dita, ma era certo che prima o poi gli sarebbe scoppiata una vena in fronte.<br>"Vuoi dire che… da quando tutto questo… è iniziato non… è mai accaduto che…"  
>"Sì, purtroppo, anche più di una volta. È proprio per gli effetti di tale sconsideratezza che questa regola viene osservata più dell'altra".<br>"E quali… sarebbero… le…"  
>"Un giorno te ne parlerò, adesso solleva da terra i medi".<br>Ranma gli diede del vecchio schifoso, cumulo di escrementi, cagata di uccello, ma convogliò ugualmente tutto il proprio _qi_ negli indici e nei pollici. Ormai non sentiva più le braccia dal gomito in giù se non sotto forma di pugnalate di dolore.  
>"E se… se un monaco scopre… di essere immortale? O se…. un immortale decide… di rinchiudersi in un monastero… per l'eternità?"<br>Lo sentì ridacchiare e poggiarsi contro l'albero dietro di lui.  
>"Ho detto che un immortale non può ucciderne un altro su suolo consacrato, non che non possa trascinarlo fuori di lì. Alza quei dannati medi, forza".<br>Ranma rimase eretto su quattro dita, quattro dita soltanto, maledicendo il vecchio.  
>"Qua… qual è la… seconda regola?".<br>Con la vista annacquata gli parve di scorgere della cenere che gli veniva buttata proprio davanti al naso. Che gran pezzo di…  
>"Due combattono, uno osserva. Nessun immortale può frapporsi o intromettersi mentre è in atto un scontro fra altri due, anzi, se ne deve tenere lontano, per impedire che la<em>reminiscenza<em> venga assorbita dallo spettatore, anziché dal vincitore. Puoi immaginare quanto questa regola venga spesso infranta".  
>"Non tanto… visto che non mi hai… ancora spiegato… cosa sia la… remi…"<br>"Già, è vero… intanto che te lo spiego solleva da terra i pollici".  
>"Cosaaa? Non po…"<br>"Muoviti!".  
>Ormai vedeva solo puntini neri che si rincorrevano come mosche su uno sfondo fatto soltanto di neve, mentre nelle orecchie pareva annidato un nido di vespe. Chiuse gli occhi. Happosai stava dicendo qualcosa, ma le parole sembravano più nella sua testa che nei suoi timpani. La reminiscenza è l'insieme delle conoscenze che acquisisci e dei poteri che sviluppi durante la tua vita, spiegava. Quando a un immortale viene mozzato il capo, la reminiscenza viene assorbita da colui che l'ha decapitato. Comprendi da te le implicazioni: impossessarsi delle conoscenze e dei poteri degli avversari che si fanno fuori significa diventare sempre più forti senza doversi allenare. Per questo ci sarà chi, imbattendosi in un combattimento fra due immortali, cercherà di approfittarne. E chi, incrociando un immortale più longevo e potente, cercherà di attirarlo in una trappola piuttosto che affrontarlo direttamente. La maggior parte degli immortali escogita gli espedienti più sordidi pur di impadronirsi di reminiscenze come la mia.<br>Ranma aprì una bocca che gli sembrava piena di riso colloso, anche se non udì ciò che disse.  
>P-perché quando sono arrivato… nemmeno adesso… avverto l'istinto di…<br>Perché fra gli immortali non sei che un neonato, rispose il vecchio, che reminiscenza hai da offrire? E avendone poca, non sei nemmeno capace di avvertirla in un altro immortale, foss'anche di grande anzianità come me. Per questo non hai ancora sviluppato l'istinto omicida. Oh, ma non tarderà a manifestarsi, stai tranquillo: un giorno accumulerai abbastanza reminiscenza da iniziare a percepire la mia. E farai bene a imparare in fretta a controllarti, se non vuoi che mi liberi di te.  
>Fradicio di sudore che ormai colava anche sugli occhi, poco alla volta staccò da terra i pollici, quindi cercò di allineare gli indici col dorso delle mani per restare eretto, ma l'ultima falange rimaneva piegata al punto da essere certo che si sarebbe spezzata da un momento all'altro.<br>Niente male, udì Happosai pronunciare. Che si stesse allontanando? La voce sembrava più distante. Tremi come un germoglio, ma riesci a restare in verticale sugli indici. E stai usando solo il _qi_ per tenerti eretto, _qi_ che finora hai sviluppato poco e male. Sbalorditivo… Volevi sapere a che serve tutto questo? Serve a me per capire fino a che punto riesci a sfruttare la tua energia vitale, perché è davvero notevole se ti permette di compiere ciò che i monaci shaolin riescono a ottenere solo dopo anni di intensi allenamenti.  
>Pos-so… scendere… adesso?<br>No, stai zitto e fermo. Dunque dicevo… ah sì, la tua energia vitale. È notevole anche per un immortale, ma questo l'avevo percepito fin da quando eri ancora nel grembo di tua madre, o non avrei suggerito a Genma di farti venire sin qui una volta raggiunta l'età adatta. Il problema per me era sapere che uso riuscivi a farne, sempre che fossi stato in grado di sfruttarla.  
>Un… un'al… tra… pro… va?<br>Chiamala così, se vuoi. In realtà era semplice curiosità, volevo verificare se e quanto la tua energia vitale potesse influenzare gli allenamenti cui ti sottoporrò nei prossimi anni. In qualche modo devo impedirti di usarla… A proposito, da domani ti inizierò alle Settantadue Arti di Shaolin.  
>Avrebbe voluto chiedere di cosa stesse parlando, ma i mosconi davanti agli occhi erano diventate chiazze nere che si ampliavano come pozzanghere e si univano fino a oscurare tutto.<br>Ti… am… azz… vecc…  
>Le dita si spezzarono di netto e lui si ritrovò con la faccia sprofondata nella neve a soffocare un dolore che strappava il respiro. Riuscì a ricacciare indietro le urla solo perché si morse le labbra a sangue.<br>Fra qualche anno riuscirai a rimanere in verticale su un solo indice e non solo grazie all'energia vitale. Quando avrò finito con te, con quelle dita sarai in grado di perforare qualunque cosa, morta e anche viva. E allo tempo stesso avrai sviluppato a tal punto anche il _qi_ da farlo diventare un'estensione dei tuoi arti e distruggere qualsiasi cosa. Anche a distanza. 

Allineò l'ultimo ciocco, girandolo e rigirandolo fra una pioggerella di schegge che le ricoprì i piedi.  
><em>Maledizione. <em>  
>Cercò di afferrarne meglio le estremità, ma la corteccia le graffiò un palmo e il tronco le scivolò di mano rovinando sul pavimento.<br>_Maledizione!_  
>Mandò all'inferno quel dannato pezzo di legno che non voleva saperne di rimanere stabile sugli altri e si aggrappò con ambo le mani a quello sottostante. Chiuse per un momento gli occhi, la testa china fra le braccia tese. Ormai il cuore le batteva direttamente nelle orecchie e dovette mordersi il labbro per non perdere il controllo sul respiro.<br>A che serviva tutto questo? Che senso aveva?  
>Riaprì gli occhi, prima che fosse troppo tardi per impedire alle lacrime di affacciarsi.<br>Che senso aveva?  
>"Era parecchio che non ti ponevi questa domanda".<br>Lasciò andare il labbro, ma non smise di fissare i frammenti di legno sparsi ai suoi piedi.  
>"Per una volta, datemi una risposta sensata. Una volta soltanto".<br>Il silenzio riempì la palestra fino a comprimere le orecchie e schiacciare le sue speranze.  
>Sollevò il capo, incredula per quanto era stata ingenua, scorgendo Happosai che la fissava con la pipa in bocca, le braccia conserte, le gambe incrociate. Fermo nelle sue posizioni, come era sempre stato. Il viso le andò in fiamme e le dita si contrassero ad artiglio fino a conficcarsi nel legno.<br>"Non sono mio padre e il padre del mio futuro marito che hanno bisogno di protezione, non sono loro che dovrei difendere a costo della vita!".  
>"Taci!".<br>"Tutto ciò che mi avete insegnato andrà a vantaggio di chi non lo merita, che senso ha?".  
>"Smettila immediatamente! Questa è l'ultima volta che ti sento pronunciare un abominio simile, fa' quello che ti ho ordinato e non indugiare oltre!".<br>"Il vero abominio è quel mostro che fa di mia sorella ciò che vuole! E io non posso impedirlo!".  
>Strinse i pugni ancora di più e i denti fino a trattenere il respiro. Tremava, ormai, in preda alla febbre della collera per una sconfitta bruciante che si sarebbe perpetuata fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Perché lei era una donna e avrebbe dovuto sempre chinare il capo. Cosa che fece, quando si rese conto che Happosai, lungi dall'alimentare il fuoco della sua frustrazione, era a un soffio dal ridurla al silenzio con la forza.<br>Afferrò di nuovo il ciocco caduto a terra e lo calò sopra gli altri con tale impeto che stavolta non si mosse. Ora doveva solo raddrizzare la schiena e concentrarsi sulla respirazione, si disse. Tramutare la mano in una lama e distruggere quei dannati tronchi. Avanti, s'impose, alzati e falli a pezzi, come hai sempre fatto.  
>Invece se ne rimase con le mani poggiate sulle estremità di un ceppo che a mala pena vedeva. Davanti agli occhi di nuovo la stessa scena, lenta e immutabile: si sovrapponeva alle scaglie della corteccia come aveva fatto con le assi del pavimento, le pareti di carta di riso, le travi del soffitto. Ancora. E ancora. E ancora.<br>Si alzò di scatto e fece un passo indietro, premendo con forza le unghie contro i palmi. Quattro tronchi larghi poco meno delle sue gambe giacevano accatastati l'uno sull'altro, poteva farcela. Li avrebbe ucc… spezzati di netto, sarebbe stato facile.  
>Ma erano davanti a lei e al tempo stesso non c'erano, così come il <em>dojo<em>, che assumeva a tratti le sembianze di un altro ambiente, con altri colori, un'altra luce. Ed eccola lì, che appare sulla soglia di una _fusuma_ che è solo nella sua mente.  
>"Adesso che hai da fissare così quei ceppi? Ti sei incantata?".<br>Hatsue entra nella stanza prostrandosi fino a toccare il _tatami_ con la fronte.  
>"Akane?".<br>Raggiunge la sua padrona e le porge con un inchino un foglio ripiegato.  
>"Akaneee?"<br>Nabiki le fa cenno di dileguarsi, apre il foglio e solleva impietrita lo sguardo su di lei.  
>"Akane!".<br>Alzò il volto stupita e furiosa insieme.  
>"Sì?".<br>"Concentrati, dannazione! Tra poco verrà a piovere, muoviti, prima che la palestra si oscuri del tutto".  
>Tornò a guardare i ciocchi di legno, desiderando fossero ben altro.<br>Poggiò un ginocchio a terra e sollevò la mano destra per posarla di taglio sul tronco più alto. Chiuse gli occhi e richiamò il _qi_ lungo il braccio fino a concentrarlo tutto nella mano. Dietro le palpebre abbassate, Nabiki le passava il foglio sgualcito di Hatsue, sul quale sarebbe stato meglio non avesse mai posato lo sguardo.  
>Riaprì gli occhi e levò la mano all'altezza della testa, mentre rivedeva la se stessa della sera prima allungare una mano per prendere quella che era chiaramente una missiva. E leggerla, con la bocca che si spalancava via via per l'orrore e le lacrime che si raccoglievano sulle ciglia per gettarsi nel vuoto.<br>Con un urlo tanto forte da ferirsi la gola calò la mano affondandola nei tronchi neanche fossero fatti di riso ricoperto di alghe essiccate. Minuti pezzi di legno volarono nell'aria, mentre i ceppi spaccati a metà rotolavano via. Ma lei rimase con la mano conficcata nelle assi del pavimento, i denti serrati al punto che il respiro entrava e usciva a stento dalla bocca. Negli occhi della mente, quella stessa mano ricadeva inerte in grembo e lasciava scivolare sul _tatami_ la lettera di Kasumi.  
>"Bambina mia, smettila di affliggerti, non puoi farci nulla".<br>Adesso era il volto di quel vomito sanguinolento di Daichi che le si parava davanti. Non avrebbe mai perdonato il padre per avergli dato in moglie sua sorella. Mai.  
>"Sì, invece", disse liberando la mano con uno strattone e sollevando gli occhi sul maestro. "Sì, che posso".<br>Un'espressione sbigottita indugiò un istante sul volto di Happosai, ma venne subito soppiantata da un piglio furioso. Il maestro si tolse la pipa di bocca e gliela puntò contro.  
>"Tieni per te simili sciocchezze, quante volte devo ripetertelo che qualcuno potrebbe udirti?".<br>"E chi, se voi siete in grado di percepire la presenza di chiunque si avvicini?", quasi urlò alzandosi in piedi. "Credete davvero che parlerei con tanta leggerezza se fossi sola?".  
>"Ne saresti capace, imprudente come sei!".<br>Strinse i pugni, avvertendo un liquido caldo colare lungo il palmo ferito e raccogliersi fra le dita.  
>"È successo e basta, Akane, accettalo. Non è detto che sia stato per colpa sua".<br>"E di chi allora? Altro che aborto spontaneo, è stato lui! Per questo avvertì che non sarebbe venuta al mio matrimonio: stava rischiando di morire perché quel bastardo l'aveva percossa una volta di troppo, solo che non poteva scriverlo! Se penso che aveva appena scoperto di essere incinta…".  
>"È stata una fatalità, Akane, fattene una ragione. E se anche non fosse, fattene una ragione comunque. Sono cose che succedono più spesso di quanto pensi e in ogni caso non ti riguarda. Se tua sorella ha voluto informarci che ha perso il bambino che aspettava quando si è… sentita male, è solo per far sapere a tuo padre che è in grado di procreare, che il suo non è un matrimonio sterile come tanti malignano, che può avere figli e quindi assicurare una discendenza. Per cui vien da sé che l'alleanza fra il nobile Tendo e il nobile Daichi poggia ora più che mai su basi solide".<br>Akane scrutò a lungo la figura che tremolava mano a mano che gli occhi si riempivano di dolore.  
>"Sapete, maestro? Credo che dopotutto queste nozze si riveleranno vantaggiose anche per me".<br>Lo disse con un sorriso amaro. Non vedeva quasi più, né le importava.  
>"Cosa vorresti dire?", le chiese Happosai scandendo le parole.<br>"Questo matrimonio mi permetterà col tempo di avvicinarmi a personalità intoccabili, nobili che non penserebbero mai, un giorno, di doversi guardare le spalle in mia presenza. Uno, in particolare… "  
>"Fai silenzio! Tu non devi neanche farti sfiorare dal pensiero di far fuori un daimyo, ci siamo capiti?".<br>"Ma lo odio! Ora più che mai! Li odio tutti!".  
>Happosai scrutò fra il sorpreso e l'indignato la sua sfuriata. Come se avesse ancora importanza, per lei, contenere il tono della voce. Le chiese perfino, basito, di chi stesse parlando. Come se non lo sapesse.<br>"Degli uomini, ve ne siete dimenticato? Li odio, tutti quanti…"  
>Il maestro sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo piano la testa.<br>"Pregherò per te, figlia mia, perché tu metta giudizio, un giorno". Volse lo sguardo oltre le _shoji_ distanziate, verso un giardino che si piegava sotto la pioggia battente, quindi con un altro sospiro si alzò. "Vado a chiamare il monaco Tofu, tu vedi di estrarre la scheggia dal palmo, stai insozzando il pavimento".  
>Akane aspettò che uscisse dalla palestra, si asciugò gli occhi con la mano sinistra e sollevò la destra che sanguinava, senza smettere di fissare il suolo cosparso di pezzi di legno. Aveva già pianto le sue lacrime e persino Nabiki, benché l'avesse guardata con riprovazione, per una volta non aveva avuto nulla da ridire. Spostò lo sguardo sulla mano destra. Una scheggia lunga come un dito mignolo ma sottile come una foglia si era conficcata per metà nel palmo. Rimase a guardare il sangue fuoriuscire e colare lungo il braccio imbrattandole la manica. Ora versava le lacrime che Kasumi era stata costretta a ingoiare. Le versava per lei, che non aveva potuto farlo. Avvicinò l'altra mano al frammento di legno, ma non l'afferrò: lo fissò ancora qualche istante, prima di strapparlo via con una smorfia di disgusto. Altro sangue fiottò copioso lungo il braccio.<br>Un giorno sarebbe stato Daichi a versare lacrime.  
>E a perdere la voce a furia di urlare.<p>

"La scheggia è penetrata in profondità, devo cucire".  
>Akane non disse niente, né si mosse. Continuò a starsene seduta a gambe incrociate e un braccio abbandonato su un ginocchio – una posa tanto poco femminile quanto da lei prediletta, ora che ci pensava – mentre Tofu le teneva sollevata la mano ferita premendo un pezzo di stoffa ripiegato sul bordo del palmo, in attesa di un assenso che non sarebbe mai arrivato. Akane continuava a fissare torva qualcosa che solo lei vedeva, i capelli raccolti sulla nuca che ormai sfuggivano qua e là all'improvvisata acconciatura riversandosi sul viso e sulle spalle. Persino loro non volevano sentir ragioni.<br>"Ho… il vostro permesso?".  
>Quella caparbia che altro non era sembrava uscita fuori dal corpo e forse non era troppo lontano dal vero: vagava con la mente in un mondo tutto suo in cui il Daichi che lei ricordava cercava di fuggire strisciando sulla schiena e piagnucolando di risparmiarlo, mentre Akane avanzava brandendo una katana e sputando insulti, prima di spiccargli la testa.<br>Il monaco volse lo sguardo su di lui e Happosai assentì con il capo. Tofu chiese allora ad Akane di tenere premuto il tampone, perché lui doveva prendere ago e filo.  
>Lei aggrottò la fronte e abbassò poco alla volta gli occhi sulla mano ferita.<br>"Perdonatemi, ora devo…"  
>Non lo guardò neppure. Gli tese il palmo macchiato di sangue e riprese a fissare tutto e niente.<br>Il monaco le afferrò il più delicatamente possibile la mano e iniziò a ricucirla. Non un lamento uscì da quella boccaccia livida di rabbia. Solo di tanto in tanto Akane stringeva i denti e l'altra mano a pugno, più determinata che mai a svuotare il ventre di Daichi dai suoi intestini perché ingrassassero i corvi e i cani affamati.  
>Dannazione. Proprio adesso doveva arrivare quella maledetta lettera? Sei giorni alla partenza, mancavano, sei giorni soltanto! E doveva arrivare un rigagnolo d'inchiostro a spazzar via anni di logoranti persuasioni. Non si era mai illuso di aver piegato il suo orgoglio, tuttavia era certo di aver ridotto all'ubbidienza almeno la sua ribellione. Aveva creduto che Akane avesse accettato infine l'inferiorità della sua condizione di donna e dunque l'inutilità della sua esistenza, se non l'avesse votata anima e corpo al servizio del proprio signore e padrone. Ce n'era voluto per farle acquistare il buon senso. E adesso i sentimenti di rivalsa che la testarda nutriva contro il genere maschile, che lui era riuscito tanto faticosamente ad assopire, si erano risvegliati. Pensieri confusi si alternavano alle immagini di morte, ma era chiaro che si sentiva umiliata da un mondo che non capiva, defraudata della sua vita e della sorella che adorava, insofferente nei confronti del padre, di Ryoga, del futuro suocero e di qualunque essere privo di tette.<br>Come calmarla? Come farla ragionare di nuovo? Demente di un Daichi! Ti potessero scorticare i demoni e poi banchettare con le tue budella! Come se non fosse già abbastanza intollerabile che quel bastardo senza attributi calpestasse un fiore come Kasumi, che imbecille era stato a non toglierlo di mezzo quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, lo sapeva che avrebbe portato solo disastri, lo sapeva! Proprio adesso ne aveva giusto uno davanti: Akane non smetteva di coltivare una rabbia crescente con una pervicacia al limite dell'ossessione, irrigandola con propositi omicidi che andavano dal taglio degli arti allo sbudellamento prima dell'esecuzione, senza minimamente preoccuparsi che il suo maestro potesse leggerle nella mente, il che la diceva lunga su quanto gliene importasse che qualcuno…  
>Il pensiero lo colpì al pari di uno schiaffo in pieno volto.<br>Ad Akane non importava un beneamato accidente che lui le leggesse nella mente.  
><em>Kamisama…<em>  
>Akane fissava il vuoto, indifferente a ciò che lui o Tofu avrebbero potuto pensare di lei.<br>Akane pianificava un assassinio nei minimi dettagli incurante della sua riprovazione.  
>Peggio: della sua collera.<br>La vide volgere su di lui gli occhi spruzzati di pagliuzze dorate con un movimento lento, indolente, da soldato sconfitto che aspetta solo l'ordine di fare _seppuku_, perché è finita, diceva il suo sguardo. È tutto finito. Tutto finito.  
>Il suo sguardo… adesso lo vedeva per quello che era. Un antro buio in cui si addentrò chiedendosi disorientato che fine avesse fatto la fiammella della tenacia che aveva resistito tanti anni, ma la risposta sovvenne da sola: <em>si è spenta<em>, pensò incredulo, quasi negandolo a se stesso. _Si è spenta, come è accaduto con gli occhi di Ranma_.  
>Non era rimasto nemmeno un debole chiarore, solo la fuliggine che oscura le superfici dove si posa.<br>Akane aveva smesso di credere, aveva perso la speranza nemmeno lei sapeva bene in cosa. E lui aveva perso la sua allieva.  
>La guardava, senza riconoscerla. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di leggerle nella mente, quel che le passava per la testa era tutto lì, in quegli occhi bui come pozzi prosciugati. Qualsiasi cosa lui, suo padre o chiunque altro avesse detto o fatto non l'avrebbe sfiorata, mai più. Ad Akane non importava più di niente e di nessuno.<br>_Devo avvertire il nobile Tendo di ripristinare le guardie davanti al suo appartamento, deve farla seguire ovunque vada, deve…_  
>"Finito", annunciò il monaco fissando la benda con un nodo.<br>"Vi ringrazio, Tofu-_sama_", disse Akane senza smettere di fissare lui. "Ora mi ritiro nelle mie stanze a riposare, passate più tardi per controllare la ferita".  
>"<em>Hai<em>!", rispose il medico con un lieve ossequio, dopo un attimo di esitazione, mentre Akane si alzava in piedi.  
>"Vi auguro buon riposo, maestro, dormite bene".<br>Lo disse inchinandosi con una formalità, con quelle braccia rigide davanti al corpo e la schiena curva in avanti, che Happosai non poté fare a meno di pensare a un addio.  
><em>Sciocchezze! È ridicolo!<em>  
>"Anche tu, figliola".<br>_E comunque vado da Soun seduta stante e lo convinco a ripristinare la sorveglianza attorno a lei, così farò davvero sogni tranquil…_

"Venerabile Happosai, che vi accade?".  
>Tofu si alzò in piedi, basito di fronte all'espressione sgomenta del maestro: pareva fissare uno spirito che solo lui riusciva a vedere, tanto rapidamente aveva dilatato gli occhi e spalancato la bocca, forse incapace di credere a ciò che gli era apparso davanti. Tratteneva persino il respiro e avrebbe giurato che qualcosa lo stesse agghiacciando rendendolo incapace di muovere muscolo, se non l'avesse visto volgersi poco a poco verso il giardino, il viso sempre deformato in una maschera di incredulità.<br>"Maestro, che succede?".  
>Ono si volse a guardare per un istante un'Akane non meno sorpresa e confusa di lui, quindi tornò a fissare Happosai. Il venerabile non rispose nemmeno alla cauta domanda dell'allieva, tuttavia scosse piano la testa, segno che almeno l'aveva udita.<br>"Maestro!", lo richiamò Akane sperando per lo meno che si voltasse. E il venerabile lo fece, titubante, scrutando allarmato prima lei, poi lui, poi di nuovo lei, fissandola con un'intensità che sconfinava nel panico, quindi tornò a guardare la _shoji_, come se si aspettasse che un _oni_ la sfondasse da un momento all'altro.  
>Cosa poteva agitare tanto il venerabile? Da che lo conosceva mai l'aveva visto in quello stato, era del tutto…<br>"Devo andare."  
>Il mormorio gli era parso più l'esalazione dell'ultimo respiro. Tofu si permise un passo in avanti.<br>"Venerabile, state bene? Che cosa…?".  
>"Nulla!", lo zittì voltandosi a metà verso di loro, ma fissando corrucciato il pavimento. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi per un momento e prendere un respiro profondo. "Nulla… devo andare…".<br>Un battito di ciglia e non era più lì con loro. Sapeva di cosa fosse capace il vecchio, eppure restò ugualmente sconcertato, tanto da guardarsi intorno suo malgrado. Dove poteva mai essere andato con l'oscurità che calava veloce e i lampi continui che gettavano luce nella palestra ormai a mala pena rischiarata dalle lampade? Cosa poteva averlo indotto ad affrontare un tempo simile?  
>Tofu increspò la fronte.<br>_Simile… 'Simile'! Ma certo!_  
>"Tofu-<em>sama<em>, dobbiamo approfittarne".  
>"Come, prego?", chiese Ono guardando disorientato Akane. Il viso le era tornato di pietra, ma lo sguardo non era meno infuocato della fiammella che ardeva in una delle lanterne.<br>"Non ho idea di cosa sia preso al maestro, ma è un bene che sia andato via, così possiamo parlare qui anziché perdere tempo a raggiungere le mie stanze".  
>Come, non era sorpresa dal comportamento del venerabile? Ma che accadeva a quella ragazza? Che fine aveva fatto l'aria da bambina troppo cresciuta?<br>"Non capisco di cosa…"  
>"Non abbiamo tempo da perdere", sibilò Akane fra i denti rivolgendogli lo sguardo rovente. "Mia sorella mi attende nei suoi appartamenti di qui a un'ora, dobbiamo fare in fretta".<br>Era irriconoscibile, dèi del cielo. E lui non poté fare a meno di chiedersi chi fosse la donna di fronte a lui che smaniava dal desiderio di dar sfogo alle mani. E non per allenarsi. Se la sua apatia l'aveva disorientato quando aveva messo piede nel _dojo_, facendogliela percepire addirittura come un'estranea, adesso che la vedeva trattenere a stento un'ira palpabile gli faceva temere un atto sconsiderato. Ciò che aveva sconvolto Happosai non aveva più importanza di fronte a ciò che aveva trasformato la piccola Akane in un'adulta senza più remore.  
>"Per questo vi siete ferita a quel modo? Per parlarmi?".<br>"Per quale altro motivo? Devo aggiornarvi sulla situazione di Kasumi".  
>Se il cuore non si fermò, lo fece comunque il respiro.<br>_Kasumi… _  
>Da quanto non udiva il suo nome?<br>_Kasumi… _  
>Quanto aveva pregato di non udirlo più?<br>_Kasumi… _  
>Aveva preso i voti, doveva smetterla di sperare.<br>_Kasumi… _  
>Deglutì a vuoto e si profuse in un inchino.<br>"Vi prego di perdonarmi, Akane-_dono_, era tanto tempo che non vi ferivate apposta per…"  
>"Non importa, ora sedetevi e ascoltate".<br>Ubbidì con solerzia, nonostante iniziasse a temere il peggio.  
>"È… così grave la situazione di vostra sorella?".<br>Quando la vide abbassare il capo e stringere i pugni, capì che si sarebbe pentito per il resto della vita di averle posto quella domanda.  
>"Non lo immaginate neanche." <p>

_(Cosa… cosa ci fai tu qui?)_  
>Maledetto disgraziato.<br>Maledettissima piaga che non sei altro.  
>Di tutti i momenti che potevi scegliere...<br>Dannazione.  
><em>(Io? Che ci fai <em>tu_, piuttosto! Non dovresti essere a Edo? Che diamine ci fai a Nagoya?)_  
>Mi prendo in pieno un muro d'acqua per colpa tua, pezzo d'idiota. Arrivi tu e piove come non accadeva da settimane, vedo a mala pena oltre il mio naso e quel poco che vedo da quassù sembra una schifosa fangaia. E maledizione, non bastava essere zuppo fino al midollo, doveva anche tirare vento: fra un po' i massi rotoleranno giù e le tegole voleranno via.<br>_(E tu allora? Non potevi tornare prima? O aspettare qualche altro anno? Perché proprio adesso?)_  
>Già, perché proprio ora, ragazzo? Perché. Proprio. Ora!<br>Accidenti a te…  
>E proprio di qui dovevi passare?<br>_(Ma che idiozie vai blaterando? Lo sapevi benissimo che poteva essere da un momento all'altro!)_  
>Da un momento all'altro, certo. Guarda il caso.<br>La verità è che sei una calamità, ragazzo mio. Sei peggio di un terremoto, di uno _tsunami_. Imprevedibile e distruttivo.  
><em>(Da un momento all'altro un accidenti, hai impiegato dieci anni a tornare! E quando ti sei deciso? Nel momento sbagliato!)<em>  
>Saltò su un altro tetto e un altro ancora, ormai l'ingresso sud doveva essere vicino ma con tutta quella pioggia doveva ringraziare gli dèi e i bagliori opachi delle lanterne oltre qualche fragile pannello in carta di riso se riusciva a distinguere una costruzione dall'altra.<br>_(Smettila di farneticare e dimmi da che lato del castello devo entrare, sono fradicio!)_  
>Gli erano venuti i brividi a quella richiesta e non era riuscito a impedirsi di fissare Akane inorridito.<br>Non avrebbe permesso a quello sciagurato nemmeno di avvicinarsi ai muraglioni. Stavolta non avrebbe rovinato tutto.  
><em>(Levatelo dalla testa, tu non ci metti piede qua dentro! Incontriamoci al tempio in rovina fuori città!)<em>  
>Un lampo squarciò l'oscurità, consentendogli di scorgere i tetti lavati via dalla pioggia, le strade allagate, gli alberi piegati dal vento, miriadi di foglie che volteggiavano nell'aria. E lo sbarramento meridionale.<br>_(Quale? Quello sulla collina, a sud? E per quale motivo?)_  
>Con un balzo oltrepassò il cancello per ritrovarsi sulle cime degli alberi che fiancheggiavano la Tokaido.<br>_(Non fare domande, ti spiegherò tutto dopo, ci vediamo là!)_  
>Gli avrebbe spiegato le sue ragioni a suon di ossa rotte e viscere sparse, dannato <em>baka<em>.  
>Un altro lampo rischiarò la boscaglia che s'inerpicava su per l'altura, ma non vide il tetto del tempio svettare sulla cima. Forse non l'aveva scorto per via di tutta quella pioggia. E forse era crollato, dall'ultima volta che vi aveva messo piede, idiota era stato a non averci pensato.<br>Continuò a volare di albero in albero finché non fu costretto a fermarsi, disorientato: ormai doveva essere in cima al colle, dov'era quel maledetto tempio? Restò in attesa di un altro fulmine che illuminasse la direzione e un chiarore improvviso gliela mostrò: l'aveva superato, anche se di poco, ormai il bosco era cresciuto tanto da nasconderlo quasi del tutto alla vista. E se l'occhio non l'aveva ingannato, il tetto era oltretutto sfondato.  
>Planò al suolo atterrando su un letto cedevole e scivoloso di foglie morte. Davanti a lui, un barlume appariva e scompariva in mezzo ai tronchi. S'incamminò augurandosi che ciò che aveva visto fosse il principio di un fuoco che ardeva e non la luce stanca di una lanterna, ma quando arrivò di fronte a quel che restava del tempio le sue speranze scemarono: un nuovo lampo gli mostrò per un istante il tetto collassato per metà, sicché un lato della costruzione era una voragine da cui spuntavano come steli marci un groviglio di travi spezzate, permettendo alla pioggia e al vento di riversarsi all'interno.<br>Salì i gradini sconnessi, maledicendo l'idea che aveva avuto. Una delle massicce ante della porta d'ingresso pareva incastrata nella sua sede, mentre l'altra era stata fatta scorrere con mala grazia e lasciata aperta, evidentemente perché lui potesse vedere la luce che brillava all'interno.  
>Entrò e la richiuse per quanto poté alle sue spalle. Fece qualche passo avanti e si fermò, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena.<br>"Bentornato, Ranma".


	8. Il tempio abbandonato

Glossario:

_Fuji no Takane_: "l'Alta Vetta del Fuji", uno degli antichi nomi del Fujiyama. Sono documentate diciotto eruzioni a partire dall'800 d.C. e l'ultima attestata risale al 1708, quando Edo venne ricoperta da uno spesso strato di cenere.  
><em>Haori<em>: soprabito maschile che arriva fino all'anca o alla coscia, fu introdotto nell'abbigliamento tra il XV e il XVI secolo e riservato agli uomini fino alla fine del periodo Meiji (1912).  
><em>Hakama<em>: gonna-pantalone indossata anticamente solo dagli uomini.  
><em>Hiyoku<em>: sotto-kimono.  
><em>Tabi<em>: calzini bianchi (per le occasioni formali), blu o neri che arrivano all'altezza della caviglia e che separano l'alluce dalle altre dita dei piedi. Sono indossati sia dagli uomini che dalle donne.  
><em>Sybyr<em>: antico popolo assimilato dai Tartari da cui deriverebbe il nome della Siberia, chiamata dai Tartari _Seber_, "Terra che Dorme", e dai russi _Sibir_. La lingua tartara, che appartiene al gruppo delle lingue altaiche insieme al turco e al mongolo, è parlata in Turchia, nell'Europa orientale, in Russia, nell'Asia centrale, in Siberia e in Cina. Per questo motivo chi parla turco viene generalmente compreso in tutta l'Asia fino in Mongolia e oltre.  
><em>Ri<em>: unità di misura corrispondente a circa 4 km.  
><em>Bokken<em>: spada (_ken_) di legno (_boku_) usata per allenarsi.  
><em>Jigai<em>: suicidio rituale compiuto dalle donne samurai. La donna si legava le caviglie e si inginocchiava, quindi si apriva la gola con il _kaiken_, pugnale che portava solitamente nascosto in una manica o nell'_obi_. Legandosi le caviglie la donna era certa che il suo corpo sarebbe stato trovato adeguatamente composto.

**VIII**

**IL TEMPIO ABBANDONATO**

"Bentornato, Ranma".  
>Definirlo fuori di sé era come dire che l'acqua stava cadendo a secchiate sopra le loro teste: sembrava di guardare il <em>Fuji no Takane<em> che sputava lapilli di avvertimento dopo decenni di sonno, ma con dentro una gran voglia di esplodere.  
>Se ne stava di fronte a lui, un tizzone tenuto sollevato all'altezza del viso che a mala pena rischiarava l'ingresso, ma gettava luce in abbondanza su uno sguardo che grondava collera come vestiti e capelli grondavano acqua: il volto era sfigurato da un'espressione omicida, la mascella tanto contratta che pareva sul punto di spaccarsi. Respirava come un cinghiale pronto a caricare e se avesse continuato a stringere a quel modo il legno acceso l'avrebbe sbriciolato.<br>Happosai si impose di non muovere muscolo, squadrando Ranma con studiata lentezza da capo a piedi mentre un lampo illuminava a giorno le pareti deformate dall'umidità, le assi sconnesse del pavimento, le travature contorte del soffitto, da cui filtrava qua e là una goccia di pioggia dietro l'altra. Per assurdo, una stilla di sudore scivolò lenta lungo una tempia e gli arrivò sotto il mento: la temperatura stava aumentando tanto rapidamente che Happosai non sapeva più se fosse fradicio per via del temporale o stesse sudando. E poi c'era il formicolio dietro la nuca che non accennava a diminuire, anzi, sembrava intensificarsi di pari passo con l'irritazione crescente di quella testa calda. Se dieci anni prima il suo atteggiamento gli aveva suscitato inquietudine, adesso era diventato allarmante: lo stava fissando col chiaro intento di farlo a pezzi al minimo cenno di movimento.  
>Il fuoco venne sbatacchiato da un refolo di vento improvviso e bollente, seguito alle sue spalle da uno scricchiolio che percorse le pareti e dallo schiocco secco di un'anta della porta che si spezzava. Doveva fare qualcosa e in fretta, o quell'idiota avrebbe davvero commesso una sciocchezza.<br>Prese un respiro profondo e sbuffò, sperando di sembrare annoiato.  
>"Anch'io vorrei frantumarti la faccia, ragazzo mio, ma devo purtroppo rammentarti che siamo su suolo consacrato, per quanto il vento sembri deciso a dare manforte alla pioggia per far rovinare quel che ancora si ostina a rimanere in piedi. Quindi datti una calmata e cerchiamo un angolo in questo posto che non trasudi acqua, che ne dici?".<br>Sorrideva, fiducioso.  
>Meno di un istante dopo stava fracassando l'ingresso del tempio con la schiena.<br>_(Il bentornato ficcatelo su per il canale di scolo)_  
>Happosai sorvolò tutto lo spiazzo di fronte al santuario prima di riuscire a fermare il proprio volo. Dovette ruotare su se stesso per non spezzarsi la colonna vertebrale contro un tronco, ma solo sprofondare i piedi nella corteccia. Con un salto piombò giù, posandosi come una libellula su una poltiglia di fango e foglie.<br>Ranma aveva gettato il tizzone. Ranma era svanito alla vista e aveva affondato una mano aperta nel suo torace prima che la torcia si spegnesse in una pozza. Ranma lo aveva scaraventato fuori dal tempio neanche fosse stato una bambola di pezza. Il bozzolo di energia che aveva innalzato appena messo piede nell'ingresso aveva in parte attutito il colpo, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovato con lo sterno sfondato, il cuore perforato e le vertebre fracassate. Ma non era quello il problema.  
>Il problema era che non l'aveva visto. Quel dannato colpo non l'aveva nemmeno visto. Se il disgraziato non avesse 'annunciato' le sue intenzioni manifestando apertamente la sua collera, adesso si sarebbe ritrovato con un buco al posto del torace.<br>Guardò in direzione del tempio, ma il tempio non c'era più, inghiottito dalla pece dell'oscurità.  
>Abbandonò la visione umana e un lieve formicolio al centro della fronte precedette l'apertura del <em>terzo occhio<em>. Le tenebre si diradarono come se di colpo fosse sorto un sole che gettava sul mondo una luce marcescente: il tempio si stagliava tutt'a un tratto pericolante contro un cielo rabbioso, gli alberi svettavano scossi dal vento e l'aura di Ranma sfolgorava al pari di una gigantesca pira funebre.  
>Stava scendendo i gradini dell'edificio, un passo alla volta, con indolenza. L'aura era diventata un rogo e se non avesse piovuto a dirotto avrebbe ridotto quel che restava del santuario a un cumulo di cenere. Voleva che sapesse quanto fosse fuori di sé, quanto desiderasse ridurlo in frammenti ossei buoni solo a pulirsi i denti, all'inferno il loro patto, all'inferno tutto.<br>Lo aveva superato?  
>Impossibile.<br>Si era lasciato cogliere di sorpresa, tutto qui. Aveva confidato nel fatto che non l'avrebbe mai attaccato su suolo consacrato. Vediamo di non prenderci per il culo, si disse. La verità era che non aveva dubitato, nemmeno per un istante, di poter fermare un suo attacco.  
><em>(Dopo tutti questi secoli, dopo quello che ho fatto per te, dopo che ho attraversato la Cina e mezzo Yamato per riportarti la tua patacca, questa è la considerazione che hai di me. In quella testolina io non ho mai smesso di essere il tuo allievo)<em>  
>Nella testa le parole risuonavano sibilate, quasi le avesse sputate fra denti stretti come tagliole.<br>Avvertì un liquido caldo colare giù da una narice e istintivamente si passò il dorso di una mano sotto al naso, per arrestare poi quella stessa mano a mezz'aria. Abbassò sconcertato lo sguardo sul dorso, quindi tornò a fissare l'idiota. Ma prima che potesse ribattere, un boato seguì un'esplosione di energia che attraversò lo spiazzo sollevando un muro di foglie morte e facendo evaporare per un istante la pioggia battente. Fece in tempo a percepire la pelle asciugarsi prima che la pioggia la irrorasse di nuovo. Prima di dover erigere una nuova, più potente barriera col proprio _qi_ per impedire a quella merda di scimmia di strappargli gli intestini.  
>L'energia vitale cozzò contro quella di Ranma in un tripudio di scintille e scariche nastriformi senza farlo arretrare di un passo. La velocità dei pugni anzi aumentò finché non vide più le proprie braccia che paravano i colpi e nemmeno le sue. Finché <em>qualcosa<em> non gli sfiorò una spalla spedendolo a urtare un tronco, ma questa volta convogliò nei piedi tanta di quell'energia da spaccare la corteccia prima di scagliarsi contro quel cumulo di escrementi avvolto dalla sua ira bruciante. Schizzò verso di lui spezzandogli le ultime costole del fianco sinistro con il collo del piede, sicuro dall'urlo strozzato che gli avessero trapassato almeno un rene, ma una mano gli aveva al contempo artigliato una spalla e una ginocchiata lo raggiunse in pieno sterno facendogli quasi vomitare la lingua… no, aveva colpito la punta dello sterno, gliel'aveva frantumata per spingere l'osso… contro il cuore...  
>Aveva lasciato il fianco scoperto apposta, figlio di una baldracca zoppa.<br>Happosai tentò di colpirgli l'incavo fra le costole, ma riuscì solo a frantumargli la clavicola destra prima che le forze lo abbandonassero. La spalla di Ranma si disarticolò, il braccio ricadde inerte e lui ne approfittò per convogliare il _qi_ al centro del torace affinché le ossa si saldassero più in fretta e il cuore tornasse a battere prima che si ritrovasse con la faccia immersa nella mota, ma qualcosa lo colpì al centro della schiena prima che riuscisse a pararlo, mandandolo a faccia in giù nel pantano.  
>Si rialzò sollevando una mano quel tanto che bastò a premere lo <em>tsubo<em> all'attaccatura della spalla prima che potesse scivolare nell'oblio. Torace e spina dorsale si andavano ricomponendo e lui riuscì a prendere una poderosa boccata d'aria. Quanti dannati secoli erano che non provava qualcosa di simile? Uno? Due? E anche l'ultima volta era stato per 'merito' di quel coglione che adesso si stava sicuramente godendo la sua agonia. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziarlo, una volta finito di maciullarlo.  
>Si rovesciò sulla schiena che tornava al suo posto proprio mentre Ranma era in picchiata sopra di lui, una mano tesa all'altezza del viso. Lasciò che gli cadesse addosso spostandosi solo all'ultimo secondo e mentre il vomito di vacca creava una voragine là dove prima era la sua testa, lui lo calciò in pieno ventre. L'impatto scagliò Ranma ai margini della radura e Happosai ne approfittò per lanciarglisi addosso. Solo per percepire un vero e proprio <em>tsunami<em> gettarsi contro di lui a sua volta.  
>Affondò quattro dita nell'addome di Ranma fino alle nocche, mentre Ranma gli frantumava le ossa del braccio schiacciandole fra ginocchio e gomito e lui gli ficcava due dita in gola, ma il disgraziato gli aveva artigliato il braccio penetrando con le dita fino ai muscoli e torcendolo fino a spezzarlo. Happosai piantò allora ambo i piedi nel torace di Ranma spaccando lo sterno a metà. Sangue schizzò dalla bocca che risucchiò il respiro mentre mollava la presa sulle sue braccia piegandosi ad abbracciare un torace che collassava. Happosai ignorò il dolore agli arti per calciare Ranma in piena tempia, ma non arrivò mai a colpirlo: dita più dure dell'acciaio lo afferrarono per il collo sbattendolo contro un tronco.<br>_(Fa male?)_  
>Tese indice e medio di ambo le mani e colpì il braccio in due differenti zone per disarticolare ossa e muscoli, invece la morsa attorno alla gola si intensificò. Sconcertato, tentò di analizzare l'aura accecante di quel maledetto e si accorse con orrore che Ranma si premeva a sua volta uno <em>tsubo<em> tra il collo e la spalla con l'altra mano, vanificando ogni tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.  
><em>(Non ne fa mai abbastanza, vero?)<em>  
>Cercò con frenesia la pipa nel risvolto del kimono, la sfilò dal taschino interno, per poco non se la lasciò sfuggire di mano e finalmente riuscì a conficcare la punta di ferro nell'avambraccio del bastardo. Ranma si lasciò sfuggire un singulto soffocato, ma continuò ad aumentare la presa iniziando a fargli scricchiolare le vertebre e a privarlo del respiro. E che gli dèi lo fulminassero, lo stava persino spingendo a tal punto contro il tronco da sentire la corteccia andare in frantumi.<br>_(Non da farci dimenticare quello che siamo)_  
>Udì lo strappo di carne lacerata, avvertì sul viso uno schizzo di sangue e capì che Ranma aveva estirpato la pipa dal braccio. Non avrebbe perso tempo a ficcargliela in un occhio.<br>_(Non da farci uscire di senno)_  
>Chiuse gli occhi trattenendo il poco respiro che gli era rimasto nello sforzo di concentrare ogni granello di energia nel ventre. E quando esalò l'aria, il <em>qi<em> esplose da ogni poro della pelle.

Due dardi infuocati si erano conficcati nei bulbi oculari. Questo gli attraversò la mente quando l'improvviso bagliore gli trafisse la vista. Ma fu niente a paragone della vampata di calore che l'aura di Happosai sprigionò quando deflagrò, bruciandogli la pelle e scaraventandolo in aria, con un volo che gli parve non finire mai.  
>Le vertebre andarono in pezzi contro quello che doveva essere un tronco centenario e Ranma crollò a terra, tremando per gli spasmi disumani che la schiena lanciava e le ustioni che divoravano il viso e il braccio destro al punto da credere che la cute avesse preso fuoco. A mala pena riusciva a trattenere vere e proprie grida stringendo i denti e respirando con foga, perché dalla gola fuoriuscivano comunque latrati cavernosi. Una sofferenza del genere non la provava da tanti di quegli anni che nemmeno li contava.<br>_(Perché, razza di idiota?)_  
>Artigliò il fango anelando l'aria che non riusciva a convogliare in gola.<br>_(Possibile che tu non ne abbia abbastanza?)_  
>Perché i polmoni erano perforati dalle costole e la bocca un impasto di melma e sangue. Neanche un tronco l'avesse trapassato da parte a parte.<br>_(Di cosa vuoi incolparmi, stavolta?Eh?)_  
>Lo scroscio della pioggia si intensificò ancora, quasi costringendolo al suolo.<br>_(Di cosa?)_  
>Un ghigno tirò, solo per un attimo, le labbra martoriate.<br>"Ridi, Ranma?".  
>Rideva, sì. Dentro di sé, perché la faccia bruciava ancora. Ma rideva, come non gli capitava da molto tempo, godendosi ogni stilla di quel dolore.<br>Si issò sulle braccia e scorse Happosai stagliato contro l'albero a cui l'aveva inchiodato, tronco e chioma avvolti dalle fiamme come fossero di carta di riso. L'energia che il vecchio aveva sprigionato doveva aver essiccato la pianta. E l'acquazzone si era tramutato, quasi di colpo, in una pioggerella fine.  
>Attese ancora qualche secondo prima di tentare di alzarsi. Tanto la mummia se ne stava immobile, nell'evidente attesa di una spiegazione da perfetto imbecille quale era.<br>"Davvero credi che non abbia capito? Qual è la scusa, stavolta? Che ti ho chiesto di venire quassù invece di invitarti in un _ryokan_? Ho i miei motivi per tenerti lontano da Nagoya e sono ben più solidi di quelli che usi tu per farti massacrare".  
>Si erse in piedi e sputò un grumo di sangue, fece scricchiolare il collo inclinando la testa prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, quindi mosse qualche passo in avanti. La faccia aveva smesso di ardere. Peccato.<br>"È mai possibile che hai bisogno di provare dolore per sentirti ancora vivo?".  
>Sogghignò. Stavolta poteva. Chissà quando sarebbe ricapitato.<br>"Non ho più intenzione di assecondarti, sappilo, è ora che tu…".  
>Sparì alla vista del bastardo rattrappito per ricomparirgli davanti sospeso a mezz'aria e mostrargli una gamba tesa contro il collo un istante prima di spedirlo contro i rami di un altro albero. Non aveva udito lo scricchiolio delle vertebre fratturate e prima che potesse raggiungerlo venne colpito sotto il mento da qualcosa che lo fece volare di nuovo, stavolta contro i gradini del tempio che si spezzarono di netto sotto di lui.<br>"Basta, ragazzo, non serve a niente".  
>Piantò le mani sui pezzi di legno marci e i piedi su un miscuglio di scalini, convogliando il <em>qi<em> verso le estremità. Si ritrovarono a scattare nello stesso istante e nello stesso istante a spezzarsi le braccia a vicenda nel tentativo di colpire l'uno la bocca dello stomaco dell'altro. Ranma tentò allora un affondo con l'altro pugno e si ritrovò fermato da un dito, mentre calciava il vecchio in pieno ventre per poi afferrargli la gola e ributtarlo nella melma e stringere le dita attorno al manico della katana e…  
>"Ranma!".<br>Sbatté gli occhi, incerto. Fu un attimo. Il vecchio gli immobilizzò il bicipite con un calcio costringendolo a mollare la presa e lui ruotò su se stesso mentre il vecchio faceva altrettanto. Affondarono nel medesimo istante l'uno un gomito al centro della schiena dell'altro e lo schiocco delle vertebre che si rompevano accompagnò la caduta e un nuovo spasmo che paralizzò ogni larva di pensiero.  
>Si ritrovò disteso nella fanghiglia, le braccia ai lati del corpo. Chiuse gli occhi. Anche il vecchio era crollato, ne percepiva la presenza accanto a sé, eppure lo sentì tentare di issarsi con uno sforzo a sedere e rinunciare, ricadendo giù con un tonfo e un sospiro.<br>Rimasero così, l'uno accanto all'altro, l'uno opposto all'altro. L'acqua tamburellava la mente, mandando a fondo ricordi che si sedimentavano in una melma più putrida di quella che li circondava.  
>"Avanti, sputa".<br>Schiuse gli occhi solo per chiuderli di nuovo e portare un braccio a coprirli.  
>"Devo fare sul serio e ridurti a un ammasso di carne sanguinolenta per farti tirar fuori quello che ti rode? O devo leggerti nella mente?".<br>"Non ci riusciresti", mormorò. "E lo sai".  
>"Non sfidarmi".<br>"Nemmeno tu".  
>Happosai non disse niente, né pensò niente. Non tentò nemmeno di infilare le mani mentali fra le pieghe del suo cervello, come aveva fatto per tanti di quei secoli da finire per considerarlo un suo diritto.<br>"Che ti è preso, ragazzo? Poco fa… ma che ti succede? Stai cercando un pretesto per staccarmi la testa? Vuoi infrangere il nostro patto?".  
>Scostò il braccio dagli occhi e si alzò a sedere, abbandonando le braccia sulle ginocchia sollevate. Il vecchio era invece seduto a gambe incrociate.<br>"Ranma?".  
>Rilasciò il respiro e chiuse gli occhi, chinando il capo per prendersi la testa fra le mani affondando le dita nei capelli fradici.<br>"Qualsiasi cosa ti tormenti, perché non me ne parli davanti a un fuoco? Entriamo nel tempio, così mi racconti che è accaduto in questi ultimi dieci anni, avanti, si muore di freddo qui fuori".  
>Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto rimase a fissare la pozza d'acqua in cui erano immersi i piedi. Forse minuti, forse di più. Alla fine si alzò con uno sbuffo e precedette Happosai dentro il santuario.<p>

Lo guardò dirigersi verso il tempio e si alzò anche lui, superando gli scalini distrutti con un salto. Ranma era oltre l'ingresso sfondato che raccoglieva la sacca da viaggio da terra e riaccendeva il tizzone che aveva gettato lambendolo con un guizzo incandescente della propria aura, quindi s'incamminò oltre la _fusuma_ sbilenca di fronte all'entrata. La grande sala che stava oltre era quasi del tutto collassata e ampie folate di vento entravano dallo squarcio sul soffitto: un albero, forse abbattuto da un fulmine, aveva sfondato il tetto permettendo all'acqua di riversarsi all'interno e al gelo di entrare in raffiche violente. Dovettero percorrerne il perimetro per evitare la voragine apertasi nel pavimento.  
>Dall'altra parte della sala Ranma fece scorrere senza riguardo le ante marce di un'altra <em>fusuma<em>, avviandosi nel corridoio retrostante per perlustrare le stanze che vi si affacciavano finché non scomparve all'interno di una. Happosai accostò per quanto poté i battenti deformati della porta e lo seguì.  
>L'ambiente puzzava di umidità peggio dell'ingresso fatiscente e avrebbe scommesso che non avrebbe retto ancora per molto, non con una trave penzolante sopra le loro teste e le restanti sul punto di spezzarsi, ma al centro del pavimento si apriva quello che restava del vano di un focolare e il ragazzo ci buttò dentro la torcia insieme a ogni pezzo di legno che trovò e asciugò irradiando col proprio <em>qi<em>, finché il fuocherello non divenne un falò abbastanza grande da scaldare la stanza.  
>Lo osservò aprire con malagrazia la sacca da viaggio, svuotarne per terra il contenuto infradiciato e sfilarsi uno dopo l'altro, con gesti rapidi che tradivano un fastidio malcelato, <em>haori<em>, _hakama_, _hiyoku_ e _tabi_. Ora che ci faceva caso, era talmente abituato a un Ranma vestito alla cinese che vederlo con le vesti da samurai addosso, per quanto malmesse, sembrava uno straniero che volesse adeguarsi ai costumi indigeni: del tutto ridicolo. Nemmeno sotto tortura un samurai avrebbe legato i capelli in una treccia, difficilmente avrebbe avuto quei fasci di muscoli che tiravano il tessuto da ogni parte. E dire che nove secoli prima non era che un mucchietto d'ossa rivestito di pelle.  
>Ranma sciolse anche il perizoma, lo strizzò e lo stese accanto al fuoco, quindi si sedette sul pavimento e prese a spremere uno alla volta tutti gli altri indumenti.<br>"Hai intenzione di restartene lì impalato?".  
>Happosai spostò lo sguardo dalle lingue di fuoco a lui che torceva il sottokimono. No, non aveva alcuna intenzione di restarsene sulla soglia con le vesti fradice addosso. Ma ormai non poteva più affermare di conoscere Ranma abbastanza da sapere quando poteva ignorarne il malumore e quando doveva agire con cautela. Il fatto che fossero in un luogo consacrato e che gli desse le spalle non era più sufficiente perché potesse rilassarsi, non quando continuava a sprizzare collera anche dalle orecchie. Non quando la collera poteva essere tale da prendere a pedate il senno e spingerlo ad attaccarlo in qualunque momento persino lì dentro.<br>Avanzò verso il centro della stanzetta con le mani dietro la schiena senza staccare gli occhi da lui. Sedette a gambe incrociate dall'altra parte delle fiamme e iniziò con calma a liberarsi dell'_haori_. Ranma non lo degnò di un'occhiata, nemmeno sbieca.  
>"Se non ricordo male, dieci anni fa hai detto che saresti tornato quando Shan-pu sarebbe morta".<br>"È così".  
>"Condoglianze, allora".<br>Non un grugnito, nemmeno un'alzata di spalle.  
>"Attaccata alla vita, comunque: non le restavano un paio d'anni? Doveva essere quasi centenaria quand'è spirata".<br>"L'hai detto".  
>Happosai strizzò una manica dell'<em>haori<em>, poi l'altra.  
>"Dev'essere stata un'autentica liberazione, per te: così bella e così soffocante, mi meraviglio che tu le sia rimasto accanto per tutto questo…".<br>"Non sono venuto qui per parlare di lei", tagliò corto. "Piuttosto, che fine ha fatto Mousse?".  
>"Chi?", chiese Happosai sfilando una gamba dagli <em>hakama<em>. Il ragazzo esalò un respiro spazientito e chiuse gli occhi in cerca di un nome che non sovveniva.  
>"Mu-Xue".<br>"Mmm, sì… pare stia ancora rinchiuso in quel monastero da qualche parte fra le montagne di cui non ricordo mai il nome. Non sarebbe il caso che…".  
>"No".<br>Happosai lo scrutò per un istante, quindi stese i pantaloni accanto al kimono.  
>"Come preferisci".<br>Meglio così. Prima mettevano da parte i convenevoli e prima avrebbero iniziato a parlare senza timore di azzannarsi, sempre che quella testa piena di brace iniziasse a raffreddarsi: ogni gesto era intriso di stizza, neanche ce l'avesse nelle vene al posto del sangue. A guardarlo non avrebbe saputo dire se sperasse che i vestiti si asciugassero in fretta o andassero alla malora.  
>"Dico, non ti è rimasto addosso qualcosa che mi appartiene?".<br>Ranma smise per un attimo di strizzare gli _hakama_ e poi riprese con una smorfia torcendoli a morte. Li stese il più vicino possibile al focolare e appoggiò con indolenza la schiena contro una parete, sollevando le ginocchia per abbandonarvi sopra le braccia e lasciar penzolare le mani. Il Talismano dei Draghi riluceva contro il torace. Purtroppo non poteva dire lo stesso dei suoi occhi, ma quella era storia vecchia.  
>"La tua patacca, già, me n'ero dimenticato". Afferrò svogliato la catenella e se la sfilò dal collo. Poggiò di nuovo il braccio sul ginocchio e lasciò dondolare il ciondolo come se volesse studiare il riverbero delle fiamme sul metallo. "E dire che ero tornato per questo". Glielo lanciò oltre il focolare e lui l'afferrò con due dita.<br>"Che vuoi dire? Che è accaduto?".  
>"Niente. Ecco cos'è accaduto. Niente di niente".<br>"Non si è…?"  
>"Mai".<br>Happosai osservò incredulo il monile, più consunto di quanto ricordasse, poi alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Ranma e si accigliò.  
>"Mi fai il favore di sederti in modo decente? Non è me che devi impressionare".<br>Ranma si accigliò di rimando, perplesso e infastidito.  
>"Da quando ti fai questi problemi? A forza di vivere in mezzo ai nobili sei diventato sensibile a certi spettacoli della natura? Non ho intenzione di cambiare posizione, sto comodo così, quindi arrangiati, guarda altrove se non reggi il panorama. O sei invidioso?", gli chiese distendendo metà delle labbra in un ghigno fiacco.<p>

I denti si serrarono in una morsa senza riuscire a impedirselo.  
>"Te la strappo quella faccia, Ranma, giuro che…".<br>"Sei invidioso", concluse ampliando un poco il ghigno.  
>"…ti strapperò quel sorrisetto idiota prima di tagliarti la testa!", berciò puntandogli contro l'indice. "Lo faccio, quant'è vero che…".<br>"Falla finita e dimmi perché non mi hai fatto entrare nel castello, che accidenti ci facciamo qui? Hai il cervello scavato dai tarli? Potevamo incontrarci in un _ryokan_, almeno me ne sarei stato immerso in una tinozza bollente, a farmi massaggiare la schiena e a ingozzarmi fino a scoppiare. Perché hai preteso che ci incontrassimo quassù? Perché sei a Nagoya?".  
>Immagini di Akane passarono davanti agli occhi, rapide come lampi.<br>Akane che a undici anni annuncia al padre che non sposerà Ryoga.  
>Akane che a sedici anni tenta di sbarazzarsi del fidanzato.<br>Akane che a vent'anni pianifica di uccidere un daymio.  
>Akane che fissa il vuoto sognando una vita diversa, perché non ha mai accettato quella toccatale in sorte.<br>Akane che spera contro ogni logica e il suo maledetto desiderio alla fine si avvera. Proprio adesso.  
>"Se penso che è tutta colpa tua…", mormorò scuotendo la testa.<br>Ranma incupì talmente un'espressione già torva che gli occhi parvero infossarsi nelle orbite.  
>"Di che accidenti parli?".<br>Happosai abbassò lo sguardo sul talismano passandovi sopra i polpastrelli. Se solo quello sciagurato non fosse mai venuto a chiederglielo in prestito… Strinse i pugni e poco ci mancò che lo deformasse.  
>"Di dieci anni di tribolazioni, ecco di che parlo!".<br>Ranma strinse gli occhi ancora di più, assumendo l'espressione guardinga con cui avvertiva che era pronto a negare fino alla morte e a ribattere non solo a parole.  
>"E che avrei fatto?", chiese circospetto.<br>"Che avresti fatto? Come se non lo sapessi, vomito di scimmia!". _Kami_, gli sarebbe scoppiata una vena in fronte, prima o poi. "Tu hai messo in testa alla mia allieva che io l'avrei istruita sulla tecnica del volo!".  
>"Chi?", chiese lui inarcando un sopracciglio e arricciando una narice nel chiaro intento di fargli capire quanto fosse schifato dalla sua accusa. Lo avrebbe volentieri spellato vivo, quando faceva così.<br>"Come sarebbe a dire 'chi'? La mia allieva, Akane, erede del clan Tendo!".  
>Lì per lì non mutò espressione, cercando anzi di far riaffiorare i ricordi vagando con lo sguardo fra i vestiti, finché sollevò gli occhi come folgorato e distese piano la faccia in un ghigno da schiaffi e autocompiacimento che avrebbe cancellato volentieri a suon di <em>bokken<em> sui denti.  
>"Ora rammento… come sta la scimmietta?".<br>"Disgraziato! Ringrazia che siamo in un tempio!".  
>"Devo dedurne che ti ha reso la vita difficile".<br>"L'hai fatto apposta, vero?".  
>"Naturalmente", rispose grattandosi il collo, "come potevo lasciarmi sfuggire un'occasione simile? Con quel caratterino non avevo dubbi che sarebbe bastato farle credere chissà cosa perché ti rendesse la vita impossibile. Ma perché hai parlato di 'dieci anni'? Non dirmi che ancora la stai allenando…".<br>"No, ma ha concluso l'addestramento solo qualche mese fa: doveva iniziare a prepararsi per il matrimonio".  
>Ranma inarcò un sopracciglio.<br>"Deve ancora sposarsi? Quanti anni ha?".  
>"Quasi ventuno ed è a causa della tua sconsideratezza se ancora non si è maritata! Ecco perché non ti ho fatto entrare nel castello, ci manca solo che ti riveda per mandare di nuovo tutto gambe all'aria".<br>"Non starai esagerando?", chiese massaggiandosi una spalla.  
>"<em>Esagerando<em>? Avrebbe dovuto sposare Ryoga a sedici anni, quando dimostrò sufficiente padronanza nelle arti marziali da essere pronta per il matrimonio con un Hibiki".  
>"E invece?".<br>"Ne ha dimostrata troppa. Tendo Soun e Hibiki Souzen avevano organizzato un incontro fra i rispettivi rampolli al fine di verificare che Akane fosse stata adeguatamente addestrata nelle discipline marziali e quindi degna di entrare a far parte della nuova famiglia. Ma quando il padre si è reso conto delle reali intenzioni della figlia ha convinto Souzen a interrompere lo scontro adducendo come motivo che Akane poteva migliorare ancora".  
>"Addirittura? E che avrà combinato mai la tua allieva?". Il tono lagnoso confermò il disinteresse che portava scritto in faccia e questo fece infuriare Happosai anche di più.<br>"Ha infierito su Ryoga allo scopo di ferirlo e dimostrare che era lui a non essere degno di lei. E c'è quasi riuscita, maledetta".  
>"Non ci sto capendo niente", si lamentò annoiato.<br>"Mi ha ricattato, _baka_! Se non le avessi insegnato la tecnica per librarsi nell'aria, avrebbe fatto perdere la faccia a Ryoga evitando così un matrimonio che non ha mai accettato!".  
>Ranma sollevò il viso. E fu pronto a giurare di non aver sognato quando aveva intravisto, fosse anche per un istante soltanto, un barlume di genuino interesse nello sguardo crucciato. Interesse frammisto a incredulità, la prima vera espressione vivace da non ricordava nemmeno quanti anni.<br>"Sul serio ha osato sfidare te e la propria famiglia?", chiese sospettoso. Ma la tiepida attenzione che gli aveva riservato si stava già affievolendo.  
>"Quell'idiota di Souzen ha creduto che Akane volesse dare ampia prova delle sue capacità, è stato facile per Soun convincerlo a fermare l'incontro e a rimandare le nozze di qualche anno col pretesto di trasmettere ad Akane ulteriori tecniche di combattimento".<br>"Cosa che ti sarai guardato dal fare, immagino".  
>"Mi pare ovvio, mi hai preso per uno stupido? Non ho mai creduto che fosse in grado di nuocere sul serio a Ryoga, ma Soun ha fatto interrompere lo scontro credendo che Akane sarebbe arrivata a far sfigurare il fidanzato o ad ammazzare se stessa pur di non sposarlo. Gliel'ho fatta pagare a caro prezzo la sua ribellione, credimi".<br>Ranma poggiò la nuca contro la parete.  
>"E i due daimyo hanno rimandato il matrimonio anche se questo avrebbe significato mettere a repentaglio l'esistenza delle rispettive famiglie? L'aspettativa di vita della tua allieva e del suo promesso è così alta, considerando le scarse probabilità dei mortali di arrivare a… quanto? Quarant'anni?".<br>"Lo so, è un po' tardi perché Akane si metta a fare figli ora, ma ha sempre avuto una costituzione robusta e fianchi larghi, per cui ci si può ragionevolmente aspettare che sforni un figlio dietro l'altro. Per quando avrà raggiunto i trentasei-trentasette anni sarà già nonna, te lo dico io".  
>Ranma si mise a fissare le fiamme e sfoggiò un mezzo sorrisetto stanco.<br>"Mocciosa notevole, comunque, più di quanto mi aspettassi…".  
>"Oh sì, dalla testa <em>notevolmente<em> dura, a volte mi sembrava di aver di nuovo a che fare con te".  
>Vide la smorfia agonizzare fino a spegnersi, lo sguardo rapito dal fuoco.<br>"Ma alla fine si è piegata".  
>"Naturale, che alternative aveva?".<br>Di nuovo il ghigno, amaro questa volta.  
>"Già, che alternative aveva…".<br>"Tuttavia ci sono voluti anni perché si rassegnasse a unirsi in matrimonio con Ryoga, ora però niente più sotterfugi, niente più ricatti o minacce: fra sei giorni si parte per Momoyama, le nozze fra undici giorni".  
>"E tanti auguri".<br>Ranma afferrò il fodero della katana e assestò con la punta i pezzi di legno nel focolare. Le lingue di fuoco si protesero di nuovo con vigore verso il soffitto e alcune scintille si librarono nell'aria. Posò la guaina accanto a sé, poggiò l'avambraccio sopra il ginocchio e afferrò le mani l'una con l'altra. Adagiò la nuca contro la parete e prese un ampio respiro, come sul punto di buttar fuori quel che gli rodeva. Invece rimase muto a guardare il fuoco crepitare. Probabilmente non era nemmeno consapevole di tenere la mascella rigida e la fronte corrugata, concentrato com'era a osservare le fiamme senza realmente vederle. Lo sguardo si era fatto ancora più distante di quanto rammentasse. Persino più buio di quanto rammentasse.  
>"Non sarai venuto fin qui per restituirmi il talismano e poi restartene zitto? Avanti, ragazzo, cos'è accaduto al villaggio delle Donne di Polso? E già che ci siamo gradirei ragguagli su ciò che è accaduto nel resto del mondo nell'ultimo secolo mentre io approfittavo dell'ospitalità di un bel po' di daimyo: l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato chiedermi in prestito l'amuleto e scappare via".<br>Lo sguardo rimase dov'era. Tutto di lui rimase dov'era, ovunque fosse il posto in cui la mente l'aveva portato. E non doveva essere un bel posto.  
>"Mi si stanno ammosciando i testicoli a guardarti, ragazzo, si può sapere che diamine ti è accaduto, stavolta? Perché non credo che tu sia di umore nero solo perché ti ho ordinato di vederci qui".<br>Ranma prese assorto la treccia fra le mani e iniziò a scioglierla.

"Gli _akuma_ sono arrivati al villaggio amazzone poche settimane dopo il mio ritorno".  
>"Venivano dal nord? Dalle foreste ghiacciate dei Sybyr?", gli chiese il vecchio.<br>Serrò gli occhi, forte almeno quanto la mascella.  
>"Una volta per tutte. I Sybyr non esistono più, come faccio a fartelo capire? Sono stati annientati secoli fa dai Tartari".<br>"Fa' lo stesso, va' avanti".  
>Aveva agitato una manina grassoccia nell'aria, forse nel timore che il tono lagnoso non fosse stato sufficiente a indicargli quanto l'avesse tediato.<br>Ranma strinse tanto i pugni da avvertire un dolore pungente al centro dei palmi. In qualche modo doveva sopprimere la tentazione strisciante di sguainare la spada.  
>"Che vuoi che ti dica? Dovevano essere disperati, per lasciarsi alle spalle le uniche terre dove fossero al sicuro".<br>Il vecchio sfoggiò un mezzo ghigno.  
>"La fame è brutta, quanto ti trovi ad affrontare un inverno così rigido che ti pendono i ghiaccioli dalle nespole".<br>_(Padreeeeeeee!)_  
>Rama si passò una mano sugli occhi, il naso e la bocca.<br>"Già, era… era inevitabile che prima o poi migrassero a sud e finissero per radunarsi, soprattutto quando il freddo ha reso _rigidi_ i pochi umani che vivevano in quelle terre. Da quello che le Donne di Polso erano riuscite a scoprire, i vari gruppi si erano uniti man mano che migravano verso sud fino a formare un'orda, che poi ci è piovuta addosso".  
>"E il Talismano? Non vi ha protetto?".<br>_(Padreeeeee! Noooo, vi supplicoooo!)_  
>Afferrò il manico della katana prima di riuscire a impedirselo e vi serrò attorno le dita con forza. Deglutì e desiderò saké caldo. Tanto saké caldo da far scivolare lungo la gola riarsa.<br>"Non ha reagito alla loro presenza, in dieci anni non ha mai dato segni di vita".  
>Allungò la spada nel suo fodero verso il focolare per smuoverne i ciocchi di legno. Happosai arricciò le labbra, lo sguardo assottigliato in cerca di una spiegazione.<br>"E allora come diamine avete fatto a…".  
>"Li abbiamo respinti con le nostre sole forze, mi pare ovvio! Abbiamo evacuato il villaggio e poi li abbiamo aspettati all'imbocco della Gola del Perpetuo Lamento, senza immaginare che…".<br>"Cosa?".  
>C'era qualcosa di più forte del saké nello Yamato? Non lo ricordava, ma l'avrebbe chiesto alla prima occasione.<br>"Si erano già divisi in gruppi".  
>"Sei stato ferito durante lo scontro? Sangue demoniaco ti è schizzato addosso?".<br>Ranma lo guardò neanche gli avesse sputato in faccia.  
>"Parli sul serio o ti diverti a riempire la bocca di sterco? Ho innalzato una spessa barriera di <em>qi<em> per evitarlo, sempre secondo le tue istruzioni, ricordi?".  
>"Già, certo…", mormorò il vecchio, meditabondo. "Avete subito molte perdite?".<br>_(Padreeeeeeee!)_  
>Ranma inclinò indietro la testa urtando il tramezzo e socchiuse gli occhi.<br>"Un gruppo di _akuma_, uno di quelli staccatosi dal fronte principale, è arrivato fino al rifugio dei bambini".  
>"Oh, dèi del Cielo e cosa… che è…", lo udì mormorare. Di sicuro stava trattenendo il respiro. Non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo. Non ne aveva avuto nemmeno lui, quando l'aveva scoperto.<br>_(Non sono tuo padre)_  
>Si passò di nuovo una mano sul viso e il dorso sotto il naso, per poi lasciar vagare lo sguardo soffermandosi a tratti su un angolo, a tratti sul focolare, a tratti sui vestiti stesi ad asciugare. Ma c'erano secoli e continenti fra lui e quelle quattro pareti, vite innumerevoli ridotte a istanti davanti a lui.<br>"Lo sai meglio di me: ci sono spettri che non puoi eliminare, se non uccidi il loro involucro umano".

Happosai si diede dell'imbecille. La reale portata del massacro lo schiacciò come nemmeno un macigno rotolato giù da un monte. Davanti a lui Ranma non appariva più come la madre l'aveva messo al mondo, bensì immerso in un bagno di sangue.  
>"<em>Kami<em>…", sospirò. "Quanti sono rimasti infettati?".  
>Accennò una smorfia.<br>"Davvero credi che mi sia messo a contare tutti quelli che ho sventrato? Ti assicuro però che per giorni mi sono sentito impregnato del loro sangue e nelle orecchie ho avuto le loro urla e negli occhi i loro denti aguzzi. Non sono riuscito a dimenticare neppure una delle donne che ho ucciso".  
>E dei bambini, non è così? Mi dispiace, Ranma, solo i <em>kami<em> sanno quanto mi dispiace. Ma se ora te lo dicessi, daresti sfogo alla frustrazione, non ti limiteresti a riempirmi di insulti. Perché ti ho assicurato che l'amuleto vi avrebbe protetto tutti, perché dispiacersi non può far scorrere indietro il tempo e trucidare coloro che iniziavi a considerare una famiglia è più di quanto ti abbia chiesto di sopportare. Meglio che i tuoi pensieri non si soffermino su certi ricordi, hai già perso la favilla che ardeva negli occhi, non devi perdere anche la testa. Se accadesse, non potrei permettere che tu resti l'ultimo di noi. Non farmi arrivare a questo, ragazzo.  
>Happosai sospirò e tornò a guardare l'amuleto. Forse Ranma aveva ragione. Forse ciò che teneva fra le mani non era altro che un pezzo di metallo mal forgiato, senza poteri e dalla pessima fattura. E allora perché era così leggendario? E perché i monaci del Santuario di Giada l'avevano sempre custodito gelosamente? Il bonzo che gliel'aveva affidato aveva dato la vita per proteggerlo e non era spirato finché non gli aveva strappato quella promessa assurda, come poteva essere davvero senza valore? Perché se così era, allora anche la vita di quel vecchio era stata senza valore. Una vita sprecata. Ma non lo sono forse quasi tutte?<br>Scosse la testa e se lo mise al collo.  
>"Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi, per una volta non addossarti colpe inesistenti".<br>"Infatti non è colpa mia".  
>Happosai rimase immobile con la catenella fra le mani, quindi posò con cautela entrambe sulle ginocchia, cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo dal fuoco e di mantenere un atteggiamento indifferente, quasi distratto. Se Ranma si fosse accorto di come aveva teso i muscoli per prevenire un altro eventuale attacco, non avrebbe esitato ad aggredirlo di nuovo: ormai sembrava vivere nell'attesa della scintilla che gli avrebbe fatto sguainare la spada.<br>"Nemmeno mia, se è questo che intendi. Non ti ho ingannato quando ti ho detto che il Talismano vi avrebbe protetto tutti, perché io per primo credevo in ciò che dicevo. Se davvero è privo di potere, allora io sono il primo a essere stato ingannato. Ti ho affidato il ciondolo in buona fede, _su tua precisa richiesta_, certo che in una situazione di pericolo si sarebbe attivato, in qualche modo. Poiché così non è stato, a chi vogliamo dare la colpa? A chi me l'ha affidato spirando prima di spiegarmi come usarlo? Alla tradizione che gli attribuisce poteri al di là delle nostre capacità intellettive? Possiamo cercare qualcosa su cui tu possa sfogare la rabbia, se vuoi, ma a che servirebbe? Coloro che hai perso non ti verranno restituiti. Ci ho creduto quanto te, ragazzo mio, e mi addolora profondamente sapere che le speranze che vi abbiamo riposto siano state vane. Forse davvero non vale niente, o forse ha poteri che non scopriremo mai perché il suo uso corretto ci resterà oscuro. In ogni caso è meglio alzarsi in piedi e andare avanti, piuttosto che rimanere seduti sulla propria merda, non credi?".  
>Ranma non disse niente. Non lo trafisse nemmeno con uno dei suoi sguardi acuminati come <em>shuriken<em>: gli occhi non erano più occhi, erano pietre che lo fissavano dal letto di un fiume inaridito.  
>Forse stava commettendo un errore. Forse avrebbe dovuto fargli sputare il veleno che aveva in corpo. Ma Ranma aveva la brutta tendenza a rimuginare troppo sul passato senza buttarselo mai veramente alle spalle. Proprio l'ultima cosa di cui quelli come loro avevano bisogno e la prima che aveva cercato di estirpargli senza riuscirci del tutto. Scelse quindi di non voler sapere cosa esattamente il ragazzo fosse stato costretto a fare dieci anni prima, tanto più che quella testa di tek pareva aver compreso finalmente quanto inutile fosse lasciarsi andare a confidenze che avrebbero solo acuito un dolore a mala pena sostenibile: secoli addietro, Ranma si sarebbe lanciato a testa bassa in uno sfogo interminabile scagliando maledizioni agli déi, agli spiriti, al karma e a un'infinità di altre credenze, accusandolo poi di aver perso la sua umanità quando si dimostrava insensibile davanti ai suoi strepiti. Adesso se ne rimaneva in silenzio nell'accettazione di una verità immutabile: maledici pure chi ti pare e quanto ti pare, sgolati fino a perdere la voce, tanto non puoi cambiare le cose, né tornare sui tuoi passi. E pazienza, si disse, se guardarlo era ormai come affacciarsi su un baratro le cui profondità si perdevano nelle tenebre.<br>"Bene, ora che ci siamo chiariti, perché non mi parli di cosa è successo nell'Impero di Mezzo nell'ultimo secolo?".  
>Ma lui continuò a fissarlo con lo sguardo assottigliato dal disprezzo.<br>"Lo sai, Happosai? A volte non so se mi fai più schifo tu o i demoni cui apro il ventre: ormai non vedo molta differenza fra te e le interiora piene di escrementi di un _oni_".  
>Happosai sfoggiò un sorrisetto sornione, anche se gli costò uno sforzo disumano.<br>"Volevi sfogare su di me la frustrazione per quel che è successo al villaggio amazzone, lo volevi con tutto te stesso, vero? In parte ci sei riuscito, ma io non posso essere l''uomo di legno' su cui indurire le nocche, figliolo, e non tanto perché non c'entro niente, quanto perché non servirebbe a niente. Quindi avanti, mettiamoci sopra una bella pietra".  
>Ranma sospirò e ruotò la testa contro la parete mettendosi a osservare le lingue di fuoco. Rivoli d'acqua abbandonavano le ciocche della treccia sfatta per irrigare il torace.<br>"Taro mi è sfuggito di nuovo, era questo che volevi sapere, no?".  
>Happosai sgranò le pupille e chiuse le mani a pugno. A mala pena si avvide delle fiamme sbatacchiate da una folata diretta verso quella montagna di guano che non era altro.<br>"E me lo dici con tanta leggerezza? Com'è potuto accadere, che è successo?", sputò contenendo a stento la collera.  
>Ranma portò con indolenza le mani a incrociarsi dietro la nuca senza mai smettere di fissare il focolare.<br>"È successo che mi è sfuggito, nient'altro. La prossima volta non accadrà", concluse chiudendo gli occhi.  
>Era certo di essere diventato paonazzo. Del resto, stava respirando come un cinghiale infuriato.<br>"La prossima volta, la prossima volta… lo dici ogni volta! Ho perso il conto, ormai!".  
>Ranma spalancò gli occhi e poco ci mancava che esalasse fumo dalle narici: si sporse in avanti puntandogli un dito contro, la faccia deformata in una maschera demoniaca.<br>"Taro è un tuo problema! O te lo sei dimenticato? Finora gli ho dato la caccia solo per farti un favore, ma d'ora in avanti torni a muovere quel culo flaccido e te ne occupi di persona, io non voglio più saperne!".  
>Le fiamme stavano diventando più alte e sottili: come schiacciate da due direzioni opposte da forze invisibili, sembravano protendersi verso il soffitto in una danza sempre più flebile.<br>Lungi dall'abbassare lo sguardo, Happosai ignorò la temperatura ormai a livelli da foresta tropicale e iniziò a far affluire il _qi_ negli arti, pronto a smontare quella faccia di bronzo al minimo alito di movimento, finché uno schiocco secco proveniente dal soffitto li riscosse entrambi, inducendoli ad alzare il naso: una delle travi aveva una nuova fessura, larga almeno un dito mignolo e lunga forse un braccio.  
>Tornarono a fissarsi solo per un istante, prima di voltare il viso in due direzioni diverse. La temperatura scese quasi di colpo e il fuoco tornò a scoppiettare al livello del pavimento.<br>"E va bene, me ne occuperò io, visto che a te non è mai veramente fregato niente. Ci sono altre novità?".  
>"Khalid è morto. E anche Ngoc Bich".<br>"Anche lei?", chiese stupito tornando a guardarlo, quindi abbassò il capo e sospirò, scuotendo piano la testa. "Era così bella e così forte, che peccato…".  
>"Özgür si è chiuso in un monastero in un momento di crisi mistica, mentre Amal e Nousha sono tornati insieme".<br>"Ancora? Cos'è, la quinta volta? Ma perché non si tagliano la testa a vicenda e la fanno finita? Cosa potrebbe unirli di più?".  
>"Già, un bel taglio netto…", mormorò Ranma rapito dalle fiamme.<br>"E che mi dici di Hinako? Come sta la mia bella bambina?".  
>Ranma sollevò su di lui uno sguardo sottile e tagliente come uno stelo d'erba.<br>"Ha tentato di dividermi in due, la tua _bambina_".  
>Happosai spalancò la bocca.<br>"E come… voglio dire… l'hai…?".  
>Un pezzo di legno scoppiò una volta. Due. E poi tre. Ranma lo fissava da sotto in su con occhi ridotti a due crepe.<br>"Un gruppo di guardie di pattuglia ci ha interrotti".  
>Rilasciò il respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto.<br>"È sempre stata un po' avventata, forse voleva solo saggiare le tue capacità".  
>"Sì, come no, le voleva proprio <em>saggiare<em>…", commentò acido Ranma grattandosi un braccio. "Ammazza gli immortali succhiando prima loro tutto il _qi_, così non possono opporre resistenza, lo sapevi? Accidenti a te e a quando le hai insegnato quella tecnica".  
>Happosai sospirò e si mise a lisciare uno dei baffi.<br>"Avrei dovuto lasciarla nelle condizioni in cui l'ho trovata? Hai un'idea anche solo vaga di cosa significhi scoprirsi immortali a dieci anni e restare imprigionati in un corpo di quell'età per secoli? Sarebbe stata una preda sin troppo facile".  
>"E così ne hai fatto un rapace, secchio di letame che non sei altro".<br>Happosai scosse il capo e sbuffò.  
>"Ah, lasciamo perdere, tanto è inutile che io cerchi di spiegarti. Piuttosto, ti sei scontrato solo con lei, in tutto questo tempo, o anche con altri?".<br>Ranma rimase con le mani affondate nei capelli e lo sguardo fisso di chi ripercorre in pochi istanti tempi remoti. E anche dolorosi, a giudicare dal tempo che ci mise a rispondere.  
>"Anche con Maksim. E Wei Sheng", esalò.<br>Happosai smise di lisciarsi il baffo e di osservare le scintille che si spargevano nell'aria per sollevare lo sguardo impietrito sul ragazzo.  
>"Wei? Ma Wei era tuo amico!".<br>Ranma lasciò andare i capelli e abbandonò le braccia sulle ginocchia per prendersi le dita di una mano con l'altra.  
>"Lo credevo anch'io".<br>Si era di nuovo lasciato rapire dalla danza del fuoco per scappare con la memoria lontano da lì. Ora che gli sovveniva, non rammentava un solo ricordo di Ranma, uno solo, che fosse lieto. Tutt'a un tratto si chiese dove il ragazzo andasse a rifugiarsi con la mente, quando voleva sentirsi meglio, quando aveva bisogno di una spinta per andare avanti.  
><em>Da nessuna parte<em>.  
>La risposta venne così naturale che inorridì. Possibile? Sì, lo era. Non esisteva approdo per lui, non un porto sicuro fra le ombre del passato in cui potesse trovare ricovero, con tutta probabilità quel ragazzo non aveva vissuto niente che si potesse anche solo accostare al concetto di serenità, figurarsi a quello di felicità.<br>Un tuono deflagrò in lontananza e Happosai distolse lo sguardo da quello assorto di Ranma. Allungò una mano verso i propri indumenti e li tastò.  
>"È vero che nascono sempre meno immortali? Che siamo sempre di meno?".<br>Il ragazzo poggiò una mano a terra e si sdraiò sul pavimento, una gamba stesa e una raccolta, le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca.  
>"Stai qui a farti servire e riverire da così tanto di quel tempo che non hai idea di quanto sia cambiato il mondo là fuori. Ma gli immortali non smettono affatto di nascere, te l'assicuro".<br>Happosai si annodò il perizoma.  
>"Perché, ne hai incontrati parecchi?".<br>Non gli piacque il lungo silenzio che seguì. Il lamento del vento si alternava agli scrosci di pioggia, il crepitio del focolare a quello delle assi di legno.  
>"Pochi giorni fa ho tagliato la testa a un immortale giovane, un certo… Kuno Tatequalcosa".<br>Happosai rimase con le braccia tese a sostenere i pantaloni.  
>"L'erede dei Kuno era immortale? E hai ammazzato quel moccioso a che pro?".<br>Passò con vigore una mano sugli occhi, più volte. Quando la tirò via, la faccia era un matrimonio ben riuscito di nausea e disprezzo, la spontanea espressione che sorge di fronte alla carogna di un cane o all'ostentato servilismo di certi vermi.  
>"Mi è venuto incontro in mezzo a un bosco e mi ha scagliato contro la sua scorta".<br>"Ma tu… l'hai risparmiata, almeno quella, vero?".  
>La maschera di disgusto si sciolse e assunse una nuova sembianza coi contorni del dubbio.<br>"Perché, avrei dovuto?", chiese come se si aspettasse per risposta no, certo che no, era solo una facezia, la mia.  
>Per poco non gli cascarono gli <em>hakama<em> dalle mani.  
>Forse Ranma aveva davvero la testa lì lì per perderla. Sarebbe stata una disgrazia, certo, ma una disgrazia ancora accettabile e soprattutto gestibile: un taglio netto, come amava ripetere, e sarebbe finita lì. Ma Ranma non stava perdendo il senno, purtroppo, <em>kamisama<em>, l'avrebbe preferito cento volte all'impressione agghiacciante di ascoltare uno dei tanti immortali che non distinguono esseri umani da cose e animali, perché hanno smesso da tempo di essere umani essi stessi.  
>Doveva riprendere in mano le redini di quel cavallo selvaggio e dargli una bella strattonata, fargli tornare la fede che erano ciò che erano per un motivo e non per la semplice rincorsa alla 'ricompensa', anche se era una fandonia grossa come il feudo dei Tendo. S'infilò i pantaloni e li strinse in vita.<br>"È questo che ti ho insegnato? Ad ammazzare come capita? O senza dare all'avversario la possibilità di disputare uno scontro alla pari?".  
>Ranma si girò su un fianco, poggiando un gomito a terra per sostenere la testa con una mano. Era sinceramente sorpreso. E anche molto, molto irritato.<br>"Non dire vaccate! Sei stato tu a dirmi di non esitare di fronte ad alcun immortale, non importa il sesso o l'età, se ha una minima possibilità di difendersi o si mostra irrecuperabile! E quel Kuno era solo un sacco di letame!".  
>"È questa la favoletta che ti sei raccontato come scusa?".<br>"Che vorresti…?".  
>"È diventata tale e quale una droga, vero?".<br>Gli occhi si dilatarono poco a poco, sorpresi e indignati, e si aspettò di sentirlo da un momento all'altro sbraitare, di sentirlo frammischiare insulti a patetici tentativi di inventarsi qualcosa, qualunque cosa potesse smentirlo, ma la bocca rimase serrata. Merda.  
>Merda fumante.<br>"Volevi la sua reminiscenza, anche se misera, non è così? Ne avevi bisogno per stordirti, ammettilo!".  
>Continuava a fissarlo tra lo sbigottito e l'irato senza proferire parola e Happosai avrebbe voluto sprofondare nel pavimento per non dover guardare la verità dimenarsi sulla sua faccia.<br>"Non sono ancora arrivato a tanto!", sbottò coi pugni stretti.  
>"Non venire a raccontare balle proprio a me, ne sento la puzza a <em>ri<em> di distanza!".  
>"Non sono ancora arrivato a tanto! L'avrei ammazzata se fosse così! ".<br>Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e accasciarsi contro la parete, stavolta passandosi tutt'e due le mani sulla faccia e poi sui capelli.  
>Happosai lo fissava con un braccio teso infilato per metà in una manica del kimono.<br>"_Chi_ non avresti ammazzato? Di chi stai parlando?".  
>Ranma abbassò le mani e sbuffò.<br>"L'ho incontrata in un bosco fra Himeji e Kyoto", confessò rassegnato. "Ha la testa così dura che al confronto il marmo pare argilla e di mestiere fa la _kunnoichi_, ti ricorda qualcuno?".  
>Dimmi che stai scherzando, avrebbe voluto rispondergli. O che ho capito male, fa lo stesso, purché non sia vero. Arrivò a negare lui ora con piccoli cenni del capo, ma nello sguardo del suo allievo di un tempo l'espressione non mutò: spiacente, mummia rattrappita, non scherzo affatto. E no, non hai nemmeno capito male.<br>"_Lei_? Ma non ti aveva seguito in Cina?".  
>"Infatti, ma poi è tornata ed è rimasta qui ad aspettarmi, così ha detto".<br>"Quindi l'hai risparmiata prima in Cina e adesso qui…".  
>"Esatto".<br>"Non puoi, non puoi, non puoi essere così idiota!".  
>Ranma si grattò la nuca e poi si massaggiò il collo.<br>"A quanto pare sì, invece".  
>Tornò quindi a sdraiarsi e a fissare il soffitto, una mano dietro la testa e l'altra stesa sul torace.<br>Happosai scosse la testa, stavolta con veemenza.  
>"Non puoi startene lì e con un'alzata di spalle dirmi che non riesci a liberarti di quel cervello putrefatto, si può sapere cosa te lo impedisce? E non venirmi a dire che il motivo è sempre lo stesso!".<br>Ma lui adagiò un braccio sugli occhi.  
>"È sempre lo stesso".<br>"Non esiste la 'reminiscenza nera'! È una fandonia inventata da chissà quale immortale per pararsi il culo, fidati per una volta!".  
>Il fuoco stava morendo. Agonizzava nelle braci che si sfaldavano e nello sforzo sempre più debole con cui cercava di respingere le tenebre.<br>"Sei mai stato a un passo dal perdere la ragione, vecchio? A un certo punto dei tuoi lunghi, noiosi millenni non hai pensato 'adesso distruggo tutto'? La verità".  
>Happosai chiuse gli occhi, sperando che il buio dietro le palpebre gli restituisse l'immagine del Ranma sedicenne determinato, insolente, vivo. Sperando che quell'immagine sbiadita si sovrapponesse alla desolazione che aveva invece davanti.<br>No, dannazione. Non tu, ragazzo, tu no. Su di te ho riposto le mie speranze, non puoi mollare adesso. Lo sapevi che non sarebbe stato facile, maledizione, ho cercato di prepararti meglio che potessi, non ho trascurato nulla. Dove ho sbagliato, allora? In cosa ho mancato? Non ci voleva, questa. Per tutti gli _shinigami_, non ci voleva proprio.  
>"Non cagare scemenze con me, ragazzo. Non ci provare".<br>"Sono molto stanco, Happosai. Molto, molto stanco. E l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è assorbire la reminiscenza di una squilibrata: non voglio darmi sul serio alla carneficina", mormorò passandosi le mani sul viso e sui capelli.  
><em>Sul serio?<em> In nome degli dèi, ma cosa…  
>"Che significa 'sul serio'? Ranma, cosa…".<br>"Ho avuto tutto e non ho avuto niente, guardami, non ho niente, nemmeno me stesso".  
>"Non capis…".<br>"Ho perso tutto, vecchio, non voglio perdere anche il raziocino, lasciami almeno quello, maledizione. Non sono come Taro e non voglio diventarlo".  
>"Ascoltami, dannazione! Cosa volevi dire con 'darmi sul serio alla carneficina'? Cos'è che avresti fatto?".<br>Non voleva saperlo, in realtà. Era parecchio, ormai, che preferiva non sapere cosa Ranma facesse della sua vita. _Quel_ Ranma. Perché ne era esistito un altro, tanto tempo prima, ed era certo che da qualche parte, sotto la cenere stratificata degli orrori, esistesse ancora. Annichilito, ammutolito, ma c'era.  
>Doveva esserci.<br>"I samurai di quel Kuno si sono frapposti fra me e lui, ma questo lo sai già".  
>Happosai sentì l'<em>haori<em> scivolargli di mano, mentre cercava nei lineamenti dell'uomo coricato anche solo una debole traccia di quelli dell'allievo che era stato.  
>"Prima di loro, un gruppo di guardie voleva impedirmi di uscire da Himeji".<br>L'allievo che aveva giurato di compiere ogni sforzo possibile per conservare la testa sulle spalle e non in senso fisico.  
>"E prima ancora un paio di pezzenti cercava rogne mentre stavo mangiando".<br>Aveva voluto crederci, per una volta aveva voluto credere che fosse possibile. Pur sapendo perfettamente quanto l'eternità fosse brava a ridurre a brandelli l'anima finché addosso non ti pendevano che stracci irriconoscibili. A volte, nemmeno quelli.  
>"Prima di prendere il mare un gruppo di briganti ha cercato di alleggerirmi e anche durante la traversata ho avuto delle noie… Devo elencarteli tutti?".<br>No. Non voglio sentire. Non voglio sapere. Ma non è stato forse questo il mio errore? Non voler mai ascoltare ciò che ti consumava e minimizzare quel che ti rodeva? Dèi del Cielo, ho fallito anche con te?  
>Lo vide volgere un poco il viso verso il focolare morente.<br>"No, non credo tu abbia fallito, vecchio, ma non esiste immaginazione che eguagli la realtà, né ammonimento che prepari alla sofferenza. Se avessi avuto la possibilità di sperimentare fin dall'inizio cosa avrebbe comportato la nostra condizione, mi sarei fatto ammazzare senza esitazione. Invece hai approfittato della mia sete di apprendimento, hai voluto plasmarmi per scacciare la noia e assecondare il tuo egoismo. È stato questo il tuo errore. Avresti fatto meglio a uccidermi, perché adesso ho un nuovo scopo: staccarti la testa. Non ti perdonerò mai di avermi lasciato vivere".  
>Non era la prima volta che lo minacciava. Fu il tono pacato, quasi indifferente, a fargli capire che sarebbe stata l'ultima. Niente sbraiti, niente ingiurie, niente pugni alzati e sguardo incandescente. Solo una sentenza pronunciata col distacco dell'inevitabilità e due pezzi di vetro fissi su di lui.<br>Happosai si rimise a sedere incrociando braccia e gambe e sospirando con gravità.  
>"Vuoi infrangere il nostro patto, dunque".<br>Aveva smesso di piovere e anche di tuonare, ma il vento continuava di tanto in tanto a sbatacchiare quel povero rudere facendo gemere travi e pareti.  
>Ranma si tirò su a sedere e tastò i vestiti, afferrò il perizoma e si alzò in piedi.<br>"Alla fine, ho fallito anche con te. Soprattutto con te. Ero così certo che avresti resistito, che non ti saresti lasciato sopraffare e invece… Ma del resto a te è mancato ciò in cui io ho avuto la fortuna di imbattermi, né hai la pazienza di aspettare che prima o poi incroci anche il tuo cammino".  
>Ranma si infilò il sotto-kimono con gesti spazientiti.<br>"Ti ho ripetuto tante di quelle volte di non affezionarti troppo agli esseri umani che hai finito per prenderne fin troppo le distanze. Ma io non intendevo dire…".  
>"Ti crogioli nel suo ricordo, vero?". Lo chiese quasi con rabbia, nell'infilarsi gli <em>hakama<em>. "Quando la solitudine ti assale e ti soffoca ripensi a Colomba, alla vita che hai vissuto con lei, non è così?".  
>Happosai abbassò lo sguardo sulle braci, tastando distrattamente il Talismano.<br>"Sì", mormorò. "È il mio conforto".  
>"E dov'è lei adesso?".<br>Sollevò il capo, confuso.  
>"Mi prendi per il didietro? È morta ben prima che tu nascessi, che razza di doman…"<br>"Se la ruota del karma non è una fandonia, pensa solo a quante volte si sarà incarnata, quante volte si sarà sposata, quanti figli avrà partorito, quante volte sarà morta, magari soffrendo. E non c'eri tu con lei, c'erano _altri_".  
>"Ranma…".<br>"Sei un illuso, vecchio, ecco cosa sei", disse indossando il kimono. "Vivi in un mondo che esiste solo nella tua mente e in cui ti rifugi ogni volta che questo ti fa ribrezzo o ti annoia. E secondo te io dovrei tirare avanti cercando di crearmi dei ricordi che mi consolino per i momenti in cui mi verrà voglia di piantarmi la katana in gola? Non è di questo che voglio vivere, maledizione".  
>"Aspetta un momento, quello che volevo dire…".<br>"Quello che volevi dire è che non ho niente cui aggrapparmi per non sprofondare nel baratro, ma ti sbagli, ce l'ho, eccome: quando la tua allieva si sarà sposata, ci batteremo. E quando ti avrò tagliato la testa inizierò a stanare tutti gli altri immortali".  
>"Che cos… vuoi anticipare l'Adunanza?".<br>"Anticipare? E quando sarebbe stata stabilita una data? Nessuno sa quando inizierà, di certo è ancora lontana, ma potrei sempre dare una spinta a questa bella riunione di famiglia".  
>Happosai scosse la testa, allibito al punto da non riuscire a cavare una parola dalla bocca aperta.<br>"Non parli sul serio…".  
>La faccia di Ranma parve come ripiegarsi su se stessa per la rabbia che lo consumava.<br>"Sono disposto a qualunque cosa, pur di mettere fine a questa agonia. Qualunque. Cosa. E ora vattene, fra un paio d'ore albeggerà e io voglio dormire. Quando sarà giorno fatto verrò al castello, vedi di farmi trovare qualcosa da mangiare", concluse sdraiandosi e usando la sacca a mo' di cuscino.  
>Happosai lo fissò sconvolto ancora per un momento, prima di digerire l'assurdità delle ultime parole. Solo allora balzò in piedi coi pugni stretti.<br>"Tu lì dentro non ci metti piede!".  
>Ranma chiuse gli occhi e incrociò le mani dietro la nuca.<br>"Non irritarmi ulteriormente, vecchio, la mia pazienza è davvero agli sgoccioli. Ci tieni ad assistere al matrimonio della tua pupilla, vero? Allora vai, altrimenti infrangerò il nostro patto _adesso_.  
>Se avesse continuato a stringere tanto i denti, ne avrebbe spaccato qualcuno, poco ma sicuro. S'impose di rilassarsi, pur percependo la tensione che pervadeva Ranma, i muscoli così contratti che era sul punto di sguainare la spada. E lui era privo della sua.<br>In altri tempi non sarebbe stato un problema. In altri tempi non se lo sarebbe nemmeno posto, il problema, gli sarebbe parso ridicolo. Adesso aveva le viscere annodate e un formicolio alla base del cranio che stava crescendo d'intensità. Adesso non era più tanto ridicolo il pensiero di non riuscire a batterlo.  
>"Verrò io domattina a portarti qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, purché tu te ne resti qui. D'accordo?".<br>Le braci quasi spente non gli permettevano che di distinguere a mala pena i lineamenti di Ranma. Il Ranma che aveva allevato come un figlio, dovette rammentare a se stesso.  
>"E sia. Ma se non ti vedrò arrivare, verrò io da te".<br>Happosai rimase in piedi, a scrutare una smorfia infastidita e una fronte increspata. Non aveva dubbi che Ranma le avrebbe conservate anche nel sonno.  
>La messinscena era finita, constatò con amarezza. Era durata a lungo, la recita, ma era inevitabile che prima o poi scendessero dal palco. Peccato il momento fosse arrivato prima di quanto avesse previsto, in fin dei conti era stata una bella finzione, almeno all'inizio. Peccato davvero. Ranma era stato quanto di più simile a un figlio avesse avuto nella sua lunga esistenza e tuttavia era sempre stato chiaro a entrambi che non sarebbe rimasto tale in eterno. Allora che aveva da crucciarsi? Doveva essere contento, finalmente aveva un avversario degno di questo nome, anzi, <em>l'avversario<em>, forgiato con le sue stesse mani. Non era questo che aveva tanto desiderato?  
>Varcò la soglia della stanza senza trovare risposta.<p>

* * *

><p>Sembravano pezzi di carne quei brandelli di stoffa. E le ombre che gettavano sul pavimento erano laghi di sangue che cambiavano direzione con la luce delle lanterne.<br>_(Ma lei adesso sta bene?)_  
>Akane se n'era andata, lasciandolo nella prostrazione di non sapere cosa fare pur sapendo perfettamente che non poteva fare nulla. Ne era consapevole anche lei, eppure non aveva esitato a raccontargli ogni cosa con una veemenza che l'aveva sbigottito quanto le parole che aveva pronunciato.<br>_(Pare essersi ripresa, ma ora non è questo che conta)_  
>Aveva sperato di scuoterlo e indurlo ad agire. Non voleva capire che a ognuno è assegnato un posto nel mondo i cui confini non possono essere valicati per alcun motivo. Non aveva capito quale fosse il primo dovere di un samurai. Non aveva mai voluto sentir ragioni. Del resto non discendeva da una famiglia decaduta, non era una pezzente che si era dovuta abbassare alle peggiori mansioni pur di sopravvivere. Non aveva dovuto giurare fedeltà a un <em>daimyo<em>.  
><em>(Temete per la sua vita?)<em>  
>E tener fede a quel giuramento a ogni costo. Il giorno in cui il suo signore aveva deciso il fidanzamento di Kasumi col nobile Daichi era stato a un passo dal tradire quel giuramento commettendo un atto inconcepibile e indegno di uomo che si definiva tale.<br>_(Voi no, forse? La prossima volta potrebbe ucciderla! Dovete…)_  
>Chiuse per un momento gli occhi al pensiero della follia che lo aveva ghermito tanto tempo addietro e che allora avrebbe decretato non solo la propria condanna a morte, ma anche quella di sua madre, riposasse in pace. Era stato davvero tentato di rapire Kasumi, fosse solo per salvarla dagli artigli di quella belva. Per il nobile Tendo cosa la primogenita avrebbe potuto subire dal marito era del tutto irrilevante, quando dal loro matrimonio avrebbe guadagnato un potente alleato.<br>_(Pregare per lei. Lo farò. Pregherò Amida giorno e notte perché la protegga, coprirò l'altare di incensi e lo circonderò di offerte, altro non posso fare)_  
>Aveva abbassato lo sguardo senza riuscire a impedirselo. E Akane lo aveva gelato.<br>_(Altro non volete fare)_  
>No, era diverso, non era in suo potere, non senza un ordine esplicito del suo signore, avrebbe voluto dire, ma lei lo aveva fissato come nel tentativo di capire perché gli avesse accordato la sua fiducia, perché si fosse data tanta pena, se alla fine era come tutti gli altri. Negli occhi si erano avvicendati disprezzo, dolore, incredulità, delusione, dubbio. Per la prima volta Akane aveva dubitato di lui e non era difficile immaginare cosa avesse pensato: forse si era sbagliata, forse il monaco Tofu non celava alcunché nel cuore per la sorella più grande, o forse quel che era germogliato era avvizzito col tempo. Non aveva più importanza.<br>Si era congedata prima che lui potesse per la prima volta confessare quel sentimento senza nome che da anni gravava sul cuore e dominava la ragione. Di nuovo si ritrovò a chiedersi come Akane avesse capito ciò che lui non aveva voluto ammettere nemmeno a se stesso per molto tempo. Se non fosse stato per lei, non avrebbe più rivisto Kasumi dal giorno maledetto in cui era andata in sposa, né avrebbe mai avuto sue notizie. Akane aveva tenuto viva la fiammella che lui aveva cercato di spegnere con ogni mezzo, l'aveva alimentata anche quando l'aveva pregata gentilmente di non riferirgli più nulla. Cocciuta ragazzina. Quel che le aveva chiesto era entrato dall'orecchio sinistro e uscito dal destro. Non si era mai arresa all'idea della sorella maggiore nelle mani di un malato di mente e si era convinta che lui fosse l'unico che potesse salvarla. E a dirla tutta, era vero.  
><em>(Non m'ingannate, monaco Tofu, ormai sono in grado di discernere chi ha praticato davvero le discipline marziali e non le millanta soltanto)<em>  
>Non so di cosa parlate, aveva risposto alla bambina di allora che si affacciava all'adolescenza. Sono solo un umile medico.<br>_(Mentite. Così come mentite quando affermate che per mia sorella non siete spinto da un sentimento che con la fedeltà al casato non c'entra nulla)_  
>Vi ripeto che avete preso un abbaglio, nobile Akane. E ora state ferma, o la ferita si riaprirà.<br>Aveva sempre negato, prima a se stesso e poi per il bene di tutti. Ma lei – Akane, non Nabiki, che apparentemente non aveva mai sospettato nulla! – aveva continuato imperterrita a tenerlo informato sulla nuova vita che conduceva la donna che gli aveva tolto il sonno e che gli strappava il respiro ogni volta che aveva la possibilità di mirarne il volto.  
><em>Kasumi<em>…  
>Perché era ancora lì, ad aspettare il ritorno del maestro e a sorvegliare la servitù? Perché non aveva seguito l'esempio della giovane Tendo?<br>_Perdonatemi_…  
>E il cuore batteva ancora, maledetto. Non era andato in pezzi, non si era nemmeno fermato, come per un momento aveva temuto e sperato insieme. Almeno non sarebbe stato lì a consumarsi inutilmente nell'angoscia di quel che poteva capitarle ancora.<br>_Vi prego, perdonatemi_…  
>Come aveva potuto lasciare che quell'essere abietto le facesse del male? Perché non era andato a salvarla quando avrebbe potuto farlo?<br>Perché sei monaco e prima ancora samurai. Hai preso i voti e pronunciato un giuramento di fedeltà. E anche se non avessi questo doppio cappio intorno al collo, Kasumi rimarrebbe sempre la moglie di un altro.  
><em>La moglie di un altro…<em>  
>Avvertì un dolore acuminato al petto, come se la punta di una lancia lo avesse perforato all'altezza del cuore e premesse per infilzarlo. Sentì la lampada scivolare via dalle dita intorpidite, insieme allo sguardo che scivolava verso ricordi che non voleva riesumare.<br>_Karma_, buttò lì la ragione, sempre pronta a sostenerlo in momenti come quelli. È il _karma_, che ci piaccia o meno, che ci siamo scelti o meno, ricordatelo. Così doveva andare.  
>Uno dei servi si alzò e corse verso l'ingresso del <em>dojo<em> col cesto colmo di brani di seta. Qualcuno glielo prese e gliene consegnò uno vuoto.  
><em>Karma<em>… Non ci credi nemmeno tu.  
>La lanterna toccò terra con un tonfo di carta stropicciata e Ono rialzò il viso. I servi riabbassarono subito il loro tornando a concentrarsi sulla raccolta.<br>Si chinò a raccogliere il lume, quando una folata di vento lo indusse a voltarsi nello stesso momento in cui il venerabile Happosai richiudeva con un colpo secco la _shoji_ che dava sul giardino ancora ammantato dal buio.  
>"Monaco Tofu, cosa fate qui? È accaduto qualcosa?", chiese avvicinandosi con passo titubante. Appariva provato.<br>Avrebbe dovuto andargli lui incontro e anche con solerzia, invece rimase dov'era, neanche avesse le gambe ancorate al pavimento. E solo quando il venerabile si fermò a tre passi da lui, si ricordò di accennare un inchino. Raccolse la lanterna che aveva lasciato cadere e la tenne sollevata.  
>"E cos'è questa roba sparsa sul pavimento?", insistette guardandosi attorno.<br>Ono si volse ad abbracciare con lo sguardo la metà del _dojo_ in cui i servi stavano ancora chini a raccogliere brandelli, mentre altri li seguivano tenendo sollevata una lucerna.  
>"Ecco", gli rispose porgendogli uno dei frammenti e avvicinando la luce tremolante, "guardate voi stesso".<br>Happosai afferrò il lembo di seta imbottito e lo accostò al chiarore della lucerna. La punta terminale della piuma di un pavone, ricamata in verde, bianco e blu, si stagliava su uno sfondo intessuto di fili d'oro.  
>"Un volo di pavoni su uno sfondo dorato... Il tessuto è pesante, oltre che prezioso, può appartenere soltanto a un kimono da cerimonia, che significa?".<br>Aveva preparato un discorso conciso, senza preamboli né giri di parole, perché potesse ragguagliare rapidamente il maestro sulla situazione in modo che non si presentasse impreparato una volta al cospetto del nobile Tendo. Se l'era ripetuto fino all'assuefazione per non dimenticare nemmeno un particolare, né inciampare in tentennamenti. E adesso scopriva che le parole erano macigni aguzzi incastrati in profondità nella gola.  
>"Monaco Tofu, vi ho chiesto che significa".<br>Il ringhio di Happosai lo indusse a ripescare il coraggio ovunque fosse andato a incagliarsi.  
>"Perdonatemi, maestro, questo brandello appartiene a un <em>uchikake<em>", spiegò Ono con la bocca impastata.  
>Il venerabile lo scrutò come sforzandosi di mutare ciò che aveva udito in qualcosa di comprensibile per il suo intelletto. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul pezzo di stoffa tastandone la raffinatezza col pollice finché le dita presero a tremargli. E poi tremò tutta la mano, che chiuse a pugno.<br>"State cercando di dirmi che questo è… era il kimono da sposa di Akane? È questo che volete dire?".  
>Il maestro sollevò il volto e il volto parve tutto a un tratto un teschio ricoperto solo da un velo di pelle.<br>"Sì, maestro", sospirò con manifesta gravità. Se non esteriormente, almeno dentro di sé avrebbe dovuto provare sconcerto e ribrezzo per ciò che Akane aveva fatto. Invece non riusciva a biasimarla, anche se Ryoga non era Daichi, né lo sarebbe mai diventato. E tuttavia, doveva tenerlo celato dietro una facciata di contrizione.  
>"No… non può essere stata tanto folle, non può…", mormorò il vecchio stringendo sempre di più il brandello nel pugno.<br>"Mi duole, venerabile, ma…".  
>"Dov'è adesso quella sciagurata? Dal padre?", esplose facendo vibrare la sua voce nella sala.<br>"Vi prego, maestro, dominate la vostra collera. Ryoga-_sama_ dorme ancora, non sa nulla, né deve sapere nulla, questi sono gli ordini del nobile Tendo. A tal proposito, devo informarvi che vi ha fatto cercare e io sono stato costretto a rivelargli che avete lasciato il castello il giorno innanzi, che la ragione mi era oscura, ma che sareste tornato presto. Inutile aggiungere che dovete presentarvi subito davanti a lui".  
>"Vi ho chiesto dove si trova quella scriteriata, ditemelo", sibilò in risposta senza tentare di contenere la propria indignazione.<br>Ono pensò fosse il caso di abbassare lo sguardo fin quasi a posarlo sui propri piedi.  
>"Sono costernato, maestro… è fuggita".<br>Scorse Happosai indietreggiare, addirittura di un passo.  
>"Ma che state… Cosa dite? Come fuggita? E come avrebbe fatto? Mi è impossibile anche solo concepire una cosa simile…".<br>"Mi rincresce, maestro, ma non vi sono più dubbi, ormai: il nobile Tendo ha fatto setacciare il castello senza scovarla, dopo che è stato ritrovato il suo _uchikake_ fatto a pezzi, ma cosa ancora più importante… la sua dama di compagnia, Yuki-_sama_, ha confessato".  
>"Confessato? Che intendete? Guardatemi!".<br>Ono sollevò il viso: il pallore spettrale di un volto segnato da rughe e solchi che prima non c'erano si accompagnava a due occhi tanto spalancati che minacciavano di scappar fuori dalle orbite da un istante all'altro. Uno dei due, poi, era arrossato per metà, forse per la rottura di una piccola vena.  
>"Ha confessato sotto tortura di aver aiutato la nobile Akane a fuggire: le avrebbe approntato un vestito da serva e un lasciapassare col quale al tramonto è uscita indisturbata dal castello insieme al folto gruppo di servi che vive a ridosso delle mura. Il lasciapassare apparteneva a una domestica che risulta scomparsa".<br>Inutile, non riusciva a condannarla. E peggio che mai, una parte del suo animo gioiva per l'atto più inaudito mai compiuto da una donna, gli dèi e gli antenati lo perdonassero.  
>"Quella… quella sconsiderata…", balbettava il maestro. "Quella disgraziata! Devo parlare con la sua dama!".<br>Fermò il suo impeto senza bisogno di allungare un braccio.  
>"È troppo tardi, ha già compiuto il <em>jigai<em>".  
>"Maledizione", esalò Happosai socchiudendo gli occhi. "Ha detto chi l'ha aiutata? Non può aver provveduto a tutto da sola, chi le ha fornito il lasciapassare e il kimono da serva? Come ha fatto a istruire Akane sul percorso per uscire dal castello?".<br>"Ha fatto dei nomi, in effetti, tutti complici reclutati fra la servitù che sono già stati giustiziati".  
>"Fra la servitù?", chiese dubbioso. "E come li ha convinti sapendo ciò che rischiavano non solo loro, ma anche le loro famiglie, se fossero stati scoperti? Mi sembra molto strano… così come mi sembra inverosimile che la stessa dama messa al servizio di Akane proprio per sorvegliarla l'abbia poi aiutata a fuggire, sapendo oltretutto quale destino l'attendesse".<br>"Sospettate che dama Yuki abbia mentito? Che motivo avrebbe avuto?".  
>Il venerabile fece vagare lo sguardo attraverso il <em>dojo<em> fino a posarlo sui servi alle sue spalle.  
>"L'unico plausibile", rispose assorto. "Coprire qualcun altro, anche a costo della vita".<br>"Ma chi potrebbe volere la fuga di Aka…".  
>Rimase con le labbra dischiuse, folgorato da un'ipotesi tanto ovvia quanto ormai impossibile da dimostrare. E si avvide che il maestro l'aveva preceduto, fulminandolo da sotto in su con uno sguardo ammonitore a tenere le sue congetture per sé.<br>"Ditemi, monaco Tofu, dama Yuki ha 'confessato' anche dove Akane avrebbe deciso di fuggire?".  
>Ono sgranò gli occhi. Dèi del Cielo, allora era come temeva! Si volse a guardare l'ingresso della palestra e si avvide che i servi avevano terminato il loro lavoro: l'ultimo stava lasciando la sala proprio in quel momento, ma ritenne prudente continuare a parlare a bassa voce.<br>"Ha detto che era intenzione di Akane andare verso nord, dove sarebbe stato più facile per lei far perdere le proprie tracce".  
>Happosai scosse appena il capo e, passandogli accanto per uscire dal <em>dojo<em>, gli paralizzò il respiro.  
>"Allora è andata nella direzione opposta. Vuole uccidere Daichi".<strong><br>**


	9. Fuga

Glossario:  
><em>Ora del gallo<em>: dalle 17:00 alle 19:00.  
><em>Jizo<em>: nome giapponese del popolare bodhisattva Ksitigarbha, generalmente rappresentato in Giappone come un monaco buddista; sue statuette di pietra sono molto comuni nei cimiteri e lungo le strade, in quanto è considerato protettore sia dei defunti che dei viaggiatori (da Wikipedia: Jizo)  
><em>Tengai<em>: cappello di paglia a forma di cestino indossato dai monaci buddisti della setta Fuke del Buddismo Zen. Questi monaci mendicanti erano chiamati _Komuso_("monaco del vuoto") e durante il periodo Edo (1600 – 1868) erravano suonando un flauto di bambù chiamato _shakuhachi_ che spuntava quindi da sotto il _tengai_, il quale, celando completamente il viso, serviva a manifestare all'esterno l'assenza di ego del monaco.  
><em>Haori<em>: kimono più corto di quello tradizionale femminile.  
><em>Kobakama<em>: pantaloni che arrivavano sotto il ginocchio.  
><em>Mage<em> (si legge 'maghé'): il codino dei samurai ripiegato sopra la testa rasata al centro.  
><em>Burakumin<em>: "abitanti (_min_) dei villaggi (_buraku_)", reietti che svolgevano i lavori più umili o in qualche modo collegati al sangue (un tabù per lo Shintoismo), ovvero macellai, conciatori, boia e becchini; vivevano confinati in appositi villaggi e occupavano il gradino più basso della società insieme agli _hinin_ ("non umani", mendicanti e criminali), esclusi dalla società stessa ma nella quale potevano anche ritornarvi.  
><em>Fuden<em>: lasciapassare scolpito su un pezzo di legno.  
><em>Mino<em>: mantello di paglia.

**IX**

**FUGA**

Nabiki spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro.  
>Si alzò a sedere scostando la coperta e rimase in ascolto. Niente. Eppure era certa di aver udito un fruscio. Di nuovo.<br>Si voltò verso le ante della _fusuma_ e si rese conto di riuscire quasi a distinguerne le pitture floreali, dunque l'alba era vicina. Allora dov'era finita Hatsue? Che Happosai l'avesse scoperta? Era un'eventualità affatto remota, ma nel malaugurato caso fosse accaduto, Hatsue sapeva come comportarsi, quindi poteva – doveva – stare tranquilla. Tuttavia tendeva a confidare, probabilmente contro ogni logica, nelle abilità della propria serva. Era puerile e lo sapeva, ma la speranza era una sanguisuga impossibile da strappare via.  
>Tese le orecchie. Stavolta era certa di aver udito un fruscio, ma le ombre rimasero immobili. Sospirò. Il silenzio continuava a farle udire suoni che erano per lo più nella sua testa e la notte si diradava con la lentezza del miele che cola. Inutile ostinarsi a voler prender sonno, meglio accendere la lanterna e riflettere ancora sul da farsi: non dovevano esserci falle nel suo piano e doveva prevedere quelle che potevano aprirsi.<br>_(Promettilo, Nabiki)_  
>Rimase con la mano protesa, mentre la fronte si contraeva per il disappunto. Ci mancava solo la sorella.<br>_(Promettimi che non le farai del male)_  
>Non le ho strappato nemmeno un'unghia, smettila di tormentarmi.<br>_(Me lo giuri?)_  
>Esalò un sospiro. A quanto pare non c'era modo di ricacciare quella dannata supplica nell'antro della mente da cui era fuggita.<br>_(Te lo giuro)_  
>Lasciò che un angolo della bocca si curvasse in un ghigno, mentre i primi bagliori della fiammella rischiaravano il <em>futon<em>. Si era persino prostrata con le mani giunte davanti al viso, quel lontano giorno, affinché Kasumi non dubitasse delle sue parole. Povera, ingenua Kasumi, aveva pensato sorridendo dentro di sé mentre se ne stava con la faccia rivolta al _tatami_. Povera, incauta sorella, che tuttavia la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro perché, dopotutto, le aveva fatto da madre, si era scoperta a riflettere quando aveva riguadagnato la posizione eretta, quel luminoso pomeriggio. Perché tale quasi la considerava allora: una madre. Da lì a valutare che forse, in qualche modo, avrebbe dovuto ripagare ciò che aveva fatto per lei il passo era stato breve.  
>Che sciocca, era stata. Aveva permesso all'affetto che a quel tempo nutriva per la sorella maggiore e al debito di riconoscenza che sentiva nei suoi riguardi di avere la precedenza sul buon senso, costringendola a elaborare un piano complicato per sbarazzarsi di quella piaga di Akane. Se non altro, nessuno adesso avrebbe potuto accusarla di aver anche solo pensato di toglierla di mezzo: Akane si era rovinata con le proprie mani e la sola persona in grado di testimoniare il suo coinvolgimento in quella fuga sciagurata aveva appena varcato la soglia del Grande Vuoto.<br>Il sorriso tornò a distenderle le labbra. Doveva ammetterlo, senza dama Yuki non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. O forse sarebbe stato il caso di dire senza il suo sacrificio. Poteva ripagarla solo in un modo: occupandosi della carriera dei suoi figli come stabilito. E dire che quando Yuki-_sama_ si era precipitata da lei, solo poche ore prima, l'aveva supplicata di non far fare _seppuku_ anche a suo marito, né di incaricare un samurai di tagliare le teste dei suoi bambini e infilzarle su un palo. Che idea insensata, l'aveva servita così bene, perché avrebbe dovuto dare un ordine simile? La vedeva ancora, curva sul _tatami_, le mani tese e un po' tremanti davanti al capo chino.  
>Che significa è sparita?, aveva chiesto usando un tono carezzevole. Come poteva esserlo il filo di una lama posato sulla nuca. L'ho cercata ovunque mia signora, ovunque, ma di lei non c'è traccia, aveva risposto tutto d'un fiato, la voce ridotta a uno squittio. Non aveva osato tornare eretta, nemmeno sollevare il viso dal suolo.<br>Nabiki aveva allora posato con delicatezza la tazza di tè sul tavolino e il fruscio delle proprie maniche era stato l'unico rumore che aveva udito per il resto della conversazione all'infuori della pioggia battente. Dove pretendete che sia andata con questo tempo?, aveva insistito. Yuki-_sama_ aveva risucchiato l'aria esitando nel rispondere, poi la voce era fluita come sangue da una ferita aperta.  
>Vi chiedo ancora umilmente perdono, Nabiki-<em>sama<em>, non avrei mai osato disturbarvi se non fossi stata sicura che vostra sorella sembri svanita nel nulla, l'ho cercata più e più volte, anche negli stessi posti… Un tuono aveva deflagrato abbastanza vicino da far tremare le pareti e il fragore della pioggia si era intensificato. Spiegatevi, le aveva chiesto tranquilla, quasi divertita, mentre si versava dell'altro tè.  
>Forse era stato il tono poco meno che annoiato ad aver indotto dama Yuki a raddrizzare poco alla volta il busto, titubante, e a parlare con maggior autocontrollo. Quando Akane-<em>sama<em> ha lasciato i vostri appartamenti l'ho riaccompagnata nelle sue stanze e l'ho aiutata a spogliarsi del kimono. Ha indossato una _yukata_ e io sono andata nelle cucine perché le fosse preparata la cena. Aveva tenuto stretta la mano sinistra con la destra, mentre esponeva con cautela l'accaduto.  
>E dunque?, l'aveva incitata portando alle labbra la tazza fumante, una mano stretta attorno alla ceramica, l'altra a sostenerla a mo' di piattino. La luce smorta della lanterna aveva vacillato mentre lei confessava, esitante, che quando era tornata con il vassoio, Akane non c'era più. Nabiki aveva assaporato il gusto amaro del <em>macha<em> contro il palato, pregustando la conferma di ciò che aveva previsto. Quando l'avete vista l'ultima volta? Al principio dell'ora del gallo, si era affrettata questa volta a rispondere Yuki-_sama_. Lei aveva appoggiato la tazza in grembo e alzato lo sguardo. E come vi è sembrata? Gelida, aveva confessato abbassando gli occhi, neanche fosse stata colpa sua. E distante. Fissava il vuoto come se volesse incenerire qualcosa che lei sola vedeva. Siete certa di averla cercata ovunque? Aveva sibilato le parole scandendole così lentamente che dama Yuki aveva trasalito. Confermo, mia signora, aveva risposto con un nuovo inchino.  
>Si erano fissate a lungo, leggendo l'una negli occhi dell'altra ciò che questo avrebbe significato. Alla fine la donna aveva abbassato lo sguardo contrita, ma lei non aveva smesso di scrutarla nemmeno quando aveva voltato appena il capo verso la parte più in ombra della stanza e dato l'ordine. Hatsue, trovala.<br>Ma Hatsue, come si era aspettata, non l'aveva scovata. Si era persino scusata prostrandosi fino a terra e sfiorando le mani giunte con la fronte. Sei certa di non aver trascurato alcun luogo? I giardini? Le latrine? L'ultimo piano della torre? Hai controllato più volte i suoi appartamenti? Sì, mia signora, aveva risposto invariabilmente la sua serva sollevando appena il busto e annuendo senza staccare gli occhi dal _tatami_.  
>Non può averlo fatto davvero, aveva mormorato dama Yuki. Non riusciva a concepirlo, povera donna. Naturale, non conosceva Akane così bene come aveva creduto. Come <em>tutti<em> avevano creduto. Lei aveva sorriso e sorseggiato il tè, quindi si era messa a fissare il fondo della tazza.  
>Gli indumenti da domestica sono ancora dove li ha nascosti?, aveva chiesto sollevando di colpo lo sguardo. Hatsue aveva a sua volta sollevato il capo e guardandola dritta negli occhi aveva scosso un poco la testa. E lei aveva ampliato il sorriso. <em>Sei così prevedibile, sorellina, così stupida<em>, aveva pensato. _Buon per me_.  
>Non era questo il giorno propizio per la fuga, non era questo, aveva invece preso ad annaspare Yuki-<em>sama<em>. La troveranno, non importa dove andrà a nascondersi, la troveranno e…  
>È possibile, aveva convenuto, per questo faremo in modo che la cerchino non per riportarla indietro, ma affinché non torni mai più. Dama Yuki aveva spalancato gli occhi, guardando senza capire lei e la sua serva. Sai cosa devi fare, Hatsue.<br>Il tempo di pronunciare l'ordine e la kunnoichi era svanita nella stessa ombra da cui era apparsa. Yuki-_sama_ aveva continuato a fissare istupidita il punto in cui si trovava Hatsue solo un attimo prima, quindi era tornata a scrutare lei a bocca aperta.  
>Sì, dama Yuki, aveva risposto rilasciando un sospiro tediato alla domanda che la donna non aveva osato proferire, l'avevo previsto, dopo aver ricevuto la missiva di Kasumi. Ero certa che quella sciocca non avrebbe resistito e avrebbe tentato di fuggire prima della data stabilita. A quanto pare c'è riuscita, altrimenti a quest'ora il castello sarebbe sottosopra. Tuttavia, poiché il giorno propizio per la fuga era un altro e verrà quindi quasi certamente ritrovata, ho preso le mie precauzioni.<br>Che intendete?, aveva chiesto dama Yuki increspando la fronte. Sorrise come allora a quella domanda, lo sguardo perso nel momento che avrebbe decretato il suo trionfo. Con una figlia che si limita a svanire nel nulla senza lasciare traccia, aveva risposto, mio padre potrebbe far credere a quel sempliciotto di Hibiki Ryoga ciò che vuole e così una volta scovata e riportata indietro, la costringerebbe a sposarlo comunque. Ma… se mia sorella lasciasse un segno tangibile della sua fuga che sia un'aperta sfida al suo signore e un insulto intollerabile al clan Hibiki…  
>Dama Yuki aveva dilatato poco a poco gli occhi, stupita pur sapendo di non doverlo essere. Una volta ritrovata, vostro padre sarebbe costretto a decretarne la morte…, aveva concluso sorridendo a sua volta ammirata.<br>Nabiki aveva portato alle labbra l'ultimo sorso di tè ormai tiepido, ma non aveva smesso di fissare il nulla estasiata. Come in quel momento.  
><em>(Promettimi che non le farai del male)<em>  
>Sentì il sorriso rapace stendersi quasi da un orecchio all'altro, mentre la luce che filtrava dalle imposte iniziava a rischiarare la stanza.<br>Sorella cara, avresti dovuto specificare meglio i termini dell'accordo. Non ho mai promesso che non sarebbero stati altri a "farle del male", né che altri ci avrebbero rimesso la vita nel tentativo di levarmela dai piedi. _Karma_ se sarà uccisa, in ogni caso non sarà per mano mia.  
>Le tenebre davanti a lei si mossero quasi fossero fatte di bruma nera e si addensarono fino ad assumere le sembianze di Hatsue. E come bruma nera la serva avanzò prostrandosi fino a toccare la stuoia con la fronte, quindi spinse con ambo le mani un pezzo di carta ripiegato davanti a sé.<br>_Finalmente_, gioì Nabiki sporgendosi per afferrarlo.  
>Aprì il foglio e lesse alla luce tremolante i pochi caratteri tracciati dalla <em>kunnoichi<em>.  
>Il padre era fuori di sé per il kimono distrutto, aveva creduto che Akane fosse fuggita verso nord, aveva mandato un folto gruppo di samurai a cercarla in quella direzione e aveva ordinato di far girare la voce che fosse caduta ammalata.<br>Nabiki sollevò lo sguardo compiaciuto lasciandolo vagare per la stanza.  
>Esattamente. Come aveva. Previsto. Ora non doveva far altro che aspettare di essere convocata dal genitore per le scuse formali e consigliarlo sul modo più opportuno di 'gestire la delicata situazione'.<br>"Alzati pure, Hatsue", concesse distratta alla serva prima di tornare a leggere entusiasta il resto del resoconto.  
>Lo divorò. E mentre lo divorava con la velocità di una locusta, desiderò che la maschera demoniaca in cui stava rapidamente deformando le proprie fattezze non fosse solo tale. Desiderò poter evocare uno spirito maligno, meglio ancora un <em>oni<em> gigantesco, o tramutarsi in un _oni_ essa stessa solo per poter strappare brandelli di carne a quel vecchio maledetto e darli in pasto ai cani.  
>Strinse le dita fino a serrare le mani a pugno e udire la lacerazione della carta.<br>"Vuole che il matrimonio sia celebrato comunque? Anche dopo che hai distrutto il kimono?".  
>Hatsue abbassò gli occhi e poi anche il capo.<br>"E chi sarebbe questo Saotome Ranma?".

* * *

><p>"Svegliati! E svegliati, accidenti!".<br>Per tutta risposta, Ranma si girò su un fianco dandogli la schiena e mugugnando un irritato va' all'inferno.  
>"Avanti, idiota!", insistette afferrandogli la spalla con tutt'e due le mani e scuotendolo più forte.<br>La testa di manzo si limitò a un biascicato impiccati, voglio dormire.  
>Happosai sbuffò e gli assestò un calcio nelle natiche.<br>"Alzati, imbecille!".  
>"Ti strappo… le budella… e ti ci… strozzo…". E ricominciò a russare.<br>E va bene, pensò Happosai estraendo la nuova pipa dalla manica. L'afferrò dalla parte del fornello, sollevò il braccio e calò. Ma il cannello affilato arrivò solo a un soffio dal bicipite di Ranma, perché il ragazzo gli aveva imprigionato il polso fra le dita e per quanto insonnolito lo fissava col chiaro desiderio di spezzarglielo. Già sentiva le ossa scricchiolare.  
>"Sapevo che avrebbe funzionato", ghignò Happosai.<br>"Ma buttati da una rupe…", farfugliò Ranma scansandolo via e alzandosi a sedere. Si profuse in un sonoro sbadiglio e si stiracchiò allargando le braccia, per poi grattarsi con vigore dietro la testa.  
>"Avanti, raccogli le tue cose, devi venire al castello, muoviti".<br>"Ma che ora è?", si lamentò passandosi le mani sugli occhi. "La luce filtra appena, è l'alba? Che diamine… Mi hai portato almeno qualcosa da mangiare? Ti avevo detto di… no, aspetta, cos'è che dovrei fare?", chiese voltandosi, finalmente all'erta. "Non dovevo restarne alla larga? Che è successo?".  
>"Ti spiegherò strada facendo, dai sbrigati", lo incitò riponendo la pipa nella manica.<br>Dopo un altro sbadiglio, Ranma fece schioccare le ossa del collo da un lato e dall'altro, quindi si alzò in piedi e raccolse il poco che aveva.  
>"Ma ti vuoi sbrigare? La infili dopo la katana nella cintura, andiamo!".<br>"Cos'è tutta questa fretta? Hai del lavoro per me? Sono giusto a corto di denaro".  
>Happosai si bloccò sulla soglia della stanza mordendosi la lingua per non ridurre in cenere quel rudere di tempio con quel bastardo dentro.<br>"Oh non preoccuparti, avrai quel che meriti…", rispose a denti stretti riprendendo a camminare.  
>"Bene, perché ho bisogno di un bagno e di cambiarmi, ma sopratutto di…".<br>"Ti laverai al castello, dove ti sazierai mentre ti toglieranno il lerciume di dosso e controlleranno che non hai zecche o pidocchi. Ti verranno date anche delle vesti nuove, non puoi presentarti al nobile Tendo conciato così, l'aria intorno a te è velenifera".  
>"Il daymio in persona vuole vedermi? Gli hai parlato di me?", chiese sorpreso Ranma. Lo udì fermarsi e si voltò a guardarlo. Nella penombra dell'ingresso, il dubbio gli aveva fatto inarcare un sopracciglio e la curiosità gli stava facendo tendere la bocca in un ghigno sornione. "Che è accaduto di tanto grave che il grande Happosai non basta a risolvere?".<br>Strinse i pugni, rischiando di spezzarsi i denti a forza di stringerli e di non riuscire a trattenere la propria aura. Stai calmo, dovette ripetersi. Se riesci a gestire questo disastro, ti liberi di lui e riporti indietro quella disgraziata.  
>"Risparmiami quella faccia da calci in bocca, ho ben altro per la testa che stare a sentire lo sterco che sputi". Prese un profondo respiro mentre l'espressione di Ranma si avvicinava a quella di un cane rabbioso. E prima che iniziasse ad abbaiare, si voltò e uscì all'aria aperta. "Ieri notte Akane è scappata".<br>Superò con un balzo gli scalini distrutti e atterrò nel pantano sfiorando appena le zolle di terra. L'alba illuminava le cime degli alberi preannunciando una giornata tersa e non meno gelida della notte innanzi.  
>Avvertendo la distanza che li separava, si girò e vide Ranma ancora immobile all'entrata del tempio. Sparita l'espressione furente, ora lo fissava accigliato e avrebbe potuto dire persino sconcertato.<br>"Vuoi. Ripetere?".  
>"Hai capito. Scendi, ché non abbiamo tempo da perdere".<br>Ma lui si limitò a oltrepassare la soglia, stupore e incredulità che si contendevano gli occhi. E qualcos'altro che non gli piacque per niente. Affiorò sulla superficie dello stagno ghiacciato dello sguardo che lanciò in direzione del castello e poi s'inabisso. Fu solo per un istante, ma bastò ad annodargli le budella come una cattiva digestione.  
>Ranma tornò a guardarlo e incrociò le braccia al petto.<br>"Non mi interessa".  
>Happosai si girò del tutto verso di lui con il massimo dell'autocontrollo che la rabbia gli concedeva, ma non poté impedirsi di flettere le dita delle mani, pronto a convincere quella montagna di vomito fumante a suon di viscere sparse.<br>"Che cos'è che hai detto?", scandì a denti stretti. "Se penso che in parte è colpa tua… Scendi immediatamente!", intimò puntando un indice al suolo.  
>Ranma lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, i pugni serrati, gli occhi sempre più infossati.<br>"A quanto pare ieri non mi sono spiegato bene, ma posso sempre rimediare staccandoti un arto, questa volta, e ficcandotelo giù per la gola".  
>Dovette prendere un respiro profondo e trattenerlo per impedirsi di afferrare la propria <em>wakizashi<em> e tranciargli il collo, finché era ancora in grado di farlo.  
>"Provaci, vecchio".<br>Dannazione. Chiuse gli occhi e svuotò i polmoni. Doveva calmarsi, sfogarsi su di lui non sarebbe servito a niente.  
>"Lo farò, ti assicuro che lo farò", sibilò, "ma non ora, non voglio perdere altro tempo".<br>"E io ti ripeto che non mi…".  
>"Tendo ti coprirà d'oro se accetti di ritrovarla. Puoi prendere ordini, adesso? O non ti basta?".<br>I raggi del sole si posarono sulle tegole di quel che restava del primo tetto. Una cornacchia gracchiò sfrecciando sopra le loro teste. Ranma sembrava un _jizo_ da quanto era immobile, ma non aveva dubbi che stesse soppesando l'offerta.  
>"E a te che ne viene?".<br>Lo scrutò, disorientato.  
>"Come?".<br>"Che ci guadagni? Nemmeno tu hai mai mosso un dito senza avere qualcosa in cambio, o temi si sparga la voce che sei un maestro inaffidabile e nessuno ti darà più allievi da addestrare? Il tuo compito con lei non era finito? Che te ne importa, allora?".  
>Aprì la bocca e la richiuse, mentre sentiva la collera defluire via. Abbassò il capo per posare gli occhi sul fango misto a foglie secche.<br>"M'importa invece, per me è tale a una figlia".  
>"Sì, certo, come lo ero io: 'sei come un figlio, è per il tuo bene che ti spezzo un altro osso', mi chiedo quanti allievi hai abbindolato…".<br>"Solo due, te e lei, e sai perché? Perché siete fin troppo simili, razza di caprone! Allora, vieni o no?".  
>Ranma sospirò e distolse lo sguardo per farlo vagare tutt'intorno. Dita di luce gli sfioravano i capelli.<br>"Alle mie condizioni".  
>"Va bene, qualsiasi siano, ora andiamo". Si voltò verso la foresta, pronto a spiccare un balzo che l'avrebbe portato sulla cima di un albero.<br>"Se trovo la ragazza, io e te ci batteremo".  
>Tornò lentamente in posizione eretta, le gambe diventate di colpo due tronchi che affondavano nella melma. La fuga di quella sconsiderata gli aveva fatto passare di mente che Ranma voleva la sua testa e la voleva più di qualunque altra cosa.<br>"Accetti?".  
>Stentava a concepirlo, si rifiutava a dirla tutta, eppure era un nemico, adesso. L'<em>avversario<em>. E lui come un imbecille era pure corso a chiedergli aiuto, per quanto…  
>"Accetti?".<br>Avrebbe ritrovato lui, Akane, non c'erano dubbi in merito, ma non per questo Ranma avrebbe smesso di cercarlo e sfidarlo e prima o poi…  
>"D'accordo", esalò.<br>Sollevò le palpebre e lui era sulla cima dello stesso albero sul quale aveva pensato di saltare, in equilibrio sulla punta di un piede, l'altra gamba ripiegata, le braccia di nuovo incrociate. Una folata di vento faceva ondeggiare la treccia.  
>"Datti una mossa, vecchio, devi spiegarmi molte cose".<br>Un battito di ciglia dopo era svanito e lui si ritrovò a inseguirlo albero dopo albero finché Ranma rallentò perché gli si affiancasse.  
>"Allora, come ha fatto?".<br>"È fuggita ieri notte, dopo il tuo arrivo", iniziò a spiegare Happosai. "Ha approfittato della mia assenza e dell'aiuto della sua dama di compagnia. Sospetto sia coinvolto anche qualcun altro nella fuga, ma al momento non ho le prove e in ogni caso è più importante ritrovarla prima che trapeli cos'ha combinato".  
>"Sono un orecchio che salta", lo esortò Ranma.<br>"Quando stamattina sono tornato al castello, ho scoperto che Akane aveva fatto a pezzi il suo _uchikake_ spargendo i brandelli per tutto il dojo".  
>"Ha fatto cosa?".<br>Happosai arrestò il suo incedere e si volse verso Ranma, immobile a qualche albero da lui che lo fissava con tanto d'occhi. Ma non era solo esterrefatto, maledizione. L'aveva visto di nuovo. Un lampo che avrebbe potuto definire _famelico_ gli aveva rischiarato le iridi e di nuovo il suo stomaco aveva avuto uno spasmo.  
>"Niente commenti, sputaidiozie, e datti una mossa!", lo ammonì riprendendo a saltare.<br>"Qualcosa non mi torna: immagino avrà avuto fretta di fuggire appena hai lasciato il castello, perché perdere tempo a distruggere quel kimono? Non mi sembra una mossa intelligente".  
>"Lo penso anch'io, ma ti assicuro che è tipico di Akane e se l'ha fatto è per lanciare una sfida a suo padre e al clan Hibiki. In ogni caso, si è poi travestita da serva ed è uscita dal castello con un lasciapassare rubato insieme a un folto gruppo di domestici che vivono a ridosso del muro di cinta. Mi segui?".<br>"Ti sei infiacchito, tra un po' ti supero".  
>"Scoreggia di toro, intendevo…".<br>"Sì, certo che ti seguo, vai avanti!".  
>Maledizione, forse si era davvero rilassato troppo in tutti quegli anni: Ranma saettava accanto a lui ma aveva l'impressione che facesse anche delle pause per aspettarlo.<br>"La sua dama di compagnia, Yuki-_sama_, è stata torturata a lungo prima di confessare che Akane è scappata verso nord. Io sono certo però che quella sciagurata si è diretta verso sud, solo che non posso dimostrarlo: dama Yuki ha compiuto il suicido rituale prima del mio ritorno e Soun ha già inviato un gruppo di samurai e alcuni ninja alla ricerca di Akane senza farsi nemmeno sfiorare dal dubbio che quella donna abbia mentito".  
>"Io cosa c'entro?".<br>"Purtroppo mi ha chiesto dove fossi stato per tutta la notte proprio mentre Akane spariva nel nulla e io ho dovuto dirgli la verità, altrimenti avrebbe anche potuto credere che l'avessi aiutata. Certe volte sembra che ci si metta d'impegno a passare per un vero idiota".  
>"Quindi gli hai detto che ti sei incontrato con un vecchio allievo e con ciò?".<br>"Lui ha voluto sapere che ci facevi a Nagoya proprio adesso e io ho buttato là che eri capitato per caso, perché in quanto cacciatore di demoni girovagavi in cerca di lavoro. E indovina un po'? Ha pensato che fossi perfetto per stanare la figlia".  
>"E tu che fai? Rimani qua a grattarti il ventre?".<br>"Certo che no: avrei dovuto raggiungere i samurai diretti a nord, ma andrai tu al posto mio, mentre io mi dirigerò verso sud".  
>Il Cancello Meridionale era in vista e Happosai fece cenno a Ranma di passare sui tetti delle prime case sulla destra: i samurai di guardia allo sbarramento non dovevano vederli.<br>"Una cosa non mi hai detto", volle sapere Ranma nel planare in un vicolo stretto a un suo segnale, "che le accadrà quando la riporteremo indietro? La costringeranno a uccidersi?".  
>Sbucarono in un'ampia via dove taverne e negozi stavano aprendo i battenti. Una ragazza stava spazzando le foglie davanti l'uscio di una casa da tè, un uomo uscì da una bottega per appenderne l'insegna svolazzante sopra l'ingresso, un monaco camminava suonando un flauto, il volto celato da un <em>tengai<em>, un giovane pelle e ossa spuntò da una strada laterale, curvo sotto il peso di due secchi appesi a un'asta sulle spalle. Nell'aria si accavallavano il profumo del pesce arrosto, l'odore pungente della legna bruciata e il lezzo del letame.  
>"Peggio", rispose Happosai alzando lo sguardo sul castello che svettava davanti a loro. "Sposerà colui da cui è fuggita, come se non fosse mai accaduto niente".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voglio che mi riferisci ogni particolare, Hatsue, anche il più infimo. Devo sapere ogni cosa di questo Saotome<em>.  
>Allora non resterete delusa, mia signora, perché di particolari ne ho in abbondanza.<br>Hatsue si maledisse per non aver praticato, a suo tempo, un foro un poco più grande, in quel dannato tetto. Si maledisse anche per i pensieri cui doveva continuamente tarpare le ali, perché non riusciva a imporsi di osservare e nient'altro. E tuttavia doveva svuotare la mente, o quel Saotome si sarebbe presto accorto della sua presenza. Anche se intento com'era a fissare il nulla, a mangiare e a farsi strofinare, difficilmente avrebbe badato a lei. Ed era un vero peccato. Peccato non potesse avvicinarlo e fosse costretta ad ammirarlo dall'alto. Peccato non poter essere una delle serve addette alla sua ripulita, avrebbe volentieri sfregato lei quelle braccia, quel torace, quella schiena. E tutto il resto. Peccato, più di tutto, non essere la goccia d'acqua che cadeva da una ciocca sulla fronte per posarsi sul volto e scivolare fino al mento, gettarsi su un pettorale che si alzava e abbassava lento e caracollare lungo il ventre di tartaruga fino a…  
>Chiuse gli occhi per un istante e prese un ampio respiro per snebbiare la mente. Concentrati. È lui che devi studiare, non il suo corpo. Ma era proprio il suo corpo a parlare per lui. Nessuna cicatrice, nemmeno insignificante. E la posa che aveva assunto era tutto fuorché rilassata: non era abituato a essere assistito, i muscoli guizzavano nervosi a ogni tocco e tuttavia lasciava che le serve facessero quel che volevano cominciando col mangiarselo con gli occhi. Ma lui pareva indifferente alle premure di quelle ragazze che si affannavano tanto a pettinargli i capelli, a detergerlo e massaggiarlo, quasi fosse normale per un ronin entrato in quel bagno con le vesti sporche e lacere essere attorniato da giovani che stentavano a nascondere rossore, sorrisi e luccichii nello sguardo. Era assorto a incenerire il vuoto e a masticare con annoiato distacco, come se quelle serve nemmeno esistessero. Eppure intuiva che sarebbe bastato poco perché fosse lui a mangiarsi loro.<br>L'uomo addentò l'ultimo _onigiri_ e una ragazza gli porse di nuovo il vassoio con il tè, mentre un'altra posò il pettine per spalmargli l'olio sui capelli.  
>"No", scattò lui iroso voltando appena il capo.<br>Le ragazze ammutolirono e il silenzio gravò sulla pelle più dell'umidità della stanza. Poi il ronin afferrò la tazza di tè e la svuotò, la posò sul vassoio un po' traballante e si alzò in piedi. Hatsue si morse il labbro inferiore. Due delle serve si affrettarono a riempire dei secchi con l'acqua bollente della tinozza e li rovesciarono poi sulla schiena e sulle spalle, mentre la terza ragazza gli porgeva un telo. Certo, non c'era tempo per concludere il bagno immergendosi nel tino e lei aveva visto abbastanza, anche se non si sarebbe mai saziata di quella visione.  
>Si ritirò con la massima accortezza nelle ombre finché divenne tutt'uno con esse.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo schizzo non lasciava dubbi.<br>Nabiki posò il foglio in grembo senza riuscire veramente a crederci. Lo sollevò di nuovo e di nuovo scrutò quei tratti che Hatsue aveva tracciato di fretta, eppure infondendogli vita. Era lui. Chi altri avrebbe legato i capelli in una treccia lasciandoli incolti sulla fronte? Chi altri, con una simile acconciatura, poteva essere stato allievo di Happosai? Chi, se non l'uomo per cui Akane aveva sospirato per anni? Troppo incredibile per essere vero, eppure era proprio lì, in quello stesso castello. Gli dèi le sorridevano ancora.  
>Poggiò il disegno accanto a sé sul <em>tatami<em> con un ghigno da falce.  
>"Ottimo lavoro, Hatsue".<br>La _kunnoichi_ accennò un sorriso e s'inchinò fin quasi a sfiorare la stuoia con la fronte, le mani giunte davanti al viso. Nabiki prese il foglio con il resoconto della sua 'esplorazione' e iniziò a leggerlo. Aspetto da ronin, diceva, porta alla cintura solo la katana. Entrato nel bagno con vestiti sporchi anche di sangue. Modi arroganti. Parla poco. Non è abituato a farsi servire, ma dà ordini come un signore della guerra. Si è rifiutato di farsi oliare i capelli. Appetito notevole. Fisico molto allenato, ma senza cicatrici.  
>"Sul serio?", chiese Nabiki lasciando trapelare sorpresa e scetticismo nel sollevare il volto.<br>Hatsue chinò il capo in segno di assenso.  
>"Molto strano", commentò tornando a leggere. Hatsue concludeva con le sue impressioni generali: pur concentrato sul suo obiettivo e pur avendo lei annullato la sua presenza, il ronin è apparso teso come se si sentisse spiato. Reagisce con prontezza e fastidio malcelato a qualsiasi parola o gesto. Non tollera perdere tempo, nemmeno per rendersi presentabile. Vuol apparire indifferente a quel che lo circonda, ma non vi riesce del tutto. Non sopporta l'etichetta. Probabilmente un solitario, senza legami.<br>"Sei riuscita a vedere i suoi occhi?".  
>No, rispose Hatsue scuotendo il capo, ma alterò i lineamenti del viso per farle comprendere che il ronin aveva uno sguardo accigliato. Come aveva immaginato, del resto spiare dall'alto non poteva permetterle di vedere alla perfezione un viso e se le iridi di questo Ranma erano del colore dell'ardesia, Hatsue doveva averle facilmente scambiate per nere, dalla sua posizione. Pazienza.<br>"Solo un allievo di Happosai può riportare indietro un altro allievo di Happosai. E se poi è anche un cacciatore di demoni, rintraccerà facilmente Akane, purché venga messo sulla strada giusta… Dimmi, Hatsue, secondo te è di bell'aspetto?". La _kunnoichi_ sorrise complice e chinò il capo. Erano passati molti anni, tuttavia, da quando Akane aveva visto quell'uomo. E non era più una bambina impressionabile. "Quanto le sue sembianze sono affascinanti? Tanto da perderci la testa?".  
>Hatsue prese un altro foglio e lo poggiò sul basso tavolino, intinse il pennello nell'inchiostro e vergò rapida pochi caratteri. Nabiki prese il foglio che Hatsue le tese e lesse: le serve si sono contese la sua attenzione fin quasi a diventare moleste. Io stessa avrei cercato di sedurlo.<br>Nabiki alzò gli occhi stupiti su di lei e un accenno di sorriso compiaciuto tese le labbra.  
>"Attraente, più forte senza dubbio di mia sorella e con un pessimo carattere. L'uomo perfetto: terrà testa ad Akane e gliela farà perdere di nuovo. Eccellente. Dobbiamo fare in modo di mandarlo a ovest, verso Kano". Vide le pieghe del dubbio prendere posto fra le sopracciglia di Hatsue. "Sappiamo tutt'e due che anche se si è diretta a ovest per far prima perdere le proprie tracce fra le montagne, una volta aggirati i picchi più alti e il lago Biwa è a sud che Akane si dirigerà e sappiamo anche perché, così come l'ha intuito il vecchio caprone. E chi troverà ad aspettarla, perché ha preso una strada più agevole? Proprio Happosai, che ha capito alla perfezione le intenzioni di quella sciocca. Se sarà lui a ritrovarla, per Akane non ci sarà scampo. Ma se sarà questo Ranma, è probabile che Akane finisca fra le sue braccia e allora voglio vedere se Hibiki Ryoga sposerà ugualmente una donna che è stata con un altro. Devo mandare un messaggio a mio padre, scrivi".<br>Hatsue adagiò sul tavolino un nuovo foglio e prese il pennello.

* * *

><p>Cacciò un urlo svegliandosi di soprassalto.<br>Il tempo di mettersi a sedere sul _futon_, madido di sudore e col cuore che sfondava le orecchie, che le ante della _fusuma_ vennero distanziate di colpo e qualcuno fece irruzione, gettando nella melassa dell'oscurità la luce tremolante di una lanterna. La mano era corsa da sola alla _katana_ al suo fianco.  
>"Ryoga-<em>sama<em>! State bene?".  
>Guardò confuso il samurai che gli si parava davanti e i due alle sue spalle, gli occhi di fuori in cerca di un pericolo oltre le tenebre. Dove si trovava? Quella non era la sua stanza, dove… Ma sì, certo, era ospite nel castello dei Tendo, <em>baka<em> che non era altro.  
>Rilassò le dita strette attorno al manico della spada e rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di aver trattenuto. Non è niente, rispose a Hogai con la bocca impastata e i frammenti della realtà che tornavano al loro posto. Non è niente, solo un incubo.<br>Hogai non parve convinto.  
>"Ne siete sicuro?", gli chiese. "Volete forse…".<br>No. Andate pure, disse loro, le orecchie diventate tamburi che propagavano i loro colpi fin nella testa. Ma quelli non s'inchinarono profondendosi in scuse e indietreggiando, si lanciarono anzi rapidi sguardi come a chiedersi se fosse davvero il caso di lasciarlo solo. Hogai lo sorprese infatti inginocchiandosi e chinando il capo chiese il permesso di parlare.  
>Ryoga spostò lo sguardo da lui agli altri due alle sue spalle, tutti troppo risoluti per ignorare l'ansia che tendeva i loro volti come corde di archi.<br>"Ryoga-_sama_, siamo stati informati dal ciambellano che questa notte Akane-_dono_ è caduta ammalata. Pare che la febbre sia molto alta e che deliri, la malattia è ignota e il medico ha proibito a chiunque di accedere alle sue stanze per timore di un contagio. Il nobile Tendo ha richiesto la vostra presenza appena vi sareste svegliato, credo desideri che facciate immediatamente ritorno a Momoyama per scongiurare una possibile infezione".  
>Ryoga guardò stralunato i suoi samurai uno dopo l'altro, nello sforzo di dare un senso a quel che Hogai-<em>sama<em> aveva appena detto.  
>Febbre. Delirio. Malattia sconosciuta.<br>Scosse la testa, incredulo. La sua futura sposa, la futura madre dei suoi dodici figli, la _sua_ meravigliosa e leggiadra Akane stava soffrendo pene indicibili mentre lui se ne stava lì a dormire sereno? E avrebbe dovuto anche lasciare il castello per abbandonarla a se stessa? Mai! Strinse i pugni. Qualsiasi cosa l'affliggesse lui le sarebbe stato accanto, cercando di alleviare in ogni modo le sue pene. Se necessario, avrebbe spianato montagne e foreste e risaie pur di trovare la cura di questo terribile morbo e lei lo avrebbe ringraziato con uno dei suoi sorrisi radiosi prendendogli le mani fra le su…  
>"Ryoga-<em>sama<em>, cosa dobbiamo riferire al ciambellano?", chiese Hogai fissandolo con malcelata perplessità.  
>L'aveva fatto un'altra volta. Ma perché non riusciva a impedirsi di sognare a occhi aperti? Quando avrebbe imparato a non volare via con la mente? Scrutò i volti imbarazzati dei samurai mentre si dava dell'imbecille e si schiarì la voce.<br>"Ah, ehm… riferite al nobile Takeo che… che mi presenterò davanti al nobile Tendo seduta stante".  
>"<em>Hai<em>!", risposero in coro chinando il capo. "Desiderate che mandi delle serve che vi aiutino a lavarvi e vestirvi?", aggiunse Hogai.  
>"Eh? Ah… no, farò da solo, mandate solo qualcuno a far riempire una tinozza". Era avvampato, accidenti a lui, ma sperò che i samurai non vi avessero badato.<br>Hogai si alzò e dopo un nuovo inchino del busto gli diede le spalle e uscì, seguito dagli altri due attendenti che richiusero la _fusuma_ e si misero ai suoi lati.  
>Sgusciò fuori dal <em>futon<em> e si sfilò la _yukata_ da notte per indossare quella da camera e i calzini. Non avrebbe mai ammesso nessuno nel bagno, nessuno, men che mai giovani donne: alla sola idea il viso si arroventava, non si sarebbe stupito se avesse preso fuoco. Si era sempre arrangiato da sé e avrebbe continuato a farlo.  
>Afferrò la lanterna e scostò un'anta della porta, gettando luce in un corridoio rischiarato solo da una lampada in prossimità di un angolo. Uno dei samurai di suo padre – Kyoshi se non ricordava male – si offrì di fare strada, mentre l'altro – Masaru? – lo avrebbe seguito. Ringraziò mentalmente il primo per avergli risparmiato di perdere definitivamente la faccia chiedendo per l'ennesima volta da che parte fossero le latrine e si incamminò dietro di lui.<br>Non vedeva l'ora di conoscere direttamente dalla bocca del nobile Tendo le reali condizioni di Akane, sperando che nel frattempo il medico mutasse il suo parere. E dire che lui se l'era persino sognato! Non ricordava che poco e niente, a dire il vero, l'incubo si era sfilacciato nel momento stesso in cui i samurai avevano fatto irruzione per dissiparsi quasi del tutto quando gli avevano comunicato la triste notizia. Quasi. Rimaneva il brandello di immagine che l'aveva fatto esplodere in un urlo e la sensazione, orribile, di quanto quella medesima immagine fosse fin troppo nitida, senza sbavature o elementi fuori posto. Aveva urlato perché non gli era rimasto altro, perché qualsiasi cosa le fosse accaduta nel sogno, lui non era riuscito a impedirlo. Non si era mai sentito tanto impotente in vita sua. _Kami_, era più bianca in volto della neve che la circondava. E i capelli per contrasto sembravano corvini, anziché dai riflessi oltremare. E tutto quel sangue… anche quello era parso nero. Presto non sarebbe rimasto che un alone di quel parto della mente che ora marchiava la memoria, ma l'impressione di fatalità che gli aveva suscitato lo avrebbe perseguitato a lungo. Sapeva già che sarebbe stato impossibile dimenticare la bocca esangue spalancata in un grido muto e gli occhi sgranati nella consapevolezza della propria fine.  
>Che sogno agghiacciante. Ma era certamente indice di quanto Akane stesse soffrendo e dimostrava, senza più ombra di dubbio, quanto fossero legati e dunque destinati l'uno all'altra. Sospirò. Aveva bisogno di vederla sorridere, perché il suo sorriso era il solo che illuminasse la sua vita. Aveva bisogno di aspirare il suo profumo, perché gli stordisse i sensi. Aveva bisogno di lasciarsi ammaliare dalla sua voce, per dissipare il volto sfigurato dall'agonia.<br>_Anche il sangue sembrava nero._  
>Strinse i pugni. Doveva comunicare al padre quanto accaduto. Avrebbe scritto una missiva anche ad Akari, doveva accertarsi che in sua assenza venisse trattata con ogni riguardo, si era raccomandato col padre pur sapendo di non doversi illudere troppo: un ostaggio restava sempre un ostaggio, anche dopo la messinscena che aveva escogitato affinché il genitore non la prendesse come concubina. Purtroppo non era certo che far credere a tutti che fosse la <em>sua<em>, di concubina, sarebbe servito a molto. Che imbarazzo, a ripensarci.  
>"Siamo arrivati, Ryoga-<em>sama<em>. Volete che restiamo a sorvegliare l'ingresso?".  
>"Ehm, sì, restate qui", acconsentì entrando nel lungo corridoio dove si affacciavano le stanze da bagno. Che pericoli poteva correre lì dentro? I samurai di suo padre si lasciavano guidare troppo dall'ansia e finivano per logorare lui con loro.<br>Un vecchio servo, curvo e ossuto, uscì da una delle stanze e s'inchinò deferente.  
>"Ryoga-<em>sama<em>, il bagno è pronto", annunciò scostandosi per farlo passare.  
>Stava per rispondere con un grazie, quando la porta di un'altra stanza da bagno poco oltre si spalancò e ne uscirono tre giovani serve, che la richiusero per poi avanzare verso di lui ridacchiando a capo chino e con le mani davanti alle labbra.<br>"Speriamo torni presto e si trattenga, la prossima volta".  
>La faccia venne arsa all'istante da un incendio che salì dai lombi e gli fece tremare le gambe.<br>"Gli faremo dimenticare noi ogni brutto pensiero!".  
>"Tiriamo a sorte per decidere chi sarà la prima?".<br>E giù risatine. Erano solo tre servette e lui l'erede di un casato, eppure non riusciva a impedire che l'imbarazzo lo assalisse: indossava la yukata, ma era come se fosse del tutto nudo. Si guardò intorno disperato. Alla sua sinistra il muro, alla sua destra la parete divisoria di due bagni, a tre passi da lui l'entrata a quello in cui l'aspettava una vasca fumante. Deglutì, avanzando d'un passo nonostante gli arti sembrassero pietrificati, il cuore che saltava in gola.  
>"Oh, Ryoga-<em>sama<em>!", esclamò una delle ragazze inchinandosi lesta. Le altre due ammutolirono, la imitarono senza esitazione e così rimasero, come anche il vecchio servitore. Aspettavano tutti che lui passasse per potersi raddrizzare, come se ne fosse in grado, ora che se le ritrovava davanti.  
>Prese un respiro profondo e la porta del bagno da cui le ragazze erano uscite si spalancò di nuovo. I servi si voltarono a guardare di sottecchi. Ne emerse un uomo, questa volta, intento ad allacciarsi una polsiera di cuoio. Il volto era celato da un ampio cappello conico di paglia con una grata davanti e tenuto fermo da un laccio che passava sul mento. Strano. Com'era strano che portasse la sola katana infilata nella cintura dell'<em>haori<em> e _kobakama_ legati al ginocchio. Doveva essere un ronin, ma se così era, cosa ci faceva lì?  
>L'uomo tirò con forza i lacci, aprì e chiuse la mano, quindi s'incamminò. I servi inchiodarono di nuovo lo sguardo al suolo, mentre il ronin avanzava incurante in mezzo a loro col passo pesante di chi sembra incedere verso una battaglia. E gli passò accanto senza accennare il minimo inchino, nemmeno un misero cenno del capo.<br>Ryoga lo seguì con lo sguardo, incredulo di fronte all'insulto sbattutogli in faccia. Il ronin lo aveva ignorato, non si era neppure voltato, neanche fosse uno della servitù. Peggio, la sensazione che gli aveva trasmesso era che per quell'individuo nemmeno esistesse.  
>Ormai alle sue spalle, Ryoga si volse per ordinare ai suoi samurai di fermarlo.<br>"Venerabile Happosai", sentì invece Masaru dire da fuori.  
>"Oh, Ryoga-<em>sama<em> è qui?".  
>"Sì, venerabile, è appena entrato".<br>"Dannazione", lo udì imprecare. Un istante dopo lo vide varcare l'ingresso e posare gli occhi sul ronin, che fermo davanti all'ingresso stava sistemando meglio il laccio sotto il mento.  
>"Sei ancora qui, tu? Ma ti vuoi muovere?", gli intimò il maestro per poi voltarsi verso di lui. "Buongiorno, Ryoga-<em>sama<em>", lo salutò con un lieve inchino.  
>Ryoga s'inchinò di rimando, deciso a chiedergli chi diamine fosse quell'uomo tanto maleduc…<br>Il ronin e il venerabile erano spariti.  
>"Tu chi sei e cosa ci facevi lì dentro?". Questo era Kyoshi ed era senza meno rivolto al ronin.<br>"Rispondi, pezzente!", gli fece eco Masaru, quindi udì il sibilo di una katana che veniva sguainata.  
>Ryoga si lanciò verso l'ingresso e quasi strappò via i tendaggi per gettarsi fuori, ma quel che si presentò davanti agli occhi trafisse impeto e respiro. Kyoshi era riverso a terra, la spada ancora in pugno, mentre Masaru, schiena e capo inarcati verso il soffitto, la bocca spalancata, era <em>sollevato da terra<em> da un dito che il ronin, a braccio teso, teneva premuto contro la base della nuca. La katana scivolò di mano al samurai prima che scivolasse a terra egli stesso.  
>Due tra i migliori guerrieri di suo padre erano stati messi fuori combattimento nell'istante che gli era occorso per uscire fuori dai bagni. Da un uomo cui era bastato solo un dito. Roso dalla stizza, fissò gli uomini a terra con furia crescente per risalire poco alla volta la figura del ronin stagliata contro la parete di fronte, le lanterne disseminate lungo il corridoio che mandavano bagliori impazziti.<br>In un angolo della sua visuale scorgeva il maestro Happosai che gli si avvicinava con un braccio proteso dicendogli qualcosa che somigliava a un 'non fare sciocchezze ragazzo' o qualcosa di altrettanto insensato. Lo vedeva appena, lo sentiva ancora meno. C'era solo quell'essere inferiore davanti a lui ed era deciso a fargli ingoiare tutti gli affronti subiti.  
>Convogliò nel braccio destro un'ondata di <em>qi<em> tanto intensa da poter scorgere il bagliore dell'energia sprigionata dal pugno chiuso, mentre si lanciava contro quel ronin maledetto annullando la distanza che li separava.  
>Lo guardò restarsene immobile, come in attesa che lo colpisse.<br>Lo vide sorridere e alzare lentamente il viso, finché riuscì a scorgere i suoi occhi.  
><em>Ma che co…<em>  
>Il buio lo avvolse in un lampo d'acciaio.<p>

Happosai planò a terra nel momento in cui il temerario piombava ai suoi piedi come un sacco di riso.  
>"Perché l'hai fermato?", chiese annoiato incrociando le braccia al petto. "Ero curioso di vedere fin dove sarebbe arrivato, con tutta quell'energia che ha tirato fuori. Forse sarebbe riuscito persino a superare la barriera della mia aura".<br>Il vecchio raccolse una delle lanterne del corridoio e l'avvicinò al viso di quello strano samurai senza _mage_.  
>"Perché questo qui è Ryoga, il fidanzato di Akane!".<br>Ranma inarcò un sopracciglio.  
>"Manonmidire, l'insetto che ho percepito nei bagni è il promesso della tua allieva… pessimo affare ha fatto la mocciosa".<br>"Ryoga è molto più forte di quel che pensi, pezzo di cretino, potrebbe persino tenerti testa in un combattimento regolare!".  
>"In quale dei tuoi sogni?", chiese sarcastico. "E se è come dici, perché non l'hai lasciato fare? Che ha, la pelle delicata?".<br>"No di certo, ma se fosse riuscito davvero a oltrepassare la tua aura, poi tu avresti _oltrepassato_ le sue interiora senza pensarci due volte".  
>Ranma ammise con un ghigno che in effetti quel girino aveva corso un bel rischio, quindi si piegò sulle ginocchia, lo afferrò con una mano per i capelli e gli sollevò la testa. Davvero aveva pensato che un tipo simile sarebbe riuscito a colpirlo?<br>"Lo credo che la tua allieva è scappata, guarda che faccia da fesso".  
>Sentì Happosai sbuffare, mentre lui scuoteva la testa.<br>"Sorvoliamo, è meglio. Anzi, andiamocene. Ehi, voi, là dentro!".  
>Ranma alzò lo sguardo. Le tre ragazze che lo avevano ripulito e un vecchio fecero capolino dall'entrata dei bagni prostrandosi sul pavimento.<br>"Sparite immediatamente e dimenticatevi di quanto accaduto".  
>"<em>Hai<em>", risposero all'unisono quelli per poi scomparire nei bagni.  
>Ranma strinse maggiormente le dita sui capelli del ragazzo e inclinò un poco la testa per studiarlo meglio, permettendo poi a un nuovo ghigno derisorio di attraversargli tutta la faccia.<br>"Tranquillo, moscerino, te la riporto io la tua fidanzata. _Forse_".  
>Ryoga spalancò gli occhi cogliendolo di sorpresa. Ranma mollò irritato la presa sulla testa per colpirgli uno <em>tsubo<em> sotto la mascella. La faccia di Ryoga ricadde con un tonfo sul pavimento.  
>"Non sei nemmeno più capace di premere i punti come si deve", rimproverò ad Happosai mentre si rialzava in piedi.<br>"Va' all'inferno, non intendevo farlo dormire per giorni, solo stordirlo, se tu non gli avessi afferrato la testa…".  
>"Ah, basta, andiamocene", tagliò corto Ranma scavalcando i corpi distesi.<br>"Che gli stavi farfugliando, comunque?", chiese Happosai raggiungendolo.  
>"Niente, gli auguravo buon sonno".<br>"Mmmm… bah, tanto non parleranno per non perdere la faccia, ma tu adesso mi fai un favore, testa calda: non guardare niente, non sfiorare niente, non respirare nemmeno".

* * *

><p>Il nobile Tendo camminava avanti e indietro stringendo in una mano la katana e nell'altra la wakizashi. Nel suo incedere non alzava gli occhi dal pavimento e non la smetteva di imprecare, minacciare e maledire, per poi fermarsi a riprender fiato sempre al centro della sala.<br>I suoi _hatamoto_ gli stavano dietro come potevano: con le gambe, con parole di circostanza, con consigli ora prudenti ora azzardati, con facce contrite imperlate di sudore. Tendo-_sama_ smaniava per addossare la colpa della sua stupidità a qualcuno e se quegli idioti degli _hatamoto_ insistevano a tentare di rabbonirlo, probabilmente sarebbero stati costretti ad aprirsi il ventre prima di sera.  
>Takeo rilasciò un lungo sospiro. La situazione era talmente inverosimile e disastrosa, erano stati commessi così tanti errori, dal momento in cui Akane-<em>dono<em> aveva messo piede nel castello, che non riusciva ancora a capacitarsene. L'ultimo era stato spargere quell'assurda voce. Capiva l'esigenza di non perdere la faccia e l'alleanza con gli Hibiki, ma come poteva il nobile Tendo credere sul serio che la figlia sarebbe stata ritrovata prima che il nobile Ryoga si svegliasse? Solo la disperazione poteva spingerlo a tanto. Akane-_dono_ era in fuga dal giorno prima e dama Yuki poteva anche aver mentito sulla direzione che aveva preso. Se non fosse stata rintracciata nel volgere di pochi giorni, se fossero passate settimane o mesi, cosa si sarebbe inventato il suo signore? Che era morta? Ormai non potevano che sperare nella riuscita del maestro Happosai, o di quel suo vecchio discepolo. La nobile Nabiki ne aveva avuto sentore, l'aveva previsto, era stato troppo precipitoso, il suo signore, a non voler almeno verificare i sospetti della secondogenita. Straripava di un'alta opinione di se stesso, il nobile Tendo, lo stupiva, tuttavia, che anche il maestro Happosai si fosse adagiato su un'eccessiva sicurezza. Convinto che fossero necessarie tecniche che molti avrebbero definito sovrannaturali per fuggire dal castello, ma di cui lui aveva tenuto Akane-_dono_ all'oscuro, non aveva pensato che la giovane potesse farsi degli alleati. L'avevano sottovalutata, tutti. Quello era stato il primo e più grave errore.  
>Colse con la coda dell'occhio il movimento della <em>fusuma<em> al lato del palco che veniva fatta scorrere e vide la serva della nobile Nabiki fare il suo ingresso. La raggiunse prima che potesse avvicinarsi al suo signore e le si mise davanti.  
>"Ti manda la tua padrona?".<br>Quella chinò il capo e gli porse un foglio ripiegato. Takeo l'afferrò e lo aprì.

_Mio signore, apprendo con dolore della malattia che ha colpito mia sorella. Vi imploro di poterle far visita, non temo un possibile contagio, Akane deve avere almeno un membro della famiglia che le stia vicino e la rassicuri. Un volto amico potrebbe aiutarla a guarire in fretta e..._

Ripiegò la missiva e disse alla serva di aspettare, raggiunse il nobile Tendo e con un inchino gli porse il messaggio.  
>"Da parte della nobile Nabiki", disse restando inchinato.<br>Tendo-_sama_ infilò le spade nella cintura e prese il foglio. Takeo tornò eretto e osservò il suo signore aprire la missiva, per poi scrutare il vuoto una volta letta. Si guardò intorno e individuò la serva della figlia.  
>"Lasciateci tutti, tranne te", ordinò rivolto a lei. La donna s'inchinò e rimase dov'era mentre gli <em>hatamoto<em> lasciavano con solerzia la sala.  
>"Mia figlia", disse una volta soli, "mi aveva messo in guardia, mi aveva avvertito. E io non l'ho ascoltata, anche per colpa del maestro Happosai".<br>"Mio signore", si permise Takeo, "ho il permesso di parlare?". Il nobile Tendo acconsentì con un lieve cenno del capo. "Proprio perché la vostra nobile figlia l'aveva previsto, è evidente che conosce la vostra terzogenita meglio di chiunque altro, anche meglio del maestro Happosai. Forse, se le spiegate la situazione, lei potrà fornirvi qualche indizio utile al ritrovamento di Akane-_dono_".  
>Il nobile Tendo si lisciò un baffo, aguzzando uno sguardo fattosi di colpo predatorio.<br>"Comunica alla sua serva che raggiungerò mia figlia immediatamente".  
>Takeo s'inchinò e si avvicinò alla donna trasmettendole l'ordine del suo signore nel momento stesso in cui la grande <em>fusuma<em> d'ingresso veniva aperta dal nobile Tsumamoto. Il samurai poggiò un ginocchio a terra e chinando il capo annunciò che il maestro Happosai era tornato con il suo allievo.  
>"Che attendano", rispose il nobile Tendo voltando le spalle per dirigersi verso la pedana.<br>Il nobile Tsumamoto s'inchinò di nuovo e corse via.

* * *

><p>"E così avevi ragione, figlia mia", sospirò Soun, la luce dell'alba che attraverso le imposte estendeva le sue dita sul volto affranto.<br>Se ne stava seduto di fronte a lei, _nei suoi appartamenti_. Anziché farla chiamare era venuto lui. Stentava ancora a credere di averlo sentito annunciare e di averlo visto varcare la _fusuma_, ma era davvero a braccia e gambe incrociate a un passo da lei.  
>"Me ne dolgo immensamente, mio signore. Non immaginate quanto avrei preferito essere nel torto", declamò con enfatica costernazione Nabiki chinandosi fino a sfiorare la stuoia con la fronte.<br>"Alzati pure", le concesse con una nota di avvilimento nella voce. Nabiki obbedì, cercando di accentuare l'espressione afflitta e di inumidire gli occhi. "Non darti pena per aver cercato in ogni modo di prevenire questa sciagura, con le conoscenze che Akane ha acquisito avrei dovuto aspettarmelo".  
>"Intendete dire che è colpa del maestro Happosai?", tentò di insinuare.<br>"No, ha usato dei sotterfugi per uscire dal castello, anche se in effetti potrebbe aver appreso dal maestro l'arte di diventare tutt'uno con le pareti, di confondersi con la pioggia e assumere la consistenza della bruma. Il che spiegherebbe come sia riuscita a passare inosservata…".  
>"In ogni caso ciò che Akane ha fatto è inaudito e mostruoso, padre, ha gettato fango sulla nostra famiglia senza riflette sulle conseguenze, come intendete punirla?".<br>Un respiro greve per una risposta che conosceva già.  
>"Meriterebbe la morte, ma non posso rinunciare all'alleanza con gli Hibiki e non potrebbe esistere per lei punizione peggiore del costringerla a sposare comunque Ryoga-<em>sama<em>. La morte sarebbe una liberazione, il matrimonio la condanna perfetta".  
>"Avete ragione", assentì Nabiki chinando il capo con un sorriso affettuoso. "Spero solo che riusciate a ritrovarla in fretta".<br>"Come ti ho accennato, ho mandato i miei uomini migliori verso nord e presto manderò il maestro Happosai verso sud. Ma prima che gli dia il mio consenso, dimmi figliola, di cosa conversavate quando Akane veniva a trovarti per prendere il tè?".  
>"Cercavo di preparala ai suoi doveri coniugali, padre, di istruirla sul comportamento corretto da tenere con suo marito e suo suocero, ma lei mi ascoltava poco, si perdeva sempre in patetiche fantasticherie…".<br>"Di che genere?", chiese Soun ostentando indifferenza, come se a lei potesse sfuggire la sfumatura indagatrice del tono.  
>Nabiki prese un respiro profondo, fingendo di sforzarsi di riportare alla memoria conversazioni mai avvenute, ma tanto insulse.<br>"Ecco… Akane accennava qualche volta al desiderio di poter visitare un giorno paesini di montagna come Takayama, nonché templi e luoghi sacri sempre sperduti fra i monti… e la costa occidentale, ora che mi sovviene".  
>"Potrebbe dunque essersi diretta verso ovest, secondo te?".<br>Nabiki ficcò l'unghia del pollice destro nel palmo della mano sinistra. Il viso si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore e sorpresa.  
>"Credete che dama Yuki abbia mentito?".<br>"Il maestro Happosai è convinto che Akane abbia preso la Tokaido diretta a Himeji o forse ancora più a sud".  
>"E per quale motivo l'avrebbe fatto?".<br>"Secondo lui dama Yuki ha voluto depistarci mandandoci nella direzione opposta a quella effettivamente presa da tua sorella".  
>"È possibile…", convenne Nabiki con un sorriso forzato. "Tuttavia non sarebbe prudente escludere una terza possibilità: Akane potrebbe avermi confessato senza volerlo la strada che ha poi effettivamente preso, ovvero quella per Kano. Sapete quanto sia impulsiva e incapace di nascondere del tutto le proprie intenzioni, specie quando le suscitano emozioni troppo grandi perché riesca a tenerle avvinte nel cuore. E poi, pensateci bene: sarebbe più semplice nascondersi tra foreste inesplorate, per lei, che fra i pezzenti che percorrono la Tokaido".<br>"Che intendi dire?".  
>"Che è riuscita a fuggire dal castello solo perché il maestro Happosai si è allontanato. Finché lui non si è mosso da qui, lei non ha osato nemmeno tentare. Una volta Akane si è lasciata sfuggire che il maestro sarebbe in grado di… 'percepire' la presenza altrui e di riconoscerla anche a notevole distanza. È facile quindi supporre che non avrebbe difficoltà alcuna a individuarla in mezzo al fiume umano che percorre quella strada, soprattutto se Akane ha fretta di allontanarsi il più possibile. Se vuole passare inosservata, non è sufficiente travestirsi: dovrebbe fare in modo da essere scambiata per una donna di basso rango procedendo lentamente e soprattutto comportandosi come tale, cosa ardua se incontra samurai o anche ronin sul suo cammino. Akane non è abituata a chinare la testa, verrebbe facilmente scoperta, ecco perché a mio giudizio ha preso la via delle montagne".<br>Il padre la scrutava. Il volto non aveva reagito, ma sotto le folte sopracciglia gli occhi guizzavano e si contraevano mentre soppesava le sue parole.  
>"La tua mente è acuta come sempre, Nabiki".<br>"Voi mi lusingate, padre", rispose con un inchino.  
>"Dunque, tu come agiresti?".<br>Nabiki portò una mano sotto al mento, come a voler reggere il peso delle proprie riflessioni.  
>"Giacché avete mandato samurai e ninja verso nord e il maestro Happosai insiste per andare a sud, posso suggerirvi di inviare quel suo allievo di un tempo, quel… Saotome Ranma, verso ovest? Lui solo, però, si muoverà più in fretta e Akane, non avendolo mai visto prima, non fiuterà il pericolo".<br>Il genitore poggiò un gomito su un ginocchio e prese a lisciare uno dei baffi mentre accennava un sorriso compiaciuto.  
>"Ci rifletterò, figlia mia".<br>Nabiki ampliò il proprio, di sorriso, e si prostrò perché il genitore non si accorgesse di quanto fosse esultante.  
>"Vi ringrazio, mio signore".<p>

* * *

><p>"Per quale motivo ci avrà ordinato di aspettare?", continuava a ripersi Happosai. "Che abbia ottenuto nuove informazioni, magari dagli esploratori? Non vedo altra spiegazione".<br>Sbuffò e alzò il capo per guardare Ranma. Se ne stava braccia incrociate a fissare il mondo fuori dalle grate della finestra. Fece per guardarlo meglio in viso ma ci rinunciò, tanto sapeva cos'avrebbe visto sotto il cappello di paglia: due fessure sottili come lame, anziché gli occhi, e altrettanto taglienti.  
>"Spero solo non sia una perdita di tempo", riprese a borbottare in direzione del corridoio. Le ante di quella dannata porta restavano chiuse e in lui iniziava a serpeggiare il desiderio di ridurle in cenere.<br>"Ricordi, vecchio, quando ero io a farmi divorare dall'impazienza e tu a esortarmi a ingabbiarla?".  
>Si era voltato per fronteggiare anche lui la <em>fusuma<em>. Happosai gli lanciò un'occhiata sbieca, sognando di colpo di sviluppare un nuovo potere: spellare vivo un idiota a caso con lo sguardo.  
>"Ti rendi conto o no che ogni secondo che passiamo qui potrebbe essere di troppo? Del resto a te non frega niente di Akane e dell'alleanza fra i Tendo e gli Hibiki, ma a me sì. Per quanto sia stato io ad addestrarla, lei è del tutto ignara della realtà al di fuori di queste mura, sa solo ciò che io le ho raccontato e molte delle cose che le ho raccontato erano un miscuglio raffazzonato di ricordi sbiaditi e così lontani nel tempo che tanti luoghi nemmeno esistono più".<br>"Stai cercando di dirmi che ti sei rimbambito?".  
>"No, scimmia senza coda, dico solo che sono sempre stato più bravo a inventare e ad abbellire, che a raccontare come si sono svolti davvero i fatti".<br>"Hai iniziato a raccontarle le favole della buonanotte e ti sei fatto prendere la mano, vero?".  
>"Ti sbagli, niente favolette, le raccontavo la verità nuda e cruda perché avesse timore di mettere il naso fuori, invece lei ci sguazzava dentro con occhi sognanti".<br>"E adesso ci sguazza sul serio. Lei hai riempito la testa di sogni a occhi aperti, di illusioni, escremento di topo che non sei altro…".  
>Happosai si costrinse a stringere i pugni per non stringere il manico della spada.<br>"Puah! Come se fosse questo il motivo per cui è scappata".  
>"Come se tu non sapessi che l'immaginazione è il vero flagello dell'esistenza umana, una piaga per cui non esiste cura".<br>"Parli tu che l'hai illusa più di quanto abbia mai fatto io", sibilò Happosai voltandosi a guardarlo, "che l'hai fatta addirittura…".  
>Le ante della porta vennero distanziate. Happosai si volse furibondo e ne vide uscire il nobile Takeo, che li raggiunse e s'inchinò.<br>"Maestro, siete ammessi alla presenza del nobile Tendo", annunciò il ciambellano.  
>Happosai rispose all'inchino con un breve cenno del capo e s'incamminò a passo di guerra oltrepassando la doppia <em>fusuma<em> della sala delle udienze.  
>Il nobile Tendo sedeva al centro della pedana, questa volta, e appariva tranquillo in modo quasi sospetto. Teneva addirittura un gomito affondato sul bracciolo portatile, assumendo una posa rilassata che gli faceva persino dubitare fosse la stessa persona di poche ore prima. Lungo le pareti sedevano solo gli <em>hatamoto<em> più fidati.  
>Happosai s'inchinò poggiando a terra un ginocchio e una mano chiusa a pungo, l'altra posata sull'altro ginocchio rimasto sollevato. Con la coda dell'occhio si avvide che Ranma aveva fatto altrettanto, tenendo addirittura il capo chino.<br>"Alzatevi pure", concesse Soun.  
>Happosai tornò eretto poggiando al suolo anche l'altro ginocchio, le mani premute sulle gambe distanziate. Ranma assunse la sua stessa posizione e abbassò il cappello dietro la nuca.<br>Soun non batté ciglio, ma gli _hatamoto_ lanciarono a Ranma occhiate ostili o sprezzanti, qualcuno non poté fare a meno di piegare le labbra in una smorfia disgustata. Happosai si maledisse. Aveva ammonito Ranma di sistemarsi quei maledetti capelli incolti e pazienza per la treccia, tanto sarebbe stata celata dal cappello, quando il problema non sarebbe stata la sua acconciatura, ma la sua professione, che lo portava a un soffio dall'essere accomunato agli intoccabili _burakumin_.  
>"Le guardie dei quattro Cancelli hanno riferito che nessuna donna ha lasciato la città al tramonto, quando i Cancelli sono stati chiusi. Tuttavia ieri sera è stato rubato un cavallo alla prima stazione di posta lunga la strada per la Tokaido. Avendo già inviato un gruppo di uomini verso nord proprio lungo la Tokaido, il maestro Happosai si dirigerà a sud. Lo <em>youkaihanta<em> Saotome Ranma, invece, al bivio di Kano prenderà la via per le montagne".  
><em>Cosa?<em>  
>Happosai compì ogni sforzo possibile per non alterare i lineamenti del proprio viso in un'espressione sorpresa, mentre un servo veniva lesto verso di loro e depositava davanti a Ranma un pacchetto avvolto in un fazzoletto. Lo sciolse e l'aprì, rivelando una doppia pila di <em>ryu<em> d'oro alta un palmo.  
>"Altri nove involucri come quello sono stati caricati sul cavallo che ti aspetta fuori dal castello con un lasciapassare", spiegò Soun mentre il servo si allontanava. "Se troverai e riporterai indietro mia figlia, ne avrai altrettanti".<br>Happosai si volse a guardare Ranma, che rimase immobile e con la mascella contratta, ma abbassò gli occhi sulle monete. Increspò un poco la fronte assumendo per un istante un'aria incerta, quindi rialzò lo sguardo sul nobile Tendo e s'inchinò a metà col capo e col busto.  
>"Il maestro Happosai provvederà a fornirti tutte le informazioni che riterrà opportune su mia figlia affinché ti sia più facile individuarla. Andate".<br>_(Sei tu la mia ricompensa, Happosai, ricordatelo)_  
>Ranma richiuse il fazzoletto con un nodo e prese il sacchetto in una mano, mentre lui continuava a fissare il nobile Tendo senza vederlo davvero.<br>_(Se ritrovo io la tua allieva, io e te ci batteremo)_  
>Si alzarono nel medesimo istante e di nuovo s'inchinarono, indietreggiando di qualche passo prima di volgere le spalle a Soun e uscire dalla sala.<p>

* * *

><p>Il tempo si andava guastando. Arrivarono al Cancello Occidentale mentre nubi ferrigne e rigonfie si allungavano verso il mare per inghiottire le cime delle montagne e oscurare il cielo. L'idea di dover cavalcare sotto una pioggia scrosciante, senza contare gli schizzi di fango sollevati dagli zoccoli dei cavalli, lo allettava quanto un calcio sui denti. Si concentrò sul respiro per aumentare il calore corporeo: il vento stava crescendo di intensità e presto sarebbe stato costretto a comunicare con Happosai solo col pensiero.<br>Si volse a guardarlo. La sella sembrava scottargli sotto le natiche mentre le guardie esaminavano i loro _fuden_. Ancora non si capacitava di quanto tenesse a quella ragazza, molto più di quanto avesse mai tenuto a Hinako. Si era affezionato a tanti allievi considerandoli figli adottivi, mai però al punto da esporsi per loro. Perché questa Akane era diversa?  
>Le guardie restituirono ad Happosai i lasciapassare con un inchino e aprirono il Cancello. Il vecchio lanciò il cavallo al galoppo senza nemmeno avvertirlo e Ranma dovette scudisciare il suo per raggiungerlo. La strada era una fangaia pietrosa piena di buche sulla quale gli alberi si protendevano da ambo i lati.<br>"Per quale motivo il tuo daimyo ha deciso che io debba prendere una direzione diversa da quella stabilita?".  
>"Non ne ho idea, non ho avuto il tempo di sfogliare la sua mente", grugnì Happosai, "ma è probabile che sia stato convinto dai suoi consiglieri a non trascurare alcuna possibilità, vista la direzione iniziale presa da Akane, ovvero raggiungere la Tokaido".<br>Ranma scartò di lato per evitare un carro che avanzava lento nella direzione opposta.  
>"Non mi convince… perché dovrebbe prendere una strada tanto affollata per fuggire? Tu lo faresti?".<br>"Per confondersi con la massa, immagino. Akane avrà pensato che io non avrei partecipato alle ricerche".  
>Una goccia di pioggia s'infranse su una mano.<br>"Confondersi nel marasma di contadini, pellegrini, monaci, mercanti che vanno e vengono a piedi mentre lei è in groppa a un cavallo che solo i samurai possono cavalcare? Continui a sottovalutarla quando vi ha fregato tutti, te ne rendi conto?".  
>Altre gocce di pioggia, sbattutegli addosso da un vento contrario sempre più deciso a disarcionarlo.<br>"E io continuo a pensare che non abbia agito di testa sua, anzi, che sia stata convinta a farlo. E poi sono certo che si libererà del cavallo appena arrivata alla Tokaido".  
>"Tu sei certo di troppe cose senza essertene assicurato… A proposito, perché non lasciamo i nostri, di cavalli, alla prima stazione lungo la strada? Ci pagherebbero bene e faremo più in fretta senza".<br>Happosai lo superò per evitare un palanchino e poi gli si affiancò di nuovo.  
>"Ci avevo pensato anch'io. Anzi, potrei lasciarti subito il mio e proseguire da solo tagliando per la foresta".<br>Ranma si voltò un istante a guardarlo attraverso le grate del cappello.  
>"Non azzardarti, prima devi descrivermi la tua allieva!".<br>Gli parve che Happosai si fosse incupito. E il modo in cui aveva rafforzato la presa sulle redini, spronando il cavallo quasi volesse fargli scoppiare il cuore, gli fece capire quanto fosse entusiasta della sua richiesta.  
>"Qual è il problema, vecchio?".<br>Le gocce erano diventate grosse come monete. Un acquazzone si sarebbe abbattuto su di loro da un momento all'altro, all'orizzonte le nubi avevano divorato le montagne.  
>"Nessuno".<br>"Allora rispondimi".  
>Ma lui parve riflettere se fosse il caso o meno. Aveva arricciato il labbro inferiore come faceva sempre quando era indeciso sul da farsi, come se temesse che se ne sarebbe pentito.<br>"Non sarai tu a ritrovarla perché sono certo della strada che ha preso, ma visto che Soun ti ha pagato quasi il tuo peso in oro, cercala pure nella direzione che ti ha ordinato, non si sa mai".  
>"Perché sei così sicuro che sia andata a sud? E perché ho l'impressione che tu non mi voglia fra i piedi?".<br>Happosai grugnì di nuovo, quasi mancò che gli sputasse addosso.  
>"Non è difficile riconoscerla, si tratta pur sempre di una nobildonna che viaggia sola, non ha certo la pelle scurita dal sole delle contadine, né i modi rozzi dei popolani. Ha lunghi capelli dai riflessi bluastri che tiene legati in una coda e occhi castani".<br>"Nient'altro?".  
>"No".<br>Le gocce di pioggia si moltiplicarono tutt'a un tratto così rapidamente che Ranma pensò si sarebbe inzuppato fin nel midollo, prima di ricordarsi di indossare il _mino_.  
><em>Dimmi la verità, perché è così importante per te? Ti ricorda Colomba?<em>  
>Si voltò a guardarlo. L'espressione fosca era svanita per lasciar spazio al rimpianto.<br>_(Da una parte… sì, mi ricorda lei, ha molto della mia amata. Ma Colomba non era solo una guerriera con un talento fuori dal comune per le arti marziali, testarda e determinata, era anche paziente e umile, saggia e riflessiva, Akane invece… beh, è avventata, cocciuta e irrispettosa)_  
>Sentì il ghigno cercare di tendere le labbra e lo soffocò.<br>_Come me._  
>Gli sembrò che sbuffasse nella sua testa, o qualcosa di simile.<br>_(E poi mi sento responsabile per la sua fuga, è come se l'avessi istigata io a furia di nutrire la sua immaginazione. Afferra le mie briglie, ora, io vado)_  
>Ranma allungò il braccio sinistro e agguantò le redini dell'altro cavallo.<br>_Se uno di noi la trova, l'altro dev'essere avvisato, come facciamo?_  
>Happosai saltò in piedi sulla sella.<br>_(Hai ragione. Non ha un gran vantaggio, uno di noi dovrebbe ritrovarla in capo a poche ore, giorni a dir tanto. Diamoci un tempo massimo, fra cinque giorni ci rivediamo al bivio di Kano, se uno dei due non si presenta, vuol dire che ha rintracciato Akane e la sta cercando).  
>Sta bene. <em>  
>Happosai stava per saltare via, ma parve ripensarci.<br>_(Anche se inutile perché la ritroverò io mi raccomando lo stesso: se mai dovessi rintracciarla tu, trattala con riguardo, ci siamo capiti?) _  
>Stavolta lasciò che il ghigno si prendesse metà della faccia, mentre Happosai svaniva dalla groppa del cavallo.<br>_Non era nei patti, vecchio, avresti dovuto pretenderlo prima di accettare la mia proposta.  
>(Dico sul serio, ti strappo gli intestini dal culo se le torci un capello!)<em>  
>Ma l'eco nella sua testa era ormai debole, la presenza di Happosai sempre più distante ed evanescente. E Ranma si leccò il labbro inferiore.<br>Sta' tranquillo, vecchio, non te la sciupo.**  
><strong>


End file.
